Laisse moi t'aimer
by lea228
Summary: ma version de l'imprégnation entre Kim et Jared...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous

Alors voila, après avoir lu beaucoup de fic, je me lance dans l'écriture !

Une fiction sur le couple Kim/Jared !

Résumé : Une Kim populaire, un Jared quand à lui peu populaire, de sombres secret et une imprégnation, mélangeons le tout et voyons ce que ca donne….

Cette fiction sera essentiellement du point de vue de Jared, jusqu' à un certain moment, ou je mettrais peut être des POV Kim, donc vers la fin, ou vers le milieu…..

Les chapitres seront surement cours, mais j'essayerai de poster le plus régulièrement possible !

**POV Kim**

Ca y est je fais ma rentrée en terminale au lycée de la réserve de la Push ! Enfin ! J'aurais bientôt fini le lycée, pas que je déteste mes années lycée, bien au contraire. J'ai des amis, je suis capitaine des pom-pom girls de l'équipe de basket Ball, je sors avec Matt le capitaine de l'équipe, je suis respectée admirée par tout le lycée. Je fais partie de ces filles qui passent par superficielle, mais j'espère de tout cœur que mes amis ne pensent pas cela de moi, qu'ils voient autre chose en moi. Donc partir du lycée m'effraye un peu, mais cela signifie la liberté, l'indépendance, une nouvelle vie, toutes ces choses qui nous attirent énormément.

Ce matin, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à choisir ma tenue, j'ai finalement opté pour un leggins noir, une tunique bleue foncée, ainsi que des ballerines, une touche de maquillage et une fois satisfaite, je suis allé manger. Matt est venu me chercher en voiture, et nous sommes allés ensemble au lycée, pour notre premier jour en tant que terminal.

Une fois la voiture garée, nous nous sommes regardés, sourit et partîmes chercher notre casier et notre emploi du temps. Nous les avons comparés, mais malheureusement nous n'avions pas beaucoup de cours en commun… Mais bon nous allions nous voir pendant les pauses ainsi que le soir durant les entrainements. Il y avait encore les week-ends, les vacances et le soir ! Pour l'instant nous partîmes chacun de notre coté vers notre casier.

Une fois arrivée, je me suis aperçue que le casier juste à coté du mien était celui de Jared muraco (lune blanche), lui et ses potes (Paul, Jacob, Embry dyami (aigle), Quil, Seth) sont toujours fourrés ensemble, et pas vraiment parmi les plus populaires du lycée.

Au début de ma seconde, j'avais intégré les pom-pom girls, et j'étais rapidement sorti avec Matt. Paul cheveyo (l esprit guerrier), était un gros dragueur, et il m'avait dragué, ca n'avait pas été du tout du gout de Matt… Olala non, il n'y avait eu aucune bagarre, c'est juste que plus personne ne parlait à aucun d'eux. Je les plains, après tout ils n'avaient rien fait. Cependant ils semblaient se plaire avec cette vie la, et avec le temps bas c'était devenu une habitude.

Tout ça pour dire que ca ne m'enchantais pas particulièrement de devoir me coltiner un des parias du lycée tout les jours. Quand on parle du loup, je les vois arriver tous ensemble. Mais la toutes les filles se retournent sur leur passage et je comprends pourquoi, ils ont tous pris 15bons cm, des muscles incroyables. Ils sont incroyablement séduisants comme ça !

Mais bizarrement, sans savoir trop pourquoi, je me mets à les détester, à les haïr.

**POV Jared**

Ca y'est la dernière année dans ce lycée. Heureusement que j'avais mes potes, sinon j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps. Matt nous avait pris en grippe depuis le début du lycée, sous prétexte que Paul a dragué sa copine. On est tous persuadé qu'il y a autre chose mais bon, quand tout le monde refuse de vous parler, bas on fait avec. Et puis on était tous ensemble, donc le lycée n'a pas été si mal que ça !

J'arrivais tôt dans la cours du lycée, et j'attendais mes potes pour aller récupérer nos casiers et emplois du temps. Ils arrivent et on y va. Sur le chemin, toutes les filles se retournent sur notre chemin, faut dire qu'en deux mois on a tous eu une poussée de croissance phénoménale, et des muscles nous ont apparus. Sans me vanter, je suis plutôt bien fichu maintenant ! Paul l'autre jour, s'est regardé pendant au moins une heure dans une glace ! Pour lui c'est la fin de notre solitude au lycée.

Nous avons pris nos emplois du temps, j'avais quasiment tout mes cours avec Paul, Quil Embry et Jacob ont leur cours ensemble en première et Seth, malheureusement est tout seul en seconde. Le pauvre.

Ensuite direction les casiers, on s'est aperçu la aussi qu'on est tous assez proche, le destin aurait il souhaité nous faire un cadeau pour cette dernière année ? En s'approchant nous avons vu Kimberley Conveller, et pas de chance, elle avait le casier juste à coté du mien.

Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer nous serions tous morts à l'heure actuelle, pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air méchante jusqu'alors. Nous nous sommes regardés avec Paul sans trop comprendre, mais nous avons continué d'approcher.

J'ouvris mon casier et tout d'un coup sans prévenir, elle ferma la porte de mon casier brusquement me laissant juste le temps de m'écarter.

Alors que j'allais l'engueuler, elle me regarde avec un air de dédain sur le visage

**« Alors Muraco, toi et tes copains vous avez décidé de vous mettre à la muscu ? Mais c'est pas ca qui va vous rendre populaire, vous êtes vraiment tous ce qu'il y a de plus pathétiques… Et dire que je vais être obligé de voir vos sales tronches toute l'année, j'ai envie de vomir rien qu'à cette idée. Alors maintenant ôtes toi de mon chemin Villas. »**

Sous le choc, j'ai regardé mes potes, et remarqué que Paul tremblait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, ce ne sont comme même pas ces paroles d'une petite idiote qui lui faisait cet effet. Depuis le début du lycée, on en avait vu d'autres.

Je regardais une dernière fois cette Conveller, et la rage me submergea d'un coup.

Je me suis mis à trembler moi aussi, et vis Sam à l'autre bout du couloir, courir vers nous. Il avait l'air angoissé, mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ca.

Il nous a attrapé Paul et moi, et nous entraîna dans la forêt, alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscience….

Note :

Muraco signifie lune blanche en indien

Dyami signifie aigle en indien

Cheveyo signifie l'esprit guerrier en indien

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dois-je continuer, ça en vaut la peine ?

Une petite review svp ?


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Jared**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'avais muté. Qui l'eut cru, je suis un loup garou, et ma mission est de chasser les vampires, de les tuer, les exterminer. Tout d'un coup les tracas du lycée semblent bien loin, je suis quelqu'un d'important peu importe ce que peuvent dire ces abrutis.

Paul a muté en même temps que moi, mais il a un peu plus de mal à se contrôler, donc je retourne seul au lycée, pendant une petite semaine. Je vais être encore plus seul, étant donné que je ne vais plus pouvoir traîner avec les mecs…. Mais ça ne va pas durer, ils vont bientôt nous rejoindre eux aussi.

Sam nous a appris à nous contrôler, nous a parlé des légendes, et aussi du phénomène de l'imprégnation, mais pourvu que ça ne m'arrive jamais, en tout cas pas avec une de ces filles du bahut, je ne le supporterais pas. Cependant je dois bien avouer que l'histoire de Taha Aki et de sa troisième épouse est magnifique, sublime même. Cette légende donne envie de s'imprégner, mais pitié de quelqu'un de bien.

Tout d'un coup je me mets à penser à ce que m'a sorti cette petite pimbêche de Conveller. Etait ce parce qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, je ne comprends pas vraiment son changement brusque, l'année dernière elle ne nous adressait jamais la parole, mais elle n'était pas non plus désagréable, comme il y a quinze jours. Et même le mot désagréable n'est pas suffisant à ce niveau là.

Je me creuse la tête pour savoir pourquoi elle avait autant changé, si elle regrettait ses paroles, comment je pourrais bien me comporter en la voyant, car nos casiers étant côte à côte, je la croiserais obligatoirement chaque jour, et peut être en cours aussi. Et puis après tout ce n'est pas à moi de me poser des questions, je n'ai strictement rien à me reprocher.

Le pire, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi elle m'obsède, ni pourquoi ses paroles m'ont fait autant de mal, après tout, les remarques depuis le début du lycée, j'en avais eu ma dose, mais aucune de ces paroles ne m'avait fait cet effet.

Paul lui, était toujours remonté contre Conveller. Il était bien décidé à lui faire avaler ces paroles. Le soucis , et c'est ce qu'avec Sam on essayait tan bien que mal de lui faire comprendre, à force de ruminer sa colère contre elle, bas il arrive toujours pas à retrouver sa forme humaine. Il est pas près de revenir au lycée !

Mais bon ca y est je suis devant le lycée. Je suis arrivé avec pas mal d'avance, ne voulant pas voir Conveller dès ce matin. Une fois devant mon casier, je prends les livres dont j'aurais besoin pour ma matinée, et direction le secrétariat, afin de justifier de mon absence. La secrétaire m'a fait le plus grand des sourires en voyant mon entrée. C'est une première.

**« Mon grand, tu viens justifier ton absence ? Voici un document à faire signer par tout tes professeurs. Ensuite tu me le rapporteras, à la fin de ta journée bien sur. Bonne journée ! » **

Elle m'a dit tout ça en se dandinant, et me fit même un clin d'œil. Non mais je rêve, entre les filles dans le couloir qui me dévisagaient de haut en bas, sans aucune discrétion, et maintenant la secrétaire…. Je sens que cette année va être longue.

Je partis ensuite vers ma salle de cours, et poussais la porte alors que la sonnerie retentit. Maths, ça commence bien, je détestais cette matière. En rentrant je sens une délicieuse odeur, un mélange de fraise, et une odeur de forêt. Je me dirigais vers la prof, pour lui donner ma feuille à signer. En voilà une qui va pas m'apprécier vu le regard qu'elle me lance. Mme Halvel me dit sèchement d'aller m'assoir à coté de …. Conveller. En effet, c'est la seule place de libre, notre prof de math voulant nous placer dans sa salle elle-même.

Génial, moi qui voulait l'éviter autant que possible. J'allais m'assoir tout en évitant son regard, en évitant de la regarder. Mais je sentis de nouveau cette délicieuse odeur, c'est elle. Il fallait qu'en plus elle m'attire.

J'ai réussi à passer la journée sans lui adresser la parole, mais elle n'est pas venue d'elle-même s'excuser. Je pense honnêtement que je l'avais mieux jugée que ce qu'elle vaut réellement. J'ai voulu essayé de lui trouver des excuses mais elle n'en a certainement aucune.

Enfin le dernier cours de la journée. Ce qu'elle a pu être longue. Les mecs se posent des questions, et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je ne traînais plus avec eux. Ils ont essayé de venir me parler, pour comprendre, mais je les ai à chaque fois vu ou senti venir. Ca a du bon d'avoir des sens hyperdéveloppés. Du coup je les ai évité toute la journée, à leur grande incompréhension. Et à ma grande solitude. Mais c'est pour leur bien.

J'arrivais au gymnase, pour mon dernier cours de la journée. Je partis direct vers les vestiaires, me changer. Les autres mecs me regardaient, avec jalousie, colère et hargne. Et la, je me rendis compte que ce cours va me poser plus de problème que prévu, je ne devais surtout pas montrer mes capacités lupines. J'avais pensé à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça.

Aujourd'hui, c'est volley. On a fait l'échauffement, puis le prof fit les équipes. Dans la team adverse se trouvait Matt et sa chère et tendre.

Mes équipiers m'ont désigné pour servir le premier. Je regarde le ballon, me concentre, et regarde l'équipe en face. Et là le choc, en face de moi se tient la plus magnifique des filles que la terre est porté. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de ces yeux bleu gris. Elle semble surprise. Je lâche le ballon sous le coup de la surprise.

C'est alors que je reconnaîs Kim Conveller. Bon sang, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible. Pourquoi une telle tuile me tombe dessus, pourquoi sur moi ? Je suis maudit, c'est pas possible. Et je me souviens de ce que Sam nous a dit, l'imprégnation nous montre notre âme sœur, que c'est forcément quelqu'un de bien. Ce phénomène est merveilleux, j'essaye de me montrer optimiste, parce que je sens déjà mes sentiments pour elle émerger.

Et je sens que ma vie va tourner autour d'elle, alors même si je l'ai détesté jusqu'alors, je sais que maintenant je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Je l'aime déjà plus que ma propre vie. Ses traits sont toujours surpris, aucune émotion ni bonne ni mauvaise. Elle représente mon centre de gravitation, et rien dans son expression ne me laisse deviner ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle ressent à ce moment précis.

Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, je vois Matt me lancer un regard si noir, que si un regard pouvait tuer, je ne serais plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle.

Je partis voir le prof, en lui disant que je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je devais avoir une tête à faire peur, car il me répondit aussitôt d'aller m'assoir sur le banc.

Je passais donc, la dernière heure de la journée à regarder l'amour de ma vie. J'étais à deux doigts de me précipiter devant elle des qu'un ballon lui arrivait dessus, pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse.


	3. Chapter 3

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre !

Un grand merci à Triskelle sparrow et à Agrumes qui suivent la fic, et pour leurs reviews. Ça me fait énormément plaisir !

J'ai activée les reviews anonymes, et les reviews sont mon seul salaire… Alors lâchez vous, n'hésitez pas !

Elles me permettent de savoir si il y a des choses à améliorer, ou si la fic plaît….

Donc un grand merci à Triskelle sparrow et à Agrumes !

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les deux précédents….. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Pov jared**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que je regardais mon ange, je l'admirais. Elle était si belle, je me demandais vraiment comment je n'avais pas vu sa beauté avant, enfin bien sur tout le monde la trouvait belle, mais elle était si rayonnante, sublime, c'était un ange sur terre. Mon ange. Je revins à la réalité a la fin de l'heure, lorsque matt s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. J'enrageais, bien que je sache qu'ils étaient ensemble.

J'avais vu de la colère dans les yeux de kim au fur et à mesure de l'heure, sans trop en savoir la cause. J'avais cherché si quelque chose dans la partie pouvait l'avoir énervé, mais je n'avais rien vu. J'irais lui demander à la fin du cours. Dans tout les cas, je voulais absolument lui parler, entendre le son de sa voix. A la sonnerie, je regardais kim aller vers les vestiaires, et je partis moi-même me changer le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois prêt, je sortis, et attendis kim pour pouvoir lui parler, sans trop savoir ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire. Je stressais, qu'allais je pouvoir dire à mon âme sœur.

Des qu'elle sortit elle me chercha du regard, j'en fus heureux, mon imprégné me cherchait du regard, elle sentait donc déjà les effets de l'imprégnation. Enfin je l'espérais de tout cœur.

Aussitôt qu'elle me vit, elle se dirigea vers moi. A ce moment la, aucun homme n'aurait pu être aussi heureux que moi.

**« qu'est ce que t'as Muraco ? Tu peux pas arrêter deux secondes de baver en me regardant. T'as pas encore compris que tu me fais chiez ? alors descends deux minutes de ton petit nuage, et regagnes un peu la réalité.**

**Attends c'est pas ce que tu crois, j'aimerais juste apprendre à te connaitre**

**Tu crois réellement que je voudrais te connaître ? Tu es tellement insignifiant pour moi, que ne serais ce que te regarder, c'est une perte de temps. Alors fou moi la paix, ne me regardes plus, ne me causes plus et lâche moi.**

**C'est l'enfer que tu me demandes la Kim.**

**Et toi c'est l'enfer que tu as commencé à me faire vivre depuis le début de l'heure de sport, alors arrêtes de suite, et laisse moi vivre ma vie, va vivre la tienne. Tu es vraiment insupportable. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Restes loin de moi.**

Comment pouvait elle me dire cela, je sentis mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux. J'essayais à nouveau de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre que je voulais juste être près d'elle, la voir, lui parler. Pas grand-chose en fait.

**« Kim, je ne te veux aucun mal enfin, je voudrais juste qu'on se parle de temps en temps.**

**QU'EST-CE QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS DANS FOUS MOI LA PAIX ?**

Dès que Kim cria, tout le monde nous regarda et Matt accourut vers elle. Il avait l'air furieux. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être possessif celui là. Il pouvait pas la laisser respirer.

**« Hey Muraco, tu vas la lâcher oui, casse toi minus.**

Je commençais à trembler, il m'énervait celui là. Il sortais déjà avec mon âme sœur, il la voyait tout les jours, pouvait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Si il voulait absolument me chercher, il allait me trouver.

**« Bas mon vieux si tu trembles de froid, mets un pull ! Et acceptes un peu la vérité Kim n'est absolument pas intéressée par un looser de ton genre, qui pour se faire remarquer par les filles s'est mit à prendre des stéroides. T'es vraiment qu'un gros naze. Alors maintenant casse toi.**

Toute l'équipe de basket et de pom pom girl s'était rassemblé autour de nous.

Je sentais la transformation proche, je la combattais pour ne pas blesser mon imprégnée. Et puis si je me transformais devant tout le monde, il allait falloir le justifier, et cela devait rester un secret. Je ne pouvais pas répliquer car j'étais concentré pour empêcher ma transformation. Et en même temps je passais pour un nul devant la moitié du lycée parce que je restais muet quand on se foutait de moi. Puis kim prit la parole

**« N'oublie pas, je ne veux plus jamais te voir ni t'entendre, casse toi et arrêtes les stéroides, tu sais ce qu'on dit ! Ca rend impuissant ca serait con d'en avoir pris pour attirer les filles, et de pas pouvoir les satisfaire le moment venu ! T'y avais pas pensé ? Faut savoir penser avant d'agir, je me demande vraiment ce que tu as dans le crâne. Après une telle marque de maturité, d'intelligence, comment tu peux penser que parler avec toi m'intéresserais ? Réfléchis pour une fois dans ta vie, et va dans une salle de musculation, c'est plus efficace. Ah et je te rappelle que je suis avec Matt depuis deux ans, je ne le quitterais jamais, et encore moins pour un gars comme toi.**

S'en était vraiment trop, je partis en courant vers la forêt, et me transformais, en déchirant mes vêtements et chaussures.

Je me concentrais alors sur des souvenirs pour essayer de ne pas sombrer dans le néant.

_Flash back_

_La veille de reprendre les cours, les anciens, Sam et moi sommes allés trouvé mes parents. Ils connaissaient les légendes, savaient qu'elles étaient vraies, mais ignoraient encore que je m'étais moi-même transformé. Il fallait leur annoncer maintenant. Cela me laisserait plus libre d'aller faire mes patrouilles. Je n'aurais pas à me justifier, et j'en étais reconnaissant aux anciens._

_Nous avons sonné à la porte, et ma mère a ouvert. En voyant le rassemblement elle a aussitôt compris, mon père est arrivé au moment ou elle commençait à pleurer, et à faire signe non de la tête. Mon père l'a pris dans ses bras, et nous invita à entrer._

_Une fois installé dans le salon, Billy Black commença à parler._

_**« Je pense, monsieur et madame villas, que vous connaissez la raison de notre visite.**_

_**Oui on s'en doute, Jared a muté c'est ça ?**_

_**Génial, mon fils va risquer sa peau. Il peut pas, il est trop jeune, Billy, je sais que tu peux me comprendre, Jacob va surement se transformer aussi, tu auras peur toi aussi.**_

_**Ce sera son devoir, oui j'aurais peur, mais je serais encore plus terrifié si personne ne nous protégeait des sangs froids. Ton fils a un privilège, il a intégré la meute, personne ne décide de son sort, tu le sais. Il ne sera jamais seul, et tout sera fait pour que nos garçons ne risquent absolument rien, tu peux en être sur.**_

_**Vous venez de lui retirer toute chance d'avoir un jour un bel avenir, et je devrais me sentir flattée que mon fils soit devenu un loup ?**_

_**Lui retirer ses chances d'avoir un jour un bel avenir ?**_

_**Oui, il ne pourra jamais partir d'ici pour faire ses études, s'il ne s'imprègne pas, pourra t il se marier, avoir une famille ? un avenir quoi. Il pourra avoir un boulot un jour ? Avec ses obligations, devoir partir dès qu'il y a un problème, le risque d'être blessé…..**_

_**Attend un peu, il s'imprégnera peut être, et dans ce cas il sera rayonnant, sois en sur. Pour les études, non il ne pourra pas partir, mais pourra faire des études par correspondance. Faire parti d'une meute, c'est avoir une deuxième famille. Il faut que tu voies les avantages, et pas uniquement les inconvénients.**_

_**Justement il en a déjà une de famille. Et il y a beaucoup plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages.**_

_**Attends maman, tu crois pas, enfin vous croyez pas que j'ai mon mot à dire sur mon avenir ? Je me suis transformé, tu n'y peux rien, et pour l'instant je me sens très bien. Oui j'ai déjà une famille, et maman je vous aime. Je ne changerais jamais ca, j'en ai pas l'intention. Nous sommes simplement venu vous avertir que j'avais muté, vous avertir que j'aurais plus d'obligations à partir de maintenant, notamment les patrouilles. Mais je ne risque rien, et vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir pour moi, nous voulions simplement vous rassurer.**_

_**Je comprends mon chéri. Je vous remercie de nous avoir averti, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi Jared. Tu es mon fils, mon chéri, je veux tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et je ne considère pas qu'être devenu un loup, soit devenu quelque chose de fantastique.**_

_**J'adore appartenir à la meute, et nous veillons chacun sur l'autre. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant Maman. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, et tu verras avec le temps que je ne risque rien.**_

_**D'accord je te fais confiance.**_

_Les anciens et Sam avaient fini par partir, et j'étais resté chez moi avec mes parents, mes frères et soeurs. Nous avions fait un monopoly tranquillement dans la joie et la bonne humeur._

_Fin du flash back_

Mais aussitôt je repensais à Kim ainsi qu'aux paroles de Billy Black. **Il s'imprégnera peut être, et dans ce cas il sera rayonnant, sois en sur.**

Oui je m'étais imprégné, mais cela ne serait pas le paradis promis par les anciens. Comment être rayonnant alors que son imprégné refusait de vous parler. Qu'elle refusait les effets de l'imprégnation.

Puis je sombrais dans le noir. Je l'aimais et je n'aimerais jamais qu'elle, alors qu'elle refusait même l'idée de m'apercevoir de loin, de me voir, de me parler.

Note :

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ca vous a plu ?

Des reviews s'il vous plaît ? Elles m'encouragent à écrire la suite plus rapidement !


	4. Chapter 4

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Pov Sam**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Jared était en loup, et qu'il avait sombré dans l inconscience. On entendait juste les mêmes paroles, celles que Kim lui a dit avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. Elle avait été très dur, et elle n'avait aucune raison de lui dire tout ça. Il n'avait pas de chance, la seule possibilité, c'est que Kim était une vraie garce. Trois jours aussi que je n'avais pas vu mon imprégnée. Au début je n'avais pas compris ce qui le mettait dans un tel état. Peu de temps après Paul s'était transformé et ayant compris mon incompréhension il se remémora la scène. Je vis le rejet de son imprégnée, et étant moi même imprégné je comprenais parfaitement bien qu'il ai flanché. Je ne sais absolument pas comment je pourrais continuer à vivre si Emily m'avait rejeté.

Même après ma rupture avec Leah, elle ne s'était pas détournée, elle avait continué a me parler s'attirant les foudres de Leah au passage. Je regrettais comment cela s'était fini avec Leah mais je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. Nous étions amoureux, mais avec Emily s'était bien plus que ça, elle était mon âme sœur, ma moitié, ma vie.

Jared lui avait un tout autre problème. Son imprégné ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Elle le rejetait complètement. On ne pouvait pas survivre sans son imprégné, j'avais essayé de communiquer avec lui les deux premiers jours, sans aucun succès. Soit il ne m'entendait pas, soit il ne me comprenait pas, ou encore il était dans l'incapacité de me répondre. Je ne savais pas comment l'aider. Même les anciens ne savaient pas quoi faire. Nous n'avions jamais été confrontés à une telle situation. Nous espérions qu'il irait mieux avec le temps, mais personne ne savait combien de temps cela prendrait, et si ca marcherait.

Ce matin, j'avais continué à lui parler, à essayer de lui faire retrouver sa forme lupine, tout en faisant ma patrouille. Tout d'un coup je sentis une odeur nauséabonde. Je fis alors la première chose qui me passa par l'esprit, je me servis de ce vampire pour faire réagir Jared.

_Hey mec tu sens cette odeur ? Ce vampire pourrait attaquer Kim, c'est ce que tu veux ? Etre resté passif, n'avoir rien fait pendant que Kim pourrait se faire attaquer ? Jared il faut que tu réagisses maintenant, plus tard il risquerait d'être trop tard. Oui Kim t'a rejeté, mais c'est peut être qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise journée. Je suis sur que malgré tout tu ne veux à aucun prix qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. JARED REAGIT. MAINTENANT._

Cela fonctionna, il se leva rapidement et courut me rejoindre, il avait la rage contre ce vampire. Je pouvais le sentir. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle rage. J'espérais juste qu'il serait comme même prudent, qu'il ne serait pas blessé.

Lorsque je me rendis compte que cette odeur était celle d'un Cullen je dus faire l'impossible pour retenir Jared. Paul arriva à mon secours et à deux nous sommes arrivés à le calmer, puis en lui ordonnant avec ma voix d'alpha, il reprit sa forme humaine.

**Pov Jared**

Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps qui passait. J'entendais vaguement Sam me parler mais tout ce dont j'étais certain c'est que mon imprégné me haissait, et que ma vie n'était plus que ruine. Je ne voyais aucune raison de me sortir de ces ténèbres. Plus aucune raison ne me poussait à vivre. Je voulais le bonheur de Kim, et celui-ci passait par ma disparition. Alors ainsi soit-il. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle, si elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir alors d'accord. Si ça pouvait faire son bonheur. Je pourrais peut être la regarder vivre de loin, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien qu'elle serait heureuse.

Puis à un moment, j'entendis Sam me parler d'un vampire, si seulement il pouvait venir et m'achever rapidement, je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette souffrance. Puis tout d'un coup j'entendis Sam plus distinctement.

_Hey mec tu sens cette odeur ? Ce vampire pourrait attaquer Kim, c'est ce que tu veux ? Etre resté passif, n'avoir rien fait pendant que Kim pourrait se faire attaquer ? Jared il faut que tu réagisses maintenant, plus tard il risquerait d'être trop tard. Oui Kim t'a rejeté, mais c'est peut être qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise journée. Je suis sur que malgré tout tu ne veux à aucun prix qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. JARED REAGIT. MAINTENANT._

Non ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas ça, tout sauf ça. Il ne devait rien arriver à ma Kim même si elle ne serait jamais mienne. Je devais à tout prix la protéger quoiqu'elle dise, quoiqu'elle pense, quoiqu'elle fasse. Il fallait qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle ai une belle et merveilleuse vie à tout prix.

Ce vampire devait bruler. Il fallait absolument le démembrer, le déchiqueter, le réduire en morceaux. Cette chose n'avait pas le droit de vivre, si elle ne vivait pas je ne me serais jamais transformé, je ne me serais pas imprégné de Kim et je ne vivrais pas un tel cauchemar à l'heure actuelle. Cette chose était une abomination, je vivais un cauchemar à cause d'elle. Et en vivant encore, il pouvait s'en prendre à la plus belle fille que la terre est portée, mon âme, celle qui détient mon cœur, ma vie.

Sam me dit tout d'un coup que ce vampire est un Cullen, mais je suis dans une telle rage que j'en ai que faire, il est comme les autres, il doit brûler. Paul est arrivé à l'aide de Sam pour me maintenir que je ne déclenche pas une guerre.

Avec sa voix d'alpha, Sam m'ordonna de retrouver ma forme humaine, alors depuis trois jours je me retrouvais sur mes deux jambes. Une vague de souffrance m'envahit.

Je regardais Sam, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je vivais, son imprégnée ne l'avait pas fui, ne l'avait pas rejeté, ne lui avait pas fait comprendre qu'une merde de chien dans un caniveau vaut plus à ses yeux que moi.

L'imprégnation est sensé être merveilleux, un bonheur sans nom, un délice, mais moi c'était mon enfer personnel, un cauchemar. Il ne comprendra jamais à quel point la mort me serait une délivrance, une douceur. Je ne veux plus de cette vie si je ne peux pas la passer aux cotés de Kim. Même de loin, n'être rien pour elle, ni un ami, ni un confident, ni même une connaissance. Je ne tiendrais pas sans une once de sympathie de sa part, tout sauf sa haine et son ignorance.

Je regardais une dernière fois Sam, il savait que j'allais avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps, que je n'irais plus jamais bien, du moins pas tant que Kim me rejetterait. En espérant qu'un jour elle accepte de me parler, de me regarder.

Je partis en courant vers chez moi, enfin peut être. Je ne savais pas ou je voulais aller, et je ne voulais en aucun cas inquiéter ma mère. Elle était déjà inquiète avant mon imprégnation mais la, ça allait être pire, je devais absolument donner le change chez moi, essayer de montrer que tout allait bien. Bien que je n'avais plus aucun but dans la vie. J'avais même peur d'espérer que tout s'arrangerait avec Kim, pourtant je gardais une pointe d'espoir. Elle avait peut être passé une mauvaise journée. Le seul moyen de vérifier cette hypothèse était de retourner au lycée. Mais je ne supporterais pas une second rejet de sa part.

Note

Alors ? bien, pas bien ? je continue ?

Donnez moi vos impressions !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review !Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me touche, et me fait plaisir !

Voici un nouveau chapitre !Encore un peu court, mais d'ici peu les prochains seront plus longs.

**POV jared**

Sans trop savoir ou j'allais, je me retrouvais devant chez Sam et Emily. C'était une jolie petite maison, avec un porche, ou l'on pouvait s'asseoir tranquillement.

Sam était toujours en patrouille, je rentrais, pour parler à Emily. Elle était la seule à qui j'avais réellement envie de parler en ce moment. Elle pourrait peut être m'aider à comprendre Kim et sa réaction. J'avais de plus en plus du mal à croire que c'était réellement une garce. Je n'étais surement pas assez bien pour elle, et elle le savait. Le problème ne pouvait venir que de moi, Kim est si parfaite. Elle est belle, sublime, intelligente, sportive, aimée et choyée par ses amis, elle s'inquiète pour eux, et a toujours le sourire.

Je rentrais sans frapper, selon nos habitudes. Cela avait énervé Sam au début, particulièrement lorsque Paul les avait surpris en mauvaise posture dans la cuisine.

Je la trouvais dans le salon à regarder un film. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se leva en me faisant un immense sourire

**« Tu vas mieux ? Sam était très inquiet à ton sujet. Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**Je veux bien un soda. Merci !**

**Dac je t'apporte ça.**

Emily partit vers la cuisine, tandis que je m'affalais comme la merde que j'étais devenu, sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle me sourit gentiment et vint s'asseoir à coté de moi. Puis elle me tendit le soda, tandis qu'elle ouvrait celui qu'elle s'était pris pour elle.

**« Tu veux parler ?**

**Oui mais je ne sais pas par ou commencer, je suis minable hein ?**

**Mais non, tu es imprégné. Tu es attaché a Kim d'une manière très forte. Elle n'a peut être pas su comment réagir face à ce qu'elle ressentait. Ne lui en veut pas, et laisse faire le temps. Elle ne pourra pas renier ce qu'elle ressent indéfiniment. Ne désespère surtout pas. Tout finira par s'arranger, fais moi confiance, d'accord ?**

**Comment tu as réagi la première fois que tu as vu Sam ?**

**Honnêtement très mal. A l'époque il venait de rompre avec Leah, je n'étais venu à la réserve que pour la soutenir dans cette mauvaise passe. Sue ne savait plus quoi faire. On avait toujours été très liées depuis l'enfance, comme deux sœurs jumelles. Quand j'ai appris que Sam l'avait quitté sans aucune raison apparente, j'ai sauté dans ma voiture, et je suis venue pour elle, pour l'aider la soutenir et lui redonner le sourire, le gout de vivre. A l'époque elle pouvait passer des jours entiers enfermée dans sa chambre à broyer du noir. Du coup en arrivant je nourrissais une colère sans pareil contre Sam pour avoir osé la faire souffrir. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, le faire souffrir autant que ma sœur de cœur souffrait.**

Je la voyais elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs. Je la laissais poursuivre à son rythme.

**Cela faisait à peu près deux semaines que j'étais la, Leah allait mieux, elle avait encore du mal à se lever du lit, elle était trop faible pour ça encore. Mais elle reprenait des couleurs. Et aussi du caractère, elle commençait déjà à laisser de moins en moins souvent, laisser voir ses sentiments. Ce jour là, Sue m'avait demandé d'aller chercher quelques courses dont elle avait besoin. Elle n'était pas bien, un peu malade, et ne voulait sans doute pas attraper plus froid. Dans le petit supermarché de la réserve, je me dépêchais de prendre mes courses et je suis rentrée dans Sam. Je ne l'avais pas vu en tournant rapidement dans un rayon. Il m'a rattrapé avant que je ne touche le sol. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et j'ai croisé son regard. Il me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. J'étais subjuguée. Et puis je l'ai reconnu. Je l'avais rencontré à de nombreuse reprise lorsqu'il était encore avec Leah. Et là, dans le magasin, je lui ai dit toutes les horreurs possibles et imaginable ainsi que ces quatre vérités. Je voyais le visage de Leah, blanche cernée, déprimée, en pleure. A ce moment là, je haissais Sam, du plus profond de mon être pour ce qui lui avait fait. Il avait fait souffrir ma cousine. Au fur et a mesure de mes paroles, je voyais le visage de Sam se décomposer. J'avais de la haine et de la pitié envers lui. Il est parti rapidement, il tremblait de tout son corps. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je le haissais à l'époque.**

Je venais d'entendre Sam arriver, mais il s'était arrêté à la porte. Soit il ne voulait pas entendre cette histoire qui faisait surement ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs, ou bien il me laissait parler tranquillement avec Emily seul.

**« on s'est croisé à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi malheureux. Au fur et a mesure j'étais moins méchante, puis je ne lui parlais plus du tout, et enfin, j'ai commencé à lui dire bonjour quand je le croisais. Cela a mis quasiment deux mois, deux mois durant lesquels je le croisais quasiment tout les jours. Il devait me suivre, ou m'attendre, on en a jamais vraiment parlé. J'ai honte de ma conduite envers lui pendant cette période.**

**Un jour Leah m'a donné quelques affaires a Sam qu'il avait laissé chez elle. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas avoir encore quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Je suis parti chez Sam. Nous avons un peu parlé, et il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Je ne voulais en aucun cas le faire souffrir, je devais sentir le lien, on ne peut pas l'ignorer, mais je voulais encore moins faire souffrir Leah. Alors encore une fois je l'ai rejeté, je ne pouvais, je refusais l'idée de faire souffrir Leah, de perdre l'amitié de ma cousine. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte des tremblements de Sam. Je regardais ailleurs, ne voulant pas voir la tristesse sur son visage. Il s'est transformé et m'a blessée. J'étais terrifiée en voyant le loup qu'il était devenu. J'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Sue était inquiète, elle était à mon chevet, mais paraissait vraiment soulagée que je me sois réveillée. Leah était rentrée prendre une douche. Cela faisait quatre jours que j'étais dans le coma. Sue m'a alors raconté les légendes, m'a expliqué ce que j'avais vu, et m'a parlé de l'imprégnation. Elle a répondu à mes questions et m'a dit qu'officiellement j'avais été attaqué par un ours, et que Sam m'avait amené à l'hôpital dès qu'il m'avait trouvé. Personne ne devait savoir la vérité. Sue m'a également conseillé d'accepté Sam, que si je ne le faisais pas, cela nous détruirait tout les deux. Je devais lui parler, apprendre à le connaitre, même au risque de faire souffrir Leah. Elle m'a assuré que c'était un mec bien. Du coup j'ai aussi appris la raison de leur rupture. Il est passé peu de temps à l'hôpital. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et son visage était rongé par le remord. On a parlé, enfin il n'a pas arrêté de s'excuser et m'a avoué qu'il avait tenté de se tuer pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, qu'il passerait le restant de ses jours à se racheter auprès de moi. En réponse je l'ai embrassé. Et depuis je suis heureuse, comme le sera Kim quand elle acceptera. Laisse lui du temps.**

**Leah continue de te parler ?**

**Non, quand elle a su que je parlais à Sam, enfin que je lui disait bonjour quand je le voyais, on s'est engueulé. Et quand avec Sam on s'est mis en couple, elle a pété un câble, et depuis elle refuse de me parler. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle connaîtra l'imprégnation. Elle pourra alors être heureuse, je lui souhaite sincèrement, c'est une fille géniale, et je m'en voudrais probablement toute ma vie pour l'avoir trahie de cette manière, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'aime Sam plus que tout.**

**Tu sais pourquoi Kim a été aussi odieuse ?**

**Elle a un copain non ?**

**Euh oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.**

**Elle l'aime.**

Je grognais. Emily a cru bon d'ajouter.

**« Oui je sais, ce n'est pas marrant pour toi, mais c'est comme ca. Elle a du avoir peur de trahir son copain, cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble. Des années il me semble. Ils ont du faire des projets d'avenir, et tu viens tout remettre en question. Elle a déjà peut être senti le lien, mais a eu peur. Parle lui, montre lui que tu es présent, qu'elle peut compter sur toi, que tu veux être son ami, du moins dans un premier temps. Ne lui met pas la pression.**

J'étais impressionné, Emily aurait pu faire psychologue, elle avait cette faculté d'analyser le comportement des gens, de les comprendre, les rassurer et les aider.

Sam rentra dans la maison, et vînt embrasser sa fiancée. Ils s'aimaient tellement que j'eus mal, est ce que Kim m'accorderait un jour sa confiance. Néanmoins après ma discussion avec Emily j'étais plus serein.

Je les laissais et partis rejoindre Paul en patrouille.

Note

Alors ce chapitre ?

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, mauvais je continue ?


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !

Un grand merci à ceux/ celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review !

**POV Jared**

Au moment de sortir de la maison j'entendis Sam m'appeler.

**Jared ?**

**Oui ?**

**Viens s'il te plait.**

**Il y a un problème ?**

**Non, mais il faut qu'on parle.**

Je suis revenu vers le salon. Sam et Emily se tenait debout en se tenant la main. Si seulement je pouvais avoir la même chose ! Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Kim, à son rejet, à ses paroles blessantes.

**« Il faut qu'on parle, de Kim notamment.**

**Bien, puisque tu veux….**

**Tu comptes retourner en cours ?**

**Oui, j'ai un diplôme à passer à la fin de l année.**

**Alors de un arrête tes sarcasmes, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment, et crois le je peux comprendre ce que tu vis. Je peux aussi t'assurer que tout s'arrangera. Ensuite ok pour le lycée, tu peux y aller, mais je veux que Paul te colles comme ton ombre. Au cas où il y aurait un problème. Si tu pouvais aussi essayer de réduire tes rencontres avec Kim qu'elle s'habitue à te voir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle change de comportement à ton égard ? Ce n'est pas contre toi d'accord, essaye de comprendre que je veux éviter les accidents.**

**Attend un peu, tu me demandes d'éviter mon imprégné ? Et en plus je devrais comprendre ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ?**

**Je ne te demande pas ca Jared. Juste dans les endroits publics, enfin je sais que c'est dur mais il ne faut pas que tu mutes devant témoin, ok ? C'est pour ca que Paul te suivra, je me suis déjà arrangé pour que vous ayez les mêmes emplois du temps. A priori tu auras en plus le même emploi du temps que Kim, pour la plupart des cours. Donc tu la verras autant que possible. Et puis qui sait, peut être qu'en allant au lycée elle viendra d'elle-même te parler, et dans ce cas aucun problème.**

**Ok merci. Tu penses qu'elle me parlera quand ?**

**Quand elle sera prête.**

**Ca ne m'avance pas beaucoup ta réponse.**

**Je sais mais c'est la seule possible. Elle ne pourra pas résister indéfiniment, l'imprégnation finira par être magique pour toi aussi.**

Je voulais moi aussi y croire, et j'espérais vraiment que j'aurais moi aussi droit à un happy end avec Kim, mais j'étais désespéré à l'heure actuelle. Si seulement je pouvais savoir la fin de l'histoire, de notre histoire ca m'aiderait à tenir. Mais non, la vie ne me donnait pas ce plaisir.

**« J'aimerais vraiment te croire Sam, mais la je n'y arrive pas. Je voudrais juste savoir si elle veut ma mort, parce que si ca peut lui faire plaisir… je veux juste son bonheur, et je suis en train de me dire que jamais je ne ferais le sien. Il n'est pas avec moi je le sais, je le sens, il est peut être avec Matt, peu importe, je ne peux pas voir ca. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse mais si elle doit être heureuse avec un autre, je ne pourrais pas assister à ça Sam. Je suis complètement perdu. Combien de temps je dois la voir me repousser, la voir dans les bras d'un autre en refusant ne serait ce de me voir, de me parler.**

**Tu dois me croire Jared, Kim ressentira l'imprégnation, ca ne fait qu'à peine une semaine, laisse-lui du temps. Et je t'interdis d'attenter à tes jours, pense à tout ceux qui t'aime, ta famille, nous….**

Le regard d'Emily était plein de compassion, je ne pouvais pas en supporter davantage.

**« Tu veux encore me parler Sam, ou je peux rejoindre Paul pour patrouiller ?**

**Oui tu peux y aller, hurle si y a un problème ok ?**

**Pas de soucis.**

Je partis et rejoignis paul pour patrouiller.

Tout le monde me parlait de kim, ils étaient tous très compatissant, mais après tout je n avais peut etre que ce que je méritais. J avais été sans doute horrible dans une autre vie pour mériter cela.

Et ma kim, pensait elle a moi, était elle vraiment heureuse avec matt. Allait elle bien. Je ne connaissais rien d elle, mais j espérais de tout cœur qu elle soit heureuse. Seul cela m importait.

Je partis vers la forêt retirait mon short et me transformait.

Je commençais à patrouiller, Paul était du coté est, je partis donc vers l'ouest. Je repensais sans cesse à ces paroles, celles de Sam. Laisse-lui du temps, cela ne fait qu'à peine une semaine….. Oui, et en une semaine je n'étais pas retourné en cours, tout d'abord parce que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps dans un état de léthargie avancé. Trois jours à comater et après, il m'a fallu le temps de me calmer, bien que je doute que je serais un jour tout à fait calmé. J'avais peur de retourner en cours, qu'en fait elle ne regrette pas ses paroles, et qu'elle veuille m'en faire baver, qu'elle ne ressente pas les effets de l'imprégnation, qu'elle me rejette complètement.

Mince, j'ai pensé et Paul a tout entendu. Je commence à m'en vouloir sérieusement. Paul a une mémoire d'éléphant, enfin pour ce qu'il veut !

_**T'inquiète pas mon pote, je ne me moquerais pas, je me doute que ça doit pas être simple ce que tu vis avec Kim. D'ailleurs je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir essayé de la draguer il y a deux ans.**_

Ca c'était tout Paul, vouloir détendre l'atmosphère avec ses blagues pourries ! Je rentrais alors dans son jeu.

_**Je sais qu'elle me préfère à toi donc ca va, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur !**_

_**Attend rien n'est joué ! Je vais peut être recommencer à la draguer, un petit défi ça te dit !**_

_**Tu n'as aucune chance mon vieux, je suis bien plus beau que toi !**_

_**Tu les as mis ou tes lunettes ? **_

_**Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin mon vieux ! mais si tu ne veux pas admettre que je suis un bien meilleur choix que toi, c'est peut être que tu as besoin de consulter !**_

_**Hein mais non, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**_

Ca y es j'avais gagné notre petit échange verbal, il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Ca ne m'arrivait pas souvent face à un adversaire comme Paul, en fait face à Paul !

_**« hey oui mon vieux, profites t'auras pas le dernier mot tout les jours !**_

_**Attends tu es sérieusement en train de me dire que je vais devoir te supporter toi et blagues pourries à chaque patrouille ? ais pitié dis non, dis moi que tu seras calme et surtout silencieux la plupart du temps. Je fais un effort surhumain en disant la plupart du temps, alors à toi de faire un effort !**_

_**Mais rêve mon pote. Et puis il y a des images que j'ai hâte de voir dans tes souvenirs…**_

Et la il se mit à imaginer Kim et moi dans un lit. Enfin surtout Kim nue, et j'avoue que si Kim ressemble réellement à une telle déesse, et si bien sur j'avais une chance d'être en couple avec elle, ca m étonnerait que je la laisse sortir de mon lit.

Mais je sentais une pointe de jalousie monter en moi, je détestais que Paul pense à mon imprégnée de cette façon.

_**« Et bas je ne pensais pas tu aimerais ses images, je ne te savais pas aussi pervers !**_

_**Et toi, je te préviens ne pense plus jamais à Kim de cette façon.**_

_**Je n'aurais pas besoin d'y penser, je n'aurais qu'à lire cela dans tes pensées.**_

_**Oui, enfin il faudrait pour ça qu'elle me regarde et qu'elle me parle. Enfin je veux dire plus gentiment que ce qu'elle a déjà dit! **_

_**Allé ça va mec t'en fait pas elle ne résistera pas à ton charme légendaire, bien moins impressionnant que le mien mais c'est déjà pas mal ! Il faut se contente de ce que l'on a dans la vie, alors ne te compare pas à moi, un vrai dieu, et fonce ! Non mais plus sérieusement, je ne l'aurais pas dragué il y a deux ans, les choses n'auraient peut être jamais tourné comme ça….. d'un coté je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir.**_

_**Mais non, je pense que Matt n'attendait qu'un faux pas pour nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, alors ne t'en veut pas, ça ne sers à rien, moi je t'en veux pas, tu es mon frère d'accord ? Et puis nos années lycée n'ont pas été si mal que ça, entre mec !**_

_**Ouais c'est sur, j'avais juste une question pour toi, tu n'y as jamais pensé. Tu n'as vraiment pas le moral en ce moment**_

Je m'apprêtais à lui couper la parole.

_**Non arrêtes ne dis rien. Tu n'as pas le moral, et tu ressens les effets de l'imprégnation. J'ai souvent observé cela avec Sam et Emily. Quand Emily est angoissée, Sam est angoissé, quand elle est triste, il est triste, quand elle est joyeuse, elle est joyeuse…..**_

_**Ouais et ? Je ne vois pas trop ou tu veux en venir.**_

_**Bas si tu n'as pas le moral en ce moment, c'est peut être que Kim n'a pas le moral en ce moment. Enfin c'est aussi à cause de ce qu'elle t'a balancer, mais son moral à elle y joue aussi un peu non ? Réfléchis y juste ! Allé, on va patrouiller !**_

Nous avons fini tranquillement notre patrouille. Les paroles de Paul résonnaient dans ma tête, je n'y avais pas pensé, comment avais je pu être aussi égoïste, je m'apitoyais sur mon sort alors que l'amour de ma vie allait peut être mal. Je m'en voulais à un point inimaginable. Puis nous avons laissé Sam pour aller en cours.

Une fois douche et déjeuner pris, je me dirigeais vers le lycée, j'étais angoissé, je voulais m'assurer que Kim allait bien.

En arrivant, le premier regard que je croisais fut celui de Matt. Si d'un regard on pouvait tuer, je serais mort depuis longtemps.

Il s'approcha de moi.

**« Alors Muraco****on te dit tes quatre vérités et tu disparais une semaine ? C'est si difficile que ça à encaisser ? Essaye de comprendre que tu n'es qu'un raté, alors fou le camp, Kim est bien plus joyeuse quand tu n'es pas dans les parages, regarde la maintenant même plus un sourire. Alors disparait de sa vue, et de la mienne par la même occasion.**

Je ne devais en aucun cas le frapper, je ne devais en aucun cas le frapper. Je n'arrêtais pas de me le répéter, car si je le frappais, de un Kim m'en voudrait à vie, et de deux il aurait vraiment très mal. De plus il m'empêchait de passer voir mon imprégné. Paul de l'autre coté me retenait.

Je regardais dans la direction de Kim, elle avait un regard noir en me regardant. Je sentais mes espoirs partirent en fumée. Je l'aimais et elle ne m'aimerait jamais. Mais il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas un sourire, elle avait l'air angoissée, et malheureuse.

La journée se passa sur le même mode, tout le monde chuchotait sur notre passage à Paul et moi, et je sais que ce n'était pas que des choses gentilles. Paul était vraiment énervé mais il avait ordre de me filer comme un toutou pour que je n'explose pas, donc il ne devait pas craquer. Mais je savais qu'il ne pensait qu'à foutre son poing dans la tête des personnes que l'on dépassait dans le couloir. Il évitait de s'énerver pour de bon, que pour moi, pour me soutenir, surtout lorsque que l'on croisait Kim, elle me lançait un regard froid, noir….

Je ne savais pas trop si le fait qu'elle ne m'adresse pas la parole était un plus ou pas.

Durant toute la journée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'observer Kim, de savoir pourquoi elle avait l'air si mal. Je tendais l'oreille, mais elle n'a parlé à personne, en fait personne ne lui en a parlé, à croire que personne n'avait remarqué. C'était leur amie bon sang. Je mourrais d'envie de leur expliquer le sens du mot ami.

La journée se passa comme ça, entre regards noirs, moquerie et insulte. La fin de la journée arrivait et je voyais la patrouille arriver avec soulagement. J'allais pouvoir me défouler, courir de longues heures. A la fin de la journée, Kim n'arrivait même plus à me lancer des regards froids. Elle baissait les yeux dès qu'elle me voyait. Je crus même à plusieurs reprises voir des larmes dans ses beaux yeux.

Après tout, mon moral au plus bas, était peut être lié à celui de Kim. Je voulais tellement qu'elle retrouve le sourire, un magnifique sourire et plus que tout je voulais être celui qui lui rendrait son sourire.

Malgré cette journée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer obtenir l'amitié au moins de ma belle.

Note

Alors ? Impressions ?

Vous aimez le caractère de Paul ? Et Kim ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! Alors ce chapitre est un peu court, désolée d'avance !

Mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, pour tout dire, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite…. J'espère comme même qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

Petite demande, j'ai vu le nombre de visite que j'avais sur la fiction, mais cela ne correspond pas vraiment au nombre de reviews reçues…. J'accepte volontiers les remarques constructives, elles me permettent de savoir ce qui plait, et ce qui ne plait pas…..

De plus, pour ma part les reviews m'encouragent à écrire, et donc à poster plus souvent….

**POV Jared**

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois que Kim soit m'ignorait royalement, soit me regardait froidement et méchamment ou encore me lançait des piques très dur et méchantes, mais ces dernières étaient de plus en plus rares. A croire que Kim renonçait, peut être acceptait elle le lien.

Les patrouilles ne montraient aucun vampire mis à part les Cullen. Je ne pouvais pas me défouler autant que je le voudrais. Je voulais frapper tuer, faire souffrir autant que je souffrais de me voir rejeter par mon imprégné. J'étais en train de mourir a petit feu.

Kim Kim Kim, j'y pensais du matin au soir, et toute la nuit. Tous les mots qu'elle m'avait dit depuis un mois repassaient en boucle dans mon esprit.

_**T vraiment trop nul. Arrête de me regarder t vraiment lourd. T trop naze pour que je ne serais ce que lever les yeux sur toi, alors cesse de me regarder avec ce regard niais et totalement stupide. Arrête les stéroïdes, mets toi au sport en général ça marche mieux auprès des filles. Regarde la bas la petite grosse, je suis sur qu'elle est faite pour toi, enfin c'est tout ce que tu arriveras à avoir…**_

Que des phrases comme ca. Qui résonnaient dans ma tête et qui me poignardait le cœur. Elle pouvait se montrer odieuse quand elle voulait.

Encore une journée au lycée de fini, j'en arrivais même à souhaiter la fin de l'année pour que Kim parte de la réservé faire ses études, qu'elle aille vivre ailleurs. En fait non, même si la voir me faisait souffrir, je savais en la voyant qu'elle était vivante et semblait heureuse, enfin par moment. Je n'arrivais pas à ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Sam me disait que c'est parce que je n'avais pas encore renforcé le lien en apprenant à la connaitre.

La journée fini, avec Paul nous eûmes à peine le temps de sortir du lycée que nous entendîmes un loup hurler. Personne ne l'avait entendu. Nous avons donc pris nos affaires le plus rapidement possible et sommes allés en courant vers la foret. A peine entré nous avons jeté nos affaires sans faire attention ou ils avaient atterri et nous transformâmes. Nous rejoignîmes rapidement Sam à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là. En chemin Sam nous mis au courant.

Dans la journée il avait senti des vampires, dont l'odeur ne lui disait rien, il ne s'agissait donc pas des Cullen. Il avait cru à un moment qu'il s'en allait, les traces s'éloignaient, mais ils étaient revenus. Il avait besoin d'aide et le plus rapidement possible car à l'heure actuelle il était encerclé par trois vampires, aux yeux rouges. Avec Paul nous avons accéléré nous étions au maximum de nos capacités pour aller porter secours à notre alpha.

Mon instinct protecteur envers mon imprégné s'est réveillé, d'une manière assez forte. Même si elle me haïssait je voulais qu'elle soit sauve. Je sais je me répète, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. J'aurais donné ma vie pour qu'elle puisse être saine et sauve.

Une fois arrivé tout s'enchaina très rapidement.

Nous en avons pris un chacun, tout en gardant un œil sur nos deux frères. A un moment Paul s'est retrouvé en mauvaise posture, j'ai balancé ma sangsue assez loin, et ai porté secours à Paul pour qu'il puisse se dégager et reprendre le combat sans risquer d'être blessé.

Au bout d'un certain temps Sam réussit à démembre son vampire et à mettre les morceaux dans le feu il nous vint en aide, et rapidement les trois monstres brulèrent. Nous nous sommes postés devant le feu, attendant que tout soit parfaitement brulé. Nous ne voulions pas risquer qu'ils survivent.

Ensuite nous sommes rentrés, les rondes se faisant à tour de rôle.

Le lendemain au lycée, la routine recommençait. J'avais l'impression d'être un véritable zombie, je ne vivais plus, je survivais. Lorsque son imprégné ne nous adressais ni un regard ni un mot la vie n'était qu'un enfer.

Mais aujourd'hui Kim n'était pas la. Je passais la journée à m'inquiéter, à me poser des questions. J'étais à deux doigts d'aller chez elle, pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Paul m'en a empêché à de nombreuses reprises.

Arrivé le soir je partis en patrouille, il n y avait rien à signaler.

Je repartis chez moi comme un automate, comme depuis un mois. Je n'arrivais même plus à sourire. Je ne faisais que dormir, manger, allé au lycée, faire mes patrouilles sans penser à rien d'autre. J'étais devenu un robot, un automate. Je voyais que Sam Paul et Emily se faisait du soucis, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement.

J'étais terrifié à l'idée que peut être elle ne m'accepterait jamais, les anciens nous avaient dit que cela s'était déjà produit. Le loup était mort lentement. J'essayais de lutter, pour ceux qui m'aimaient, pour cela je devais être proche de mon imprégné.

J'avais donc pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps, après mes patrouilles d'aller vers chez elle, sa maison était pas très éloignée de la forêt. Je restais à l'abri au milieu des arbres, je m'agenouillais et l'écoutais respirer, j'entendais son cœur battre, si bien qu'au bout d'un mois j'aurais pu reconnaître ce son les yeux bandés, dans une pièce rempli de monde.

Lorsque j'arrivais, Paul ayant le premier tour dans la nuit, il était 6h, et elle dormait. Par moment je l'entendais bouger, se débattre ou encore hurler dans son sommeil. Dans ces moments la, je ne voulais qu'une chose, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle ne risquait rien. Je me contentais de souffrir avec elle.

Au lycée de temps en temps, je l'observais brièvement de loin, j'admirais son sourire, ses courbes, sa beauté, et je tendais l'oreille pour l'entendre rire, un son que j'aimerais entendre plus souvent. J'en arrivais la plupart du temps à me dire qu'elle était malheureuse, mais si j'essayais de lui parler, elle me répondait méchamment, et bien souvent, Matt arrivait rapidement près d'elle. Ce n'est pas que ce nain me fasse peur, mais je ne voulais pas blesser Kim, alors je partais.

Note

Alors, ce chapitre, bien que court vous a plu ?

Au prochain, Kim et Jared se parleront…

Une petite review ?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review !

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, j'ai été assez rapide la ! l'inspiration était la !

Donc voila la discussion Jared/Kim, qui je pense vous surprendra !

J'en dis pas plus on se retrouve en bas !

**POV Jared**

Je revenais de ma patrouille. D'après Sam, Embry, Jacob et Quil ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Mais savoir qui serait le premier, nous n'en savions strictement rien.

La patrouille n'avait pas révélé, pas de nouveaux vampires autres que les Cullen, qui vivent non loin de la. Mais ils se disent végétariens, ils ne boivent que du sang d'animal, donc nos grands parents, la dernière meute ayant existé, avaient conclus un marché avec eux. S'ils ne mordaient, ou attaquaient aucun humain, nous ne les attaquerions pas.

Comme chaque fois que je reviens de patrouille, en fait dès que je peux, je pars dans la direction de la maison de ma douce, enfin pas si douce que ça. Mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

En général, je me poste à l'orée de la forêt, et j'attends de la voir, d'être sur qu'elle est en bonne santé, que tout va bien pour elle. Je n'arrive jamais à la voir beaucoup, elle passe devant une fenêtre une ou deux secondes. Je n'arrive pas à entendre quoique ce soit, malgré mon ouïe très fine, les murs, fenêtres et portes sont très hermétiques. La maison est vraiment bien insonorisée.

Et la, tout d'un coup je vois ma Kim sortir de chez elle, en courant, en sanglot. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, qui a osé lui faire du mal. Si je trouve celui qui lui a fait autant de mal, je ne réponds plus de moi. Je n'es rien vu de suspect dans la maison, mais bon, la maison ne dispose que de peu de fenêtre, qui sont toutes très petites. Cette maison doit vraiment être peu lumineuse.

Vite, je repars vers la forêt, retrouve ma forme humaine, enfile un short, le plus rapidement possible, et court chercher ma belle. Je la vois près des falaises.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'arrête pas de courir. Je suis perdu. Elle approche de plus en plus du bord des falaises. Elle ne va comme même sauter, elle ne survivrait pas à la chute ou alors elle se noierait. Mon dieu, ce n'est pas vrai, elle va le faire. Ca y'est elle a sauté. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, en plus d'être une peste, elle est suicidaire. Mais je l'aime plus que tout, malgré tout. La nature fait de drôle de blague. L'imprégnation est loin d'être sublime comme ce que me disait Sam, mais je donnerais ma vie pour Kim.

Je m'élance à sa suite, et saute. Arrivé à mi chemin de l'eau, je l'attrape, me mets sous elle, de façon à ce que ca soit mon corps qui supporte le choc à l'entrée dans l'eau. Elle aurait pu être blessée, et ça je ne le supporterais pas.

En rentrant dans l'eau, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, que Kim, sorte rapidement la tête de l'eau pour éviter qu'elle ne se noie. Je me hâtais donc vers la surface, tout en la maintenant contre moi. C'est qu'elle se débattais autant qu'elle pouvait. Je ne sais pas trop, si c'est pour se dégager de mon étreinte pour se noyer ou remonter à la surface, si c'est parce qu'elle a peur, si c'est parce qu'elle manque d'air, qu'elle n'a pas pris sa respiration avant de s'enfoncer sous l'eau. Des milliers d'hypothèses me traversent l'esprit, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m y attarder.

Une fois à la surface, je me prends une gifle magistrale. Non mais pour qui elle se prend, je viens de lui sauver la vie, et elle me gifle. Je n'y crois pas.

Je la ramène vers le bord bien décidé à lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, elle se redresse, me regarde avec un regard noir, encore plus noir que celui qu'elle m'avait lancé durant notre premier jour de cours.

**« Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je dois déjà te supporter au lycée, mais maintenant, je devrais supporter ta présence des que j'ai envie d'être seule ? Tu te crois ou comme ça monsieur super muscle ? Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix, j'en peux plus de te voir à chaque détour de chaque couloir du lycée, comme un toutou qui suit son maitre. Tu as décidé de me rendre la vie impossible, pour me punir de la vie que tu as eu jusqu'ici au lycée ? Et bien tu as réussi, j'en bave chaque jour, j'en ai tellement ma claque, que le matin, au petit déjeuner, j'hésite à prendre le couteau et me trancher les veines pour ne plus voir ta sale tronche. Tu te prends pour un héros, mais tu n'es rien du tout, rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne, tu m'exaspères alors ne m'approche plus, tu comprends, ou tu as besoin d'un dessin ? Et par pitié arrête avec ta tête de chien battu. »**

Ses paroles me blessent plus que n'importe quoi aurait pu le faire. J'aurais préféré largement que l'on me tue, plutôt que d'avoir fait du mal a mon imprégnée. Savoir qu'elle pense au suicide en pensant à moi me transperce le cœur. Son visage ne reflète que haine colère et une profonde tristesse. Je ne peux pas empêcher mes larmes de couler. Est elle juste en colère et ses paroles ont dépassé sa pensée, ou est ce vraiment ce qu'elle ressent envers moi ?

**« As-tu essayé de te suicider en sautant des falaises ?**

**Oui, qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre. J'en ai ras le bol de cette vie de merde, j'en peux plus, je suis si fatiguée de tout ça…..Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé me noyer ? La vie aurait été bien plus simple pour tout le monde. Je veux mourir.»**

Elle explosa en sanglots. Je suis anéanti. Mon âme sœur va si mal qu'elle a tenté de se tuer. Je ne l'ai vu que comme une peste ces dernières semaines, et jamais je n'ai essayé de l'aider. Tout est de ma faute, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Est-ce parce que je la suivais, qu'elle c'est sentie persécutée ? Je persistais à croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave, je le sentais au plus profond de moi-même. Mais je devais en avoir le cœur net.

**« Est-ce à cause de moi ? Si ca peut te simplifier la vie, je peux changer de lycée, tu ne me verras plus…. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureuse, c'est la seule chose qui m'importe, dis moi ce que tu veux, je t'en prie, mais n'essaye plus de te tuer, je n'y survivrais pas. »**

Avais-je été trop loin en lui disant cela ? Je ne sais pas, mais il fallait qu'elle sache que sa disparition m'affecterait moi, même si elle semblait croire que personne ne le remarquerait. Pourquoi d'ailleurs pensait-elle cela, elle était merveilleuse, de nombreuses personnes seraient affectées par sa disparition. Je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer cela. C'était au delà de mes forces.

Note :

Alors ? Vous voulez savoir la suite ? Moi je veux des reviews !

La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture ! Des encouragements ?


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous !

Comme promis, me voila avec un nouveau chapitre, rapidement !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est légèrement plus long que ce que j'ai écris jusqu'ici.

**POV Jared**

J'étais anéanti, et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, il fallait absolument qu'elle soit protégée. Je voyais bien qu'elle était au plus mal, je le ressentais au plus profond de moi. J'étais tellement démuni face à une telle tristesse, colère et peur face à un tel mal être.

Jamais je ne pourrais continuer à vivre si elle n'était plus, elle représente mon unique raison de rester en vie.

Je pensais alors à Sam, peut être qu'il serait possible qu'elle vive chez eux, Sam et Emily veilleraient sur elle, j'en suis sur. Je leur faisais confiance, et Emily l'aiderait à remonter la pente, aussi dure soit-elle. Elle était merveilleuse. Mais il fallait que Kim accepte maintenant, et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait dire.

**« Tu sais, j'ai un ami chez qui tu pourrais aller vivre, le temps que tu ailles mieux, ils t'aideraient, et veilleraient sur toi. »**

Elle ne dit rien, je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Je la voyais réfléchir, et toujours un silence.

**« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé, je ne t'obligerais jamais à quoique ce soit. Vois avec ton père, réfléchis y d'accord. Tu ne me verras le moins possible là bas, je ferais en sorte d'être la le moins souvent possible.**

**Et tes amis tu leur as demandé, ils sont d'accord ? Pour ta présence, je ne veux pas t'obliger à ne plus voir tes amis, et ça ne me dérange pas de te voir. Quand à mon père, il est en voyage.**

**Je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé. Mais ils seront d'accord j'en suis sur, ne t'inquiète pas. **

**Ok, je veux bien les rencontrer, je te dirais ma réponse après.**

**Ok, ca marche. »**

Je l'emmenais en silence chez Emily. J'étais décidé à lui donner de l'espace, la laisser. Mais j'allais tout de même pouvoir la voir plus que maintenant, un peu en dehors du lycée. J'avais toujours en tête ce qu'elle m avait dit, j'avais peut être sans le vouloir participer à son envie de se tuer. Mais si c'était le cas elle m'aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, et ce n'était pas le cas. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête.

Une fois arrivé, je fis entrer Kim dans la maison, sous le regard curieux et inquisiteur de Sam et Emily. D'un signe de tête je leur fis comprendre de me suivre à l'extérieur.

**« Voila, j'aimerais que Kim vive quelques temps chez vous.**

**Jared ce n'est pas une bonne idée voyons, tu ne lui a rien dit de ta nature n'est ce pas ?**

**Non je ne lui ai rien dit, mais je l'ai empêché de se tuer il y a à peine une heure.**

**Quoi ? Attend Jared qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu sais pourquoi au moins ? Sam si c'est vrai, on ne peut pas la laisser seule, il faut qu'elle emménage avec nous.**

**Oui ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, elle peut venir. Mais Jared que s'est-il passé ?**

**Elle a sauté du haut des falaises, j'ai sauté de suite après elle pour l'empêcher de se noyer, et qu'elle ne fasse pas trop mal en touchant l'eau.**

**Ok, viens on va lui parler.**

**Non attend, je ne sais pas trop si elle apprécierait que je vous ai parlé de sa tentative de suicide, alors si vous pouviez faire comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant ?**

**Oui bien sur pas de problème. »**

Nous sommes rentrés dans la maison. Kim était assise sur le canapé. A ce moment la, je ne savais pas trop si il fallait que je reste ou que je parte pour qu'elle puisse se sentir à l'aise avec Sam et Emily. Je choisis la deuxième option, après tout rien ne me disait qu'elle voulait réellement me voir, et son bonheur était ce qui m'importait le plus. Il fallait qu'elle puisse se sentir à l'aise, et surtout qu'elle se sente mieux dans sa peau.

**« Bien je vais vous laisser, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appelez moi. Je rentre chez moi, bosser un peu les cours. Kim, il faudrait quand même que tu vois un médecin, et que tu restes peut être quelques jours au chaud. Enfin je dis cela parce que je veux le mieux pour toi. »**

En fait, je n'arrivai pas du tout à bosser une fois rentré, je ne pensais qu'à Kim, il fallait qu'elle accepte, je refusai l'idée qu'elle puisse faire une deuxième tentative de suicide, que personne ne l'aide. Même si elle croit pouvoir s'en sortir toute seule, moi je n'y crois pas. Et Emily serait la pour l'aider, je lui faisais confiance et j'avais foi en elle.

Je me mis à regarder la télé, je crois que c'était un truc de téléréalité, mais mon esprit était toujours avec Kim.

Deux heures après mon téléphone sonnait. Pourvu que ce soit Sam.

**« Bon c'est bon, pas de soucis, Kim emménage avec nous. Son père est en voyage, on l'avertira de vive voix, lorsqu'il reviendra. Ce soir tu patrouilles avec Paul, j'irais demain, ok ?**

**Pas de soucis, mais elle va bien ? Je ne savais pas trop si je devais partir ou rester, alors je suis parti, pour qu'elle puisse se sentir à l'aise avec vous, j'ai bien fait ? Elle s'est confiée à vous ? Elle a vu un médecin ?**

**Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. Elle nous a avoué qu'elle avait fait une tentative de suicide, mais a refusé de nous dire pourquoi. Le médecin ne lui a rien trouvé de grave, mais lui a comme même fait un certificat pour ne pas aller en cours. Et pour ta réaction de partir, c'était bien, elle a vu que tu pensais à son bienêtre avant tout. Bon allé je te laisse, passe autant que tu veux, ok ? Elle semble mieux t'accepter, nous a même poser des questions sur toi! **

**Ah bon quoi comme question ?**

**Pourquoi tu n'allais pas voir un médecin, elle est persuadée que tu as de la fièvre ! Elle semblait s'inquiéter pour toi ! Tu vois rien n'est perdu, alors patience ! Allé bonne patrouille ! »**

Une fois que Sam raccrocha, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, réchauffais les pates que ma mère avait laissé, mangeais puis filais prendre une douche. Ensuite, je partis pour la patrouille, et je retrouvais Paul et ses sales blagues sur ma malchance de m'être imprégné d'une garce. Enfin maintenant je ne pense vraiment plus que ce soit une garce. Sans le vouloir, je revis la scène des falaises. Et de suite, je sentis les remords de Paul. Il pensait que l'avoir mal jugée l'avait poussée à ça. Pour ma part je restais persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grave. Peut être y étais je pour quelque chose, mais pas entièrement.

**« Hey mec arrête de dire ça, je suis sur que ce n'est aucunement de ta faute, Kim nous le dira peut être un jour pourquoi elle a fait ça. Allé allons patrouiller, j'ai bien envie de me faire une deux sangsues, ca me défouleraient. »**

Bien sur, aucun vampire à l'horizon.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, nous partîmes chez Sam et Emily pour un bon petit déjeuner, mais j'y allais aussi pour voir Kim, je voulais être sur qu'elle allait bien, même si je faisais entièrement confiance à Sam et Emily pour prendre soin d'elle. J'avais besoin de voir mon imprégnée.

Une fois arrivé avec Paul, ils étaient déjà tous debout, en train des préparer gaufres crêpes et muffins.

Heureusement, car nous avions vraiment faim.

Je vis Kim, elle avait déjà plus le sourire que hier, était ce parce qu'elle n'allait pas au lycée, elle ne me verrait pas de la journée ? Ou justement parce qu'elle me voyait la maintenant ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était bien ?

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une bonne ambiance, Kim restait un peu en retrait, mais elle souriait et participait un peu aux conversations. Elle ne nous connaissait pas encore.

Paul ne faisait aucune remarque à Kim, lui adressait de sympathique sourire de temps en temps, ce n'était pas son genre, et donc je lui en étais reconnaissant. Je voyais un air de culpabilité se peindre sur le visage de ma douce.

Tout d'un coup, alors qu'il y avait un silence, Kim prit la parole.

**« Paul, Jared, je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement ces derniers temps, je me suis vraiment comportée comme une garce. Sachez que ça ne me ressemble pas du tout, et je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il m'a pris.**

**T'inquiète pas c'est déjà oublié, enfin ça le sera si tu aides Emily à faire de bons petits plats, bien entendu !**

Ca c'était du Paul tout craché ! Kim était abasourdie. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ne savait pas s'il blaguait ou si au fond il lui en voulait un peu et n'osait pas lui dire. C'est Emily qui la rassura !

**« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, c'est Paul et son estomac, tu apprendras à les connaitre. Ils sont inséparables ! Il est toujours comme ça, pas méchant mais grande gueule et dans tout les sens du terme !**

**Mais euh, Emily ! Franchement tu pourrais parler de moi avec des mots plus gentils ! Je te cherche une aide pour la cuisine et voila comment tu me remercies ! Et puis elle va avoir quelle opinion de moi maintenant ? Tu m'as grillé auprès de toutes les pom pom girls la, moi qui pensait avoir une entrée des plus sur ! »**

Sam lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête, et Kim commença à rire.

Ma Kim commençait à rire, et c'était le plus beau cadeau du monde. Son rire était la plus belle mélodie que je n'ai jamais entendue. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me surpris à espérer une belle vie avec mon imprégnée.

A la fin de petit déjeuner, nous partîmes avec Paul retrouver ce bon vieux lycée. Depuis hier je me sentais moins oppressé.

Note

Alors, ce chapitre ? bien ou pas ? Cette fiction comprendra environ 30chapitres….

Des reviews pour m'encourager à écrire la suite ?


	10. Chapter 10

Voila un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira !

Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est grâce à vous que je continue la fic !merci merci !

**POV Kim**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je vivais chez Emily. Cette fille était d'une bonté incroyable, toujours prête à aider, rendre service.

Je lui avais dis que j'avais sauté des falaises, mais jamais elle ne m'en a pas parlé, ni posé des questions, ou forcé à parler. Je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Durant cette semaine j'avais vu à de nombreuses reprises Jared ainsi que Paul. Sam, je le voyais bien entendu tout les jours. J'avais parlé un peu avec Jared et Paul, j'avais un peu appris à les connaitre, mais je m'en voulais toujours de mon attitude en début d'année. J'avais vraiment été odieuse.

J'étais allé deux ou trois fois me promener sur la plage avec Jared, on avait parlé de tout et de rien.

Je ne savais pas, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir, et pourquoi ils étaient sympathiques avec moi.

Je m'ouvrais de plus en plus, parlais, souriais, et rigolais. Mais je n'étais pas prête à parler de certains sujets, tels que mon passé et ma tentative de suicide.

Hier les garçons s'étaient absentés toute la journée, j'avais vu qu'Emily était inquiète, mais elle ne m'avait rien dit. Je ne lui avais posé aucune question, tout comme elle ne m'en posait aucune. En voyant qu'Emily était rassurée et heureuse en voyant Sam arrivée, je me suis senti moi-même rassurée et heureuse en voyant Jared suivre Sam dans la pièce. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'avais ressenti ça, c'était bizarre. Mais je m'étais d'instinct rapprochée de Jared, et j'avais pris sa main dans la sienne et lui avait souris. A ce moment la il rayonnait de bonheur en me regardant. J'avais l'impression d'être une des sept merveilles du monde.

Depuis peu, Embry passait beaucoup de temps avec nous. Il avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Je me souviens encore de son arrivée chez Sam et Emily pour la première fois.

_Flash back_

_Je revenais de l'épicerie, Emily m'avait demandé deux trois choses pour le dîner de ce soir. J'avais pris l'habitude de l'aider en cuisine, elle m'apprenait ses recettes, bien faire cuire la viande et légume, les aromatiser avec des épices, faire des pâtisseries des gâteaux… J'adore ça, je suis en train de prendre gout à la cuisine. Moi qui pensais faire psychologie, ou assistante sociale, je commence à me poser des questions._

_Une fois rentrée, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour tout ranger, Emily arrivait derrière moi en me remerciant._

_Tout d'un coup la porte s'est ouverte, je jetais un coup d'œil, il y avait Sam, donc Paul et Jared suivaient certainement._

_Je retournais à mon rangement dans la cuisine, puis apportait avec l'aide d Emily le repas, dans la salle à manger._

_En arrivant dans la salle à manger je m'aperçus qu'embry était là aussi. _

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler. Il avait pris un bon 20cm depuis le début de l'année, une tonne de muscle et s'était coupé les cheveux. Il s'était même fait un tatouage, comme celui de Sam Paul et Jared. Il était plutôt mignon comme ca._

_Tout d'un coup je me retournais vers Jared. Il grognait comme jamais. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire ou dire quoique ce soit qu'il partait en courant de la maison._

_**« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il est parti ?**_

_**Rassure-moi, tu as remarqué qu'il craque pour toi au moins ? »**_

_Ca c'était du Paul, ne jamais rien dire avec délicatesse si on peut faire autrement !_

_**« Je ne vois pas le rapport…. Il est parti pourquoi, ça ne répond pas à ma question !**_

_**Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu reluquais Embry de haut en bas ? »**_

_Embry était mort de honte, moi aussi ! J'étais rouge pivoine._

_**« C'est pas ca. J'étais surprise de le voir rentrer avec vous c'est tout !**_

_**Mais oui, essayes de t'en convaincre !**_

_**Jared va revenir ?**_

_**Quand il se sera calmé oui !**_

_**Bon je vais le chercher !**_

_**Oh que non, il est surement parti dans la forêt, et en ce moment y a des bêtes sauvages. Il ne faudrait pas qu'une jeune demoiselle se fasse attaquer ! »**_

_Il me disait ca comme ça, avec un clin d'œil._

_**« Mais tu es stupide ou quoi, si y a des bêtes sauvages pourquoi il est allé dans la forêt, il faut aller le chercher. »**_

_Je commençais à paniquer, Emily le vit et vint me voir._

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, il ne peut rien lui arriver, il sait se débrouiller.**_

_**Tu es sure ?**_

_**Oui ne t'en fais pas. »**_

_Paul avait un regard amusé, Sam et Embry aussi._

_Jared revint trois heures plus tard, et ne m'adressa pas un regard et ne me parla pas pendant deux bonnes heures. Son attitude me blessa. Je commençais à me sentir mal, il le sentit peut être, car à ce moment la, il me regarda en me sourit. Je me sentis tout de suite mieux, moins anxieuse. Encore une étrange réaction que je ne comprenais pas._

_A la fin du repas, Jared et moi sommes allés sur la plage, je voulais m'excuser auprès de lui. Bien que je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je sentais que je devais le faire. On n'est pas ensemble, et vu mon attitude, je suis pratiquement sur qu'il ne peut pas être amoureux, ce n'est pas possible, on ne se connait pas. Alors pourquoi a-t-il été jaloux, c'est un vrai mystère. Et jaloux de quoi ? Que je regarde Embry ? Le silence devenait lourd alors je pris la parole._

_**« Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.**_

_**C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié.**_

_**Pourquoi as tu été jaloux ? »**_

_Je devais le savoir, ma curiosité me perdra un jour !_

_**« Tu as vu comment tu as dévisagé Embry ? Il te plaît ? »**_

_Il commençait à s'emporter, à trembler._

_**« Attends calme toi. »**_

_Je commençais sans trop savoir pourquoi, par instinct sans doute, à poser ma main sur son bras, et à caresser son bras doucement. Cela le calma très rapidement._

_**« Embry est plutôt pas mal, mais tu es cent fois mieux. Mais vu que nous ne sommes pas ensemble j'ai le droit de regarder ailleurs non ? Même si nous étions ensemble ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes au régime, que l'on ne doit pas regarder le menu ! »**_

_Il était rouge de colère au début, mais se mit à sourire, dès que je lui dis que je le trouvais pas mal ! Il avait compris qu'à la fin je me moquais de lui !_

_Fin du flash back_

Aujourd'hui, les garçons étaient encore sortis, maintenant je ne me posais plus de question sur leurs escapades.

Comme d'habitude, je rejoignis Emily, ca me faisait du bien d'avoir une compagnie féminine.

Aujourd'hui nous allions préparer des pommes de terre farcies aux lardons, accompagné de steak Rochefort, steak au chèvre et steak sauce moutarde et oignon.

Pour l'entrée nous avons préparé plusieurs quiches et tartes froides.

En dessert des crêpes.

Tout en préparant le repas, nous parlions.

**« Tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard Kim ?**

**En fait avant de te rencontrer j'étais partie sur assistante sociale ou quelque chose dans la psychologie. Mais maintenant je prends de plus en plus gout à la cuisine, alors je ne sais plus trop. Et toi ?**

**Moi j'aimerais ouvrir un restaurant à la Push ou Forks, mais il me manque les fonds.**

**Peut être que je pourrais t'aider une fois ouvert, je ne doute pas du fait que tu y arriveras ! Tu es vraiment douée pour la cuisine, et ce n'est pas les mecs qui diront le contraire !**

**Merci c'est gentil !**

**De rien !**

**Ca va toi ? Dernièrement je t sentie préoccupée.**

**C'est stupide en fait. En plus je ne sais pas comment bien l'expliquer. C'est juste que mon certificat de maladie expire dans quelques jours, et le retour au lycée me fait un peu peur. Y a pas si longtemps j'étais populaire, adulée et tout. Je sais ce n'est pas glorieux. En plus j'étais vraiment une garce avec Paul et Jared. Je m'en veux encore, tu n'as pas idée. Je ne veux pas recommencer, et je sais que si je parle à Paul et Jared, je serais rejetée. Je sais que c'est vraiment stupide, je peux peut être compté sur Jared et Paul, mais la rentrée me fait peur. Et puis il y a le retour de mon père qui approche.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, même après le retour de ton père, si tu veux rester ici, tu peux il n'y a aucun problème ok ? Quand au lycée, le fait que tu parles maintenant à Jared et Paul, ca fera peut être éclaté ces préjugés, tu ne penses pas ?**

**Non Matt est jaloux et rancunier, si je parle à Paul et Jared, ils vont connaître l'enfer.**

**Tu as bien vu qu'ils sont assez fort physiquement? Ils pourront très facilement se défendre. Et dans tout les cas, ils préféreront rester entre eux, et ne se mêleront pas aux autres. Je suis sur qu'ils voudraient surtout Jared, que tu restes avec eux ! Tu en parles avec eux tout à l'heure ?**

**Ok ca marche ! Allé on finit de préparer le repas ?**

Nous avons fini le repas en rigolant.

Une fois les garçons arrivés, nous nous sommes mis à table, et le repas c'est passé dans une bonne ambiance. Je commençais à m'habituer à rire, à cette ambiance familiale que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais connu, j'y prenais tellement goût que revenir à la réalité m'effrayait.

**POV Jared**

Ma Kim recommençait à sourire, elle était vraiment magnifique, sublime merveilleuse.

Avec le reste de la meute nous avions découvert qu'elle savait cuisiner aussi bien qu'Emily, cela m'enchantait, je dois l'avouer !

Il y a environ une semaine, j'avais découvert la jalousie et la possessivité, chose que je n'avais jamais ressentie, lorsqu'Embry était rentré avec nous de patrouille.

_Flash back_

_Cela faisait une semaine qu'il nous avait rejoints. Il avait réussi rapidement à se maitriser et à retrouver sa forme humaine, presque à quatre jours. Par précaution nous avions passé encore deux jours dehors avec lui par précaution, histoire qu'il ne se transforme pas chez Sam. Il aurait pu blesser Emily ou Kim. En plus mon imprégnée n'était pas encore au courant de notre nature. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment lui dire. Et j'avais si peur qu'elle me rejette, que j'en étais paralysé._

_Nous avions fait une dernière patrouille avec Embry, puis nous étions rentrés. Avec l'arrivée d'Embry dans la meute, il fallait le rassuré, lui enseigner les légendes, les techniques de combats. Il fallait aussi qu'il arrive à s'acceptee tel qu'il était. Nous étions donc beaucoup restés auprès de lui._

_Du coup je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Kim. Elle me manquait._

_Lorsque nous étions rentré, je me suis rendu compte que Kim n'était pas prévenu qu'Embry allait venir aussi. Elle était dans la cuisine, Emily vint à la rencontre de Sam, l'embrassa et se blottit contre lui. J'aurai aimé que Kim vienne aussi me voir, mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine, elle s'arrêta de surprise en voyant Embry. C'est compréhensible, on aurait du lui en parler._

_Mais lorsqu' elle avait commencé à reluquer Embry sous mes yeux j'avais vu rouge._

_En voyant que je commençais à trembler je partis en courant vers la forêt._

_Il fallait que je me calme, je me mis à courir, pendant environ trois heures. Lorsque je revins, j'étais un peu calmé mais toujours en colère contre Embry, il avait l'air ravi que mon imprégné l'ai remarquée._

_Je lui lançais un regard noir pour qu'il se calme. Ses yeux étaient toujours braqués sur mon amour. Fallait qu'il fasse gaffe pendant sa prochaine patrouille celui la._

_Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher un sourire ou une parole pendant un moment. A un moment, je regardais enfin Kim, elle était sur le point de pleurer, sentait elle les effets de l'imprégnation ? Je ne la laissais donc pas si indifférente que ca ? Je lui souris afin qu'elle se détende, cela eut l'air de fonctionner._

_Peu de temps après nous sommes allés nous promener sur la plage. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé seul avec elle, que je jubilais._

_Elle avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Le silence devenait pesant lorsqu'elle prit la parole._

_**« Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.**_

_**C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié.**_

_**Pourquoi as tu été jaloux ? »**_

_Si j'étais jaloux lorsqu'elle en regarde un autre ? Évidemment, comment je ne pourrais pas l'être…._

_**« Tu as vu comment tu as dévisagé Embry ? Il te plaît ?**_

_Je commençais à trembler, il fallait absolument que je me calme. _

_**« Attends calme toi. »**_

_Kim posa sa main sur mon bras doucement, je me calmais instantanément. Cette fille aurait ma mort un jour._

_**« Embry est plutôt pas mal. »**_

_Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle me fait la, celui la je lui fais sa fête demain._

_**« Mais tu es cent fois mieux. Mais vu que nous ne sommes pas ensemble j'ai le droit de regarder ailleurs non ? Même si nous étions ensemble ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes au régime, que l'on ne doit pas regarder le menu !**_

_Alors je lui plais, c'est déjà mieux, à la fin elle se moquait de moi, mais elle venait de sous entendre qu'un jour on serait peut être ensemble, et rien que ça me comblait de bonheur. On en avait fait du chemin depuis le début de l'année. On se parlait, elle rigolait avec moi, je me sentais si bien avec elle, entier._

_Fin du flash back._

Aujourd'hui, les filles nous avaient préparé un autre petit plat, et je savais que Kim était préoccupée ces derniers temps, j'espérais qu'elle avait pu parler à Emily.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, Kim avait le sourire, et c'est tout ce qui importait à mes yeux.

Je parlerais à Emily plus tard.

Note

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Merci de continuer à me lire !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous poste la suite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**POV Kim**

Durant le repas, je pensais à me venger des blagues pourries de Paul !

Nous avions beaucoup rigolés, tout les deux depuis que je vivais chez Sam et Emily. J'adorais me foutre de lui, il n'osait pas répliquer quand Jared était à coté de moi, un seul regard de Jared, et il se taisait, il baissait même le regard. Je sentais qu'ils me cachaient tous un secret, mais je ne leur disais pas tout moi non plus.

Dès que Jared n'était pas dans les parages par contre, Paul s'en donnait à cœur joie pour se foutre de moi. Il devenait un peu comme le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu.

Je me souvenais d'un petit détail.

Au début de l'année de seconde, Paul avait abordé une de mes amies, il avait bafouillé, était devenu rouge comme une tomate. Bon elle l'avait envoyé balader, mais il avait réessayé et réessayé, pendant deux ans, et à chaque fois monsieur bafouillait, et rougissait.

Il va voir, je sais me défendre. Nous étions en plein milieu du repas lorsque je m'adressais à Paul.

**« Hey dis donc Paul, tu as eu des nouvelles de Malika ? Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, elle va bien ?**

**Euh…, pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi, c'est toi son amie, tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi. »**

Embry et Jared était pliés en deux, mort de rire, Paul mort de honte, à l'heure actuelle il aurait surement aimé être petit et invisible. Parler de Malika le mettait donc mal à l'aise, à retenir. Sam et Emily nous regardaient avec un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

**« Sam et Emily ne sont pas au courant de ton amourette ? Je vais devoir leur en parler, ce n'est pas bien d'avoir des secrets aussi important pour Sam et Emily, franchement ! »**

Emily commençait à rire, Sam à sourire. Jared quand à lui, était mal à l'aise, chose que je ne comprenais absolument pas. Je lui demanderais plus tard, pour l'instant Paul.

**« Le repas est excellent Emily !**

**Ne changes pas de sujet voyons ! Donc tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle s'est encore embellie depuis l'année dernière ? Et j'adore sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Pas toi ?**

**On ne peut vraiment pas parler d'autres choses ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ! Et une amourette non merci, elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout…**

**Ah bon ? C'est quoi alors le petit rougissement qui apparait sur tes joues dès que je prononce le prénom Malika ? Et encore ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qui se passe dès que tu te trouves en face d'elle. C'est adorable ces petits bégaiements Paul !**

**Mais n'importe quoi ! Je suis rouge parce que j'ai juste chaud, ça arrive à tout le monde non ? Je rêve ou tu t'acharnes sur moi ? C'est parce que je t un peu chambré dernièrement ?**

**Oh non, ca ne marche pas avec moi cette petite tactique !**

**Tactique ?**

**Oui, celle qui consiste à rejeté en quelque sorte l'attention sur moi ! Tu espères juste qu'en parlant des vannes que je subis de ta part, j'arrête de parler de Malika ! Désolée mon petit Paul, ca ne marche pas ! »**

Jared me regardait avec fierté, Embry pleurait à force de rire !

Paul, lui s'il avait pu se terrer dans un trou de souris, il l'aurait fait. Il avait perdu sa langue, c'était trop beau pour être possible ! Un Paul calme et silencieux ! C'est le paradis !

J'avais un sourire moqueur sur le visage !

Paul avait lancé le premier une pique !

**« Alors maintenant je vais être hyper gentille avec toi Paul ! Je vais changer de sujet !**

**C'est vrai ? »**

Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux, par contre tout le monde me regardait avec beaucoup d'incompréhension.

Jared prit la parole le premier.

**« Tu vas le laisser si facilement s'en tirer comme ça? Tu es la première à le rendre muet à ce point, et aussi vite, c'est un vrai spectacle, un régal, et tu veux nous empêcher de nous amuser, attend tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? »**

Il s'approcha de moi, mis son bras autour de mes épaules.

**« Je t'aide si tu veux, bien que je ne sois pas aussi doué que toi pour clouer le bec de Paul, tu sais que tu m'épates là ? Tu es la première à réussir !**

**En fait j'avais dans l'idée de parler de son petit bégaiement tout à fait adorable, attend Paul ne cache pas ces rougeurs, regarde nous voyons ! Tu sais comme même que grâce à ca Malika parle souvent de toi ?**

**Sérieux ? Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ?**

**Tu veux dire, est ce que tu crois que j'ai mes chances si j'arrête de bégayer un jour devant elle ?**

**Ok, ca va j'ai compris !**

**Oh mais on rigole là, ne t'énerve pas ! Tu t bien amusé l'autre jour avec moi et Embry ! Quoique toi Embry, tu avais également l'air de t'amuser à mes dépends !**

**Lui je m'en occupe ! »**

Ca c'était Jared qui venait de parler, il m'en voulait encore, à moi et à Embry.

**« Hey Embry, tu te rappelles le jour où…**

**Oh non je ne le sens pas !**

**Ou tu avais perdu tellement de poids après une gastro qu'en te levant de ta chaise au collège, ton pantalon est tombé ? On t'avait pourtant prévenu, mets une ceinture ! Mais non j'en ai pas besoin ne t'inquiète pas je suis doué contrairement à d'autres ! Je n'aurais pas aimé me retrouver en caleçon en plein milieu de la salle de cours ! Mais bon, qui sait, tu as peut être apprécié ! »**

Son imitation était parfaite, ce mec est génial drôle, attentionné mignon. J'en découvre chaque jour davantage sur lui. Et ce que je découvre fait de lui l'homme idéal ! Mais j'avais peur de m'attacher à lui, alors qu'il ne ressent que de l'indifférence, voir pire à mon encontre.

Son bras était toujours autour de mes épaules, et je me sentais très bien, si bien près de lui.

Embry à ce moment là était mort de honte pendant que tous autour de la table étions plié en deux à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Je ne devais pas être dans leur classe car ce souvenir ne me disait absolument rien. Jared le sentit et me prit doucement la main.

Je me laissais alors allée, et me joignis aux rires de ma nouvelle famille.

Embry voulut se venger !

**« Attend, je vais trouver de quoi me venger de toi Jared ! Et Kim, je suis sur que Paul fera de même ! Nous attendons juste quelque temps ! Mais personnellement, je n'oublie jamais rien ! »**

Il finit par faire un clin d'œil à Jared. Je redoutais le pire et en jetant un regard à Jared, je vis qu'il en était de même pour lui !

Soudain je levais les bras en l'air en criant.

**« Hourra, Paul n'a plus ses rougeurs ! Dis donc tu en auras mis du temps ! C'est que tu es en train de réfléchir, alors pour te calmer, il faut sois que tu réfléchisses, soit que l'on te parle de Malika !**

**Tu en profites maintenant parce que tu sais que plus tard je me vengerais !**

**Mais oui mon beau, je te rappelle que j'ai juste à prononcé Malika, pour que tu arrêtes, je suis parfaitement confiante ! »**

Emily nous apporta alors le dessert, et nous passâmes à un autre sujet, mais toujours en rigolant.

Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, mais si tous les jours ressemblaient à celui là, alors je serais heureuse désormais. Et si Jared ne s'éloignait pas de moi, qu'il continuait ses petites attentions, alors ce serait le paradis.

Note

Alors ce chapitre ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles sur le précédent, j'espère avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre… ! Je continue la fic ?

D'ici deux ou trois chapitres vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur le passé de Kim….

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, elles motivent pour écrire la suite ! Plus je vois que la fiction vous plaît, plus je suis motivée…. ! Alors lâchez vous !


	12. Chapter 12

Je suis désolée pour le retard, manque de temps…. Si les journées pouvaient être un peu plus longue, ce serait génial !

Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

twilight-my-love54 : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review! __Voici la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras!_

**POV Kim**

Nous étions vendredi matin, et je devais reprendre les cours le lundi. Je commençais réellement à être stressée, je ne savais pas comment ça allait se passer. Matt m'en voudra mais je dois le quitter, je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour lui, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'autres. Et si je me mettais à traîner avec Paul et Jared, je sais que je serais avec des amis, mais avec ce que je vivais chez moi, j'avais tellement besoin de reconnaissance de respect et d'admiration que si jamais je le perdais au lycée, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Et d'ailleurs, Paul et Jared étaient ils vraiment des amis, ou étaient ils sympas avec moi par pure pitié ? Je me refusais à le croire, ils n'auraient pas pu simuler leur sympathie autant de temps, et aussi bien.

Il fallait que je me dise qu'il me restait un week-end avant de reprendre les cours, cela devenait angoissant.

Jared m'a avoué que beaucoup de bruit courrait dans les couloirs du lycée, j'avais été absente un mois, tout le monde se posait des questions sur mon absence

En plus mon père m'a téléphoné, il rentre mercredi prochain, et refuse que je reste chez Sam et Emily. Je me doute bien du pourquoi mais bon, dans un an, il pourra toujours me dire de rentrer le week-end. Je serais enfin majeure je serais enfin libre.

Paul et Jared m'avaient donné les cours au fur et à mesure pour que je n'ai pas trop de retard, et m'avais dit qu'en sport en ce moment, c'est basket, génial. Il faut absolument que je continue à avoir de super note, mais le sport ce n'est pas la matière ou j'aurais les meilleures notes. Enfin mis à part gymnastique et danse, forcément. Il me faut pourtant cette bourse.

Hier j'ai vu qu'a l'arrière de la maison de Sam il y avait un panier de basket, donc après avoir demandé un ballon à Emily je sortis dehors tout en lui promettant de pas m'éloigner. J'essayais tan bien que mal de faire rentrer quelques paniers, mais c'est comme le loto, une chance sur un million que ça rentre. Je commençais à désespérer lorsque Sam me rejoignit.

**« Emily m'a dit que tu t'acharnais contre mon panier ! Vas y fais voir, je te dirais ce qui ne va pas ! »**

Je doutais vraiment qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour mon cas désespéré. Mais bon sait on jamais, je lançais donc un panier, qui ne rentra bien évidemment pas.

**« Bon y a du boulot la ! Mais on va peut être finir par faire quelque chose de bon de tout ça ! Tu t'entraînes pour le lycée, c'est basket en ce moment c'est ça ?**

**Mais euh on ne se moque pas ! Oui c'est pour le lycée, je ne voudrais pas louper une bourse universitaire à cause du basket !**

**Je comprends, donc allons y ! »**

Pendant près d'une heure, il corrigea tout mes mouvements, ma position et à la fin, quasiment tous mes paniers rentraient.

Ensuite on s'attaqua à la défense, les déplacements, le drible, l'attaque, les feintes et surtout les règles du jeu…. Il m'apprit même quelques techniques pour tromper mon adversaire et filer vers le panier.

Le soir arrivé je me débrouillais de mieux en mieux et j'en étais fière !

**« Merci Sam, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi !**

**Tu aurais cassé mon panier !**

**Peut être, oui, en fait surement mais ça ne rentrait pas, il ne m'aimait pas, ca aurait été justifié !**

**Mouais… Allez viens on rentre, une bonne douche ne serait pas de refus !**

Une fois lavé, mangé, nous nous installions tout les trois dans le salon, et regardâmes la télé. Emily prit la parole

**« Au fait Kim tu ne nous as pas dit, ton père revient la semaine prochaine, c'est ça ?**

**Oui »**

Je commençais à me renfrogner, je n'aimais pas aborder ce sujet la.

**« Il ne veut pas que tu restes c'est ça ?**

**Si on veut.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, on vit dans la même réserve, et elle n'est pas très grande, tu pourras venir nous voir quand tu veux ok ? Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. Sois en sure.**

**Merci Emily, et Sam aussi, pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Ce n'est pas que je veuille m'imposer, mais je préférerais mille fois rester ici, avec vous.**

**Tu ne t'entends pas avec ton père ?**

**Bof mais je ne préfère pas en parler.**

**Ok, sache que si tu as un problème on sera toujours la, ok ? Tu peux compter sur nous quelque soit le problème, sur Jared Paul et Embry aussi. On forme une famille et tu en fais partie maintenant !**

**Merci Emily, vraiment ! C'est sans doute la meilleure famille qu'il m'ai été donné d'avoir….**

Je m'approchais pour la prendre dans mes bras, ses paroles m'avaient touchées. J'en étais émue aux larmes.

Mais je doute qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose pour mon problème, mieux valait pas en parler.

En un mois ici, j'avais même réussi à oublier pourquoi j'avais tenté de me tuer en sautant des falaises. Pourtant il allait falloir que j'y pense et rapidement, les retrouvailles avec mon père mercredi risquent d'être tendues. En plus, j'allais devoir prendre des décisions, et rapidement. Mais ce mois ci m'avais ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, et ma décision était déjà prise.

Je me reconcentrais sur le film. Je ne devais surtout pas avoir de pensée négative, sinon je ne tiendrais pas.

C'est dans ces moments que la chaleur des bras de Jared me manquait. On s'était énormément rapproché ces derniers temps, ces derniers temps, et je ne l'avais jamais remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie, ce jour la sur les falaises. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en reparler, peut être plus tard.

Note

Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'ai déjà écris quasiment la moitié du prochain chapitre ! Donc il ne devrait pas tarder !

N'oubliez pas les reviews, elles sont toujours encourageantes !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour a tous !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris, et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

_twilight-my-love54 Merci pour ta review ! __Les révélations sur Kim, sur son passé, et ce qu'elle cache…. Pour bientôt !_

**POV Jared**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Kim était chez Sam et Emily, nous avions appris à mieux nous connaitre, et j'en étais heureux, je ne le dirais jamais assez. Il m'arrivait même de lui tenir la main, sans qu'elle ne me repousse.

Chaque jour, je la voyais, même cinq minutes, car avec les patrouilles par moment, je n'avais pas plus de temps avec elle. Mais la voir me sourire pendant cinq minutes me suffisait largement pour être heureux.

Lundi elle reviendrait en cours avec nous, et j'avais compris hier que c'était ce qui la perturbait.

Elle devait se poser des questions sur la réaction de ses amis, si elle devait continuer à nous parler à Paul Embry et moi. J'en étais blessé, mais je ne m'y opposerais pas, peut être pourrais-je continuer à la voir en dehors du lycée, cela me suffirait amplement, enfin j'espère. Elle avait ses amis, et je le comprenais. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses amis ne nous supportait pas, et encore moins depuis que nous avions muté.

Paul lui était en colère de cela.

Il espérait qu'elle se souvienne que ce n'était pas ses amis qui lui étaient venu en aide lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin, mais bien les parias. Il avait également beaucoup d'incompréhension face au fait que ses amis ne l'avait même pas appelé ne serait ce qu'une fois, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il ne l'avaient pas vu pendant un mois, mais aucunes questions, rien à croire qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu son absence. Moi non plus je ne comprenais absolument pas leur attitude, ils ne s'apercevaient pas de l'absence d'une fille géniale, belle, intelligente. Même Matt, son soi disant copain, ne posait aucunes questions et ne l'avait jamais appelé.

Maintenant le regard des filles sur nous n'est plus méchant comme avant, remarque il compense celui des mecs, qui sont à chaque fois qu'ils nous voient, de plus en plus en colère. Ils croient peut être que leurs pimbêches nous intéressent ?

Et Kim devait retourner chez son père mercredi après les cours. Je la verrais donc très peu, et cela me déchirait le cœur par avance. Mais la nouvelle du retour de son père ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. Je le voyais à son air fuyant des que l'on abordait le sujet. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dès que l'on abordait ce sujet. Je n'osais pas lui en parler, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. J'avais néanmoins peur que son peur lui fasse du mal. Rien que cette idée me mettait dans une colère noire. J'étais déchirée. Je voyais qu'elle refusait d'en parler, mais avais je le droit de la laisser dans son silence si son père lui faisait du mal ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle ne s'entendait simplement pas avec lui, elle m'en voudrait d'insinuer de telles choses. Que devais-je faire dans une telle situation, je n'en avais aucune idée.

J'avais décidé de l'inviter au restaurant, puis au cinéma, durant le week-end, je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec elle.

J'arrivais chez Sam vers 11h, ayant voulu lui laisser le temps de dormir un peu.

Emily vint m'ouvrir et dut se douter que je venais voir Kim. Je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps chez Sam en un mois.

Elle appela Kim, qui descendit aussitôt. Quand elle me vit elle me fit un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

Des qu'elle arriva près de moi, elle me prit dans ses bras. En début de semaine elle avait commencé à venir souvent se blottir près de moi, à vouloir être dans mes bras. Ce n'est pas moi qui allais me plaindre.

_Flash back_

_Paul nous appela, alors que nous étions avec Sam, chez lui, avec nos imprégnées. Nous avons entendu son cri, et nous sommes partis précipitamment. Lorsque je le vis embrasser Emily, j'eus une furieuse envie d'embrasser moi aussi ma Kim. Je la regardais, et vis de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je m'en voulus aussitôt, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, encore moins pour moi, mais cela me plaisait de la savoir inquiète pour moi. Peur être tenait elle à moi un petit peu, finalement, après tout._

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite, promis. »**_

_Elle hocha la tête, pas vraiment rassurée, mais nous devions y aller._

_Une fois le vampire mis en pièce, nous sommes rentrés. _

_En nous voyant, Emily poussa un soupir de soulagement, et vint se blottir dans les bras de Sam. Moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Kim. Elle paraissait soulagée, et à ce moment, elle se leva, vînt vers moi. J'étais paralysé, avais je fais quelque chose de mal, voulait elle partir. Au même moment, elle me prit dans ses bras. Trop heureux, je l'avais serrée contre moi, tout en respirant sa fabuleuse odeur, qui me rendait totalement fou. J'embrassais le sommet de son crâne._

_Depuis, elle venait souvent dans mes bras, ou alors me prenait la main. Par moment je la voyais, mais elle se contentait de me sourire. Du moment qu'elle me sourait au moins, tout allait bien._

_Fin du flash back_

Je pris la parole. J'étais nerveux, et optimiste à la fois.

**« Je t'invite au restaurant ce midi, partante ?**

**Oé pourquoi pas, mais pas de viande par pitié ! »**

Elle me fit une moue adorable pour que je cède. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Elle m'aurait demandé la lune, que je la lui offrirais.

**« Ok pas de viande alors !**

**Super, tu es génial tu le sais ?**

**Je sais ! »**

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue en rigolant.

**« On part maintenant ?**

**Euh oui si tu es prête !**

**Ok, attend moi un instant je vais chercher mes affaires et on y va !**

**Attend, après le resto, ca te dirait un cinéma ?**

**Voir quoi ? »**

Cella la je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Quel con, je n'avais même pas pensé à regarder le programme.

**« Bas en fait je ne sais pas trop ce qui passe en ce moment, on verra une fois qu'on y sera non ?**

**Ok ca marche !, je reviens ! »**

Elle fila vers la chambre d'ami, quand Sam s'approcha de moi

**« Elle a l'air de tenir de plus en plus à toi, heureux ?**

**Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer ! Mais je crains un peu lundi, et puis a partir de mercredi, je ne la verrais plus autant… Ca va me faire bizarre. J'espère que son père va m'apprécier, mais plus encore, continuer à la voir régulièrement, pouvoir lui parler, comme maintenant.**

**Il est carrément hors de question que tu parles à mon père tu entends ? Je refuse même que tu t'en approches. »**

Je me retournais vivement, et vis ma Kim rouge de colère, la je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui se passait.

**« Ok je ne lui parlerais pas, tu as honte de moi ? »**

Je me sentais blessé, et elle le sentit, elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

**« Ne crois pas ca je t'en pris, c'est juste que mon père n'apprécierait pas, c'est tout.**

**D'accord**

**On y va ? »**

Je restais persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, soit elle avait honte de moi, soit elle n'avait rien dit à son père au sujet de Matt et avait peur de sa réaction, du ait qu'elle ait un copain soit il y avait autre chose. Peut être son père lui faisait effectivement du mal, et elle craignait que je le découvre. Je ne savais pas.

Je ne dis rien, et nous sommes partis vers port Angeles, en parlant de tout et rien.

Une fois arrivés nous sommes rentré dans le petit restaurant italien assez sympa que je connaissais, et avons commandé à déjeuner, elle des pates au saumon et moi j'optais pour des lasagnes. Nous avons mangé tout en parlant, en rigolant. J'appréciais ces moments là passés en sa compagnie. Une fois le repas fini, j'allais pour payer sous les protestations de Kim qui voulait payer sa part.

**« Attend rassure moi quand je t'ai dit que je t'invitais, quels sont les mots que tu n'as pas compris ? »**

Elle comprit que je me moquais d'elle, mais aussi que je voulais payer pour nous deux.

**« Ok, donc la prochaine fois qu'on sort c'est moi qui paye ok ?**

**Donc il y aura une prochaine fois ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me réjouit !**

**Grrrr. Tu ne peux vraiment pas être sérieux deux minutes !**

**Oh, si ! »**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cinéma et je laissais Kim choisir le film. Pour mon plus grand bonheur elle choisit un film d'action, cette fille est vraiment surprenante.

J'avoue que je n'ai pas du tout suivi le film, Kim s'était emparé de ma main dès que j'eus fini de payer, et j'étais entièrement concentré sur sa main dans la mienne. Mon pouce faisait de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main. J'appréciais la douceur de sa peau.

Une fois le film fini, nous sommes sortis nous balader en ville, Kim voulut aller dans une librairie afin d'acheter un livre qu'elle voulait. Je lui payais, ainsi qu'un pull sur lequel elle avait craqué.

Nous sommes rentrés en silence, pour cause Kim s'était endormi dès que nous avions démarré. Je la regardais dormir, elle était si belle, mais elle avait l'air exténuée.

Emily m'avait dit que depuis peu Kim vomissait, souvent le matin, elle avait demandé à l'accompagner voir le médecin, mais Kim avait refusé. Peut être qu'elle couvait une gastroentérite…. J'espérais que ça allait passer, je n'aimais pas la savoir malade et fatiguée.

Une fois arrivé devant chez Sam, il était presque 8h, et ma belle dormait. Je n'eus pas le cœur à la réveiller, je la soulevais délicatement, et l'emmenais dans la chambre d'ami de Sam et Emily l'allongeant doucement, et la recouvrant de la couverture, pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

Ensuite je descendis pour dire à Sam qu'elle était surement fatiguée.

Je la reverrais demain, on doit voir si elle a des questions sur les cours, des points qu'elle n'a pas compris.

Je rentrais donc chez moi, heureux de cette journée.

Le lendemain, je laissais également mon amour dormir, et arrivait après le déjeuner.

Nous avons commencé avec les maths, un exercice sur une étude de fonction qui lui posait problème. Ensuite physique, chimie, biologie, philosophie, langue étrangère. J'appris qu'elle avait amélioré son basket avec l'aide de Sam, j'en étais un peu jaloux, mais si elle était contente, alors moi aussi.

Nous parlâmes ensuite des ragots, mais je n'entrais dans les détails. Au fond, Kim était surement malheureuse, aucun de ses amis n'avaient pris de ses nouvelles. Elle avait pourtant un téléphone portable…. Et personne n'en parlait au lycée, aucune rumeur, rien. Kim n'était pourtant pas transparente, j'espérais qu'ils aient au moins remarqué son absence, mais même cela, je n'en étais pas sur. Matt avait commencé à tourner autour d'autres filles, il me méritait pas Kim. Il me détestait, mais c'était grandement réciproque.

Demain, Kim devait retourner en cours.

**« Tu viendras me chercher demain matin pour aller en cours ?**

**Euh oui, si tu veux ! »**

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, elle voulait dès le début être vu en ma compagnie, cela voulait dire que je la verrais au lycée, j'en étais tellement heureux !

**« Je viens te chercher vers 7h30 ca ira ?, on a basket demain en fin de journée, n'oublie pas tes affaires de sport. Tu n'avais peut être pas remarqué, mais nous avons tout nos cours ensemble**

**Super, on pourra se mettre côte à côte en cours, tu m'aideras au cas où j'aurais du retard ? »**

Ok, là c'est sur je ne me suis pas encore réveillé ce matin, je suis en train de rêver. Je me pince, mais non je suis bien réveillé. Kim veut réellement se mettre à ma table en cours.

**« Il n'y a pas de soucis ! Mais ca veut dire que tu ne veux pas rester avec tes amis ? Avec Matt ?**

**Tu sais s'ils avaient vraiment été mes amis, ils auraient cherché à avoir de mes nouvelles non ?**

**Peut être qu'ils ne savaient pas ou te rejoindre ?**

**Si, ils savaient. Quand on traîne ensemble on ne parle que de sujets futiles, on ne se connait pas, on ne connait pas les gouts des autres, nos rêves, nos envies… Je ne sais même pas s'il y en a qui ont des frères et sœurs, s'ils veulent allés à l'université….. Et puis, je me sens bien avec toi, mais, toi si tu ne voulais plus me parler, et surtout pas au lycée, je comprendrais tu sais. J'espère comme même que l'on pourra se voir en dehors des cours, pour parler, ou simplement se balader. »**

Elle avait baissé les yeux, son regard était triste.

**« Je serais ravi, enchanté, heureux de te parler au lycée, crois moi !**

**D'accord ! Et puis à part toi Paul et Embry, Matt est le seul que je connaisse à peu près…. »**

Je devins rapidement jaloux, et Kim s'en aperçut.

**« Ne soit pas jaloux, on est ami nous deux non ?**

**Oui oui. »**

Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas être ami avec elle, mais j'aurais préféré que l'on soit plus que des amis nous deux.

**Mais tu voudrais que l'on soit plus que ça n'est ce pas ?**

**Très perspicace !**

**Et oui que veux tu, tu es très facile à déchiffrer ! Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne te mérite pas, regarde comment j'ai été une vrai garce avec toi, tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux que moi.**

**Tu racontes quoi la ? Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Tu es forte, courageuse, intelligente, drôle on peut parler de tout et rien avec toi, c'est fabuleux. Tu as du caractère et du répondant. Et pour ajouter à tout ca, tu es incroyablement belle. »**

Elle se mit à rougir, déjà qu'en temps normal, elle me faisait de l'effet mais alors la…

**« J'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné au loto, mais tu es le gros lot. »**

Cette dernière phrase, elle venait de la dire si bas, que je n'étais surement pas sensé l'entendre. Elle pensait juste avoir de la chance, et se dévalorisait elle-même. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, et puis il commençait à se faire tard, je devais partir pour ma patrouille. Mais d'un autre coté, à l'entendre dire cela, mon cœur rata un battement.

**« Je te dis à demain alors ! Je serais la à 7h30. »**

Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de partir.

Note

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? On se rapproche des révélations…

Que pensez-vous du rapprochement progressif entre Jared et Kim ?

A bientôt pour la suite !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite ! Les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs… J'espère que ca va continuer ! J'espère que ca chapitre vous plaira !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu des lecteurs, mais j'en ai gagné d'autres ! Je suis ravie que la fic plaise !

Réponse aux anonymes :

Joanna : un grand merci pour ta review ! Je fais mon possible pour poster le plus souvent possible ! Je suis ravie que ca te plaise ! Et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

twilight-my-love54 : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Kim et Jared vont continuer à se rapprocher… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**POV Kim **

Le lendemain je me levais, mangeais, me lavais et m'habillais. A 7h30 je descendis. Je vis que Jared Paul et Embry étaient déjà là. Je leur dis bonjour, et allais me blottir dans les bras de Jared un peu. Il me fallait ma dose de courage pour affronter la journée qui s'annonçait.

Puis nous partîmes pour le lycée.

En arrivant, je pris la main de Jared, machinalement, par habitude, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et partis vers le bâtiment principal. Tout le monde nous dévisageait en passant. J'entendais des chuchotements.

Une fois mon absence justifiée au secrétariat, nous sommes allés vers la salle de cours. De loin j'aperçus Matt, je devais rompre, je ne l'aimais pas, et je me devais d'être honnête envers lui. Je lâchais donc la main de Jared, et lui dit :

**« On se rejoint en cours, tu me gardes une place ?**

**Euh oui si tu veux. »**

Il ne comprenait pas, je n'avais pas le temps de lui expliquer, je voulais parler à Matt avant que les cours ne commencent.

**« Matt, salut. **

**Salut, paraît que tu es arrivée avec Jared Paul et Embry ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?**

**Tu ne me poses pas d'abord la question de savoir ou j'étais pendant un mois, et de savoir si je vais bien ? »**

J'étais écœuré de son comportement.

**« Oui, donc je suis arrivée avec Jared Paul et Embry, ca te pose un problème peut être ?**

**Si ca me pose un problème, au lieu de m'appeler pour que je vienne te chercher ou que tu sois, tu as préférée venir avec ces mecs bourrés au stéroïdes, comment veux tu que je le prenne ?**

**Attend deux minutes, en un mois, tu n'as jamais cherché à prendre de mes nouvelles, tu avais mon numéro non ? Pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on soit ensemble pendant deux ans ? Pour faire bonne figure, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket doit sortir avec la capitaine des pom pom girls, c'est tout ce que tu y voyais ? En dehors de ce lycée, je ne compte pas pour toi, ne dis pas le contraire, tu m'en as apporté la preuve à l'instant. D'ailleurs nous ne nous sommes jamais vus en dehors des quatre murs de ce lycée, Matt.**

**Ca t'arrangeais aussi, mais maintenant que tu trouves ces connards tellement intéressants, cet arrangement tu n'en veux plus c'est ça ?**

**Ce n'était qu'un arrangement ?**

**Bas ca faisait bien, et je ne t jamais forcé à quoique ce soit.**

**Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu as sauté sur tout ce qui avait une paire de sein, pendant deux ans ? C'est ça ?**

**Tu aurais préféré que je te saute dès que j'en avais envie, mais chérie fallait demander, je me serais fait une joie de t'exaucé. »**

Il me dégoutait maintenant, comment j'avais pu sortir avec ce truc pendant deux ans, et penser qu'il était un mec bien ? Que je pouvais être naïve, je n'y cois pas. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je tournais la tête pour qu'il n'est pas le loisir de les voir, et croisais le regard de Jared. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour, de tristesse et de colère, en me voyant, mais je voyais Paul le retenir. En remontant mon regard sur Jared, je vis qu'il regardait à présent Matt. Il était furieux, et lui lançait le pire regard noir que j'avais pu voir de ma vie. Et pourtant des regards meurtriers j'en avais vus…Embry lui parlait calmement, pour essayer de le calmer.

Je regardais rapidement autour de moi, et vu que notre discussion avait attiré tout les regards, certains étaient encourageants, d'autres étaient horrifiés, mais je ne sus pas trop pourquoi sur le moment.

Je devais en finir, je détestais être le centre de l'attention.

**« Je ne regrette qu'une chose dans cette affaire, c'est d'avoir eu un jour une bonne opinion de toi, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, tu me dégoutes.**

**Attend, non ne fais pas ça.**

**Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? »**

Sur ce, je tournais les talons, comment j'avais pu être aussi conne, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi idiote.

Je passais rapidement devant les mecs, et couraient vers les toilettes, j'avais besoin d'être seule.

Ce ne devait pas être du gout de Jared, il me retint par le bras, me tourna vers lui, et me prit dans ses bras.

**« Il ne te méritait pas, chut s'il te plait arrête de pleurer, je déteste te voir triste. »**

Il me berçait doucement. J'enfouissais ma tête dans son torse, ce qui le calma à son tour.

Puis la cloche sonna nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cours : maths. Embry partit de son côté, il était une classe en dessous.

Il y avait des tables de trois, nous en primes une, Jared se mit sur la droite, je pris place tout naturellement à côté de Jared, et Paul se mit sur ma gauche. Jared me prit la main, et le cours commença. Je me concentrais sur le cours, je ne voulais surtout pas avoir de retard. Je voulais décrocher une bonne bourse pour pouvoir aller faire mes études.

J'entendais malgré tout, les chuchotements, toute la classe nous regardait. Il allait peut être falloir que je m'y habitue. Mais j'avais fait mon choix, je voulais avoir des amis, de vrais amis près de moi, et pas des personnes qui ne vous suivent uniquement parce que vous êtes populaire.

Les cours se passèrent de la même manière toute la journée. En fin de journée, nous avions sport, basket.

J'avais remarqué que Jared semblait inquiet. On venait d'arriver devant le gymnase que je retenais Jared par le bras.

**« Vas y Paul, on arrive. Jared tu peux me dire pourquoi tu sembles inquiet ?**

**Matt est en sport avec nous, et j'avoue que j'ai un peur pour toi, tu vas bien, depuis ce matin ? Enfin tu vas mieux ?**

**Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis quand je suis avec toi, je me sens toujours très bien, alors pas de soucis ok ? »**

J'avais pris sa tête entre mes mains pour le forcer à me regarder. Il était bien plus inquiet que moi. Je le trouvais vraiment attentionné envers moi, toujours à s'inquiéter pour moi. Et ce trait de caractère me plaisait. En fait tout me plaisait chez lui.

J'allais vers les vestiaires, me changeais et me dirigeais vers le gymnase. J'aperçus de suite Jared et Paul. Un peu plus loin il y avait Matt, j'avais appris qu'il avait loupé quelques cours aujourd'hui sans justifications valables. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, je me posais des questions.

Je l'observais un peu plus longuement et je vis qu'il avait les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait longuement pleuré. De suite je m'inquiétais pour lui.

Le prof nous demanda de nous échauffer correctement.

Ensuite il fit des équipes, je me retrouvais dans la même équipe que Jared, contre Paul et Matt.

Jared me collait, il avait surement peur que Matt s'en prenne a moi, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Au contraire il évitait au maximum de s'approcher moi, quitte à faire un grand détour. Ca devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Paul lui, collait Jared, prêt à intervenir. Mais intervenir sur quoi ? Au pire, il irait coller une droite à Matt, mais je ne doutais pas de pouvoir calmer Jared. Paul avait peur d'autres choses ça se voyait, mais je n'arrivais pas à dire quoi.

Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, le prof nous demanda de nous mettre par groupe de trois, et de tourner sur trois postes : défense, attaque et arbitre. Je me retrouvais en défense alors que Jared était en attaque. Il avait peur de me bousculer et de me faire mal. Donc je m'en servis, si bien qu'il n'arriva pas à passer une seule fois. Par contre, Paul n'avait pas vraiment les mêmes peurs, ce qui fut plus difficile. Mais les grognements de Jared dès que Paul faisait un mouvement trop brusque jouèrent en ma faveur, si biens que nous avons fini sur un match nul. Le prof vînt même me féliciter. Il fallait que je pense à remercier Sam pour ses conseils en basket ! S'il pouvait m'aider pour d'autres sports, ça serait vraiment génial !

A la fin du cours, j'allais dans les vestiaires, me changeait, je préférais me lavé chez Sam et Emily.

En sortant des vestiaires je me dirigeais vers Jared, mais Matt m'appela. Je me retournais vers lui, il était sur le point de pleurer. J'espérais qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave.

Je regardais Jared pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

Puis je me dirigeais vers Matt, je m'inquiétais pour lui, même après notre discussion de ce matin.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Matt ? Si c'est pour recommencer la même discussion que ce matin, je préfère m'en allé. »**

Je me méfiais comme même.

**« Non, je voulais m'excuser, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de te dire toutes ces horreurs. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner ? Je t'ai vu arriver main dans la main avec Jared. Tu sors avec lui depuis longtemps ?**

**On ne sort pas ensemble.**

**Ah bon ? vous aviez pourtant l'air.**

**Tu sais très bien, que je suis fidèle. Même si je ne ressens plus d'amitié pour toi qu'autre chose, jamais je ne t'aurais fait ça, je ne savais pas que tu me pensais comme ca…. Avec Jared on s'est rapprochés, je ne vais pas te mentir, il se pourrait qu'on sorte ensemble, plus tard, mais pour l'instant il n'y a rien eu, je croyais que tu me faisais plus confiance que ca….Je suis assez déçue.**

**Ce n'est pas contre toi, j'ai juste été jaloux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime, depuis deux ans je suis complètement fou de toi.**

**Arrête s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas en me disant de pareil mensonge que je reviendrais vers toi, il faut que tu acceptes ça. **

**Non, écoute moi jusqu'au bout, jamais je ne t'en voudrais si tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Ce matin, je t d'abord vu arrivé avec Jared, et quand tu es venu vers moi, j'ai compris que tu voulais rompre, je me suis emporté, je ne voulais pas te perdre, et je ne savais pas comment faire. J'ai pris peur. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. Je savais que tu allais me blesser, et j'ai voulu que tu souffres aussi, c'était vraiment horrible de ma part de te dire tout ces mensonges. Jamais je ne t trompé, je n'aurais jamais pu, tu es la seule fille qui compte pour moi. Depuis deux ans j'attends que tu tombes amoureuse de moi. Et ce matin, tu souriais tellement, jamais je ne t'avais vu aussi heureuse en deux ans. Mais ce n'était pas moi que tu regardais avec un tel sourire, c'était Jared. J'ai eu mal. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait avoir aussi mal. Mais si tu es heureuse avec lui, fonce, plus que n'importe qui, tu mérites d'avoir un vrai bonheur. »**

Je restais muette, j'étais sur qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Je m'en voulais tellement de le faire souffrir.

**« J'ai attendu en vain, mais je te répète, jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Je voudrais juste savoir quelque chose.**

**Oui ?**

**Est-ce qu'il y a une chance même minime que l'on puisse être ensemble ? Que tu puisses m'aimer ?**

Je savais que non, depuis deux ans, je pensais à lui comme à un ami. Et maintenant il y a Jared, je ressens de plus en plus quelque chose pour lui, je ne saurais l'expliquer.

**« Honnêtement non. J'ai toujours pensé à toi comme à un ami, et j'aimerais vraiment que l'on puisse rester ami. Et sache que je m'en veux beaucoup de te faire souffrir, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. **

**Oui, ca serait bien que l'on reste ami, tu me pardonnes pour ce matin alors ?**

**Bien sur que oui, tu le sais. J'ai une question si tu permets…**

**Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Pourquoi tu t acharné contre Jared, Paul Embry Jacob Quil et Seth depuis le début du lycée ?**

**Parce que Paul s'intéressait à toi. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre. Après ca, plus personne ne ta jamais dragué. Mais crois moi, je m'en veux de mon attitude envers eux. Et si tu leur parles, c'est que sont des mecs biens. Tu es toi-même quelqu'un de génial. Même si je continue à penser qu'ils se sont mis aux stéroïdes. Tu ne m'ôteras pas ça de la tête !**

**Je ne t'en voudrais pas, moi-même je me pose des questions ! Bon allé, je vais y allé, ils m'attendent pour rentrer. Merci de rester mon ami, tu ne sais pas à quel point ca compte pour moi.**

**De rien. »**

Il me prit dans ses bras

**« Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serais toujours la pour toi. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux compter sur moi. Et si jamais Jared te fais souffrir, muscle ou pas, je le défonce. Il ignore la chance qu'il a. »**

Il partit vers sa voiture, me laissant abasourdie. Puis je partis rejoindre Jared Paul et Embry. Paul rigolais. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore celui la !

**« Alors mecs sous stéroïdes, vraiment ? Pourtant Jared a l'air de te plaire comme il est non ? Regarde moi ce corps de rêve !»**

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas exploser de rire, en voyant Paul caresser le torse de Jared. En même temps j'étais jalouse ! Jared le repoussa. Je commençais à rougir, Jared s'approcha de moi, et me chuchota à l'oreille.

**« Dis lui que je te plais, il arrêtera, et je me sentirais flatté !**

**Je sais que Jared te plait énormément depuis qu'il a pris un peu de muscle, si je ne le savais pas encore, je ne peux qu'en être convaincue en te voyant le caresser. Mais par pitié, Paul, il y a des chambres d'hôtel pour ça ! Mais tu sais Paul, toi non plus tu n'es pas mal comme ca, va voir Malika, si tu continues à bafouiller, on saura de quel bord tu es ! Et surtout ne t'en veux pas ok ? être gai n'est pas honteux, tu dois en être persuadé, d'accord, on sera la pour toi, pour que tu acceptes. On te soutiendra, sois en sur ! »**

Il était bouche bée, je m'approchais, pris une mine amicale, compréhensive. Jared et Embry était plié en deux.

**« Non mais attend je ne suis pas gai, qu'est ce qui te fait croire ca ?**

**Bas tu es le premier à souligné que Jared est pas mal, mais si ca peut te rassuré, tu as encore toutes tes chances, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, d'accord ? S'il te plait tan que ca, tente ta chance ! N'ai pas peur. Et puis à ta manière de le caresser tout à l'heure, il n'y a pas de doutes possibles. »**

Il était toujours muet.

**« Bon allé on y va ? »**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de Jared, pour aller chez Sam. Embry rigolait toujours. Jared lui se pencha vers moi, pour me souffler à l'oreille.

**« Je t'assure que je ne suis ni gai, ni bisexuel. Je suis un vrai hétérosexuel, attiré par une seule fille.**

**Ah bon qui ? Je la connais ? Je commence à être jalouse !**

**Il y a de fortes chances que tu la connaisses oui ! Elle s'appelle Kim, elle est incroyablement belle, drôle, intelligente, elle a du caractère et elle est extraordinaire, en plus d'être une vrai passionnée. Je suis complètement sous son charme, tu la connais ?**

**Ca se pourrait… »**

Je le regardais en souriant, cet homme me faisait craquer, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse. Mais je devais me résonner, s'il savait la vérité à mon sujet, il ne voudrait jamais de moi. Aussitôt mon sourire se fana, et je lus de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je détournais le regard. Il fallait que je lui dise la vérité, il avait le droit de la savoir après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, me sauver la vie, et me faire retrouver le sourire, un sourire authentique que je n'avais pas eu depuis très longtemps. Il m'avait sauvé de nombreuses façons. J'espérais juste qu'après lui avoir dit la vérité, il n'irait pas la crier sur les toits. Non il n'en était pas capable. Je lui faisais confiance.

Note :

Alors ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, mais attention un sujet assez tabou et violent est abordé, la violence au sein d'une famille ainsi que l'inceste… Alors âme sensible s'abstenir, de même que les moins de 18ans, ceci est une fiction classé M, je tiens à le rappeler.

Ce chapitre me tiens particulièrement à cœur, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est sans doute le chapitre que je redoutais le plus d'écrire, et vos impressions aussi sont redoutées, j'espère de tout cœur ne pas en choquer, de part le passé de Kim…..

J'avoue ne pas en être très fière cependant… J'aurais tan voulu qu'il soit parfait ! Ce sont les révélations….. Mais la fiction n'est pas encore finie !

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_Alex : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Voici la suite tant attendue !_

_Twilight-my-love54 : Merci pour ta review ! __Matt continuera à faire partie de la vie de Kim! _

_Mia68 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Le secret de Kim, révélée dans ce chapitre…. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

**POV Kim**

J'étais sur la plage, en train de regarder l'horizon. Je venais encore de m'engueuler avec mon père, et comme d'habitude ca c'est très mal fini. J'ai tellement de choses en tête, que je n'arrive pas à m'y retrouver, mon dieu, que vais-je faire. Jared a été tellement présent, tellement gentil, il est toujours présent, et quand il me dit qu'il sera toujours la pour moi, qu'il veut m'aider, j'ai envie de le croire. Depuis qu'il m'a sauvé, j'ai vu qu'il tenait à moi. Je dirais même plus mais à cause de mon père je refusais même l'idée d'avoir, une relation. De toute façon, qui voudrait d'une fille aussi sale, aussi repoussante que moi. Matt a eu du courage de rester avec moi.

Cependant je me devais d'être honnête envers Jared, lui dire la vérité. Mais par ou commencer. Grâce à la généreuse hospitalité de Sam et Emily, je n'avais pas vu mon père depuis un mois. Mais il était rentré, j'avais du l'affronter, et cela faisait deux jours que je subissais tout, comme avant, et sans rien dire. Mais rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, maintenant j'avais connu l'amour d'une famille, je m'étais sentie aimée, et cela n'avait pas de prix.

Nous étions vendredi soir, je n'avais pas revu Sam et Emily depuis mercredi, je voyais Jared Paul et Embry au lycée, mais dès le jeudi j'étais redevenu morose, je n'arrivais plus à faire semblant. Après avoir connu le bonheur pendant un mois, je retombais en enfer, et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je voyais bien que je blessais Jared, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, j'avais tellement peur de son jugement. Même si je savais que je lui devais la vérité, et j'en étais terrifiée.

J'étais venu sur la plage, me ressourcer, j'avais passé tellement de temps avec Jared ici, je me sentais si bien avec lui. Si je lui disais, et qu'il prenait peur et ne voulais plus me parler, je ne lui en voudrais pas, mais je serais complètement anéantie. Mais ici, j'étais sereine, en me rappelant tout les moments heureux passés ici.

Que je parle ou pas à Jared, j'allais devoir prendre des décisions.

J'allais avoir besoin de soutien, je sais que Jared me soutiendra, mais cela revenait à me servir de lui comme un soutien, et je détestais cette idée, me servir de quelqu'un, avoir besoin de son aide de son soutien, j'étais forte, et je voulais le rester, mais jamais je n'y arriverais toute seule. Je devais mettre de coté mon orgueil, et puis j'avais déjà accepté l'aide du groupe, Sam et Emily m'avaient hébergé, et tous m'avaient redonné le sourire.

Partie dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu Jared arriver, se placer derrière moi. Je sursautais, lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, et me rapprocha de son torse brulant. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je commençais à grelotter de froid.

**« Tu veux aller te promener avec moi sur la plage ? » lui dis-je**

**« Oui, avec plaisir ! » **

Il avait le sourire qu'ont les enfants le matin de noël, en voyant leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin. Cela faisait deux jours que je ne lui parlais pas trop. Je traînais avec eux au lycée, sans parler.

Après avoir pris ma main dans la sienne, nous sommes allés sur la plage.

**« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Jared. Je ne sais pas trop par ou commencer, ni si je dois tourner autour du pot. Alors je vais être franche, direct, et surtout, je ne veux pas te voir dans les yeux pendant que je te dis la vérité, ne le prend pas mal. C'est juste que c'est déjà assez douloureux pour moi d'en parler, alors je veux faire ça le plus vite possible. Ensuite si tu veux partir en courant, et ne plus jamais me voir, me parler ou même entendre parler de moi je ne m'y opposerais pas. En fait je le comprendrais. M….**

**Mais enfin de quoi parles tu, jamais, tu m'entends jamais je n'accepterais de te laisser, de ne plus te parler, te voir… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je tiens à toi, je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de relation** **depuis Matt, mais je refuse de te perdre. Ce n'est même pas envisageable dans mon esprit ! Je serais toujours la pour toi, peu importe ce que tu vas me dire, je serais toujours la pour toi. Je te soutiendrais Kim. Tu m'as rendu le sourire le jour ou tu as acceptée de me parler, comment je pourrais te tourner le dos ?**

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, mais je suis sure que tu regretteras tes paroles dans un instant. Laisse-moi parler, et sans m'interrompre, s'il te plaît, même si les paroles que tu vas entendre te choquent. Lorsque tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'étais complètement déboussolé, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte. » **

Je le vis serrer la mâchoire, il était en colère, et ca n'allait pas s'arranger. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi. Il se mit à trembler, et je lui caressais doucement le bras, tout en serrant un peu plus fort ma main qui tenait la sienne. Il se calma, et je continuais.

**« Le père n'est pas Matt, nous n'avons jamais été aussi loin tout les deux, même si ca fait deux ans que nous sommes ensemble. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était gratifiant, et je pense que l'on n'en attendait pas plus de l autre. Lui, sortait avec moi pour sortir avec la capitaine des pom pom girls, et moi je sortais avec le capitaine de l'équipe de basket ball. Entre nous, c'est surtout une amitié très profonde. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, mais Matt m'a dit en début de semaine, qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. »**

Je revis silencieusement la conversation que nous avions eu en début de semaine.

**« C'est pour cela qu'il a tellement mal pris le fait que Paul m'ai dragué. »**

Je l'entendis grogner, et je le vis me sourire, il semblait soulagé de m'entendre dire que ma relation avec Matt n'était pas si sérieuse.

**« Par la suite, j'ai pas vraiment été sympa avec toi et tes potes, je m'en excuse sincèrement. J'ai même été une vraie garce dernièrement, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Et ca ne ta pas empêché d'être la pour moi dernièrement, je me sens vraiment minable, en ce moment…. » **

Sans que je ne le voie venir, Jared m'embrassa. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Il demanda l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui donnai immédiatement. Je commençais à passer mes mains autour de sa nuque, et l'attirais encore plus près de moi. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Nous nous sommes arrêtés, à bout de souffle. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, et me dit :

**« Ne redis plus jamais ca. Je ne vois personne de minable devant moi, juste une magnifique et merveilleuse femme. » **

Je le vois commencer à réfléchir.

**« Mais si Matt n'est pas le père de ton enfant, qui est ce ? » **

Je pris une grande inspiration et regardais droit devant moi. Surtout ne pas regarder Jared en face.

**« C'est mon père. Mon père a commencé à me violer à l'âge de 6ans. Quand je l'ai dit à ma mère, elle m'a dit de surtout ne rien dire à personne, que mon père m'aimait malgré tout. En y réfléchissant, elle voulait surement éviter le scandale que cela aurait provoqué. Et puis elle aimait mon père. Deux ans après, alors que je rentrais chez moi, après les cours, je l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre, elle s'était pendue. Elle m'avait laissé** **une lettre, que mon père m'a prise avant que j'ai eu le temps de la lire. Il m'a dit qu'elle s'était tuée à cause de moi, à cause de ce que je lui avais dit. Depuis il me répète tout les jours, que c'est ma faute, que j'ai tuée ma mère. Ce jour la, il m'a tellement frappé, que j'ai cru que j'allais y rester. Je ne suis pas allé en cours pendant plus de trois semaines. Tout le monde pensait que c'était un deuil. Après sa mort, il s'est mis à me violer de plus en plus souvent. Au début, j'avais tellement peur que ma mère se soit tuée à cause de moi, que je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne. Et puis avec le temps, on s'enfonce dans le mensonge, et on ne sait plus comment en sortir. Mon père a commencé à boire à mes 9ans, après avoir perdu son job. Il est devenu violent après ca, même s'il me frappait avant cela, mais moins fort, moins souvent. J'ai même du atterrir à l'hôpital l'été dernier. Personne n'en a jamais rien su, ce n'était pas difficile, l'été je reste cloitrée pendant deux mois chez moi, pendant que mes amis, partent en vacance. J'avais un poignet cassé, et trois côtes brisées. Il y a un mois, quand je me suis enfuie de chez moi pour aller aux falaises, je venais de dire à mon père que j'étais enceinte. Il a commencé à hurler dans la maison, me dire que je n'étais qu'une trainée, qui se faisait mettre enceinte par le premier qui passe…. Ensuite, il a commencé à me frapper dans le ventre. Il était tellement en colère, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ca, alors je me suis enfuie… La suite tu la connais. Quand Sam et Emily m'ont proposé de m'héberger, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, j'avais trop peur de revoir mon géniteur. Et il est parti, il a trouvé un job d'un mois, assez loin. Mais maintenant je sais que j'ai des décisions à prendre, à savoir le devenir de cet enfant, si je dois porter plainte contre mon père. Mais avant tout, je veux savoir ce que tu penses la maintenant, et si tu vas t enfuir en courant. »**

Je relevais la tête vers Jared, il avait les larmes aux yeux, et me regardait avec tendresse. J'entrevis un espoir qu'il ne parte pas en courant. Mais il restait stoïque, sans parler. Il ne voulait plus de moi. Mon cœur ne pouvait pas supporter davantage. Je partis en courant vers la forêt, j'avais besoin de courir, d'être seule…..

**POV Jared**

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cela, face à tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis encore plus amoureux de ma douce. Elle est si forte, si courageuse. Quand d'autres se seraient effondrés, mon amour, se tenait encore debout, et ne craquait pas. Elle du mal interpréter mon silence, car elle commença à partir en courant vers la forêt. Je l'appelais, mais elle ne me répondit pas. Je me mis donc à sa poursuite. Je la rattrapais en trois quatre enjambées. Je la pris, et la serrais fort dans mes bras. Dieu que j'aimais cette fille, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu vivre sans elle jusqu'ici. Le fait qu'elle m'ait avoué son passé prouve qu'elle me fait confiance, et je me sens tout à fait euphorique. Je m'en veux de suite, je me sens euphorique alors que mon imprégnée ne va pas bien. Si j'avais son père sous la main, la maintenant il ne resterait pas en vie bien longtemps…..

**« Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je suis tellement impressionné par ton courage, par ta force….Tu ne dois pas te dévaloriser, surtout pas. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Je t'avais bien dit que jamais je ne me détournerais de toi. C'est ton père l'ordure dans cette histoire, n'en doute pas.**

**Je sais que cela peut paraitre très rapide, mais je t'aime, tu es ma vie. Et puis si tu as eu le courage de m'avouer cela, j'ai quelque chose aussi à te dire. J'aimerais vraiment que tu gardes l'esprit ouvert, et que tu me laisses parler jusqu'au bout. A la fin, tu comprendras à quel point je tiens à toi, que je soutiendrais pour tout, et à jamais. Peut être qu'il faudrait que tu t'assois, tiens sur cette branche la bas. Alors voila, tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir si tu connais nos légendes ? » **

J'étais de plus en plus nerveux, pourvu qu'elle m'accepte. Cela m'avait semblé naturel de lui annoncé cela maintenant, elle m'a fait confiance, et je dois lui faire confiance. Et peut être qu'en lui racontant nos légendes elle ne pleurera plus, elle ne sera plus autant plongée dans ses mauvais souvenirs, comme maintenant. Elle se concentrera sur autre chose.

**« Euh, pas grand-chose en fait, je crois me rappelé que les loups interviennent dans ces légendes, mais je ne me souviens pas d'autres choses. Pourquoi cette question ? Je ne comprends pas Jared.**

**Je pense qu'il faut peut être que je commence par te raconter ces légendes. Au commencement, nous étions des esprits guerriers. Notre tribu s'était installé sur cette côte, cependant une autre tribu voulait défendre leurs terres, et nous ont donc attaqués. Toute la tribu est montée sur les navires, physiquement. Une fois sur les flots, les esprits dont Kaheleha quittèrent les embarcations. Ils ne pouvaient pas les attaquer physiquement, mais les terrifier, faire crier le vent, déclencher des bourrasques, faire retourner les animaux contre leurs propriétaires… C'est ainsi qu'ils gagnèrent, et revinrent s'installer ici. Effrayé par notre magie, notre puissance, les tribus signèrent des traités de paix. Nous vécûmes ainsi en paix pendant de nombreuses générations, jusqu'à la génération de Taha Aki. »**

Je soufflais un peu, et regardais ma belle, elle semblait captivée par ces légendes, ce qui est plutôt encourageant pour moi, non ?

**« Il était juste et bon, le peuple était heureux. Seul Utlapa était mécontent, il était aussi avide que puissant. Il était persuadé qu'avec notre magie, nous aurions du étendre notre territoire. Lorsque Taka Aki découvrit ses pensées, il expulsa Utlapa de la tribu, qui dut obéir. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre un peuple entier. Souvent Taha Aki quittait son corps afin de veiller à ce que la paix reste sur son territoire. Un jour Utlapa le suivit, quitta son corps, intégra le corps de Taha Aki, et trancha la gorge de son propre corps. Il prit sa place dans son peuple, et commença par interdire à quiconque de rentrer dans le monde spirituel. Il avait peur que Taha Aki réintègre son corps, il ne se transforma plus jamais en esprit. Il se contenta donc de diriger la tribu. Il l'oppressa, devint polygame. Un jour Taha Aki rencontra un loup, qui accepta de partager son corps avec lui. En arrivant dans la tribu, il tenta de faire passer un message par ses yeux, les hommes de la tribu le comprirent. Un des guerriers brava l'interdit, et se transforma en esprit, de même que Taha Aki, ils ont pu alors parler. Utlapa tua le guerrier. Taha Aki ressentit tellement de colère contre cet homme, et d'amour pour son peuple qu'il se transforma en homme. Les guerriers de la tribu le reconnurent. Taha Aki, qui avait la force du loup, tua Utlapa et rétablit l'ordre, mais les esprits guerriers cessèrent. »**

Voila pour la partie loups garou, maintenant la partie sur l'imprégnation. Ses traits ne montrent aucune émotion ni positive, ni négative. Je commence à prendre peur, si elle ne m'acceptait pas comme je suis ?

**« Taha Aki arrêta de vieillir, et se transformait en loup des qu'un danger se présentait. Les fils de Taha Aki pouvaient eux aussi muté. Lorsque son épouse mourut, il en prit une deuxième, puis une troisième à la mort de la deuxième. En cette dernière il reconnut son âme sœur, par un phénomène que l'on appelle imprégnation. Il décida de ne plus se transformer afin de pouvoir vieillir et mourir avec elle. Un jour plusieurs jeunes femmes de la tribu disparurent. Les guerriers se transformèrent et traquèrent le responsable. C'était un sang froid, un vampire. Plusieurs loups trouvèrent la mort, sous les yeux de Taha Aki, qui se retransforma en loup afin de protéger sa tribu. Son âme sœur, en voyant son mari en mauvaise posture, se tua d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Le sang attira l'attention du vampire assez longtemps pour que Taha Aki le tue. La magie coule toujours dans nos veines. » **

Kim me regarde avec beaucoup d'incompréhension, elle ne doit pas voir ou je veux en venir.

**« Ces légendes sont vraies Kim. J'ai la possibilité de me transformer en loup. S'il te plait n'ai pas peur de moi, jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Tu m'as fait confiance en m'avouant ton passé, et je ferais tout pour t'aider, te soutenir…. Je ne dis pas ça pour te mettre la pression, je sais que c'est assez difficile à encaisser. Je suis vraiment plus que nerveux face à ta réaction, et vu ta tête, je ne dois pas m'attendre à une bonne réaction. Je suis vraiment désolée, je pense que je vais y allé, mais sache que si tu as le moindre problème tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Sam et Emily vont surement accepter de t'hébergé le temps que tu voudras, je t'en prie ne retournes pas chez ton père. »**

Mes larmes commençaient à apparaitre, j'étais tellement blessé de sa réaction, il fallait que je m'en aille, mes tremblements m'indiquaient que la transformation était proche. Kim était toujours statufiée, et fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne me croyait pas, je pensais qu'elle me faisait confiance, qu'elle tenait à moi.

**« Peu importe ce que tu penses, il faut absolument que tu acceptes l'idée que ce que ton père ta fait était mal, ce n'est pas à toi de te sentir coupable. Il faut que j'y aille impérativement, mais ce n'est pas toi que je fuie, sois en sur. Je t'… » **

Je m'arrête en plein milieu de la phrase, laisse un baiser sur son front, et pars en courant vers la forêt, la transformation étant très proche.

Note

Alors ce chapitre ? Des réactions ? J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plu ! Et que le sujet abordé, n'est pas très choquant….. S'il y a des réactions négatives, elles m'intéressent également !...


	16. Chapter 16

Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre ! Vous avez toutes été surprises par le passé de Kim, mais aucune mauvaise réaction, donc je continue !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes_

_twilight-my-love54: oui c'est bien que Kim ai avoué son passé a Jared…. Pour savoir si elle va l'accepter tel qu'il est, la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Pour le blog, donne moi l'adresse, je te dirais !_

_mia68 : oui, gros rebondissement, j'avais un peu peur des réactions, ce n'est pas un sujet des plus faciles, et un peu tabou….Pour Jared, et le père de Kim, tu verras au fur et a mesure des chapitres !_

**POV Kim**

Je regardais Jared partir vers la forêt en courant. Je l'avais vu commencer à trembler, peut être qu'il était parti se transformer. Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai du mal à encaisser cette nouvelle. Jared, celui qui a été la pour moi depuis un mois, qui m'a aider à retrouver le sourire, qui m'a sauvé la vie, cet homme là est un loup garou. Il combat uniquement les vampires, donc normalement il ne s'en prendra pas à moi non ?

La principale question à l'heure actuelle, c'est est ce que j'accepterais son état ? Il avait accepté mon passé, sans donner aucun jugement négatif, et m'avait même assuré de son soutien. Pourquoi étais je resté stoïque, je n'avais pas bougé quand il m'avait avoué sa nature ? Je m'en veux maintenant, j'aurais lui assurer que cela m'étais égale. Peut être avait on besoin du soutien l'un de l'autre, et là je n'avais pas été à la hauteur ? Pourquoi devais-je donc être si égoïste ? Je foirais tout ce qu'il y avait de bien dans ma vie. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle immédiatement.

Je partis en courant vers la maison de Sam et Emily. Après tout il m'avait dit qu'ils accepteraient volontiers de m'hébergé encore. Ca signifie peut être qu'ils sachent pour Jared. S'ils savent, j'ai de fortes chances de croiser Jared chez eux, après tout Jared était souvent chez Sam, il était souvent avec Sam, Paul et Embry.… Ou alors, faire passer un message pour que je lui parle, que je le voie.

Arrivé chez eux, seule Emily était présente. Je me demandais si elle savait, ou si je me trompais totalement, Sam n'était peut être pas au courant pour Jared, ou encore c'était une blague pour se venger de mon attitude méprisable. Pourquoi n'avais je pas penser à cette dernière éventualité, qu'est ce que je pouvais être naïve. Ce n'était qu'une simple vengeance. Il avait été sympa, puis m'avait dit un truc énorme dans le style « Je suis un loup-garou ». Et moi, sotte que j'étais, je l'avais cru. Jared allait pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie au lycée.

Emily du voir que j'étais préoccupée.

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie, tu ne te sens pas bien ? **

**C'est à propos de Jared. »**

Je voulais voir sa réaction, et je vis qu'elle était au courant.

**« Il devait te dire la vérité, mais je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Comment as-tu réagi ? Tu arrives à encaisser ? Ne prend surtout pas mal, c'est sa nature, et il t'aime tellement.**

**Alors ce n'est pas une blague, ce n'est pas une façon pour lui de se venger ? J'ai été horrible en début d'année alors…..**

**Mais comment tu peux croire que je me serais vengé de toi, et d'une façon aussi abjecte ? Tu as une si mauvaise opinion de moi ? »**

Je me retournais vivement en entendant sa voix. Il était la, devant moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi malheureux, blessé. Et c'était ma faute. Je me sentis tellement mal. Il partit en courant vers la porte. Je m'élançais derrière lui, dépassant Paul et Sam que je n'avais pas vu derrière Jared.

**« Jared, attend, s'il te plait il faut qu'on parle. »**

Il s'arrêta, se retourna pour me faire face.

**« Ecoute, je crois qu'on à plus rien à se dire, même si ca me tue littéralement. Jamais tu ne me feras assez confiance. Pourquoi, enfin tu as bien vu au cours des deux dernières années, que je ne suis pas rancunier. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu ais enfin confiance en moi ? Et dernièrement, je croyais que l'on s'était rapproché, mais je devais encore imaginer ça, n'est ce pas ?**

**Ma première réaction a été de te croire, mais ca semble si impossible, enfin Jared, des loups garou ! N'importe qui, de normal, aurait cherché une autre explication. Je n'ai jamais cru à tous ce qui est surnaturel, comment veux tu que je change d'avis sur un tel sujet en cinq minutes ? Comprends moi, aussi, qu'est ce que tu aurais fais à ma place ? Et je n'y crois toujours pas, ça ne peut pas être vrai, mais en même temps je te fais confiance, plus que tu ne le penses, sinon je ne t'aurais pas avoué mon passé.**

**Très bien, recule-toi. »**

Je fis ce que Jared me demandais, et le vis commencer à se déshabiller. Je pris aussitôt peur, il dut le voir.

**« N'ai pas peur, c'est juste qu'en me transformant, mes habits ne résistent pas, et je n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter des vêtements chaque semaine. »**

Il avait encore son pantalon. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, pris ma tête entre ses mains, et me força à le regarder. Il avait un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui, et un air légèrement moqueur.

**« Et puis, soyons honnête, la seule femme avec qui j'ai envie d'être c'est toi. Donc tu es la seule qui aura l'immense privilège de me voir nu, et ce autant que tu le voudras ! Ne sois pas gênée, je n'ai absolument rien à te caché. Je connais ton passé, et je ne l'oublie pas, mais le fait que tu m'aies couru après, signifie peut être que j'ai encore toute mes chances pour te séduire, non ?**

**Euh….**

**Je te fais déjà perdre tes moyens ?**

**Bas pour être honnête je suis resté à ta première phrase, je n'ai pas forcément fais attention au reste désolée, c'était une question ? J'espère que ce n'était pas si important ? Ah oui j'ai aussi entendu que je serais la seule à avoir l'immense privilège à te voir nu, mais la je pense que tu traines beaucoup trop avec Paul, faudrait réduire tes entrevues avec lui !**

**Dans pas longtemps, tu me diras que je suis un dieu vivant tellement tu me trouveras irrésistible.**

**Je te trouve un peu beaucoup présomptueux !**

**Mais non, juste réaliste.**

**Et en ce qui concerne l'autre partie de ton petit discours, concernant le fait que je suis la seule avec qui tu as envie d'être, c'est vraiment vrai ?**

Il me regarda abasourdis, et complètement étonné.

**« Tu n'avais pas encore compris que tu es la seule femme avec qui j'ai envie d'être ? Et ce, à vie, il ne pourrait pas en être autrement ! Tu n'avais peut être pas fait le rapprochement, mais quand je parlais de l'imprégnation entre Taha Aki et sa troisième épouse, je parlais un peu de nous.**

**Quoi ?, Attend tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es imprégné de moi ?**

**Oui, mais c'est quelque chose de merveilleux, ne le prend pas mal, au contraire.**

**C'est que je ne m'y attendais pas, je n'avais pas, enfin je veux dire, je n'y avais pas pensé…..**

**Et qu'est ce que tu en penses ?**

**C'est à cause de ca que tu es sympa avec moi ? Que tu veux être présent pour moi et tout ? C'est à cause d'un phénomène surnaturel ? Pitié dis moi non.**

**Non, enfin, j'aurais mis plus de temps à m'en rendre compte, mais je serais comme même tombé amoureux de toi. Je veux dire, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, l'imprégnation nous a juste fait gagné du temps, s'il te plait sois en sure.**

**Est-ce que ca veut dire que je dois tomber amoureuse de toi ? Parce que la maintenant, je te suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je te trouve plutôt pas mal physiquement, je te trouve vraiment super sympa, gentil mais je ne suis pas amoureuse. Mais ne crois surtout pas que je veuille te faire du mal.**

**Je savais que tu finirais par me trouver hyper séduisant.**

**Tu es vraiment…. Grrrr et à part ca, tu me réponds ?**

**Ok, ne te fâche pas ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Et je ne te jugerais jamais. Mais le fait même que tu me regardes, que tu me parles, que tu me souris, prouves que tu ressens les effets de l'imprégnation. Et j'irais à ton rythme, avec ton passé je me doute que tu auras besoin de soutien. Et puis, bas on a toute la vie, alors allons-y, pas à pas, apprenons à nous connaitre, et à nous faire confiance ! Et maintenant, tu voudrais me voir en loup ?**

**Est-ce que j'aurais peur ?**

**Non, jamais je ne te ferais peur ! Et puis, je suis ton loup à toi !**

**D'accord !**

Il se recule, se retourna, retira son pantalon, et muta. Je me retrouvais avec un gros loup, comme je n'en avais jamais vu, brun foncé. Je reconnu les yeux de Jared sans problème, il avait toujours ses yeux, qui semblaient me sonder l'âme. Il me faisait littéralement fondre lorsqu'il me regardait de cette façon.

Il se retrouva sa forme humaine, remit ses vêtement, et vint me voir. Il avait l'air anxieux.

**« Alors qu'en penses tu ?**

**Je crois que je te préfère en loup, plutôt qu'en homme ! »**

Il sembla complètement décontenancé par ma réponse. J'avais réussi à garder mon calme, de manière à ce qu'il pense que j'étais vraiment sérieuse.

Je mis fin rapidement à sa torture, en explosant de rire. Il me suivit, soulagé, s'approcha de moi, et me prit dans ses bras.

**« Tu me crois ? Je ne te fais pas peur ? »**

Il avait l'air stressé, je voyais qu'il avait peur de ma réponse.

**« Non je n'ai pas peur et oui je te crois, ma foi si je ne te croyais pas maintenant, après ce que j'ai vu, il faudrait m'enfermer. Je t'accepte comme tu es, Jared. »**

Il était soulagé. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre son torse. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise, mais j'étais bien dans ses bras, donc je ne le repoussais pas.

Une question me trottait en tête, maintenant.

**« Est-ce que tu me soutiendras, pour mon père, et le bébé ?**

**Oui, bien sur, quelque soit ta décision, je serais la. Tu veux en parler ?**

**En fait, je pense que… je vais porter plainte contre mon père, et avorter. Et l'une comme l'autre des décisions, me fait vraiment peur. Porter plainte contre mon père, après tout vu les coups, les viols et autre espèces de tortures morales c'est justifié, mais c'est mon père. C'est la seule famille qui me reste…. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire que c'est de ma faute, que j'ai forcément du faire quelque chose, que j'aurais du parler plus tôt…. »**

Je commençais à sangloter, je ne savais plus ou j'en étais. Je me rends compte que cette histoire de loup garou, d'imprégnation, j'avais momentanément occulté mes problèmes. Il me prit dans ses bras, et me laissa pleurer, sans rien dire.

**« Et puis l'avortement, c'est comme même mon bébé, même si il y a de fortes chances, qu'il ai des malformations, du à la consanguinité, c'est pour ca que l'avortement est préférable. Mais ca reste mon bébé, comment je vais faire pour tuer mon bébé Jared ? »**

Je commençais maintenant une vraie crise de nerf, d'angoisse, toute la pression se relâchait maintenant que j'étais dans ses bras. Il me berçait comme une petite princesse fragile.

**« Tu peux compter sur moi, je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te le répéterais tan que cela ne sera pas rentrée dans cette petite tête de mule ! Et puis tu peux compter sur la meute aussi !**

**La meute ? Alors la je suis un peu perdue, vous vous êtes donné un surnom ? Vous avez des noms de code aussi ? Tu t'appelles comment toi ? Beau gosse ? Et Paul c'est ptit rigolo ? »**

J'explosais de rire, et dieu que c'est bon, j'en profitais !

**« Euh, non, un groupe de loup, c'est une meute, ce n'est pas un surnom ! Mais par contre si tu veux m'appelé beau gosse, sache que je ne m'y opposerais pas ! Et pour Paul, c'est un surnom bien trouvé ! »**

Je voyais son air heureux de me voir rire et sourire, et rien que son air me donnait envie de rire et sourire plus souvent, peut être était ce du à ce phénomène d'imprégnation. Si c'était ca, alors je commençais à aimer ca.

**« Plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant. D'ailleurs, en parlant de meute, tu parles de qui exactement ?**

**Pour l'instant, Sam Paul Embry sont des loups, et Emily est l'imprégnée de Sam, donc elle est au courant pour nous. On voit quelques signes chez Jacob, donc il va peut être nous rejoindre également. Pourquoi ?**

**Bas je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de révéler ton secret, mais si un jour je souhaiterais en parler, à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, je me demandais juste vers qui me tourner !**

**Tu es un ange, oui il faut garder le secret. Tu peux néanmoins en parler aux anciens aussi, Quil, Bill et Harry. D'ailleurs il se pourrait que je t'invite à un feu de camps, ou les anciens parleront des légendes.**

**Tu me les avais pas toutes dites ?**

**Si, mais y à l'ambiance, et s'il te vient des questions, bas c'est l'occasion de les poser. Et je t'assure qu'entendre les légendes contées par les anciens c'est un voyage d'exception, ils arrivent à te transporter, personnellement j'adore ! Je suis sur que toi aussi tu aimeras ! Et petit cadeau en prime, tu seras dans mes bras ! Mais quand tu disais que tu ne voulais pas que la meute soit au courant, tu étais sérieuse ?**

**Bas oui pourquoi ?**

**Bas, on lit dans nos pensées, lorsque nous sommes sous forme lupine…Du coup, je ne pourrais pas leur caché éternellement, mais si tu veux vraiment, ils ne t'en parleront pas jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses. »**

Il avait l'air sérieux. Et puis si lui l'avait bien pris, peut être qu'il en serait de même pour les autres membres de la meute. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

**« Alors maintenant, qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Je veux dire nous on est quoi, et pour l'avenir….Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »**

Note :

Alors ce chapitre ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage !


	17. Chapter 17

Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre !

J'ai été plus rapide cette fois….. !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ainsi que les mises en favoris !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

_Réponses aux anonymes :_

_twilight-my-love54: merci pour ta review!Oui Kim a accepté Jared! __Pour ton blog, ok, mais je n'ai pas de compte skyrock…. Je peux te joindre comment, tu as un compte sur fanfiction ?_

_mia68 : Merci pour ta fiction ! Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi a la place de Kim ! Et merci beaucoup a toi, de trouver ma fic génial, cela compte beaucoup pour moi ! Merci !_

**POV Jared**

**« Tu veux vraiment parler d'avenir lointain, on peut parler, aussi d'un avenir un peu plus proche ? Comme celui de maintenant, qui va consister à rentrer chez Sam et Emily pour aller dîner ! Un loup affamé est incapable de parler, et encore moins de réfléchir, et je suis sur que tu ne voudrais pas m'affamer, non ? **

**Bien sur que non, mais à te voir, juste une question, je dois avoir peur de vous voir à table ?**

**Euh… On sait se tenir comme même ! Tu viens ? »**

Je l'entraînais rapidement chez Sam.

Une fois arrivé, je sentis la douce odeur du rôti préparé par les bons soins d Emily. Je remerciais Dieu que Kim soit aussi bonne cuisinière. Elle nous l'avait prouvé lors de ce mois passé ici. Et j'avais hâte de la voir me cuisiner de bons petits plats…. Avec Kim en dessert, miam, enfin la je m'égare.

Paul, Embry et Sam étaient déjà attablés, je les rejoignis, puis m'aperçus que Kim ne m'avait pas suivi. Elle avait encore du mal à parler à Paul notamment, sans blaguer avec ! Et avec les dernières révélations qu'elle m'avait faite, je comprenais qu'elle ne se sente pas très bien. Elle avait encore honte de son comportement avec nous, d'il y à quelques semaines…Mais depuis qu'elle est devenue mon imprégnée, Paul ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire, il se foutait de moi, et des difficultés que je rencontrais avec elle. Enfin, je connais bien Paul, et je sais qu'il lui en a voulu au début, pendant sa période garce, période que je comprends maintenant.

Avec son père, son passé et tout, la vie n a pas été facile avec elle. Et je suis bien décidée à ce que cela change, je veux la rendre heureuse. Tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle a explosé de rire, j'étais fou de joie, je me sentais si bien, tellement heureux. Mon imprégnée avait un sourire éblouissant, et c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Kim était bloquée à la porte et n'osait pas rentrée. Au même moment, Emily a sorti le rôti, ainsi que les pommes de terre du four. Nous nous sommes précipitées sur le repas, alors qu'Emily explosa de rire. Sam Paul Embry et moi la regardâmes, puis regardèrent l'endroit ou elle regardait. C'était Kim, elle avait un air horrifié sur le visage. Automatiquement, je paniquais, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver.

**« Mon ange, qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**Mais tu as vu comment vous vous êtes jetés sur le repas ?**

**Euh, bas on avait faim ? »**

J'entendis Sam Embry et Paul s'esclaffer derrière moi, je ne pourrais pas compter sur eux la….

Puis tout à coup, je me tendis, Sam Embry et Paul en firent de même en sentant cette puanteur. Sam prit la parole.

**« Emily Kim vous restez dans la maison, et vous n'en sortez surtout pas. Nous on y va. »**

Nous partîmes précipitamment, et nous transformions sans même prendre le temps de retirer nos vêtements. J'étais paniqué à l'idée que cette sangsue s'en prenne à Kim. Il fallait absolument qu'on s'en débarrasse le plus vite possible. Sam avait les même pensées que les miennes, il avait peur pour Emily, Paul lui était pressé de se battre. Comme toujours quoi !

Nous sommes partis en courant vers cette puanteur de sangsue. Une fois rattrapée, je la voyais en train de chasser un groupe d'humain. Elle n'eut pas le temps de nous voir arriver que sa tête s'envolait. Nous l'avons démembrée rapidement et mis le feu aux morceaux.

Tout ce qui suivit se passa très rapidement. Après avoir tué cette femelle, nous sommes repartis vers la réserve, quand deux mâles nous sont tombés dessus. Embry fut assommé, et resta inconscient. Mais il respirait. Cette fois la le combat a été beaucoup plus difficile, nous n'étions plus trois contre un, mais trois contre deux. Paul en prit un, moi l'autre. Sam passait de l'un à l'autre, pour nous aider.

Je pris assez rapidement l'avantage, alors que Paul a semblé en difficulté. Sam alla aider Paul. Je me concentrais sur le monstre que j'avais en face de moi. Il essaya de feinter à gauche, mais je le pris de vitesse.

Se sentant en danger, il fit plusieurs manœuvres pour s'échappé, que je contrais toutes. Tout d'un coup je sentis un poids énorme me tomber sur le dos. Paul avait lancé la sangsue, mais celle-ci au lieu d'atterrir sur l'arbre, m'a percutée de plein fouet. La deuxième sangsue en profita pour se barrer, et direction la Push. Je paniquais tout comme Sam qui partit sans se retourner.

Je me relevais rapidement, et en tournant attrapais la tête du vampire que j'envoyais valser, je ne sais pas trop ou dans la forêt. Je partir à toute vitesse vers la Push, laissant Paul finir le travail, et s'occuper d'Embry qui commençait à émerger. J'étais dans une colère noire, je refusais l'idée que ce buveur de sang s'approche de ma Kim. En plus il s'en était prit à mon frère.

Je filais vers la Push, aussi vite que possible, autant pour protéger Kim que Emily et tout les habitants de la réserve, mais également pour seconder mon alpha, qui était seul contre un monstre.

Une fois arrivé, Sam était en mauvaise posture, je me ruais donc vers le vampire, et a deux bientôt trois contre un, ce vampire ne ferais pas long feu. Une fois mort, et brulé, nous sommes partis patrouiller, histoire d'être sur qu'il n'avait pas d'autre vampires hors Cullen dans le coin.

Tout en patrouillant, je repensais à ma Kim, et à ce qu'il allait suivre. J'avais tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir l'aider moralement, particulièrement pour l'avortement. Peut être devrais-je essayé de convaincre Kim d'en parler à Emily, une fille serait sans doute mieux placée. Bien que je ferais tout mon possible, mais je savais qu'elle allait traverser de mauvais moments.

Tout d'un coup j'entendis Paul parler, en pensée bien sur, Sam quand a lui était horrifié, Embry était choqué.

**« Oh mon dieu, mais son père est un vrai salaud, tu n'es pas sérieux, même un sale buveur de sang me semble avoir plus d'humanité que ce type. Comment peut-on faire ca à sa propre fille ? **

**Attend Paul, je ne devais pas le dire, surtout ne dis rien a Kim, fais comme si tu ne savais pas. »**

Je fis défiler dans ma tête, le moment ou Kim m'avait supplié de ne rien dire, et que je lui avais expliqué que si j'y pensais les mecs seraient automatiquement au courant.

**« Hey tu es mon frère ne t'inquiète pas, on fera comme si on ne savait pas, Kim décidera du moment où nous l'apprendrons officiellement. Même si elle sait que nous savons, on ne dira rien, et je te promets que nous ne lui en parlerons pas.**

**Elle n'apprécierait sans doute pas non plus que nous allions voir son père pour lui « parler ». Elle m'a demandé de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi.**

**Pas de soucis, quoique d'aller m'expliquer avec son père, me démange.**

**On sait Paul. En tout cas, Jared, Kim reste chez nous, on ira chercher ses affaires dès que Kim le voudra.**

**Ok merci beaucoup Sam. Emily acceptera ?**

**Bien sur que oui, Kim fait partie de la famille.**

**Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je passerais moi aussi sans doute beaucoup de temps chez vous.**

**J'avais compris ! Allez, on rentre, il n'y a plus de menace à l'horizon, mais on va mettre en place pendant quelques temps des patrouilles. Il faudra toujours quelqu'un en patrouille autour de la réserve. Ok ?**

**Ok »**

Nous sommes repartis en direction de chez Sam.

Note :

Alors ce chapitre ? J'essayerais d'écrire la suite ce week end, et de la poster en début de semaine prochaine ! Mais comme toujours, les reviews encouragent à écrire la suite rapidement ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire, une petite review ?


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour a tous !

Voici la suite !

Mais honte a moi, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais jamais précisé que les personnages sont la propriété de Mme Meyer, alors je le fais maintenant !

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdue des lecteurs en route ? snif….

_Réponses aux anonymes :_

_Mia68 : il n y a pas de POV Jared dans ce chapitre, mais il y en aura prochainement ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !_

_twilight-my-love54: ravie que ce chapitre t plu! Pour ce qui est du blog, je n'es pas encore pris le temps de le faire, surement ce week end!_

**POV Kim**

Lorsque j'avais vu Jared et ses frères partir en courant, j'ai pris peur. Mais Emily ma rassuré, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Je voyais bien malgré tout, qu'elle était inquiète.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont revenir. Ils ont déjà poursuivi et tuer des vampires, ils sont bien préparés à cela, les techniques de combats pour gagné leur ont été enseigné. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, ils vont revenir.**

**Je vois bien que tu as peur Emily, tu me dis ca plus pour te rassurer, mais je t'en veux pas ! Quand ils reviendront, ils auront surement fin, alors préparons à manger, ça nous occupera, tu es partante ?**

**Ok ça marche ! »**

Elle avait un grand sourire ! Il fallait que je lui parle de mon passé, je n'avais jamais pensé à quel point ça pouvait me soulager, mais en parlant à Jared, c'est comme si on m'avait retiré un poids des épaules, et je voulais démarrer une nouvelle vie sur des bases solides. D'un coté, je ne veux pas perdre son amitié, et j'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne me juge, mais elle finira par le savoir, notamment, à cause de ma future plainte, et l'avortement. En plus, Paul et Sam devait le savoir à l'heure qu'il est, vu qu'ils se sont transformés….

La grande question, c'est comment amené cela dans une conversation.

Quand j'y repense, j'ai toujours pensé que cela était normal de vivre cela, d'avoir un tel père, que la normalité c'était ca. C'est vraiment en voyant la réaction de Jared, d'abord son air horrifié, puis sa colère envers mon père et enfin son avenance, il voulait que je me sente bien, et surtout pas coupable. J'essayais sans doute de regarder ma vie comme une vie normale afin de ne pas sombrer, je ne sais pas.

Nous avions fini de faire les spaghettis.

Une fois assis sur le canapé, elle se tourna vers moi.

**« Tu sembles perdue dans tes pensées toi ! Ca va avec Jared ? Enfin ca va mieux, vous avez pu parler ? Tu sais il a été honnête, jamais il te ferait de mal.**

**Je l'ai compris, et je sais pas pourquoi, quelques chose me dit de lui faire confiance, et que tout va s'arranger.**

**Tout quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as des problèmes ?**

**On peut dire ca comme ca. De toute façon, tu vas le savoir, je pense qu'en fait la réserve entière va être au courant, ca me fait peur.**

**Attend tu me fais peur la, c'est si grave ?**

**Alors je vais être rapide, parce qu'en ce moment, je commence à retrouver un bon moral, peut être grâce à Jared, donc faisons vite ! Mon père a commencé a abusé de moi à 6ans. J'ai tout dit à ma mère qui m'a dit de ne rien dire, que c'était mon père et qu'il m aimait malgré tout. Elle s'est pendue deux ans plus tard, c'est moi qui ai trouvé le corps, mon père me répète depuis tout ce temps qu'elle s'est tuée à cause de moi, que j'étais responsable de ses idées noires, de sa mort de son malheur. »**

Je remarquais alors ses larmes, et la pris dans mes bras, en la serrant contre moi, j'espérais lui faire comprendre que tout irais bien.

**« Mais c'est horrible, comment un père peut faire ca ? Tu n'as jamais rien dit ?**

**Non, au début je me disais que vu la réaction de ma mère, ca devait être normale, donc que tout le monde réagirait de la même manière, alors en sortant de chez moi, je faisais un grand sourire, et oubliais tout de la maison, c'est comme si j'étais deux personnes. Ca aide à tenir. Et puis lorsque j'étais petite, je pensais que mon père me montrait simplement qu'il m'aimait, du moins c'est ce que ma mère m'a dit. Par la suite je n'ai rien dit par honte, et par habitude. J'ai juste commencé à penser que je serais libre une fois partie à l'université. Seulement maintenant il y a Jared ! Mais mes rêves d'université sont toujours la, j'espère qu'il le comprendra.**

**Maintenant tout va très bien se passer ! On est tous la pour toi, tu ne seras jamais toute seule au cas où tu aurais peur de le revoir. Tu vas porter plainte ? Je me doute que ca doit être dur de prendre une telle décision, mais on te soutiendra quelle que soit ta décision. Est-ce que tu veux aller parler à une personne compétente ?**

**En fait je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Mon père m'a mise enceinte. Dans les prochains jours je vais devoir porter plainte contre mon père et avorter. Mais Jared m'a promis d'être la. Quoique j'avoue que je préférerais vraiment qu'une femme m'accompagne surtout pour l'avortement. Tu veux bien ?**

**Bien sur ma chérie, tu peux compter sur moi. Tu en es a combien de semaines ?**

**5 pourquoi ?**

**Parce qu'il y a un délai maximum pour l'avortement, mais c'est bon tu es dans les temps. Demain je t'accompagnerais au commissariat, et ensuite on ira a l'hôpital, pour prendre un rendez vous pour l'avortement. Ok ? Enfin si tu veux que je t'accompagne….. **

**Ok, on fait comme ca. Je voulais te demander de m'accompagner. Jared, c'est Jared, mais je préfères en parler avec une fille, je me sens plus à l'aise. Ne le prend pas mal.**

**Tu veux en parler à Sam et Paul ?**

**A vrai dire je sais qu'ils sont déjà au courant, vu qu'ils sont en loup et que Jared sait. Je sais que ca va paraitre très lâche, mais je veux plus avoir à raconter ca.**

**Ce n'est pas lâche, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire pour te remonter le moral, je sais que tu as vécu des années très difficiles, et j'espère que désormais, tu auras une vie magnifique.**

**Et cette vie magnifique commence avec Jared d'après toi ? Je ne pourrais jamais lui donner tout ce qu'il veut. Je ne veux pas de ce bébé, et je n'en voudrais plus jamais. Ne serait que penser à une intimité avec un homme, j'ai envie de vomir. Jared n'attendra pas éternellement… »**

Tout en le disant, je me rendis compte que j'avais déjà envisagé brièvement certes, mais envisagé une relation avec Jared. Jusqu'à alors intimité signifiait pour moi honte, dégout et douleur. Je n'avais jamais envisagé une autre approche de l'intimité. Peut être que Jared serait doux, aimant….

**« Je comprends ce que tu dis, mais sache que Jared ne pense pas à ca, du moins pas pour l'instant, il veut juste t'aider !**

**Comment peux tu en être aussi sur, tu lui en a pas parler ? Non ?**

**Bien sur que non, mais je connais mes loups comme une mère connait ses enfants. **

**Et la, ils vont bien ? Je veux dire ils sont partis vite, je suppose qu'ils sont partis après un vampire. Je dois beaucoup m inquiéter ? J'angoisse vraiment, il ne risque pas d'arriver quoique ce soit à Jared ni aux autres ?**

**Il y a toujours des risques, mais tu avoir confiance en eux. OK ? »**

Nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrirent sur des éclats de rire, et en se tournant nous avons vus nos loups. Aussitôt un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Jared était sain et sauf. Je me précipitais vers lui, et le prit dans mes bras. Il parut surpris, mais heureux et resserra ses bras autour de moi. Il est vrai que depuis une semaine, j'avais remis des distances physique entre nous deux. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Faut dire que je m'étais ruée sur lui sans lui laisser le temps de voir venir.

**« Désolée, j'avais peur pour toi. Je suis rassurée que tu sois rentré sain et sauf. **

**Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur ! Je t déjà dis que je serais toujours la ! Je sous entendais que tu ne pourrais pas te débarrasser de moi-même à cause d'une de ces maudites sangsues. Mais bon, si ton accueil est toujours le même, tu peux t'inquiéter autant que tu veux !**

**Tu es vraiment idiot quand tu t'y mets. »**

Et la, sans me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je l'embrassais. Il me repoussa, afin de s'assurer que c'était ce que je voulais. Ce qu'il vit dans mes yeux dut le convaincre, car il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et m'embrassa passionnément.

A bout de souffle et sous les rires assez bruyants de Paul, nous nous séparions.

Jared avait un air idiot et heureux comme un enfant qui aurait vu le père noël, collé sur le visage. Il me prit dans ses bras, me serra contre lui et posé sa tête sur la mienne, respira mes cheveux tout en envoyant un regard noir à Paul qui ne cessait de rire.

Jared me prit ensuite la main et m'entraina dehors, ou nous sommes allés sur la plage, et avons parlé de nos gouts, en musique, film, couleur cuisine…. Nous apprenions à nous connaitre. C'était un moment absolument fabuleux, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Jared nous rappelle à l ordre. Nous sommes donc rentrés chez Sam, ou tout le monde était déjà à table.

Lorsque nous fumes attablés, tout le monde commença à manger. Je me disais que je n'aurais sans doute pas de meilleur moment, alors je me lançais.

**« Sam, Paul, Embry je sais que désormais vous savez pour mon passé, et tan mieux, parce que je n'es absolument aucune envie d'en reparler encore une fois. Demain Emily m'accompagnera au commissariat et à l'hôpital. »**

Je la regardais pour savoir si c'était toujours bon, elle me sourit, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**« Donc j'aimerais, qu'on ne fasse semblant de rien, mais qu'on n'en parle pas. C'est pas que je veuille en faire un sujet tabou, c'est que je voudrais vraiment aller de l'avant, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une famille, je ne voudrais donc pas gâcher cela. Tout ceci est du passé, bien que je me doute qu'il y aura des moments noirs. J'espère que vous ne me jugerez pas, et surtout pour toi Paul, que tu me pardonneras mon attitude de garce au début de l'année scolaire.**

**T'inquiètes pas pitchoune, c'est déjà oublié, et puis rien qu'a voir l'air niais de l'autre abruti, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir !**

**Quoi ?**

**Bas c'est vrai quoi regarde le, tu m'offres gratuitement, et sans que je ne t rien demandé des heures ou je pourrais me foutre de lui, c'est fabuleux ! Le mieux c'est qu'il ne ripostera pas ! »**

Jared me regarda avec un air conspirateur sur le visage, je ne le sens pas du tout !

**« Sache que lorsque tu t'imprégneras, je te ferais la même chose avec les intérêts, et ce avec l'aide de Kim. Prépare toi on va t'en faire baver !**

**Qui te dis que je vais m'imprégné, c'est sensé être un phénomène rare !**

**Rare ? Sur trois loups, on est deux à être imprégné, tu veux vraiment tenter ta chance en moquerie de tout genre ?**

**Bon on fait un accord, j'y vais mollo, au cas où, et t'oublies les intérêts !**

**Ca dépendra de ce que tu appelles mollo, je verrais au fur et à mesure ! Et puis depuis le temps que je supporte tes vannes, un peu plus un peu moins, maintenant tu sais…. Je plains ta future imprégnée !»**

J'éclatais de rire, c'était vraiment des gamins, et je tombais de plus en plus amoureuse de l'un d eux ! A ce moment la vie me parait tellement belle, que je n'arrive pas à penser à la journée qui va suivre. Je profite de ce moment, sans penser à rien d'autre.

Note

Alors ce chapitre ? Il reste encore environ une dizaine de chapitre, je continue ? Une petite review de votre part me ferait le plus grand plaisir !

A bientôt !


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour !

Voici la suite, qui j'espère vous fera plaisir ! Vos reviews sont toujours un vrai bonheur à lire ! Merci à vous !

_Réponse aux anonymes_

_Mia68 : Merci pour ta review ! Alors s'il le faut, je continue ! J'ai une bonne idée de la suite de la fic, je sais ou je vais….. Il ne reste qu'à l'écrire !_

_twilight-my-love54 : Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ! J'ai fait l'inscription sur ton blog, j'espère que ca a marché !_

**POV Kim**

A la fin du repas, je me levais, il était tard, je savais que j'allais m'en prendre une. Tout le monde me regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

**« Bas il est tard, je vais rentrer chez moi, déjà que mon père sera en colère, je ne préfère pas en rajouter. »**

Jared se leva.

**« Non mais tu n'es pas sérieuse la, tu vas réellement rentrée chez toi ?**

**Bas oui pourquoi ?**

**Hey, mais on était sérieux quand on ta dis qu'on serait la pour toi, tu ne retournes pas chez ton père sachant ce qui t'attends, hors de question. Sam Emily, elle peut dormir ici, n'est ce pas ?**

**Bien sur que oui, je te donnerais des vêtements à moi pour la nuit, ma chérie.**

**Non mais toutes mes affaires sont chez moi, mes cours, mes vêtements, tout….. comment veux tu que j'aille en cours demain sans mes affaires ? Je dois retourner chez mon père. Imagine qu'il aille voir la police, pour signaler ma disparition.**

**Ok, alors pour demain, on te passera nos livres, pas de soucis, d'accord ? Demain, après le commissariat et l'hôpital, on t'accompagnera chez toi, tu récupéreras tes affaires. Pour ce qui est ton père, tu vas au commissariat demain, tu pourras tout expliquer. Elle pourra emménager ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année Sam ? **

**Oui pas de soucis, Emily sera heureuse, de t'avoir avec elle, j'en suis sur non ?**

**Bien sur mon amour.**

**Alors c'est réglé, tu restes ici ok ?**

**Ok, il est déjà 23h, je vais aller me coucher mais vous êtes sur Sam et Emily que ca ne vous ennuient pas ?**

**Mais non ma chérie, allé viens je vais te passer des affaires pour la nuit.**

**Ok merci, Jared demain 7h30?**

**Ok, dors bien!"**

Je montais en suivant Emily, qui me passa un pyjama. J'allais dans la salle de bain me laver, et je partis vers la chambre d'ami. Demain la journée sera longue.

En arrivant dans la chambre, je remarquais que Jared était la. Aussitôt je paniquais

**« Il y a un problème, tout va bien ?**

**Oui il y a un gros problème tu es monté sans m'embrasser ! »**

Je m'approchais de lui, et l'embrassais. Ce fut encore meilleur. Par ce baiser, il me transmettait tellement d'amour et de passion, que j'eus énormément de mal à réagir.

**« Pour me faire pardonner, tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? En tout bien tout honneur évidemment. **

**Avec joie, viens-la. »**

Il m'attira dans ses bras, et nous entraina vers le lit. Je m'endormis très rapidement dans ses bras protecteurs.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais il n'était plus la. La place à côté de moi, était froide. J'étais furieuse de son absence.

Je descendis, blessée par son départ, mangeai et m'apprêtais. Cette journée promettait d'être longue. A 7h30, je descendis, Jared était la, souriant. Cela me mis hors de moi, je m'approchais et lui décrochais une gifle magistrale. Il est resté complètement abasourdi.

**« Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il y a Kim ?**

**Tu étais où ce matin ?**

**J'étais en patrouille, tu as cru que je t'avais laissée ?**

**Tu étais en patrouille ?**

**Bas oui, je prenais la deuxième partie de la nuit, mais je te l'ai dit hier soir, tu ne m'as pas entendu ?**

**Je me suis endormi rapidement, donc je n'es pas du entendre, je suis désolée Jared. Et pardon, pour la gifle, j'étais en colère.**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'avais dis que je ne te laisserais jamais. »**

Je me précipitais vers lui, pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa sur le front

**« Allé c'est l'heure d'allé en cours, Emily ? »**

Emily sortit de la cuisine.

**« Oui Jared ?**

**Kim et moi finissons à 15h, je te la ramène ici, et laisserais ma voiture, d'accord ?**

**Ok ca marche, ca ira Kim ?**

**Oui, faut bien, je crois que je ne réalise toujours pas en fait.**

**On sera toujours la pour toi, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter.**

**Merci, allé faut y aller sinon on va être en retard. »**

La journée se passa tranquillement, Matt est venu me parler, mais les barrières entre ces clans, que j'ai toujours détesté étaient toujours la. Tout le monde me regardait méchamment. Les habitudes ont la vie dure…. Mais j'étais heureuse avec Jared, avec mon loup, alors cela n'avait aucune importance.

A la fin de la journée Jared me ramena chez Emily qui m'attendait.

Durant le trajet, Jared avait gardé ma main dans la sienne.

**« Tu sais si tu veux je peux t'accompagner ?**

**Non, sans vouloir te vexé, je préfère une fille. En plus tu dois faire une patrouille, si tu veux que je m'endorme dans tes bras.**

**Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Pour être honnête j'ai peur pour toi, que tu replonges dans de très mauvais souvenir, et que tu te renfermes sur toi-même. »**

Une fois la voiture garé, je pris sa tête entre mes mains et le forçais à me regarder

**« Je te promets que si ca ne va pas, je te parlerais, ok ? Je te fais confiance, bien plus que tu ne sembles le penser.**

**Promis ?**

**Juré, allé j'y vais, bonne patrouille. Alors à ce soir.**

**A ce soir ! »**

Je m'approchais doucement, et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit avec ardeur. Nous nous éloignions l'un de l'autre essoufflés.

Je descendis de la voiture, et me dirigeais vers Emily, Jared partit vers la forêt tout en se déshabillant. J'avais vraiment une chance incroyable, mon copain était un dieu vivant, un vrai apollon. Il avait des épaules, une carrure, des abdos superbement bien dessinés, tout comme son dos. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient musclés à souhait, et son visage n'avait rien a envié au reste, surtout quand il faisait ce petit sourire que j'adorais tant. Quand il me regardait, j'avais l'impression qu'il voyait au plus profond de mon âme. Je me sentais si bien dans ces moments la, qu'aucun mot ne pourrait décrire cela. J'avais bien changé, il y a quelques semaines je n'aurais jamais parlé de Jared comme étant mon copain. Je l'aimais de plus en plus. J'étais en train de me rincer l'œil quand j'entendis Emily rigoler.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Tu as vu comment tu regardais Jared, tu sais si tu as faim, on rentre un peu manger ? » **

Elle explosa de rire, et je la rejoignis bien volontiers.

Une fois calmé, je lui répondis

**« Avoue que Jared est à croquer, et puis les hormones…. !**

**Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal, au début j'avais du mal à laisser Sam sortir du lit ! On y va ?**

**Oé »**

Nous primes la voiture de Jared et partîmes au commissariat.

Une fois arrivées, nous rentrâmes dans le commissariat. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'accueil. Un homme y était, arrogant, avec un visage rouge, un ventre rebondi. Lorsque nous nous sommes approchées, nous avons commencé à sentir son haleine qui sentait l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde.

**« Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à une femme s'il vous plait.**

**C'est pour porter plainte ?**

**Oui.**

**Femme ou homme c'est pareil, et dans votre cas jolie demoiselle, un homme sera enchanté de prendre votre plainte, moi en l'occurrence. Et si vous avez besoin de réconfort, je serais là également!**

**Désolée, je veux parler à une femme, ou je fais un scandale.**

**Pffff toute les mêmes. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »**

Il revint dix minutes plus tard, avec une jeune femme. Pourvu qu'elle comprenne.

**« Bonjour, vous désirez porter plainte ?**

**Oui**

**D'accord suivez moi s'il vous plait. »**

Elle nous emmena dans une pièce un peu à l'écart. Une fois assise, je me sentis mal à l'aise, j'étais en train de me demander ce que je faisais ici, il faudrait mieux que je parte, jamais je ne pourrais faire ca à mon père. Je regardais Emily avec un air paniqué.

**« Ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas, il faut que tu parles, ensuite tu pourras démarrer une vie vraiment heureuse, ca sera un nouveau départ pour toi, s'il te plait, d'accord ? »**

La jeune femme était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant.

**« Hier nous avons eu un avis de fugue, et si j'en crois la photo que nous a donné le père, vous seriez la fugueuse. Vous voulez me parler de cela ?**

**Oui, en quelque sorte. Je suis partie pour ne plus subir les coups, les insultes et surtout les viols de la part de mon père.**

**Je vous demande pardon ?**

**Mon père a commencé à abuser de moi à 6ans. J'en avais parlé à ma mère, il me faisait tellement mal à chaque fois…. Mais elle n'a rien dit, rien fait. Elle m'a juste répondu qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que j'en parle. Elle s'est tuée deux ans plus tard, pendue dans sa chambre. Depuis mon père abuse de moi régulièrement. Quand il est en colère, ou a trop bu, j'ai droit à des coups aussi. Mais la je n'en peux plus. Je craque….**

**Je suis désolée de vous poser cette question, mais avez-vous des preuves ?**

**Mon père m'a mise enceinte, est ce que cela peut être considéré comme une preuve ?**

**Euh oui, vous n'avez pas avorté ?**

**Je voulais aller après le commissariat à l'hôpital prendre rendez vous. Mais dites-moi ce que je dois faire.**

**Il faudrait que vous alliez faire une constatation, les coups laissent parfois des marques durables et également récupérer le fœtus afin de faire un test génétique. Malheureusement nous ne pourrons pas arrêter votre père tout de suite.**

**Quand ? Pas que je sois pressée, c'est comme même mon père, et j'ai honte de porter plainte.**

**Vous ne devez pas avoir honte, d'accord ? Je vais aller voir mon chef, attendez moi ici deux petites minutes. »**

Elle partit, finalement ca avait été plus facile que prévu.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie du chef Swan.

Il me fit part des papiers à fournir, des démarches à faire, et me conseilla d'aller consulter un psy pour pouvoir me libéré plus facilement de tout ca.

Ensuite, ma plainte fut enregistrée, pour coup et blessures, viols répétés sur mineur par une personne ayant autorité et harcèlement moral.

Une fois la plainte signé, je sortis avec Emily, et nous sommes allés à l'hôpital.

Je voulais avorter durant un week end, afin de ne pas louper de cours et que personne ne soit au courant.

Le Dr Cullen nous avait été conseillé par le sheriff.

Une fois dans son bureau, je lui expliquais pourquoi j'étais la, rapidement et ce que je voulais, à savoir une IVG ainsi qu'une constatation si possible des coups reçus.

Nous, primes rendez vous pour le samedi matin, pour pratiquer l'IVG, mais les constatations se firent maintenant.

Il m'ausculta dans un premier lieu, avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Il avait été très humain lorsque je lui avais expliqué pourquoi j'étais la.

Emily n'étais pas à l'aise, et lançait régulièrement des regards noirs au Dr. Je ne compris pas pourquoi.

Ensuite, le Dr Cullen m'emmena passer des radios. Nous le suivîmes quand Emily me chuchota à l'oreille.

**« Fais gaffe à toi, les Cullen sont des vampires. »**

En voyant mon air affolé, elle reprit.

**« A priori pas de soucis, ils ne boivent pas de sang humain. Mais ne te coupe pas, et demande un autre médecin, pour l'intervention ca rassurera tout le monde, d'accord ?**

**Tu es sur que je ne crains rien ?**

**Sur à 100% non, mais fait gaffe quand même. »**

Arrivé devant la salle de radio, le Dr Cullen se retourna vers nous.

**« Non, vous ne craigniez rien, je ne vous ferais jamais rien, je travail dans un hôpital, donc je côtoie du sang tout les jours. Néanmoins je comprends votre demande d'avoir un autre médecin, je ferais le nécessaire. »**

Je m'en voulus instantanément, il avait un air blessé.

**« Je vous demanderais juste deux choses, un de n'en parler à absolument personne, et deux, qui vous l'a dit ? Vous êtes liées aux loups ?**

**Oui pour les loups et non nous ne le diront pas.**

**Merci, maintenant je vais y allé.**

**Attendez !**

**Oui ? »**

**« J'aimerais que vous fassiez l'opération**

**Mais Kim tu es folle, tu n'imagines pas la réaction de Jared Sam Embry et Paul ? Et en plus il peut te blesser !**

**Il a été compréhensif, et ne m'a pas fait mal depuis que nous sommes arrivées. Jared devra se plier à ça c'est tout. »**

Le Dr ne savait plus quoi répondre.

**« Je vous remercie de votre confiance, mais je ne tiens pas à poser de problème.**

**Et moi je suis ici pour une raison très personnelle, je ne tiens pas à ce que plus de personnes que nécessaires ne soient au courant. De plus je tiens à avoir un minimum confiance dans le médecin qui m'opérera. Et vous m'avez fait bonne impression. Acceptez-vous de m'opérer samedi matin, demain matin en fait ?**

**Euh oui bien sur, je vous remercie de votre confiance mademoiselle.**

**De rien. Merci à vous.**

**Bien maintenant allons faire les radios. »**

Les radios ont montrés d'anciennes fêlures et cassures, si nombreuses que même les infirmières émirent un hoquet d'horreur. Emily n'avait pas imaginé à quel point j'avais vécu dans la violence. Elle était horrifiée.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, surtout depuis que j'ai appris à vous connaitre. Je veux aller de l'avant, alors souris ! Allé viens on rentre, les garçons doivent nous attendre. En fait cette journée a été plus facile que ce je pensais, car tu étais à mes cotés. Merci pour ta présence ! »**

Je la pris dans mes bras, et la serrais fort.

Nous reprîmes la voiture, et nous mimes à chanter comme des folles lorsqu'une chanson assez chantante, joyeuse et qui bougeait passa a la radio.

En arrivant devant la maison, nous étions toujours folles, morte de rire, et nous déhanchions autant que possible. Nous eûmes toutes les peines du monde à tenir assez debout pour rentrée dans la maison. Sam Paul Embry et Jared nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Nous nous sommes progressivement calmées.

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, les gars nous attendaient. Ils voulaient savoir si ca c'était bien passé, surtout avec un vampire en chirurgien…. Puis nous sommes partis chercher des vêtements ainsi que mes cours, et deux trois objets, une photo de moi et ma mère, une autre de nous trois, lorsque j'avais à peine 5ans, ainsi que quelques livres de cours, et d'autres auxquels je tenais.

Mon père avait voulu me frapper, mais Paul s'est mis à le frapper, Jared s'était mis devant moi pour que je ne reçoive pas le coup, et Sam et Embry faisait de leur mieux pour retenir Paul, tout cela sous les hurlements de mon père qui me disais que je n'étais qu'une sale pute, qu'à part couché je n'étais pas bonne à grand-chose.

Une fois mes affaires prises nous sommes rentrés chez Sam et Emily. J'étais en pleur, j'avais l'habitude d'entendre tout ca de la bouche de mon père, mais j'avais tellement honte que Sam Paul embry et surtout Jared l'ai entendu. J'étais mortifiée, jamais il ne changerait.

Note :

Alors ce chapitre ? Il mérite des reviews ? J'espère !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite ! J'ai été un peu plus longue que d'habitude, mais les exams approchent, donc j'ai beaucoup moins de temps que d'habitude….. Je pense d'ailleurs ne pas poster la suite avant la fin de mes exams, soit dans 2 semaines…. Je m'en excuse par avance ! Mais je me rattraperais pendant les grandes vacances, j'essayerai d'écrire un peu plus !

Et pour me faire pardonner de ma prochaine absence, ce chapitre est un peu plus long !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Il contient mon premier lemon…. Et il y a le retour de Matt…

Un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est encourageant !

_Réponses aux anonymes_

_Mia68 : et oui Kim a porté plainte, elle avance ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier._

_Twilight-my-love54 : Voici la suite tant attendue ! Et pour l'inscription, je l'ai refais, mais ça donne toujours la même chose. Il doit y avoir quelque chose que je fais mal, mais je ne vois pas trop quoi…. Donc si tu veux la mettre sur ton site, il n'y a pas de problème !_

**POV Kim**

**« Mon amour, ça c'est bien passé au commissariat et à l'hôpital ?**

**Oé on s'inquiétait mais après ce que je viens de voir, je ne dirais pas non à une autre séance de déhanché de votre part, on vous met quelle musique les filles ? »**

Sam et Jared grognèrent tandis qu'Embry rigolait.

**« Tu sais Paul, c'est Malika qui m'a appris à me déhanché !Va voir le maître ! »**

Embry rigola encore plus. Paul lui se figea. Je suis sur qu'il devait imaginer Malika en train de danser. Il avait la tête d'un mec en train de fantasmer, il ne lui manquait plus que la bave au coin de la bouche !

**« Retire ce sourire idiot de ton visage et arrête de fantasmer Paul, tu prends un air si niais, stupide et idiot. »**

Il me regarda en souriant, comme on sourit à sa petite sœur. Cela me remplit de joie, je me sentis pleinement et totalement accepté dans cette famille, qui était la mienne à présent.

**« Nous avons fait à manger ! »**

Ca c'était Jared, Emily répondit en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

**« Ha c'était donc ça cette odeur, vous avez fait quoi ?**

**Des pates. »**

Elle souleva le couvercle.

**« Oh mon dieu, mais ce n'est pas des pates ca ! Comment vous les avez fait cuire ?**

**Bas on a mis des pates dans de l'eau chaude et on a attendu, ce n'est pas comme ca qu'il fallait faire ?**

**Bas vous n'avez pas mis de sel, et vous avez laissé les pates dans l'eau au moins une demi heure, ca va être immangeable ! Mais bon puisque vous y tenez je vous sers !**

**Attend ce n'est pas récupérable ?**

**Non, allé à table ! »**

Tout le monde se mit à table, et elle servit les pates aux mecs.

Emily nous fit rapidement une salade, à elle et moi.

Les mecs étaient écœurés par les pates, mais trop affamés pour dire quoique ce soit.

Une fois le repas fini, toute la fatigue me tomba dessus, il n'était que 22h, mais je partis prendre une douche, et rentrais dans la chambre.

Jared était de nouveau dans ma chambre.

**« J'espérais que tu serais la. »**

Je me précipitais dans ses bras. Il me serra fort contre lui, en respirant mes cheveux.

**« Ca c'est bien passé au commissariat et à l'hôpital ?**

**Oui, j'ai porté plainte, je me sens très mal envers mon père, même si je me dis que c'était nécessaire, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça durant toutes ces années. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je lui en veux, il m'a volé mon enfance et mon adolescence.**

**Chut chérie, je sais, ne t'énerve pas. »**

Il me berça doucement.

**« Pour l'avortement, j'ai pris rendez vous samedi matin, donc après demain matin, et autant te le dire maintenant, c'est le Dr Cullen qui m'opérera.**

**Non, hors de question, au cas tu l'ignorerais….**

**Je sais c'est un vampire, mais c'est lui qui nous a reçu, il s'est montré très compréhensif. Il s'agit de mon corps, de mon bébé que je vais tuer, et si je n'es pas un bon médecin, je peux avoir des séquelles, je pourrais ne jamais avoir d'enfants, et ça je le refuse. Je ne te donne donc pas le choix, je veux un bon médecin, et le Dr Cullen a la meilleure réputation qui soit. Je te demande juste de ne pas faire de scandale, d'accord ?**

**Ok, mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Et je suis sur que les autres seront d'accord avec moi.**

**Je sais, dis leur que c'est mon choix, si vous en parlez cette nuit, pendant la patrouille. Sinon je leur en parlerais demain.**

**Ok, je t'aime tu sais.**

**Approche ! »**

Je passais mes bras derrière sa nuque et le rapprochait tant bien que mal de moi. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa avec douceur, amour, tendresse. Il nous entraina vers le lit, et m'allongea avec précaution sur le lit.

Il se positionna sur moi sans m'écrasé, et reprit mes lèvres. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Ses mains commencèrent à découvrir mon corps, par-dessus mes vêtements. Il n'osa pas aller plus loin, mais ses caresses avait éveillé mon désir, mon bas ventre était en feu. Pour lui faire comprendre que j'en voulais plus, je commençais à soulever son t shirt et passer mes mains sur ses abdos. Il se mit à gémir. Je lui retirais alors son t shirt. Il passa ses mains sous mon débardeur, le remonta lentement, et finit par me le retirer. Il empoigna ma poitrine, et me malaxa les seins. Ses caresses étaient divines. J'oubliais complètement qui j'étais, et ou j'étais. Je me perdais sous ces caresses.

Je sentis l'effet que je lui faisais à travers nos pantalons. La chambre n'était plus que murmure, gémissement.

Il me regarda tendrement

**« Tu es sur ?**

**Oui, je ne regrette qu'une chose c'est de ne pas t'offrir ma virginité.**

**Je t'aime, ne pense pas à ca, je ne demande que ton amour.**

**Tu l'as, avec mon cœur.**

**Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille plus loin ? »**

Pour toute réponse, je l'approchais de moi et l'embrassais. Je sais qu'il y a peu de temps une intimité avec Jared m'avait paru inimaginable, mais lorsqu' il était parti en courant, j'avais eu peur de le perdre. Je l'aimais, je l'avais compris à ce moment la, je ne lui avais jamais dit, je n'y arrivais pas, mais je pouvais lui montrer.

J'approchais mes mains de son pantalon, et effleurais son érection. Il grogna, passa ses mains derrière mon dos, et dégrafa mon soutien gorge. Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, descendit vers la clavicule, et finit par prendre mon seins droit en bouche. J'étais au paradis. Ses mains partaient vers mon pantalon, le déboutonnais. Puis il me le retira, lentement, en m'embrassant chaque partie de peau à sa portée. Mon string descendit en même temps que mon pantalon. Une fois nue, il se redressa et me regarda attentivement avec un sourire appréciateur.

**« Tu es magnifique mon amour, il ne peut pas y avoir plus chanceux que moi au monde.**

**Je suis peut être magnifique mais je suis en train de me consumer sur place ! »**

Aussitôt, il revint vers moi, m'embrassa amoureusement. Il glissa un doigt en moi, fit quelques mouvements de va et vient en moi. Je refusais d'avoir mon premier orgasme de cette façon, je poussais sa main, pour la retirer.

Il me regarda surpris.

**« Je reviens.**

**Attend tu va ou la ?**

**Euh, prendre une douche froide, je ne serais pas long, je ne t'en veux pas si tu ne te sens pas prête**

**Mais non, arrête viens »**

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il partait, est ce que j'avais fait ou dit quelque chose sans m'en apercevoir ?

**« Dis-moi au moins, pourquoi tu continues pas ?**

**Bas tu m'as éloigné. »**

Je me relevais en position assise, pour être plus proche de lui.

**« Uniquement parce que je ne voulais pas avoir mon premier orgasme sous tes doigts. Je veux t'avoir en moi, viens, prends moi, aime moi… »**

Il se rallongea sur moi, toujours sans m'écraser, et vérifia si j'étais prête en passant ses doigts dans ma feinte humide, trempée.

Il se redressa pour aller chercher son pantalon, et très rapidement passa un préservatif sur son membre tendu.

Il se rallongea sur moi, m'embrassa et commença à pousser en moi. Les sensations étaient extatiques. Je me cambrais. Une fois au fond de mon antre, je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille, afin qu'il puisse s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en moi.

**« Oh mon dieu, Kim c'est trop bon. »**

Il poussa en moi, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

J'allais m'envoler vers le 7e ciel.

**« Jared, je t'en pris, j'y suis presque, plus vite s'il te plaît. »**

Il passa sa main entre nous, et son pouce alla caresser mon clitoris, me faisant partir à grand cri vers l'orgasme. Il me rejoignit dans la jouissance.

**« JARED OUI…..**

**PUTAIN KIM…. »**

Il s'écroula à coté de moi, le souffle court, et me dit.

**« C'était fabuleux**

**Perso j'aurai dit magique ! »**

Des frissons de froid me gagnèrent, j'allais donc je me pelotonner dans les bras de Jared.

**« Je t'aime Jared. »**

J'avais voulu lui dire. Pourquoi maintenant, je ne sais pas. Jared avait les larmes aux yeux, et me serra plus fortement dans ses bras.

**« C'est la première fois que tu me le dis.**

**Je sais, et je le pense.**

**Je te fais confiance. Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Tu es ma vie Kim, sache que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse. Ca sera le but de ma vie, mon amour.**

**Moi aussi, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux Jared. »**

Puis je sombrais, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ma nuit fut calme et remplie de doux rêves.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais de nouveau, seule dans le lit. Mais à la différence de hier, une fleur était posée sur l'oreiller à côté de moi. Mon loup. Nous étions vendredi et demain matin, je devais avorter.

Cette fois je ne lui en voulus pas, et comprit qu'il était parti en patrouille.

Je me préparais, et rejoignit l'entrée ou m'attendais Jared.

**« Merci pour la fleur !**

**Tu as eu un bisou aussi ! »**

Je l'embrassais alors tendrement !

Une fois arrivés au lycée, tout le monde ne parlait que d'une chose. Je ne compris pas immédiatement de quel sujet il était question.

Matt me rejoignit.

**« Tu es au courant ? Il parait que les flics ont arrêté ton père ce matin. Il aurait violé à de nombreuses reprises une mineure, tu sais quelque chose ?**

**En fait je ne savais même pas qu'il avait été arrêté ce matin. »**

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Jared le sentit, et nous éloigna.

**« Si ca ne va pas on rentre, je suis sur que la scolarité sera compréhensif, même si on ne leur dit pas tout.**

**Je sais.**

**Tu veux comme même aller en cours ?**

**Non, la vérité va finir par se savoir et je n'ai pas envie de l'affronter aujourd'hui.**

**Viens on va justifier notre absence. »**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le service de scolarité.

**« Je peux vous aider jeunes gens ?**

**Oui, je, enfin nous aimerions être dispensé de cours aujourd'hui. J'ai appris ce matin que mon père avait été arrêté, je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai. Je voudrais aller me renseigner.**

**Oh mon dieu j'espère que ce n'est pas grave ? Bien sur vous pouvez y aller.**

**Merci madame. »**

Nous sommes partis vers la voiture, main dans la main, provoquant au passage de nombreux murmures. Afin de faire taire les ragots, une fois à coté de la voiture, je me tournais vers Jared, crochetais mes bras derrière sa nuque, l'approchais de moi, et l'embrassais. J'y mis toute la passion que j'avais pour lui. Le silence se fit.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je regardais autour de nous. Tout le monde nous regardait, intrigués pour la plupart.

Tout d'un coup, j'aperçus Matt à l'autre bout du parking, il devait être prêt à rentrer dans le lycée, lorsqu'il nous avait vus. Ses yeux étaient rouges, il pleurait. Comment avais je pu être aussi égoïste et insensible. Je lâchai rapidement Jared, et me précipitais derrière Matt, en l'appelant.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour me faire face.

**« Tu sors avec Jared ?**

**Oui, mais c'est en aucun cas contre toi, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.**

**Je m'en doute, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'aimes pas voir les gens souffrir. Tu l'aimes ?**

**Oui.**

**Ecoute je ne le connais pas mais tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, donc le prend pas mal, mais je ferais attention à lui, je veux être sur que c'est quelqu'un pour toi.**

**Je ne le prends pas mal. Tu verras que c'est quelqu'un de bien.**

**Tu me fais confiance ?**

**Oui pourquoi ?**

**Ce matin tu as été surprise d'apprendre que ton père avait été arrêté, mais pas de la raison, tu sais quelque chose ?**

**Euh, pas ici, viens. »**

Je l'entrainais vers un endroit isolée, et je fus aussitôt rejointe par Jared Paul et Embry. Jared me faisait confiance, mais Paul lui s'inquiétait pour moi.

**« Ca ne va pas Kim ?**

**Si ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous pouvez m'attendre plus loin s'il vous plait ?**

**Ok, on t'attend à la voiture, si ca ne va pas, fais un signe, ok ?**

**D'accord »**

Jared m'embrassa sur le front, et partit vers le parking, m'attendre. Je me retournais vers Matt.

**« Matt, la mineure que mon père a violé pendant de nombreuses années, c'est moi.**

**Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible j'ai rien vu, c'est vrai ?**

**Oui, je me suis décidée à porter plainte dernièrement. Mais je ne savais pas du tout quand est ce que les flics l'arrêteraient.**

**Tu as porté plainte aussi pour les coups ?**

**Comment tu le sais ?**

**J'ai vu les bleus, qui souvent dépassaient de tes vêtements. En plus quand je te serrais dans mes bras, ca t'arrivait de gémir. Tu te rappelles j'avais essayé de t'en parlé, mais tu m'avais rembarré, et tu ne m'avais pas adressé la parole pendant un mois. Je sais que j'ai été lâche, j'aurai du insisté même au risque de te perdre. Je suis tellement désolé.**

**Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, surtout pas ok ?**

**Viens-la »**

Il m'attira dans ses bras.

**« Je tiens à toi Kim.**

**J'ai autre chose à te dire, tu vas finir par le savoir alors…. **

**Je dois avoir peur ?**

**Mon père m'a mise enceinte, je dois avorter demain à l'hôpital.**

**Oh mon dieu, mais c'est horrible, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi, sans problème.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va aller. »**

La sonnerie retentit. Je savais que mon père était un monstre, maintenant j'en étais consciente, et honnêtement sans l'amour de Jared je ne sais pas comment je pourrais tenir debout.

**« Tu devrais aller en cours ! S'il te plait ne dis rien à personne, ca va être dur prochainement, mais plus tard ca se saura mieux je me porterais.**

**T'en fais pas, je garderais ça pour moi. Tu veux que je vienne demain à l'hôpital**

**Emily vient avec moi, donc ne t'en fais pas, je ne serais pas toute seule.**

**Emily ?**

**Oui, la fiancée de Sam**

**Sam Uley ?**

**Oui, je vis chez eux depuis un mois à peu près.**

**Ah, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas je serais la pour toi.**

**Je sais, allé vas y, je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui.**

**Je comprends. »**

Il m'embrassa sur le front, et partit en cours.

Je rejoignis Jared Paul et Embry.

**« Bas Paul, Embry vous n'allez pas en cours ?**

**Non, on reste avec toi et Jared, on ne voudrait pas que recommenciez vos cochonneries ! »**

A ce moment la il y aurait eu un trou de souris, je m'y serais glissée. J'étais rouge comme une tomate, je me tournais vers Jared et enfouis mon visage dans son torse.

Jared quand a lui répliqua :

**« Hey soit pas jaloux mec !**

**Moi jaloux, dans tes rêves vieux ! J'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds !**

**Même Malika ?**

**Oé bon presque toute ! Avoue que ca fait du bien de tirer son coup !**

**Mais mon pauvre je n'ai pas tiré mon coup, j'ai fait l'amour à une vrai femme, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, petit louveteau ! »**

J'ai relevé la tête pour regarder Jared, et lui ai souri.

Il me regarda tendrement.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, dès qu'il se sera imprégné, on lui en fera tellement voir….**

**Ohoh, mais c'est pas dit que je m'imprègnerais un jour !**

**On verra vieux !**

**Allé on y va ? »**

Nous partîmes chez Sam et Emily.

Nous passâmes la journée à jouer à des jeux de société, j'ai même battu à pleine couture tout le monde au monopoly, à parlé et rigoler.

Le soir venu, je fis un sac, pour emmener à l'hôpital, nous avons mangé, et je partis me coucher. Jared me rejoignit peu de temps après, m'attira contre son torse.

Je m'endormis aussitôt, entouré de ses bras protecteurs.

Le lendemain, Emily vint frapper à ma porte afin que je me lève. Je pris une douche, et rapidement je m'habillais.

Je rejoignis Emily en bas, et nous partîmes pour l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivée, le Dr Cullen nous accueillit, et nous dirigea vers une chambre. J'éclatais en sanglot en voyant le lit, je commençais à encaisser tout ca, et à comprendre que j'allais tuer mon bébé. L'avortement avait pris tout son sens en voyant le lit.

Emily m'aida à m allonger sur le lit, et me répétait que tout se passerait bien.

Jared ouvrit la porte à la volée, courut vers le lit, monta à coté de moi, et m'entoura de ses bras. Il me berça doucement, tendrement, tout en me murmurant qu'il m'aimait. Je finis peu à peu par me calmer.

Le Dr Cullen arriva juste après, suivi d'un anesthésiste. Une fois la perfusion faite, je sombrais dans le sommeil tout en disant je t'aime à Jared.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je ressentis une horrible douleur dans le ventre. Jared était la qu'ainsi que le Dr Cullen.

**« J'ai mal au ventre. »**

Ma voix était rauque et faible, surement du au réveil. Le Dr Cullen s'approcha et augmenta ma dose de morphine.

**« L'opération s'est bien passé Kimberley, tu n'auras aucune séquelle, peut être un peu mal au ventre durant trois quatre jours. Je te ferais une dispense pour le lycée, et te prescriverais des anti douleur, attention cependant à ne pas en prendre trop, je te fais confiance.**

**Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des enfants un jour ?**

**Oui bien sur.**

**Je peux sortir aujourd'hui ?**

**Oui, d'ici deux ou trois heures, le temps que l'effet de l'anesthésie se soit complètement dissipée.**

**Merci Dr. »**

Le Dr Cullen sortit de la chambre me laissant avec Jared, qui était allongé contre moi.

**« Ou est Emily ?**

**Elle est partie chercher à manger au distributeur, tu ne devais pas te réveillé avant une demi heure ? Tu veux que j'aille la cherché ?**

**Non c'est bon, reste avec moi. Au fait, le reste de la meute est au courant que c'est le Dr Cullen qui m'a opérer ?**

**Oui, ils le savent. Ils ne sont pas du tout content, mais je leur ai dit que c'était ton choix, et que je ne voulais pas qu'il te le reproche. Je suis avec toi mon amour, et je te soutiendrais toujours. Bon, ce n'est pas dit qu'ils ne soient pas allés voir la sangsue ce matin, pour lui expliquer comment il devait se comporter aujourd'hui. **

**Ca m'aurait étonnée qu'ils ne fassent rien ! Et toi, tu y es allé ?**

**Oui. Je voulais m'assurer que je te récupérerais saine et sauve, je t'aime Kim.**

**Moi aussi, je t'aime.»**

Emily arriva à ce moment la, et nous sourit à tout les deux.

J'attendis le temps de partir, en parlant de tout et rien avec Jared et Emily.

J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, il allait falloir que je me concentre sur quelque chose.

Note

Alors ce chapitre, vous en avez pensez quoi ?

Je ne suis pas trop au courant de tout ce qui concerne l'avortement, donc j'espère que ce que j'ai écris est cohérant….. Si ce n'est pas le cas, toutes mes excuses par avance.

La réaction de Jared à la mention du Dr Cullen ? Bien ou pas ?

J'avais pensé l'écrire des points de vue de Kim et Jared, mais finalement il n'y a eu que celui de Kim….. Vous voudriez avoir celui de Jared ? J'ai la suite en tête, mais je veux bien essayer d'écrire l'avortement de Kim, du point de vue de Jared….

Des reviews ? Je suis ravie de pouvoir les lire à chaque chapitre posté !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard, cela fait un moment que je n'es pas posté… J'ai eu mes exams, validés d'ailleurs ! Et puis, quand je suis rentrée un peu chez mes parents, j'ai ramené mon ordi, pour pouvoir écrire un nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai complètement oublié le chargeur….. La, j'ai pris celui de mon frère, qui n'est pas la cette semaine…. Donc, je ne sais pas trop quand le prochain chapitre arrivera ! D'avance toutes mes excuses ! Et pardonnez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'aurais laissées dans ce chapitre, je vous le poste maintenant, et je n'ai pas spécialement pris le temps de me relire, pour éviter de vous faire attendre encore quelques jours….

J'espère que cette absence ne m'aura pas fait perdre trop de lectrice…..

Ensuite, j'ai vu que vous m'avez toutes demandé le même chapitre, mais du point de vue de Jared, alors voici ! J'avoue que cela m'a fait particulièrement plaisir de voir ce que vous aimeriez lire, si vous avez d'autres suggestions, n'hésitez pas, je ferais de mon mieux !

J'espère que cette suite attendue, vous ravira…

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont mise en favoris, ca me touche énormément !

Réponses aux anonymes:

twilight-my-love54: Et oui Jared et Kim sont enfin ensemble! Voici la suite! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! Pour l'inscription en personnages principaux, il n'y a que Jared et Kim, pour le genre, romance, pour l'image, j'aurais bien aimé conserver les deux acteurs, on voit brièvement Kim dans Twilight 4, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le nom de l'actrice…. Sinon, avec une actrice qui ferait quileute…. Je te fais confiance ! Et enfin, oui, je veux bien un avis !Avec plaisir ! Et désolée, j'ai encore essayé de m'inscrire, mais ca ne marche pas….. Je ne trouve pas ce que je fais de mal….

Warriors WereWolves : Un grand merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

mia68 : J'ai essayé de faire un Paul, moins colérique que d'habitude, mais assez blagueur ! Voici le point de vue de Jared ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

POV Jared

Nous étions revenus de chez son père. Kim avait été très mal à l'aise, et moi il m'avait fallu un ordre de mon alpha pour que je ne me jette pas sur son père. Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée d'insulter ma fille, de la traiter comme il l'a fait. Surtout que Kim est une fille fabuleuse. Nous n'aurions pas été la, Kim aurait même pris des coups. Je haïssais cet homme. Il était si méprisable.

Nous venions de rentrer et je voulus parler d'autres choses aussi bien pour changer les idées de ma belle, que pour me calmer et ne pas penser à son père comme à une sangsue qu'il faut démembrer.

Nous étions dans le salon.

**« Mon amour, ça c'est bien passé au commissariat et à l'hôpital ?**

**Oé on s'inquiétait mais après ce que je viens de voir, je ne dirais pas non à une autre séance de déhanché de votre part, on vous met quelle musique les filles ? »**

Sam et moi grognions tandis qu'Embry rigolait. Mais c'est vrai que Kim avait un beau déhanché.

**« Tu sais Paul, c'est Malika qui m'a appris à me déhanché !Va voir le maître ! »**

Le répondant de mon amour m'étonnerait toujours…..Mais à l'heure actuelle j'avais une image de Kim me faisant une démonstration très privé….

**« Retire ce sourire idiot de ton visage et arrête de fantasmer Paul, tu prends un air si niais, stupide et idiot. »**

Je me tournais alors rapidement vers Paul et me rendit compte qu'il avait l'air d'avoir fantasmé, certainement sur Malika. Il regardait ma Kim comme sa petite sœur, ce qui agrandit le sourire de Kim. Puis je voulus reprendre la parole.

**« Nous avons fait à manger ! »**

Emily se rendit dans la cuisine.

**« Ha c'était donc ça cette odeur, vous avez fait quoi ?**

**Des pates. »**

J'étais ravi d'avoir pu les aider, Kim n'avait pas eu une journée facile. Elle souleva le couvercle.

**« Oh mon dieu, mais ce n'est pas des pates ca ! Comment vous les avez fait cuire ?**

**Bas on a mis des pates dans de l'eau chaude et on a attendu, ce n'est pas comme ca qu'il fallait faire ?**

**Bas vous n'avez pas mis de sel, et vous avez laissé les pates dans l'eau au moins une demi heure, ca va être immangeable ! Mais bon puisque vous y tenez je vous sers !**

**Attend ce n'est pas récupérable ?**

**Non, allé à table ! »**

Tout le monde se mit à table, et elle nous servit les pates.

Emily fit rapidement une salade, pour Kim et elle.

Les pates étaient vraiment immondes, c'était immangeable, c'était inqualifiable. Mais, comme les loups que nous étions, nous étions affamés.

Après avoir mangé, je retournais à ma contemplation de ma magnifique imprégné. Ses yeux se fermaient, les évènements de la journée avaient été durs, et la pression retombait. J'admirais tant son courage. Elle gardait le sourire, malgré son passé, peu de personnes en auraient été capable. Et dire qu'elle était, qu'elle est mon âme sœur, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait pour la mériter, mais elle m'acceptait.

Kim nous salua, la fatigue ayant eu raison d'elle. Je l'entendis prendre sa douche, puis je montais dans la chambre d'ami. Bien sur Paul et Embry me charrièrent, mais j'eu droit à des encouragements et des sourire de Sam et Emily.

J'étais allongé sur son lit quand je l'entendis ouvrir la porte.

**« J'espérais que tu serais la. »**

Elle ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir en me disant cela. Je me levais et Kim se précipita dans mes bras. Je la serrais fort et humait sa délicieuse odeur. Jamais je ne m'en lasserais.

**« Ca c'est bien passé au commissariat et à l'hôpital ?**

**Oui, j'ai porté plainte, je me sens très mal envers mon père, même si je me dis que c'était nécessaire, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça durant toutes ces années. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je lui en veux, il m'a volé mon enfance et mon adolescence.**

**Chut chérie, je sais, ne t'énerve pas. »**

Elle s'énervait, donc je me mis à la bercer tendrement. Cela parut la calmer, car je la sentis se détendre dans mes bras, et sa respiration se calma.

**« Pour l'avortement, j'ai pris rendez vous samedi matin, donc après demain matin, et autant te le dire maintenant, c'est le Dr Cullen qui m'opérera.**

C'est quoi ces conneries, uns sangsue allait ouvrir ma belle, elle allait saigner devant ce Cullen ? Même si ils se disaient végétariens, il y avait des limites quand même.

**Non, hors de question, au cas tu l'ignorerais….**

**Je sais c'est un vampire, mais c'est lui qui nous a reçu, il s'est montré très compréhensif. Il s'agit de mon corps, de mon bébé que je vais tuer, et si je n'ai pas un bon médecin, je peux avoir des séquelles, je pourrais ne jamais avoir d'enfants, et ça je le refuse. Je ne te donne donc pas le choix, je veux un bon médecin, et le Dr Cullen a la meilleure réputation qui soit. Je te demande juste de ne pas faire de scandale, d'accord ?**

Jamais je ne pourrais lui refuser quoique ce soit. Mais ça me coutait, et pas qu'un peu. Et le reste de la meute…. Je n'osais pas imaginer leur réaction.

**Ok, mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Et je suis sur que les autres seront d'accord avec moi.**

**Je sais, dis leur que c'est mon choix, si vous en parlez cette nuit, pendant la patrouille. Sinon je leur en parlerais demain.**

**Ok, je t'aime tu sais.**

**Approche ! »**

Elle ne m'avait jamais dit je t'aime, mais je voyais dans ses gestes, son attitude et son regard que c'était le cas. Elle le dirait quand elle se sentirait prête. Kim passa ses bras autour de mon cou, et me rapprocha d'elle. Je me laissais faire, puis l'embrassait en lui faisant passer tout mes sentiments pour elle dans ce baiser. Puis, la fatigue reprit le dessus sur ma Kim, alors je l'approchais du lit, l'allongeait dessus, tout en me positionnant sur elle, sans briser notre baiser.

Puis notre baiser devint un peu plus fougueux. J'avais envie d'elle, mais je ne savais pas si elle en avait envie, si elle était prête pour aller plus loin dans notre relation. Malgré moi, je me mis à caresser son sublime corps par-dessus ses vêtements. Je devins de plus en plus dur, et faillir venir rien qu'en sentant le désir de ma belle. Son odeur, en temps normal déjà incomparable, là, était divine, il n'y avait pas de mot. Ses mains se mirent sous mon t shirt, le souleva, et me caressa le torse. Je gémis face à cette sensation. Mon t shirt fut oublié et je retirai le débardeur de mon amour. Je positionnai mes mains sur sa poitrine, et la malaxa. Je n'avais jamais eu de relation sexuelle, et je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, alors je me laissais dicté par mon instinct. Mon imprégné se mit à gémir, donc je devais bien m'y prendre.

Je continuai à gémir sous les caresses de ma belle, j'étais plus dur que jamais.

Avant d'aller plus loin, je voulais être sur que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle en était sur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse avoir de regret. Je la regardais amoureusement.

**« Tu es sur ?**

**Oui, je ne regrette qu'une chose c'est de ne pas t'offrir ma virginité.**

**Je t'aime, ne pense pas à ca, je ne demande que ton amour.**

**Tu l'as, avec mon cœur.**

**Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille plus loin ? »**

Au lieu de me répondre, elle m'embrassa. Je ne me lasserais pas de ces lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses mains descendirent vers mon pantalon, et je sentis qu'elle ses mains près de mon érection, à présent douloureuse. Je lui retirais son soutien gorge et embrassais ma belle dans le cou, la clavicule, sa poitrine. Puis je lui retirais son pantalon, j'avais envie de la voir nue. Elle était splendide, elle avait des formes que toutes les filles lui envieraient. Je suis actuellement sur et certain que tout les hommes sur terre me jalouserait, si ils avaient eux aussi une telle déesse, nue devant eux.

**« Tu es magnifique mon amour, il ne peut pas y avoir plus chanceux que moi au monde.**

**Je suis peut être magnifique mais je suis en train de me consumer sur place ! »**

Aussitôt je l'embrassais tendrement, tout en insérant un doigt dans son antre. Je fis quelques va et vient. Elle gémissait, les yeux fermés, se cambrait. Puis tout d'un coup, sans que je ne voie rien venir, elle me repoussa. Qu'est ce que je pouvais être idiot. Elle n'était pas prête, et j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre qui la forçait. Finalement, je ne valais sans doute pas mieux que son père. Jamais je ne la mériterais. Mais il me fallait une douche froide la. Elle me laisserait malgré tout, peut être dormir avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer éloigné d'elle, une nuit, pas après avoir pu dormir avec elle, la tenir dans mes bras, sentir son odeur près de moi toute la nuit….

**« Je reviens.**

**Attend tu va ou la ?**

**Euh, prendre une douche froide, je ne serais pas long, je ne t'en veux pas si tu ne te sens pas prête**

**Mais non, arrête viens »**

Je ne comprenais pas la, j'étais perdu.

**« Dis-moi au moins, pourquoi tu continues pas ?**

**Bas tu m'as éloigné. »**

Elle s'assit.

**« Uniquement parce que je ne voulais pas avoir mon premier orgasme sous tes doigts. Je veux t'avoir en moi, viens, prends moi, aime moi… »**

Oh mon dieu, elle voulait plus. Elle me demandait de lui faire l'amour. Dites moi que ce n'est pas un rêve, que je ne dors pas, la en ce moment…. Je devais lui avoir fait du bien alors.

Je me rallongeais sur elle, vérifiais si elle était toujours humide et prête pour elle, partis prendre un préservatif que j'enfilai. Une fois allongée, j'entrais en elle. Elle était su chaude, si serré, j'étais au paradis. Kim se cambra, gémit et passa ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je commençais à faire des va et vient. J'étais si bien.

**« Oh mon dieu, Kim c'est trop bon. »**

Je poussais de plus en plus fort en elle. Je n'allais pas tarder à jouir. Mais je voulais qu'elle vienne également, avec moi.

**« Jared, je t'en pris, j'y suis presque, plus vite s'il te plaît. »**

Je passais ma main entre nous, et mon pouce alla titiller son clitoris. Elle se mit à hurler, ses parois se contractèrent autour de ma queue, ce qui me fit partir vers l'orgasme.

**« JARED OUI…..**

**PUTAIN KIM…. »**

Je tombais à ses cotés.

**« C'était fabuleux**

**Perso j'aurai dit magique ! »**

Je sentis mon amour frissonner, je la pris donc dans mes bras, afin de la tenir au chaud.

**« Je t'aime Jared. »**

Oh mon dieu elle me l'avait dit. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je la serrai plus fortement dans mes bras.

**« C'est la première fois que tu me le dis.**

**Je sais, et je le pense.**

**Je te fais confiance. Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Tu es ma vie Kim, sache que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse. Ca sera le but de ma vie, mon amour.**

**Moi aussi, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux Jared. »**

Puis je m'endormis, en tenant dans mes bras la femme de ma vie.

A 2h du mat, Sam vint me voir, pour me rappeler d'allé faire ma patrouille. Je sortis, et dit à Sam qu'il fallait que je lui parle avant qu'il aille dormir, à lui, Paul et Embry.

Nous sommes allés dans le salon, les mecs étaient la.

**« Bon, bas Kim se fait opérer samedi matin, par Cullen….**

**QUOI ? »**

Ils avaient tous crié en même temps.

**« Chut, vous allez les réveiller. C'est le choix de Kim, il l'a mise à l'aise, elle a confiance, c'est son choix. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas faire un scandale.**

**Ok, on y va, on va aller parler à Cullen, histoire d'être sur qu'il se comporte bien.**

**Merci Sam…. »**

J'avais espérer cette réaction….

Nous sommes allés à l'hôpital, en espérant que Cullen soit déjà la.

Arrivé à l'accueil nous avons demandé à parler au Dr Cullen. La secrétaire a eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que nous voulions, tant elle était occupée à baver. Paul était en train de s'énerver, moi je n'étais pas mieux.

Finalement nous sommes arrivés dans le bureau de la sangsue qui nous avait sentis venir, donc la porte était ouverte, et il nous attendaient.

**« Tout d'abord, fermez la porte, et parlez bas, s'il vous plait.**

**Pour ça on est d'accord.**

**J'ai proposé à votre amie, de se faire opérer par un de mes confrères, elle a décliné mon offre.**

**Elle me l'a dit, et je ne m'opposerais jamais à son choix. Mais je tiens à m'assurer que vous êtes conscient de ce qui va vous arrivez si jamais vous lui faite du mal.**

**Je suis médecin, je travaille dans un hôpital depuis des années, avec du sang tout autour de moi, et il n'y a jamais eu aucun problème.**

**Et je ne veux surtout pas que Kim soit la première de votre manque de contrôle. Si vous touchez à un de ces cheveux, on se chargera de vous et de votre famille, alors gardez vos crocs pour vous, je suis assez clair ? Je m'en fou complètement que vous n'ayez jamais rien fait, il s'agit de la femme de ma vie, et je n'accepte que très difficilement son choix, alors faites gaffe. »**

Sur ce nous sommes repartis, et je partis avec Paul, faire ma patrouille. Avant de commencer, j'ai récupérer une fleur, et suis allé la déposer à coté de mon amour. J'en profitais pour embrasser ses lèvres, je n'allais pas la revoir avant d'aller au lycée, et elle me manquait déjà.

Durant la patrouille, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à notre nuit, à son corps, à ses mains, ses gémissements….. La tout de suite, j'avais envie de fuir la patrouille, de retrouver Kim et de profiter encore de son corps, de lui refaire l'amour.

Paul lu mes pensées et ne put s'empêcher de se foutre de moi, et je vis qu'il avait dans l'idée de se servir de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour embarrasser ma Kim. Je lui demandais alors le plus gentiment possible de ne rien dire…. Mais bon, il s'agit de Paul !

A 7h, je partis chez moi, pris une douche, m'habillais, mangeais et partis chez Sam pour allé chercher ma Kim. Au moment ou j'arrivais, elle descendit, toujours aussi belle.

**« Merci pour la fleur !**

**Tu as eu un bisou aussi ! »**

Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lycée, tout le monde parlait de l'arrestation du père de Kim qui avait eu lieu le matin même. Kim n'avait même pas été prévenu. Je la sentis se tendre. Matt arriva vers nous. Il s'adressa a Kim.

**« Tu es au courant ? Il parait que les flics ont arrêté ton père ce matin. Il aurait violé à de nombreuses reprises une mineure, tu sais quelque chose ?**

**En fait je ne savais même pas qu'il avait été arrêté ce matin. »**

Kim se sentit mal à l'aise et je nous éloignais un peu.

**« Si ca ne va pas on rentre, je suis sur que la scolarité sera compréhensive, même si on ne leur dit pas tout.**

**Je sais.**

**Tu veux comme même aller en cours ?**

**Non, la vérité va finir par se savoir et je n'ai pas envie de l'affronter aujourd'hui.**

**Viens on va justifier notre absence. »**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le service de scolarité.

**« Je peux vous aider jeunes gens ?**

**Oui, je, enfin nous aimerions être dispensé de cours aujourd'hui. J'ai appris ce matin que mon père avait été arrêté, je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai. Je voudrais aller me renseigner.**

**Oh mon dieu j'espère que ce n'est pas grave ? Bien sur vous pouvez y aller.**

**Merci madame. »**

Nous sommes partis vers la voiture, main dans la main, provoquant au passage de nombreux murmures. Afin de faire taire les ragots, une fois à coté de la voiture, Kim m'embrassa passionnément. Toutes les conversations autour de nous s'interrompirent.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je regardais autour de nous. Tout le monde nous regardait, intrigués pour la plupart.

Puis Kim partit en courant, je vis qu'elle se dirigeait vers Matt. Je fus pris d'une grosse bouffée de jalousie. Elle tenait beaucoup à lui. Paul me calma. Je repensai à sa confession de cette nuit, elle m'aimait, c'est tout ce qui importait. Kim parla avec Matt, grâce à mon ouïe surdéveloppé, j'entendis tout.

**« Tu sors avec Jared ?**

**Oui, mais c'est en aucun cas contre toi, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.**

**Je m'en doute, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'aimes pas voir les gens souffrir. Tu l'aimes ?**

**Oui.**

**Ecoute je ne le connais pas mais tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, donc le prend pas mal, mais je ferais attention à lui, je veux être sur que c'est quelqu'un pour toi.**

**Je ne le prends pas mal. Tu verras que c'est quelqu'un de bien.**

**Tu me fais confiance ?**

**Oui pourquoi ?**

**Ce matin tu as été surprise d'apprendre que ton père avait été arrêté, mais pas de la raison, tu sais quelque chose ?**

**Euh, pas ici, viens. »**

Paul Embry et moi suivirent Kim et Matt pour savoir si tout allait bien.

**« Ca ne va pas Kim ?**

**Si ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous pouvez m'attendre plus loin s'il vous plait ?**

**Ok, on t'attend à la voiture, si ca ne va pas, fais un signe, ok ?**

**D'accord »**

J'embrassais Kim sur le front, et nous partirent vers le parking. J'entendis quand même tout.

**« Matt, la mineure que mon père a violé pendant de nombreuses années, c'est moi.**

**Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible j'ai rien vu, c'est vrai ?**

**Oui, je me suis décidée à porter plainte dernièrement. Mais je ne savais pas du tout quand est ce que les flics l'arrêteraient.**

**Tu as porté plainte aussi pour les coups ?**

**Comment tu le sais ?**

**J'ai vu les bleus, qui souvent dépassaient de tes vêtements. En plus quand je te serrais dans mes bras, ca t'arrivait de gémir. Tu te rappelles j'avais essayé de t'en parlé, mais tu m'avais rembarré, et tu ne m'avais pas adressé la parole pendant un mois. Je sais que j'ai été lâche, j'aurai du insisté même au risque de te perdre. Je suis tellement désolé.**

**Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, surtout pas ok ?**

**Viens-la.**

**Je tiens à toi Kim.**

**J'ai autre chose à te dire, tu vas finir par le savoir alors…. **

**Je dois avoir peur ?**

**Mon père m'a mise enceinte, je dois avorter demain à l'hôpital.**

**Oh mon dieu, mais c'est horrible, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi, sans problème.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va aller.**

**Tu devrais aller en cours ! S'il te plait ne dis rien à personne, ca va être dur prochainement, mais plus tard ca se saura mieux je me porterais.**

**T'en fais pas, je garderais ça pour moi. Tu veux que je vienne demain à l'hôpital.**

**Emily vient avec moi, donc ne t'en fais pas, je ne serais pas toute seule.**

**Emily ?**

**Oui, la fiancée de Sam.**

**Sam Uley ?**

**Oui, je vis chez eux depuis un mois à peu près.**

**Ah, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas je serais la pour toi.**

**Je sais, allé vas y, je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui.**

**Je comprends. »**

Kim nous rejoignit.

**« Bas Paul, Embry vous n'allez pas en cours ?**

**Non, on reste avec toi et Jared, on ne voudrait pas que recommenciez vos cochonneries ! »**

Kim était rouge pivoine, et ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle se cala dans mes bras, et enfoui son visage dans mon torse. Je répondis à Paul.

**« Hey soit pas jaloux mec !**

**Moi jaloux, dans tes rêves vieux ! J'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds !**

**Même Malika ?**

**Oé bon presque toute ! Avoue que ca fait du bien de tirer son coup !**

**Mais mon pauvre je n'ai pas tiré mon coup, j'ai fait l'amour à une vrai femme, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, petit louveteau ! »**

Kim me regardait, je lui souris, et le regarda tendrement.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, dès qu'il se sera imprégné, on lui en fera tellement voir….**

**Ohoh, mais ce n'est pas dit que je m'imprègnerais un jour !**

**On verra vieux !**

**Allé on y va ? »**

Nous partîmes chez Sam et Emily.

Nous passâmes la journée à jouer à des jeux de société, Kim nous a même battus au Monopoly. Nous avons également parlé de tout et de rien, rigoler….

Le soir venu, Kim fit un sac pour le lendemain. Après le dîner, nous sommes allés nous nous coucher, et nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Emily vint frapper à la porte afin que Kim se lève. Elle prit une douche, et s'habilla. Elle devait être à jeun pour l'opération. Puis elle partit à l hôpital.

Nous partîmes aussitôt pour arriver avant à l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivés nous nous dirigeâmes directement dans le bureau de Cullen.

**« On voulait s'assurer que vous vous souveniez de notre petite conversation de hier.**

**Je m'en souviens, et Kim ira très bien, du moins sur le point de vue santé.**

**Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?**

**L'avortement risque de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir, ou alors elle acceptera son passé avec l'avortement. Psychologiquement ca sera très dur, je la confierais à un confrère psychologue pour une durée indéterminée afin qu'elle puisse partir réellement sur un nouveau départ. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rappelle de notre conversation de hier. Maintenant excusez moi, je dois y aller. »**

Puis je sentis la douleur de Kim, je partis en courant, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit Kim pleurer. Je montais sur le lit, m'allongeai au coté de Kim, la prit dans mes bras et la berça doucement pour la calmer. Elle se détendit peu à peu.

Le Dr Cullen arriva juste après, suivi d'un anesthésiste. Une fois la perfusion faite, Kim s'endormit en murmurant qu'elle m'aimait. J'embrassais son front, et la regardait partir.

Puis le temps fut long, je n'avais jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Je ne ressentais plus rien venant de Kim. L'anesthésie avait comme coupé le lien entre nous, pas l'imprégnation non, j'aimais ma Kim davantage chaque seconde. Mais je ne ressentais rien venant de Kim, aucune émotion, ni douleur, joie…. Rien…. Puis Kim revint dans la chambre, encore endormie.

Cullen me rassura en me disant que tout s'était bien passé.

Puis Kim se réveilla. Elle gémit de douleur.

**« J'ai mal au ventre. »**

Sa voix était rauque et faible, surement due au réveil. Le Dr Cullen s'approcha et augmenta sa dose de morphine.

**« L'opération s'est bien passée Kimberley, tu n'auras aucune séquelle, peut être un peu mal au ventre durant trois quatre jours. Je te ferais une dispense pour le lycée, et te prescrirais des anti-douleur, attention cependant à ne pas en prendre trop, je te fais confiance.**

**Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des enfants un jour ?**

**Oui bien sur.**

**Je peux sortir aujourd'hui ?**

**Oui, d'ici deux ou trois heures, le temps que l'effet de l'anesthésie se soit complètement dissipée.**

**Merci Dr. »**

Le Dr Cullen sortit de la chambre me laissant avec Kim, j'étais toujours allongée près de ma Kim.

**« Ou est Emily ?**

**Elle est partie chercher à manger au distributeur, tu ne devais pas te réveillé avant une demi heure ? Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?**

**Non c'est bon, reste avec moi. Au fait, le reste de la meute est au courant que c'est le Dr Cullen qui m'a opérée ?**

**Oui, ils le savent. Ils ne sont pas du tout content, mais je leur ai dit que c'était ton choix, et que je ne voulais pas qu'il te le reproche. Je suis avec toi mon amour, et je te soutiendrais toujours. Bon, ce n'est pas dit qu'ils ne soient pas allés voir la sangsue ce matin, pour lui expliquer comment il devait se comporter aujourd'hui. **

**Ca m'aurait étonnée qu'ils ne fassent rien ! Et toi, tu y es allé ?**

**Oui. Je voulais m'assurer que je te récupérerais saine et sauve, je t'aime Kim.**

**Moi aussi, je t'aime.»**

Emily arriva à ce moment la, et nous sourit à tout les deux.

Nous attendîmes d'avoir l'autorisation de partir, en parlant de tout et de rien.

Note

Alors ce chapitre ? Il mérite des reviews ?

J'ai appris qu'il y avait une vague de suppression de fiction M ou MA, j'espère échapper à cette vague, sinon j'essayerai de trouver un autre endroit ou poster….. Je vous tiendrais au courant !

Bon courage à toutes celles qui passent le bac en ce moment !

A bientôt pour la suite ! J'ai commencer à l'écrire sur papier, et j'attends le chargeur, pour pouvoir la mettre sur word, et la poster !


	22. Chapter 22

Bonsoir à tous !

Vraiment navrée pour ce retard, je ne sais pas ou me mettre…..

Un mois sans publication j'ai honte… Il y a un mois, j'ai appris que mon immeuble allait être détruit, donc à chaque jour de congé, je partais chercher un logement, puis les papiers, le déménagement…. En plus, je travail plus de jours que prévu, donc bon…. Je suis crevée, et je n'avais plus de temps pour me mettre devant mon ordi !

Je promets néanmoins d'essayer de faire plus vite pour la suite !

Reponses aux anonymes:

Warriors Werewolves: merci pour les compliments, ca me touche énormément ! Ce chapitre on ne voit pas trop Paul, mais j'espère que tu aimeras comme même !

Repotterlight merci beaucoup pour l'article je suis allée voir ! dis moi quand la photo et l avis seront posté !grand merci a toi ! j espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**POV Jared**

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que je vivais un vrai bonheur avec Kim. Les semaines qui avaient suivi son avortement avaient été dures. Nous l'avions obligé à aller voir un psy, pour qu'elle puisse parler, qu'elle aille mieux. J'avais eu du mal a accepté que je ne pouvais pas entièrement aider mon imprégné, mais devant ses cauchemars, ses pleurs, je m'étais persuadé que c'était le mieux pour elle. Maintenant, elle va mieux, elle sourit, parle de tout et rien, et ne fait en aucun cas sujet tabou de son passé.

Je passe toute mes nuits avec elle, et chaque fois c'est plus merveilleux que la fois précédente. Mes parents ne me voient plus beaucoup, mais ils savent pourquoi, je me rappelle encore du jour ou je leur avais annoncé que je m'étais imprégné, et du jour ou je leur avais présenté Kim.

_Flash back_

_Je venais de rentré après trois jours en foret, après que Kim m'ait bien rembarré en cours de sport. J'avais eu du mal à retrouver ma forme humaine, et à encaisser les paroles plus que blessantes de Kim, mon âme sœur._

_J'étais rentré chez moi, avec une mine défaite. Ma mère l'avait remarqué. Je lui avais annoncé alors que je m'étais imprégné, mais qu'elle refusait même de me parler, de me voir. Elle se montrait agressive, et j'étais anéanti. Je n'avais pas eu cœur à mentir à ma mère._

_Ma mère avait essayé de me rassuré, d'expliquer le comportement de Kim, de me calmé. J'avais fini par m'endormir exténué._

_En plein milieu de la nuit je m'étais réveillé, j'avais tendu l'oreille en entendant ma mère sangloter._

_**« Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état était Jared. Comment je suis sensé l'aider, j'ai peur 24h sur 24 pour lui, dès qu'il part en patrouille. Une mère ne devrait pas avoir peur pour la vie de son fils. Et imagine un peu que nos deux autres fils se transforment ? Que ferais-je ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils leur arrivent quoique ce soit…. Et maintenant cette histoire d'imprégnation. Il est malheureux à cause de ça, en plus de risquer de sa vie. Je ne pourrais pas en supporter davantage. Je refuse de voir mon fils malheureux, et être complètement impuissante à l'aider. Quel genre de mère suis-je ? Quand je l'ai vu rentré tout à l'heure, la mine défaite, je me suis simplement que j'avais échoué dans mon rôle de mère, je devais le protéger, et regarde…. »**_

_Je ne pouvais en entendre davantage donc j'étais sorti plus tôt pour commencer ma patrouille._

_Fin du flash back_

_Flash back_

_Un mois après l'avortement de Kim, elle commençait à allé mieux. Ses séances avec le psy faisait effet, elle faisait moins de cauchemars, commençaient à se projeter dans l'avenir, sans m'en parler._

_Je me souvenais des sanglots de ma mère, et je voulais lui prouver que j'étais heureux. J'avais demandé à Kim si elle acceptait de rencontré ma famille. Elle avait accepté à mon grand soulagement._

_J'avais prévenu mes parents que je viendrais manger le dimanche midi, avec Kim._

_Kim était un peu stressée à l'idée de rencontrer mes parents. Je la rassurais autant que possible. Nous étions en voiture._

_**« Arrête de stressé, ils vont t'adorer ! Qui ne t'aimerait pas ?**_

_**Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir, toi ? »**_

_Je paniquais, comment pouvais t elle penser que je ne l'aimais pas. Je sentais la colère monter, elle ne me faisait toujours pas confiance. J'arrêtais la voiture sur le bord de la route._

_**« Attends tu blagues la ? Tu ne me croies toujours pas ?**_

_**Mais si, je blaguais ! Je voulais voir ta réaction ! Je ne suis pas déçue ! Mais rassures moi tu me fais confiance aussi ? »**_

_Pour lui dire oui, je l'embrassais._

_**« Je t'aime.**_

_**Moi aussi, allé on y va, tes parents vont attendre ! »**_

_Une fois arrivé, la table était déjà mise, mes deux frères et ma sœur étaient dans leur chambre, mes parents discutaient dans la cuisine, ils avaient peur de rencontrer Kim, je les entendais de l'extérieur. Il fallait que je sonne, pour leur signaler que nous étions arrivés._

_Ma mère vint ouvrir avec un grand sourire, elle était déjà sous le charme de Kim. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, et je fis les présentations. J'étais l'ainé, ensuite venait les jumeaux, John et James qui avaient 16ans puis ma jeune sœur de 14ans, Jasmine. Mes parents s'appelaient Jack et Jade, ils voulaient une continuité avec la lettre J !_

_Des que les jumeaux sont rentrés dans le salon, ils n'ont pas pu retenir leur sifflement en, voyant Kim. J'avais grogné, je savais que Kim était magnifique, mais elle était mienne, je détestais quand des mecs au lycée la regardais, mais alors maintenant mes frères, ils me gonflaient ceux la. Ma mère intervint en sermonnant les jumeaux, et Kim prit ma main. Je me calmais aussitôt, oui j'étais jaloux et alors !_

_Ma mère nous annonça que le repas était prêt, nous nous mimes a table, tout en continuant à discuter. Mes parents voulaient apprendre à connaitre Kim, enfin surtout ma mère. Mon père arrivait en général à cerner les gens au premier coup d œil. Vu qu'il souriait à Kim, son jugement était bon !_

_Ma mère quand a elle voulait apprendre à connaitre Kim._

_**« Et les cours se passent bien ? Tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ?**_

_**En fait avant de connaitre Emily, je voulais partir dans la psychologie, la pyschocriminalité ou encore assistante sociale. Mais maintenant, j'ai pris gout à la cuisine, j'adore ca. Et j'apprends plein de petits trucs, et de recettes avec Emily. J'ai encore quelques moi pour y penser. Donc on verra bien !**_

_**Tu as raison, tu verras bien, et puis, si tu ne sais toujours pas tu as toujours l'occasion de t'inscrire dans plusieurs cursus, comme ca tu as jusqu' en septembre pour y penser !**_

_**Exact !**_

_**Et tes parents, que font-ils dans la vie ? »**_

_Je faillis m'étrangler en buvant mon verre. J'aurais du avertir mes parents de la situation. Kim, quand a elle, était mal à l'aise, mais parfaitement sereine. Elle commençait a accepté ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui lui été arrivé dans sa vie_

_**« En fait ma mère s'est suicidé quand j'avais 8ans, et mon père est actuellement inculpé de viols répétés sur mineur, avec coups et blessures.**_

_**Oh mon dieu ma pauvre chérie, tu vas bien ?**_

_**Oui moi ca va, mieux en tout cas. Jared m'aide beaucoup.**_

_**On va parler d'autre chose, maintenant. »**_

_Je remerciais intérieurement mon père. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur. A la fin du repas, les jumeaux et Jasmine ont entrainé Kim dehors pour un tournoi de pétanque. Moi j'aidais mes parents à tout ranger et nettoyé._

_Ma mère, qui se posait des questions, se décida à me parler_

_**« C'est Kim, la jeune fille que son père a violée, et battue, n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Oui, depuis qu'elle a 6ans. Elle s'est décidée à porter plainte, lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte de son père. **_

_**Mon dieu, mais c'est horrible. Comment a-t-il pu faire ca à sa propre fille ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas, je cherche plus à aider Kim, qu'à comprendre son père.**_

_**Je suis fière de toi Jared.**_

_**Merci maman. Bon allé je vais aller voir si Kim ne se fait pas martyrisé dehors !**_

_**Tu as raison mon grand !**_

_Je partis dehors, sortit en silence, et entendit Kim rire aux éclats avec Jasmine, a priori elles gagnaient. Je la vis, elle était rayonnante. J'en étais complètement amoureux._

_Fin du flash back_

Depuis nous allions souvent voir mes parents, qui du coup étaient ravis, ils me voyaient plus souvent. Mes parents s'entendaient à merveille avec Kim.

Ce soir Jacob, qui nous avait rejoins depuis quelques temps, devait nous voir, il nous avait appelé en urgence, il devait nous voir immédiatement.

J'étais encore chez Sam dans la chambre d'ami avec Kim quand j'entendis Sam m'appeler me disant que c'étais urgent, Jacob voulaient nous parler.

Je me mis à grogner, les préliminaires que nous venions de commencer avec Kim, nous promettaient une nuit fabuleuse.

**« Mon amour, Jacob veut nous parler, et a priori c'est urgent, il faut qu'on descende.**

**Tu veux réellement descendre, en plus maintenant ? Tu n'es pas sérieux la ? Rassure-moi, tu ne vas me laisser comme ca ? Viens-la. »**

Elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque, et m'embrassa, en faisant passer plein de désir dans ce baiser. Je durcissais de nouveau, j'avais besoin d'elle maintenant. Jacob fut très loin tout d'un coup. Mes mains partirent à l'assaut de son corps de déesse. Je descendis ma bouche dans son cou quand la voix de Paul retentit.

**« Hey les cochons, faut descendre on attend que vous ! »**

C'est pas vrai, ils ne pouvaient pas nous laisser tranquille ceux la.

**« Mon amour il faut vraiment que l'on descende, sinon les gars vont monter nous chercher mais je te promets plusieurs orgasmes monumentales cette nuit.**

**Fais attention, tu vas devoir tenir tes promesses ! Je t'aime ! »**

Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

**« Allé mets ton short, et file moi ton t shirt, ca ira plus vite ! »**

Elle enfila mon t shirt, mon dieu elle était si sexy la dedans, j'avais une envie furieuse de me jeter sur elle, et de la faire mienne. Mais une fois encore Paul nous rappela à la réalité.

Depuis quelques temps elle se sentait réellement chez elle, chez Sam et Emily, donc les gars l'avait déjà vu en pyjama, en fait depuis le moment ou elle avait appris que l'on lisait dans les pensées des autres, une fois muté. Et j'avais été malheureusement obligé de lui avoué, que je pensais très souvent à elle, et sous toutes les coutures….J'en étais tout aussi jaloux, et énervé, mais comment pourrais je m'empêcher de penser à la femme de ma vie ?

Nous descendîmes dans le salon, toute la meute étaient déjà la, mis à part Quil et Embry, qui étaient allé chercher Seth et Leah chez eux, en passant.

**« On attend les autres ?**

**Oui. »**

A ce moment la, la porte s'est ouverte sur eux. Toute la meute était la. Jacob, Quil et Embry avaient une mine grave. Je sentis Kim se tendre devant leur air. Je la rassurais en la serrant contre moi.

Jacob pris la parole.

**« J'arrive de chez les Cullen.**

**Quoi tu es allé au repaire des vampires ? Tu es fou ou quoi ?**

**Laisse-moi finir Leah.**

**Oé vas y qu'on gueule encore plus, je sens que ce que tu vas nous dire, ne va pas me plaire du tout….**

**Alors voila, ils surveillaient, tout comme nous la situation a Seattle, et Alice a eu une vision. Elle a vu une armée de nouveau né, vampires arrivant sur Forks. Ils traquent Bella. J'ai proposé notre aide, Sam tu es ok ?**

**Ils sont nombreux ?**

**Une petite vingtaine.**

**Donc on serait 15 contre une vingtaine ?**

**Un des Cullen propose de nous montrer des tactiques, cette nuit 3h du matin. Ils doivent venir ici, et faire des dégâts.**

**Ok on ira a leur rendez vous, en loup, je ne leur fait pas confiance à ce point la.**

**Ok**

Kim prit alors la parole, je la sentais paniquée.

**« Mais vous êtes pas sérieux ? Il risque d'avoir des blessés voir des morts, s'ils traquent cette Bella, vous n'avez qu'à la livrer à ces nouveaux nés, et ils passeront leur chemin.**

**Non mais tu es folle, on ne livre pas Bella, on est la pour protégé les humains. »**

Jacob était en train de trembler, je me mis aussitôt devant mon amour, pour la protégé.

Embry calma Jacob, tandis qu'Emily parla elle aussi.

**« Je suis d'accord avec Kim, sur certains points, ils pourraient y avoir des blessés, voir des morts, je refuse ca.**

**Emily mon amour, c'est notre devoir, nous devons protégé la Push, si de nombreux vampires arrivent, ils risquent de rentrer dans la réserve. Et la nous seront aidés par les Cullen, nous risquerons moins que si nous n'acceptions pas de les aider. »**

Kim se mit à pleurer.

**« Vous êtes fous, vous allez être en sous nombre ! »**

Elle tangua sur ses jambes, je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmena à l'étage.

**« Regarde moi, calme toi, je t'en pris.**

**Jared, jamais je pourrais survivre s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne peux même pas l'envisager. Même s'il arrive quoique ce soit à l'un d'entre vous, vous êtes ma famille, Jared j'ai peur, tu ne dois pas y allé, refuser je t'en pris, je suis déjà morte de peur quand tu pars en patrouille, encore plus depuis que cette rouquine traine par ici.**

**Mon amour, regarde moi, il ne m'arrivera rien, je te promets, je reviendrais entier, d'accord ? Tu me fais confiance ? Pour les autres aussi, on fera attention, et on se protégera les uns les autres. Si on les élimine en une fois, on ne risquera plus rien. En plus cette Victoria sera peut être la, on l'éliminera peut être une bonne fois pour toute ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien, je te reviendrais toujours.**

**Jure-moi que tu reviendras.**

**Je te le jure, tu te souviens de ce que je t promis tout à l'heure ? Je compte bien tenir cette promesse.**

**Reviens déjà en vie.**

**Allé viens on redescend.**

Nous redescendîmes ensemble, ma douce avait encore les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Elle s'accrochait à moi, comme si elle craignait de ne jamais me revoir. Toute la meute la regardait avec compréhension, elle faisait partie de la famille, et cela se sentait dans leurs regards. Je me renseignais.

**« C'est prévu pour quand ?**

**Dans deux jours. **

**On les voit cette nuit et la nuit suivante je suppose ?**

**Oui**

**D'autres détails ?**

**Bella sera mis dans un campement à l'écart dans les montagnes, Edward restera avec elle, Seth aussi.**

**Attendez ca veut dire que vous serez treize contre vingt ? C'est du suicide. Et puis cette garce a le droit de garder son homme près d'elle ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Jared tu restes la.**

**Hey mon amour regarde moi, je te promets que tout se passera bien.**

**Je veux te faire confiance, mais j'ai tellement peur pour vous.**

**Hey pitchoune, n'ai pas peur, j'ai bien l'intention que tu me présentes Malika ! »**

La diversion de Paul marcha, Kim explosa de rire Leah la suivit. Elle qui d'habitude avait du mal avec les gens, avait de suite accroché avec Kim.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent nous nous sommes entrainés avec les Cullen, je passais également beaucoup de temps à rassurer Kim.

**POV Kim**

Le soir tant redouter arriva, la meute devait partir, j'étais terrifié, Emily également. Elle eu du mal également à laisser partir Sam. Moi je m'accrochais à Jared. Il me murmura à l'oreille.

**« Hey ma belle, quand je rentrerais ce soir, je tiendrais mon autre promesse. T'endors pas, j'ai déjà hâte d'être à tout à l'heure. Embrasse-moi maintenant. »**

Je l'embrassais tendrement, et il partit avec le reste de la meute.

Avec Emily, nous avons commencé à parlé, il ne fallait pas y penser, pas penser à ce qu'il se déroulait.

**« Mon avocat m'a dit que mon père serait surement condamné à une bonne peine de prison, ainsi qu'à un forte amende, plusieurs milliers de dollars.**

**Et que vas-tu faire ?**

**Tout dépendra de la somme, mais j'aimerais financer mes études, et t'aider à ouvrir ton restaurant.**

**Quoi mais tu es folle, c'est ton argent, je ne peux pas accepter.**

**Si, tu vas l'accepter, et puis je serais ton associée !**

**Dans ce cas ok ! Tu as réfléchi à tes études alors ?**

**Oui, je veux faire assistante sociale. Je voudrais aider des enfants, j'aimerais que d'autres n'ai pas vivre l'enfer que j'ai vécu. J'ai toujours vécu avec cette idée fixe, et je veux m'y tenir. Ca sera une manière de m'en sortir. Par contre le soir, je ne dirais pas non à venir t'aider en cuisine !**

**Ca marche ! Merci Kim, un énorme merci, tu es géniale !**

**Je pensais également à t'hébergé quelques temps la ou je serais pour mes études, afin que tu puisses faire quelques stages dans des restaurants étoilés, enfin si tu veux !**

**Ouais, ca serait génial ! Tu es vraiment une fille génial Kim ! »**

Puis nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres, regardé un épisode des frères Scott, quand le téléphone d'Emily sonna.

**« Oui ?**

…

**C'est pas vrai, oh mon dieu il va bien ?**

…

**On arrive. »**

Je paniquais. Emily m'expliqua rapidement que Jacob était blessé, mais qu'il allait s'en remettre.

Nous nous précipitons chez Billy. Toute la meute était la. Je me précipitais vers Jared, j'étais tellement rassurée. Il me serra dans ses bras, en me répétant que tout irait bien, que Jacob allait s'en sortir, qu'il était la, comme promis.

Le Dr Cullen était déjà la, en train de soigné Jacob. On l'entendait hurler, cela nous déchirait le cœur.

Une fille, que l'on me présenta rapidement comme étant Bella, arriva. Jacob demanda à voir Bella, qui rentra aussitôt. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard et partit avec Carlisle, qui promit de revenir le lendemain pour voir ou en était la guérison de Jacob. Quil et Embry restèrent chez Billy. Nous avons assuré à Billy que nous viendrons au moindre problème. Puis tout le monde rentra chacun chez soi. Nous rentrâmes chez Sam et Emily, et chacun de nous allâmes dans une chambre. Nous avions tous besoin d'intimité, je m'en voulus aussitôt d'imposer ma présence à Sam et Emily.

**« Attend Emily, Sam, si vous voulez plus d'intimité….**

**Mais non voyons chérie, allé venez, les murs sont insonorisés, et heureusement ! »**

Aussitôt dans la chambre, je me ruais sur Jared, j'avais besoin de lui, de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses mains sur mon corps, j'avais faim de lui, et voulais absolument qu'il me fasse sienne, qu'il me prenne.

Il comprit mes intentions, et ses yeux se remplirent de désir.

Il me souleva délicatement, et me posa sur le lit, il commença à me déshabiller, doucement. Ses mains commencèrent à me caresser, de fine caresses qui me firent trembler d'impatiences, tout en m'embrassant avec passion. Mes mains descendirent vers son pantalon, pour le lui retirer. Il m'y aida rapidement et en passant, passa sa main sur mon centre humide pour vérifier que j'étais prête à le recevoir. Aussitôt son pantalon retiré, il nous retourna, afin que je surplombe. Je pris son membre tendu, fis quelques va et viens, et finalement le guidait jusqu'à mon entrée. Je m'empalais complètement sur lui, et commençais à faire des va et vient sur lui. Nos gémissements emplirent la pièce. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma poitrine, et malaxèrent mes seins. Ce mec me rendait complètement folle.

J'y étais presque, Jared le sentit, une de ses mains descendit, et son pouce vint titiller mon centre nerveux. Ce geste m'acheva, et je partis dans ma jouissance, aussitôt rejointe par Jared.

Il me rassura toute la nuit d'une manière absolument orgasmique. Nous nous dévorions l'un l'autre, profitions de l'autre autant que possible. Je me rassasiais de lui.

J'avais besoin de me rassurée, de sentir sa présence, d'être sur et certaine qu'il était la avec moi, et en bonne santé.

Note :

Alors ce chapitre ? N'oubliez pas une petite review pour me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre !

Le jour ou j arrive aux 100 reviews, je ferais tout pour poster deux chapitres la même semaine !

A bientôt !


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour a tous !

Je sais que cela fait longtemps, je viens me faire pardonner !

En fait mon ordi a eu un virus, donc j ai perdu le chapitre quasi prêt…. J ai en ai racheté un, que je me suis fait volé dans le train….. grrrr et donc j ai du travailler en plus de mes cours pour pouvoir m en racheter un !...

Mais j ai pensé a vous, tout les chapitres sont rédigés, mais sur papier….. Je les recopie au plus vitre pour vous livrer un nouveau chapitre, qui j espère arrivera d ici la fin de la semaine….

Un grand merci a toutes celles qui me suivent et a bientôt !


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà ! Et je suis vraiment navrée pour l'attente ! Mais tout les chapitres sont écrit, donc la fic ira jusqu'au bout ! Je dois juste les mettre sur l'ordi !

En tout cas un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !

Réponse au anonyme

Repotterlight : Merci pour ta review !, Et heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui-ci fera également ton bonheur ! J'ai vu que tu avais supprimé ton blog ? Bonne lecture à toi !

**POV Jared**

Toute la nuit, j'avais senti l'inquiétude, le soulagement et l'amour de Kim. Elle m'avait offert une nuit fantastique, bien que je détestais la savoir inquiète ou angoissée. Le combat contre les nouveaux nés, s'était relativement bien passé, juste Jacob qui avait été blessé à la fin. Cela nous avait tous fait une belle peur, mais dieu merci, il allait s'en sortir. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle concentration, je voulais à tout prix revoir ma belle, et le plus tôt possible, sentir ses bras autour de moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous avions expédié ce combat, et étions rentrés rapidement en emportant Jacob. Chez Billy, Emily et Kim nous avaient rejoints. J'avais été tellement heureux. Elle m'avait sautée dans les bras. Elle s'était inquiétée pour moi, bien que je n'aimais pas la savoir inquiète, cela me rassurait elle tenait énormément à moi, j'en avais eu une preuve indéniable. Je l'aimais chaque jour davantage.

Ce matin je m'étais réveillé dans ses bras, sa tête reposait sur mon torse, elle dormait toujours. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de la réveiller, je me contentais donc de la regarder dormir, elle était si belle. C'était un ange, mon ange. Ses cheveux noirs éparpillés sur mon torse, mais ne cachait rien de son visage. Ses yeux étaient profonds, que je pouvais m'y perdre durant des heures.

Je la sentis remuer, elle commençait à s'éveiller. Je me mis à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Elle releva la tête et me souria.

**« Bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ?**

**Hyper bien, j'avais mon radiateur personnel !**

**Je t'aime »**

Je l'embrassais tendrement.

**« Que vas-tu faire ?**

**Bas c'est les vacances, donc je vais en profiter pour voir le maximum de chose avec mon avocat. J'ai rendez vous à 10h, il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?**

**9h**

**Ah, bas va falloir que l'on se lève et rapidement !**

**Tu pensais faire quoi d'autres de tes vacances ?**

**Je ne sais pas, j'avais deux trois idées, mais je pense qu'il va me falloir ton consentement. »**

Elle se redressa légèrement, s'assit contre mon sexe. Je pouvais sentir son humidité contre mon sexe tendu. Elle se pencha légèrement pour passer sa langue contre ma bouche. Ses mains parcouraient mon torse. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir, ma respiration était hachée.

**« Je pensais profiter de ton corps absolument parfait, ai-je l'autorisation ? **

**Oui, tu peux même commencer maintenant !**

**Malheureusement non, sinon je ne pourrais pas être à l'heure avec mon avocat. »**

Elle se dégagea rapidement, et se mit debout. Elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant !

**« Attend tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ca, viens s'il te plait, mon amour. Tu sais je peux t'amener au 7****e**** ciel en très peu de temps si je veux !**

**Allé debout monsieur !**

**Tu sais que tu vas le regretter ?**

**Ah bon, comment ca ?**

**Ce soir, je vais te faire tellement languir, que tu me supplieras de t'achever, tu risques de mourir de combustion spontanée !**

**Je prends le risque.**

**Ok, tu veux que je t'accompagne chez ton avocat ?**

**Non c'est bon, t'inquiète, tu devrais peut être te reposer, la nuit a été longue, repose toi ! Je reviens le plus vite possible afin de mourir de combustion ! »**

Elle sortit de la chambre. Environ 20min plus tard je l'entendis sortir, je lui avait passé mes clés afin qu'elle puisse se sentir plus libre. Je me rendormis rapidement.

Vers 12h, je me levais, mangeais et partis faire ma patrouille. Vers 18h, je ne sentais toujours pas l'odeur de Kim chez Sam, alors je partis prendre des nouvelles chez mes parents.

Ma mère était inquiète elle avait entendu parler du combat de cette nuit, et était rassurée de me voir vivant.

**« Il faudra que tu viennes manger à la maison prochainement avec Kim !**

**Oui maman, on passera, promis !**

**Pourquoi tu ne dors plus du tout ici ?**

**Kim vit chez Sam, ils l'ont accueille après qu'elle ai tenté de se tuer.**

**Quoi, mais pourquoi ?**

**Quand elle a apprit qu'elle était enceinte de son père.**

**Elle va mieux ?**

**Oui ca va, elle est fantastique, forte courageuse…..**

**Ou est-elle-la ?**

**Avec son avocat, elle veut profiter des vacances pour régler beaucoup de chose liée au procès.**

**Pourquoi vous ne vous installez pas ici ?**

**Parce que tu travailles, papa aussi, et que Kim a besoin de voir du monde Emily est toujours chez elle. Mais si tu y tiens, dès qu'on mangera ici, on dormira dans ma chambre.**

**Oui j'y tiens, je ne te vois quasiment plus, tu es mon fils et tu me manques. Mais Jared je suis heureuse que ton imprégnation se passe bien, que tu sois heureux, c'est tout ce qu'une mère désire pour son fils.**

**Je t'aime maman ! Allé j'y vais, je vais voir Kim. »**

Je rentrais rapidement chez Sam, Kim était rentrée.

**« Bon sang tu m'as fais peur, Sam m'a dit que tu avais fini ta patrouille depuis plus d'une heure. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…. »**

Je la coupais.

**« Je suis simplement allé voir mes parents, ca faisait un moment que je n'y étais pas allé, ca va tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il fallait que je les rassure à propos du combat de cette nuit. »**

Je la pris et la serrais dans mes bras.

**« Je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser !**

**Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi. »**

On partit dans le salon, s'asseoir sur le canapé

**« Alors avec ton avocat ?**

**Mon père a fait des aveux complets. Il a l'air de regretter. On a réglé tout les détails du procès, et il y a de forte chance qu'il prenne une peine de prison assez longue ainsi que de fort dommages et intérêts. Je viens d'apprendre qu'il a vendu la maison ainsi que tout se qui s'y trouvait pour se payer son avocat. Je n'es plus rien mis a part ce qu'il y a dans la chambre d'amis. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de famille, plus une photo de ma mère, de mes grands parents, des cadres magnifiques…. Je sais que c'est stupide de penser uniquement à l'aspect matériel, mais en apprenant ca ça ma fait un choc. En plus de m'avoir pris les plus belles années de ma vie, il m'a pris mon passé…**

**Arrête ce n'est pas stupide, et je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir.**

**Moé…. Et donc j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer !**

**Je dois avoir peur ?**

**Non ! J'ai rempli tout les documents nécessaires, je ne veux plus rien à voir avec mon géniteur. Dans peu de temps ca sera officiel, je prends le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère maternelle, j'ai peu de souvenir d'elle, mais tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'elle m'aimait.**

**Et tu t'appelleras ?**

**Kimberley Amitola.**

**Tu sais ce que ca veut dire en quileute ?**

**Oui bien sur ! Ca te plait ?**

**Peu importe comment tu t'appelles, tu seras toujours mon arc en ciel, mon rayon de soleil, la lumière ma vie. »**

Je la vis, elle était émue, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**« Tu le sais n'est ce pas, tu ne doutes pas encore, si il te plait ne me dis pas ca.**

**Non, mais je ne savais pas que tu savais dire de si jolie chose.**

**Qui sait j'ai peut être envie d'être poète pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! »**

Sans que je vois venir, elle m'embrassa passionnément.

**« On va marcher un peu sur la plage ?**

**Oui si tu veux »**

Je pris sa main en l'emmenait vers la plage.

**« J'avais aussi autre chose à te dire.**

**Oui ?**

**Bas je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire.**

**Commence par le début, du moment que tu ne me dis pas que tu me quittes tout va bien ! »**

Je la vit se tendre, et la commençait sérieusement à me poser des questions. J'avais de plus en plus peur

**« C'est pas quitter au sens strict du terme.**

**Attend tu me fais peur la »**

Je m'assis sur un tronc.

**« Bas en fait, j'ai rempli des dossiers il y a quelques temps pour l'université, et je viens d'avoir une réponse.**

**C'est super, je ne vois pas ou est le problème !**

**La réponse que j'ai reçu c'est à Harvard….**

**Ah, ok.**

**J'ai également obtenu une bonne bourse, pour partir en psychologie. Je ne peux pas la refuser, c'est mon rêve de partir la bas.**

**Tu reviendras quand ?**

**A chaque vacance, je te le promets, mais je ne pourrais pas non plus rentrer tout les week end. Jared je suis perdue, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps loin de toi, je t'aime, mais c'est mon rêve, et si je ne le fais pas je ne sais pas si un jour je ne te le reprocherais pas….**

**Alors vas y, on se verra pendant les vacances, il faut que tu réalises tes rêves. Et moi-même je m'en voudrais si je t'obligeais à rester ici. Et puis ma chérie est prise à Harvard, je ne peux que être fier ! Juste promets moi de revenir travailler ici après l'obtention de ton diplôme. Ici ou dans la région, port Angeles, même Seattle si tu veux, mais ou je pourrais venir te voir plus souvent.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en avais bien l'intention !**

**Et ne succombes pas sous le charme d'un de ces gosses de riche !**

**Mon cœur est déjà pris, je te l'ai donné. »**

Elle s'installa sur mes genoux et m'embrassa avec amour.

J'avais peur de la perdre, comme dit le proverbe « loin des yeux loin du cœur » je ne survivrai pas sans son amour. Mais malgré tout, j'étais fier d'elle, et pas seulement de son admission à Harvard, mon amour est merveilleuse.

**« Autre chose, est ce que je pourrais t'appelé tout les jours ?**

**Bien sur, je t'appellerais aussi, mais toi promets moi une…. Non deux choses !**

**Tout ce que tu veux !**

**Un, prend pas de risque, notamment en patrouilles, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses ou que tu perdes la vie, jure le moi.**

**Je te jure d'être prudent, la deuxième chose ?**

**Ne me trompes pas, je ne le supporterais pas.**

**Tu as mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme, jamais je ne pourrais qu'imaginer regarder une autre femme. Tu dois en être sur. Viens-la. »**

Je nous fis rouler sur le sable, me mettant au dessus d'elle. Mes mains partirent à l'assaut de son corps, je voulais l'aimer comme jamais je ne l'avais encore aimé. Je voulais profiter de sa présence de l'odeur de sa peau, des traits de son visage, de sa voix, de son regard, de son amour, de sa présence, de tout….. Elle allait tellement me manquer, je ne savais pas comment je vais faire. Rien que quelques heures sans elle, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans ma poitrine, alors des semaines voir de mois ? Je devais en parler à Sam.

Pour l'instant je me concentrais sur son plaisir, je l'entendais gémir, son souffle était erratique, les battements de son cœur rapides. Au bout d'un moment elle partit dans sa jouissance en criant mon nom, et m'entrainant dans la mienne.

**« Je t'aime ! Autre chose, ne redouble pas ! Tu vas en avoir pour combien d'années ?**

**Trois normalement.**

**D'accord. »**

Nous nous levâmes et repartirent chez Sam.

**« Au fait, ma mère voudrait nous voir plus souvent, elle nous invite à manger et dormir chez elle un soir pendant les vacances.**

**Ok ca marche, pas ce soir, demain matin je dois retourner voir mon avocat mais demain soir pourquoi pas. Tu as de la chance d'avoir des parents et une famille aussi génial.**

**Je sais, je les aime, et tu sais c'est ta famille aussi maintenant !**

**Allé viens on rentre »**

Elle était mal à l'aise dès qu'on abordait le sujet de famille. Encore et toujours. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le temps guéris les blessures et qu'un jour elle sera contente de la famille que nous formerions.

Les vacances se passèrent tranquillement. Kim passa beaucoup de temps avec son avocat, sur ces cours et avec moi. Elle alla deux trois fois chez sa psy. Nous sommes allés manger plusieurs fois chez mes parents, ma famille était sous le charme de ma magnifique et courageuse Kim.

Le mois de mars allait commencer, dans 6mois, mon amour allait partir à l'autre bout du pays. Emily avait annoncé qu'elle partirait également 6 mois avec Kim, dès le début, dans un des plus grand restaurant gastronomique, et étudierais la gestion et la cuisine avec lui. Sam avait été dévasté tout en étant heureux des projets de son imprégné.

Note

Alors, verdict ? La suite valait le temps d'attendre ?

Des reviews pour m'encourager à recopier plus rapidement la suite ?

Svp, ne m'abandonnez pas, je compte sur vous, et n'oubliez pas, au bout de 100reviews, je poste deux chapitres la meme semaine !


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous, toutes !

Je tiens à m'excuser, mais avec les partiels, les cours, et tout, j'ai été pas mal prise ! Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, le prochain chapitre, est prêt à être poster, je pense le poster lundi ou mardi, un petit cadeau de noël en somme ! Et pour noël, faites-moi plaisir, des reviews svp !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous comblera !

Réponse aux anonymes :

Repotterlight : Merci pour ta review, ca me fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu me suis depuis le début ! Pour le site, finalement c'est bon, je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'était passé ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**POV Kim**

La fin des vacances de février arrivait et avec un verdict qui m'effrayait.

En effet le procès de mon père devait avoir lieu ce week end, avant de reprendre les cours. Je savais que ca risquait d'être éprouvant mais nécessaire pour partir sereine vers une nouvelle vie. Le procès devrait se dérouler sur deux jours et devait commencer le vendredi matin à 9h.

Le jour J nous nous levâmes tous. Emily Sam Jared Paul Embry Quil Jacob Seth Leah Collin et Brady avait tenu à m'accompagner, et à être la pendant ces deux jours. Seulement Sam avait catégoriquement refusé, nous ne pouvions laisser la Push sans surveillance. Collin et Brady étant les plus jeunes ils risquaient de ne pas être accepté dans le tribunal. Ils avaient donc été désignés gardien pendant deux jours. Les autres allaient se partager les nuits. Sauf Jared, il était dispensé de patrouille pour m épaulé durant le procès. Ils avaient tous peur que je flanche, mais tout était très clair dans ma tête. Mon père était un monstre, ma psy m avait dit que j avait compartimenté tout les coups, les viols, les tortures mentales, de façon a ce que je savais que mon père était un être ignoble et abjecte, mais je n arrivais pas encore a accepté que toute ces horreurs me soient arrivé a moi.

Le vendredi matin, nous étions tous à 9h dans le hall du tribunal.

Je commençais à être effrayé, s'il passait son temps à faire appel je devrais continuer à revivre ce cauchemar, je voulais oublier. Et si la justice décidait que mon père était innocent, devrais je retourner vivre chez lui ? Je paniquais à présent. Jared s'en aperçut, et me pris dans ses bras tout en me berçant.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et nous rentrâmes nous installer. Moi à coté de mon avocat. Ma nouvelle famille dans le public, derrière nous. Mon avocat se tourna vers moi, et serra ma main, pour me rassurer.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, nous avons des preuves, des témoignages, et le jury est écœuré par les accusations formulés contre ton père. Donc nous avons le jury pour nous, tout se passera bien, dans deux jours ce cauchemar sera fini. »**

J'hochais la tête, incapable de parler à cause de la boule dans ma gorge, du nœud dans mon ventre.

Mon père entra, menotté et entouré par des agents de police. Je vis le chef Swan ainsi que la femme qui avait pris ma plainte. Elle me lança un regard compatissant, le juré me regardait avec gentillesse, j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer de reconnaissance lorsque j'aperçus mon père. Il me lança un regard noir. Il ne regrettait qu'une chose c'est de ne pas m'avoir tué sous ses coups, à présent j'en étais sur. Je tremblais de peur à présent. Jared se rapprocha de moi et me caressa tendrement le bras. Moi qui croyais que mon père s'en voulait….

Jared voulait me dire qu'il ne pourrait rien me faire tant qu'il serait présent, il ne laisserait rien m'arriver.

Le juge nous dit de nous asseoir. Les témoins se succédèrent, pour ma part radiologue, médecin, la femme qui a pris ma plainte mon instit en CP pour témoigner de mon changement brusque de comportement en CP, des psychologues, des experts en psychiatrie…. Je n'étais pas au courant, mais une amie de ma mère, Marina vint témoigner pour moi. Je l'avais connu, mais elle avait quitté la réserve il y a longtemps. Ma mère, quelques semaines avant de se tuer, lui avait tout dit, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce secret, seulement après sa mort, Marina n'arrivait à y croire, à croire ma mère. Elle était resté près de moi, avait veillé sur moi avant de porter des accusations, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle nous a observé moi et mon père dans l'ombre, et un jour elle a su, enfin elle a vu. Elle a essayé de parler mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un tel être pouvait exister. Elle est devenue folle et a du être interné. Les psychiatres n'ont jamais cru à son histoire, mais quand mon histoire est sorti dans les journaux, que dans le milieu hospitaliers ca s'est su, alors ils ont compris qu'elle disait la vérité.

J'eu mal pour elle, mon père avait également brisé sa vie, il avait poussé ma mère au suicide, alors que j'ai toujours cru que c'était ma faute…..

Certains jurés avaient les larmes aux yeux, d'autre était en colère en regardant mon père, les derniers étaient horrifiés. Mon avocat lui, était content.

Nous avions refusé que Sam, Emily ou Jared témoignent. Sous serment ils auraient forcément menti, loups garou vampire….. Nous n'avions pas non plus parlé de ma tentative de suicide en sautant la falaise, il aurait fallu qu'il explique comment lui n'avait rien eu.

Pour mon père les seuls témoins qui passèrent furent quelques un de ses amis qui affirmèrent que je me prostituais, que j'étais infernal, une garce qui répondait à son père. Ce dernier avait eu beaucoup de patience avec moi, enfin bref mon père était un saint et je l'accusais de telle ignominie pour avoir de l'argent, et surtout plus aucune autorité, une totale liberté.

A la fin de la journée j'étais épuisé moralement. Je tenais à peine debout, Jared me prit alors dans ses bras, me souleva et je m'endormis aussitôt. Je me réveillais dans la nuit, je commençais à avoir faim. Jared se réveillât et compris que je n'avais rien mangé depuis le midi, il descendit me chercher de quoi grignoter. Une fois rassasiée, je me calais contre le torse de Jared et me rendormit en lui disant que je l'aimais.

Le lendemain, nous repartîmes pour le tribunal.

Les avocats devaient délibérés aujourd'hui.

Les délibérations passées le jury se retira, et je sentis le regard haineux de mon père sur moi. Jared me pris la main et m'entraina dehors.

Paul, fidèle à lui-même nous sortis des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère, bien que dernièrement il en sortait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Trop prise par le procès, je n'y avais pas forcément fait attention.

**« Au fait Paul, pourquoi tu blagues moins qu'avant ? En fait quand j'y repense on te voit moins chez Sam en ce moment ? Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?**

**En fait Paul s'est imprégné de ma sœur. »**

Jacob grognait en disant ca. Moi intérieurement je jubilais, j'allais enfin me venger des blagues de Paul sur Jared et moi.

**« Bas c'est une bonne nouvelle non ?**

**Mais Kim, c'est ma sœur !**

**Et s'il s'est imprégné d'elle, tu peux être sur qu'elle sera choyé comme une princesse, alors dis moi qu'elle est le problème ?**

**Euh vu comme sa non, mais il ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'y penser pendant les patrouilles. Je vais devoir assister aux parties de jambes en l'air de ma sœur !**

**Oui, bas ca peut être délicat, l'avantage c'est que tu pourras être sur qu'elle prend son pied ? C'est bien ce que je disais, tu seras sur, et par tout les moyens qu'elle sera choyée ! Paul, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, faut satisfaire ton imprégné, tu en seras capable ? Parce que Malika…..Si tu as besoin de conseil sur le moyen d'amener une fille au septième ciel, demande à Jared, je t'assure que c'est un expert dans ce domaine ! »**

Tout le monde explosa de rire, j'essayais de positiver quoique Jacob me dise, et je crois que j'avais parlé sans réfléchir.

**« Euh oui, la j'ai parlé sans réfléchir, mais quand j'y pense c'est vrai ! Tu seras aux premières loges pour veiller à son bonheur, sexuel ou pas ! Au fait c'est laquelle, Rachel ou Rebecca ?»**

Jacob était ébahi, il ne savait plus quoi dire !

**« D'ailleurs elle est au courant de ta nature Paul, ou tu es comme avec Malika, tu n'ose pas aller lui parler ?**

**Non mais oh, c loin d'être pareil qu'avec Malika, Rachel est tellement plus merveilleuse que toute les filles que j'ai connues !**

**Parle pour toi, Kim est sans doute bien plus génial que Rachel !**

**Et puis tu as connu tan de filles que ça ? Parce que quand on voit comment tu rougis face à une fille….**

**Kim !**

**Oh on se calme l'avocat arrive. »**

On se calmait, il fallait garder le secret !

**« Au fait Jacob, imagine que Rebecca rentre et qu'un loup s'imprègne d'elle, ca serait marrant ! »**

Il me fusilla des yeux, puis nous rentrâmes dans la salle, dans la bonne humeur. Tout ceci avait détendu l'atmosphère.

Les regards des jurés étaient encourageants. Je reprenais confiance, celle qui m'avait désertée lorsque nous étions re rentrés dans la salle du tribunal.

Le verdict tomba, mon géniteur était condamné à 15ans de prison, ainsi qu'une amende de 3million de dollars, a payé d'ici 3jours.

J'invitais tout le monde au restaurant en sortant du tribunal. L'avocat de mon père était venu nous dire qu'il ne ferait pas appel. Il ne voulait plus jamais me voir, et s'il faisait appel, il me reverrait, donc il préférait accepter le verdict quelqu'il soit. Il ne voulait plus jamais me voir, ou entendre parler de moi. L'avocat était ensuite parti.

Au restaurant, la bonne humeur était présente, nous rigolâmes. Collin et Brady était venu, nous avions pris un restaurant sur Forks, de manière à intervenir en cas de besoin, si jamais les mecs et Leah sentirait une quelconque mauvaise senteur.

Nous avons parlé des imprégnations, Sam et Emily, Paul et Rachel, Quil et Claire, Jacob et Nessie, Jared et moi. Pour un phénomène rare, il est devenu courant. Courant mais fabuleux ! Il ne restait que Seth Leah Embry Collin et Brady a ne pas être imprégné. J'espérais vraiment qu'ils pourraient connaitre ce bonheur.

Je commençais aussi à penser à ce que je ferais subir à Paul, à propos de son imprégnation !

Note

Alors, ce chapitre ?

Une page est tournée pour notre petite Kim !

Des reviews ?!


	26. Chapter 26

Joyeux noel à tous !

La suite comme promis, en cadeau de noel !

Je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur Triskelle sparrow qui me suis depuis le début, tes reviews me font a chaque fois très plaisir !

**POV Kim**

Depuis le verdict j'avais l'impression qu'on avait ôté un poids de mes épaules. La justice m'avait donné raison. Ils avaient reconnu mes souffrances, même si jamais je ne pourrais effacer ce qui c'était passé.

Avec Jared, c'était un vrai conte de fée, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurai pu connaitre un tel bonheur. Au lycée je parlais souvent avec Matt, de même que pendant les entraînements. Il était heureux pour moi, mais je voyais que ca lui pesait. Je souhaitais de tout cœur qu'il puisse trouver un bonheur semblable au mien.

Mes anciennes « amies » ne comprenaient absolument pas pourquoi je sortais avec Jared. Les groupes étaient vraiment bien établi, Matt acceptais de les casser, avoir un lycée homogène. Mais les autres joueurs de l'équipe, ainsi que les pompom girls avaient conservé leurs codes. J'en avais parlé à Matt il y a quelques heures.

_Flash back_

_**« Hey Matt, je peux te parler deux minutes ?**_

_Nous étions juste sortis de l'entraînement, les capitaines étaient de corvée à tout ranger, pompoms et ballons._

_**« Oui, il y a un problème ?**_

_**Non, en fait, les filles m'évitent, m'ignorent j'en ai même surprises à dire entre elles que je n'avais plus ma place avec les pom pom girls, que j'avais enfreint leurs lois, ou je ne sais pas trop.**_

_**Les mecs font la même chose avec moi, parce que je te parle.**_

_**Quoi ? mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?**_

_**Tu es sérieuse, tu n'as pas compris pourquoi ?**_

_**Bas non….**_

_**Depuis toujours dans les lycées il y a des clans Kim. Les pompom girls et sportifs entre eux les exclus entre eux les intellos entre eux… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi.**_

_**Et ? »**_

_J'étais perdue._

_**« Bas tu as changé de clan en sortant avec Jared. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons instauré ces clans Kim, ils ont toujours existé.**_

_**Donc en traînant avec Jared et les mecs, je ne suis plus capable d'être pompom girls ? Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi !**_

_**Pour moi tu seras toujours capable de tout et n'importe quoi, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, Kim. Mais pour les autres, tu as simplement choisis un autre camp, je suppose qu'ils ne veulent pas trainer avec quelqu'un d'un autre camp. Je sais c'est nul, mais honnêtement je ne vois pas ce que je peux y faire !**_

_**Donc d'après toi je devrais quitter l'équipe ?**_

_**C'est à toi de voir Kim, tu n'as pas besoin de faire partie de l'équipe pour avoir une bourse, je suis sur que tu en as déjà une grâce à tes excellentes notes. Tu es intelligente Kim, et depuis que tu es avec Jared, tu es heureuse comme jamais je ne t'avais vu heureuse.**_

_**Oui, j'ai même été admise à Harvard !**_

_**Je suis hyper content pour toi. »**_

_Il me serra dans ses bras._

_**« La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est de profiter de ton bonheur avec Jared, je ne t'es jamais vu aussi heureuse je te l'ai dit. Tu n'as pas besoin d'elles, mais attention je ne te dis rien, c'est à toi de choisir. Mais je pense honnêtement que le rejet va s'intensifier de leur part, elles pourront vraiment aller jusqu'à être méchante dans leurs paroles, et tu as assez vécu jusqu' ici. A ta place je quitterai l'équipe ! Que va faire Jared l'année prochaine ?**_

_**Euh je ne sais pas trop, je crois qu'il va rester à la Push. En fait on n'en a pas trop parler. »**_

_Sur le coup, je me sentis horrible, j'avais fait part de mes projets à Jared, mais je n'avais jamais parlé avec lui de son avenir à lui. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire. J'étais égoïste à un point pas possible._

_**« Je vais peut être suivre tes conseils, après tout elles s'en mordront les doigts. Je suis leur seule chorégraphe. Elles n'arriveront jamais à créer de jolies chorégraphies. Mais toi, si tu veux que ca s'arrange avec l'équipe, arrête de me parler, je ne le prendrais pas mal je te le promets ok ?**_

_**Non, tu es ma meilleure amie, alors arrêté de te parler au lycée ok, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bourse avec le basket pour aller l'université. Mais je veux continuer à te voir en dehors.**_

_**Ok on fait ca. Et promis je ne le prendrais pas mal, et ne t'en voudrais en aucun cas. »**_

_Nous avions fini de ranger, donc j'étais sortie. _

_Une fois changée j'étais sortie, Paul m'attendait dehors j'avais été surprise. Il m'avait rassurée en me disant que Jared devait prendre le premier quart de patrouille, donc il me rejoindrait une fois couchée._

_Fin du flash back_

Depuis j'étais rentré, nous avions mangé et j'étais monté dans la chambre, j'attendais Jared. Je voulais lui parler de tout et rien, mais surtout de l'avenir.

Il venait de rentrer dans la chambre doucement, pensant sans doute que je dormais.

Je me levais, me mettant à genou sur le bord du lit, j'attirais Jared à moi et l'embrassais tendrement.

**« Hey mon amour, tu n'es pas encore endormie, il est tard pourtant.**

Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me rapprocha de lui. Il nicha sa tête dans mes cheveux.

**« Je voulais te parler de plusieurs choses.**

**Tu me fais peur, ca va au moins ?**

**Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que les filles de l'équipe sont distantes, m'ignorent et j'entends des conversations pas très gentilles sur mon compte. En sortant avec toi, j'ai soi disant changé de clan. **

**Je suis désolée, tu vas faire quoi ? »**

Il était inquiet à l'idée que je puisse le quitter, je voyais des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux. Il détourna la tête. Pour qu'il arrête de se tourmenter je pris sa tête et l'obligeais à me regarder puis l'embrassais en y mettant tout mon amour. Il parut soulager, et répondis à mon baiser.

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ?**

**Je vais quitter l'équipe. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir une bourse, et pour être heureuse je n'es besoin que de toi, si elles n'acceptent pas ca, tan pis pour elles. Et puis elles vont perdre leur seule chorégraphe, c'est leur problème.**

**Ok, mais elles vont te manquer non ?**

**On n'a jamais été si proche que tu ne le penses….**

**Ok, c'est quoi la deuxième chose que tu avais à me dire ?**

**Bas, on a parlé de mes projets pour l'avenir, mais je me sens vraiment minable, je ne t'es jamais poser la question de savoir ce que tu voulais faire. I pas que la meute dans la vie…..**

**Je sais, mais aller à l'université, ce n'es pas envisageable, je dois rester à la Push. On va peut être passer avec les mecs un diplôme en mécanique, on est tous passionné par ca, et y a une école à Forks.**

**C'est super ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour ouvrir votre garage, n'hésitez pas !**

**On te dira, mais je ne préférerais pas non. J'ai ma fierté**

**Ton orgueil plutôt oui ! Tu pourras ramener ton salaire à la maison, pour nourrir nos enfants, c'est la seule chose dont tu dois te souvenir. Et le soir, tu ramèneras ton magnifique corps dans notre lit…**

**C'est tentant tout ça, tu sais ?**

**Oui je sais, tu es obsédé ! Et tu veux combien d enfants ?**

**Autant que tu en voudras. Je t'aime et la tout de suite, ton obsédé de copain, va te le prouver ! »**

Il me bascula sur le lit, et me fit l'amour tendrement. Je me laissai totalement aller sous ses mains, ses caresses.

Nous avons atteins le nirvana ensemble dans un même cri.

Je repensais alors à notre conversation, j'étais rassurée de savoir que Jared pourrait comme même exercer sa passion malgré le fait qu'il soit un protecteur.

Jared se retourna et me regarda.

**« Je dois te dire quelque chose, et je crois que ca va pas te faire plaisir.**

**J'ai peur la.**

**On risque d'avoir des ennuis prochainement.**

**Des ennuis comme l'armée de nouveau nés ?**

**En pire.**

**Ok, la je panique.**

**Non, je t'es promis que je reviendrais toujours auprès de toi.**

**Raconte.**

**Bella et Edward se sont marié, et sont parti en lune de miel. Ils l'ont voulu aussi vrai que possible, personne n'a compris comment elle avait pu coucher avec un zombie, un monstre, une sansgue…. Enfin bref elle est tombée enceinte et a accouché. Une petite fille, Jacob c'est imprégné d'elle.**

**Attend tout ca je le sais, il est ou le problème ?**

**Bas en fait c'est un phénomène non connu, et la sorte de famille royale de vampire va venir avec une armée, bien formée, je pense qu'il considère Nessie comme un danger, et vont vouloir la tuer. On doit protéger les notre, et Nessie est l'imprégné de Jacob, elle est donc une des nôtres.**

**Mais ils viennent juste vérifier qu'elle ne représente aucun danger, comme elle n'est pas dangereuse il n'y a aucun problème.**

**On ne sait absolument pas comment ils vont réagir. Les Cullen vont aller chercher tout leurs amis de part le monde pour nous porter secours. Mais je tenais à te le dire.**

**D'accord, mais reviens moi, reviens moi toujours ok ? »**

Je commençais à sangloter dans ses bras, il me berça en me répétant que tout irait bien.

Un mois plus tard

Ce matin Jared m'a annoncé que les volturis arrivaient, qu'ils devaient tous y aller. La meute s'était encore agrandie avec l'arrivée des nombreux vampires dans la région. Nous étions à présent une vingtaine. Matt était désormais l'imprégné de Leah, j'étais heureuse pour eux, il avait un visage radieux. Leah était aux anges, Sam et Emily étaient ravis pour eux. Rebecca était revenue il y a une quinzaine de jour, divorcée de son surfeur, et Embry s était imprégné d'elle. Jacob avait failli en faire une syncope. Mais finalement tout allait bien.

Et maintenant ils allaient tous risquer leurs vies. Tout les imprégnés étaient chez Emily, il fallait que l'on soit tous ensemble, chacun de son coté ca aurait été trop dur. Matt avait mis au courant rapidement tout comme Rebecca. Nous étions donc tous attablés en train d'angoisser pour les prochaines heures. Emily, Rachel, Rebecca, Matt Claire et moi étions ensemble, en famille. L'imprégnation de Leah nous avait encore plus rapproché Matt et moi. Leah et Jared en avait tous été un peu jaloux au début, mais ils nous faisaient confiance.

La matinée se déroula dans l'angoisse, on tenta de faire des jeux de société, des plats de cuisine, de regarder des émissions débiles à la télévision.

Nous étions en juin, la semaine dernière j'avais trouvé un appart près du campus, Emily et moi avions fait nos valises. Matt avait réussi à avoir une bourse à Harvard pour faire prof de sport, et coach de basket. Du coup nous emménagions ensemble, Emily dormirait avec moi durant les six premiers mois. Leah et Jared avait décidé de venir nous voir de temps en temps. Leah allait faire un BTS par correspondance de comptabilité et gestion, elle allait aider Emily avec le restaurant.

A midi, nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles. A un moment je me suis levée pour aller voir dans la forêt, je voulais voir Jared, j'avais besoin de lui, j'étais complètement perdu. Matt m'en empêcha en me rappelant qu'il avait plus de chance de s'en sortir que moi face à des vampires, il reviendrait il avait promis.

Il m'attira à lui et me serra dans ses bras en me laissant sangloter. Il me berça doucement.

Nous tournions tous en rond, et finalement en fin d'après midi, vers 17h la meute poussa la porte, seul Jacob était resté chez les Cullen. Ils nous rassurèrent tous lorsque nous avions remarqué son absence. Quant à moi des que j'avais vu Jared je m'étais précipité dans ses bras. Je l'avais serré aussi fort que possible dans mes bras, il m'avait rendu mon étreinte.

J'avais besoin de lui. Nous avons mangé tous ensemble, puis tous les couples avaient besoin de se retrouver seul, les non imprégnés partirent en patrouille.

Je me retrouvais avec Jared dans la chambre en moins de trente secondes. Il m'arracha à moitié mes vêtements. Il devait avoir autant envie de moi que j'avais envie de lui. Ce ne fut pas tendre mais bestial, sauvage. J'ai adoré.

**« Ouah c'était grandiose, rappelle moi de recommencer comme ca !**

**Quand tu veux mon amour, viens-la, c'est reparti pour un second round, je dois profiter de toi et ton corps, j'ai encore trois mois, avant que tu ne partes. »**

Il se redressa, et me surplomba, m'embrassa passionnément. Nous recommençâmes à faire l'amour, faire et refaire toute la nuit. Au petit matin, j'étais courbaturé d'avoir eu autant de plaisir.

**« Avant de m'endormir, il y a d'autre danger en vue ? Vous vous êtes battus ?**

**Non on ne s'est pas battu, je te raconterais, et non pas d'autre danger à part celui de te voir partir, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre.**

**C'est pour ca que tu m'as fait l'amour si délicieusement ?**

**Tu te rends pas compte de ce que je ressens à l'idée que tu partes Kim.**

**Alors qu'est ce que tu ressens ? Tu m'as dit toi-même de partir, de réaliser mes rêves.**

**Oui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu pourras te lasser, tu connais le proverbe loin des yeux loin du cœur. Je ne t'ai jamais dit l'enfer que j'avais vécu au début parce que tu me rejetais. Je n'étais plus qu'un zombie, un automate. J'avais même songé plus d'une fois à me tuer. Je sais que je ne survivrai pas une seconde fois Kim. Je sais que tu m'aimes, j'en suis persuadé je ne remets pas en doute tes sentiments Kim. Mais je suis terrifié à l'idée de te perdre mon amour.**

**Tu m'as promis de toujours me revenir, moi je te promets que tu seras dans** **mon cœur à jamais d'accord ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en aimer un autre Jared, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, fais moi confiance. Viens-la. »**

J'approchais son oreille de mon cœur.

**« Tu entends ? Je sais que ca fait clicher, mais il ne bat que pour toi. Tu la pris, il est à toi, il ne reste en moi que pour des raisons purement biologiques !**

**Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre.**

**Tu ne me perdras pas, s'il te plait fais moi confiance. Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure quand tu as parlé de suicide ?**

**Oui, à un moment tu m'avais dit que ma mort te serait bénéfique, Paul et Sam m'ont arrêté à temps. »**

Je m'éloignais d'un coup, comme si j'avais été brulé de cette confession. Qu'avais je fais ?

**« Kim c' était avant, je ne te reproche rien, je ne pourrais jamais te faire aucun reproche, s'il te plait regarde-moi. »**

J'étais sous le choc, j'avais failli pousser au suicide l'amour de ma vie je n'osais plus bouger, de toute manière je n'en avais plus les moyens, je ne maitrisais plus mon corps. Qu'avais je fais.

**« Arrête mon amour s'il te plait regarde moi, le passé doit rester la ou il est. J'ai recommencé à vivre le jour ou tu as accepté de me parler. Tu ma permis de renaitre, c'est la seule chose que tu dois comprendre, que tu dois savoir, et surtout que tu dois retenir. Kim je t'aime**

**Je suis tellement désolée, Jared tu ne dois mourir, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.**

**Hey hey mon amour, je ne vais pas mourir, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je t'ai promis de toujours te revenir.**

**D'accord. »**

Je me serrais dans les bras de l'amour de ma vie.

**« Mais je suis désolée de mon attitude en début d'année, je n'aurais pas assez d'une vie entière pour me faire pardonner.**

**Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné je suis le plus heureux des hommes, car la plus sublime des femmes m'aime, rien ne pourrait être plus beau.**

**D'accord, je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi. »**

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

**« Tu viendras me voir quand ?**

**Dès que possible. En fait on doit voir quelque chose avec Leah et Sam. Je te tiens au courant.**

**Tu vas voir quoi ?**

**Je ne préfère rien dire, je ne sais pas si ca sera bon. Mais si c'est ok, ca te fera surement plaisir.**

**Je te fais confiance. Et je pensais à un moyen de me faire pardonner.**

**Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné.**

**Oh alors tu ne voudras surement m'aider à réaliser la merveilleuse idée que j'avais en tête. »**

Je m'allongeais, l'entrainant avec moi, et embrassais son cou, sa clavicule.

**« Tout dépend de l'idée que tu as en tête. »**

Il s'empara de mes lèvres et m'aima comme on aime une princesse.

Note

Alors ce chapitre ? Rewiews ?

Dites moi si vous aimez toujours ma fic, j'ai l impression d'avoir perdu des lectrices en route…..


	27. Chapter 27

Ouah un grand merci a vous !Cinq review et trois mises en favoris !ca été un vrai noël !

Alors voila, je vous poste le dernier chapitre de l'année !La suite sera pour l'année 2013 ! J'espère que cette suite comblera votre attente !

Je tenais à vous annoncer que cette fiction est écrite jusqu' à la fin ! Donc elle sera postée assez régulièrement, suivant le temps que j'ai, les exams approchent, et les révisions sont intenses….. Mais j'essayerai au maximum de faire au moins une fois par semaine….. Après le nombre de review reçue pourra m'influencer !

Ce chapitre fait 23 pages, et c'est sans aucun doute le plus long que j'ai écris jusque la ! Et je suis à fond du côté des filles la !

J'ai commencé à écrire quatre fictions, deux Paul/Bella, une Paul, et une Bella/Alec….. Dès que j'aurais bien avancé, je commencerais à publier, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont !

Réponse aux anonymes :

Mia68 : Merci pour ta franchise et pour ta review ! C'est juste que savoir ce qui a plu, ou déplu dans le chapitre me permet d'ajuster les chapitres suivants…. Et puis une review me fait toujours plaisir ! Mais je suis ravie de voir que tu lis toujours ma fic ! Un grand merci à toi !

Guest : merci pour ta review ! et oui, un jared inquiet c'est attendrissant, mimi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**POV Kim**

Ca y est la remise des diplômes ! J'étais heureuse et malheureuse ! Mon diplôme j'en étais fière, en plus major de ma promo, j'allais même fait le discours, celui du major de promo ! J'étais ravie !

Mais ce diplôme signifiait aussi que j'allais bientôt partir, que Jared allait rester ici.

Pour l'instant j'étais assise sur ma chaise, près des profs, Jared était avec toute la meute, et tous nos amis assis dans l'assemblée, en train d'attendre leur diplôme. Le directeur venait de finir son discours, et la distribution des diplômes commença, par ordre alphabétique. Certains n'arrivaient même plus à se lever de leur chaise, d'autre se précipitaient en courant vers le directeur de notre lycée, et pour certaines personnes, je suis persuadée que c'était parce qu'elles craignaient que le directeur n'ai fait une erreur, ou revienne sur ce qu'il venait de dire, à savoir qu'ils étaient diplômés.

Quand Jared passa devant moi, il ne put s'empêcher de me faire un sourire éblouissant. Une fois tous les étudiants passés, le directeur m'invita à venir chercher mon diplôme et faire mon discours. Je stressais. Je me levais alors et m'approchais du micro après avoir remercier le directeur.

Je me mis à parler.

**Monsieur le Doyen, chers Professeurs, chers parents, chers camarades de promotion, chers amis, chers tous.**

**Je suis très ému d'avoir été invité à prendre la parole devant vous tous, à l'occasion de la remise de diplôme de notre promotion.**

**En effet, ce soir n'est pas un soir comme les autres. C'est un soir dont nous nous souviendrons longtemps, et auquel nous repenserons certainement avec nostalgie. Il marque, en effet, la fin d'une période de notre vie que nous avons eu la chance de partager, mais également le premier jour du ****reste de notre vie.**

**C'est vraiment avec une immense fierté, beaucoup d'émotion, d'honneur et un très grand plaisir que je m'adresse à vous en cette fin d'après midi,**

**Fierté pour avoir été au bout de ce cursus exigeant et de qualité qui nous a demandé rigueur, assiduité, compétence, engagement et dépassement de soi, **

**Emotion, quand je pense à mes amis, mes camarades et à toutes ces années passées à vos cotés,**

**Honneur de vous représenter vous mes camarades pour vous délivrer ces quelques mots,**

**Et un vrai grand plaisir car cela signifie que presque deux années d'efforts prennent fin, après avoir tous faits d'énormes sacrifices tant sur le plan familial, que social.**

**Ces années passées au lycée furent denses, non seulement en apprentissage, mais aussi bien sûr en émotions fortes, en rencontres. Et, dans cette ambiance de stress et de compétition, de travail et d'efforts, nous avons fait des rencontres, nous sommes devenus amis, et ces amitiés nous suivront tout au long de notre vie.**

**Nous pouvons être fiers de ce diplôme, et de notre formation qui nous donne des atouts importants pour notre vie professionnelle.**

**Nous en remercions tout d'abord Monsieur le Directeur, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui se sont rendues disponibles au cours de notre cursus ; je pense en particulier à nos conseillers et tout le personnel, ainsi que les tuteurs qui nous ont aidés tout au long de notre scolarité. Merci également à l'ensemble du corps professoral : des hommes et des femmes dont l'ambition est de servir et de nourrir la nôtre. Sans oublier nos familles et nos amis, nos conjoints parfois, qui nous ont soutenus tout au long de ces années d'intense travail.  
><strong> 

**Je vous souhaite également de trouver votre voie dans ce monde, une réussite dans vos études et beaucoup de bonheur dans votre vie. **

**Aujourd'hui nous célébrons la fin d'une ère mais aussi le début d'une nouvelle vie qui j'espère ne vous apportera que joie.  
><strong> 

**Mais avant de nous séparer pour suivre nos chemins personnels, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.  
>Merci.<strong>

Je fus acclamée ! Après les félicitations, le lancer de chapeau, nous rentrâmes pour nous changer afin de nous rendre à une soirée organisée sur la plage.

Jared nous ramena chez Sam et Emily ou nous devions nous changer.

**« Ton discours était merveilleux mon amour !**

**Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire, tu n'es pas objectif !**

**Quoi ? tu oses remettre ma parole en doute ?**

**Sur mes compétences, Oui »**

Il commença a boudé gentiment. Des que l'on arriva, il vint m'ouvrir la porte, et nous montions nous changer. Comme il ne parlait toujours pas, je décidais de m'amuser un peu, et commençais à me déshabiller très lentement. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Il ne tarda pas à venir me serrer dans ses bras. Je me retournais pour lui faire face et l'embrassais tendrement.

**« Alors on ne boude plus ?**

**Je dois avouer que tu as de très bons arguments. Embrasse-moi »**

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'allongea sur le lit. J'écartais les jambes afin qu'il puisse venir se positionner entre celles-ci. Il s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa. Il nous retira nos derniers vêtements, vérifia que j'étais prête pour lui, et s'inséra doucement en moi. Mon loup commença alors à faire de lent va et vient en moi. La pièce s'emplit de nos gémissements. J'enroulais sa taille de mes jambes.

**« Jared j y suis presque…. plus fort… plus vite…. Oui c'est trop bon »**

Il accéléra la cadence pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je sentais mon orgasme se former.

Quelques minutes plus tard je me sentis exploser au même moment que Jared. Mon amour embrassa mon cou tendrement

**« Jared on va être en retard sur la plage**

**C'est de ta faute, il ne fallait pas te déshabiller devant moi, tu savais ce qui allait se passer !**

**Je ne le regrette en aucune façon !**

**J'ai quelques chose à te dire Kim**

**Quoi**

**Euh, je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire !**

**Je dois avoir peur ?**

**Non, bien sur que non, enfin je ne crois pas.**

**Arrête, dis moi, je commence a stressé.**

**Sam est d'accord pour que je parte avec toi »**

Je me redressais brusquement en le bousculant légèrement au passage

**« Tu es sérieux ? Pitié Jared ne me dis surtout pas que c'est une blague.**

**Non, je te suis, je me trouverais un job, peut être une petite formation, et surtout je te verrais constamment !**

**Oh mon dieu Jared »**

Je lui sautais dessus en le serrant le plus fort possible dans mes bras. Il ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. J'allais avoir mon loup avec moi. Nous n'allions pas du tout être séparés.

Nous nous habillâmes rapidement puis descendîmes. Au rez de chaussée je croisais Sam, je suis sautais dessus en lui répétant merci. Sam rigola.

**« C'est normal ma puce, Jared n'aurai été d'aucune utilité ici, il n'urai pensé qu'à toi ! Leah vous accompagnera, pour rester avec Matt, et je viendrais le temps que durera la formation d Emily. Jacob prendra le relais à la tête de la meute.**

**C'est génial !**

**Kim mon amour, on va être réellement en retard la ! »**

Je suivis Jared, et nous arrivâmes à la plage. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Matt avait un sourire béat sur le visage. Je me doutais que Leah venait de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. La soirée se passa très bien, nous rigolions tous ensemble, Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Quil, Claire, Embry, Rebecca, Jacob, Nessie qui avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 12 ans, Collin, Kathy, Brady, Marie, Seth, Elora, Leah, Matt, Jared et moi. Jacob qui était aussi diplômé cette année, avait tenu à ce que les Cullen soient la, donc il y avait en plus Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Bella et Edward. La meute et eux s'était fortement rapproché, j'en était ravie, cette famille était formidable. En nous voyant si heureux, si complice, si proche tous ensemble, d'ailleurs, les joueurs de l'équipe ainsi que les pompom girls étaient partis tôt. Peut être regrettaient ils enfin ces règles stupides qui avaient dictés toute leur scolarité. Je l'espérais pour eux, cela signifierait qu'ils avaient muris, et ils en avaient grand besoin.

Une semaine venait de passer, je faisais les papiers nécessaire pour la fac, je m'étais trouvé un petit job, on avait un appart, avec trois chambres, il nous convenait parfaitement à tous. Tout le monde s'était aussi trouvé un petit boulot.

Nous étions tous aussi très impliqué dans l'organisation du mariage de Sam et Emily. Ce soir c'étais la fête. Avec les filles nous avions organisé l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Emily, et c'était pour ce soir !

A 17h, nous étions toutes réunies : Emily, Rachel l'imprégnée de Paul, Claire l'imprégné de Quil, Rebecca l'imprégné d'Embry, Elora l'imprégné de Seth, Marie l'imprégné de Brady, Kathy l'imprégné de Collin et enfin Leah qui reparlait beaucoup à Emily, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre elles depuis que Leah s'était imprégnée de Matt.

_Flash back_

_Leah et Seth, avaient depuis peu rejoint la meute. Seth était vraiment adorable, toujours de bonne humeur, et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Par contre Leah, était toujours revêche, en colère, et ne semblait pas pouvoir parler normalement à quelqu'un. Elle faisait en plus de nombreuses réflexions à Sam et Emily. Jared m'avait alors expliqué ce qui c'était passé entre Sam Leah et Emily. Je l'avais comprise, mais je ne m'entendais toujours pas avec elle. Elle n'était plus au lycée, elle aidait sa mère, et ne savait pas trop quoi faire de sa vie pour l'instant. Un jour j'étais sortie avec Matt au ciné à Port Angeles, lorsque je l'aperçus devant nous, dans la file d'attente. Je l'appelais pour qu'on puisse aller voir le film ensemble, ça serait plus sympa. Elle se retourna et me fixa dans les yeux, un peu méchamment._

_**« A voila le toutou de Jared, tu veux quoi encore ? »**_

_Je regrettais instantanément de l'avoir appelée._

_**« Euh, je voulais juste te proposer de voir le film avec nous, je te présente Matt, un copain.**_

_**Jared ne doit pas être ravi…. »**_

_Ses yeux avait croisés ceux de Matt, et elle ne les lâchait plus. Je compris rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me réjouis d'avance pour Leah et Matt, ils avaient le droit au bonheur eux aussi._

_**« Alors ca te dit de venir avec nous Leah ? »**_

_Je lui souris, elle me regarda et me souris en retour, et acquiesça. Nous prîmes nos tickets et allâmes dans la salle. Je m'assis à côté de Matt et Leah s'asseya de l'autre côté de Matt. Ils passèrent tout le film à parler entre eux._

_Quelques temps plus tard Matt vînt me voir, et je compris que Leah venait de lui dire pour sa vraie nature ainsi que pour l'imprégnation. Il me demanda si je savais, et l'on en parla un peu. Je le rassurais autant que je pouvais. Leah vînt me voir quelques temps plus tard en me remerciant d'avoir parler à Matt, de lui avoir permis de le rencontrer, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais assez me remercier, et elle s'excusa de son attitude envers moi avant. Depuis ces deux la ne se quittent plus, et je suis ravie pour eux, et les relations entre Leah et tout le reste de la meute se sont largement améliorées._

_Fin du flash back_

Nous sommes parties à bord de deux voitures, Emily ignorait tout de sa soirée. Nous arrivâmes devant un salon de tatoueur. Nous lui avions réservé un créneau, pour qu'elle se fasse faire un loup. Emily était surprise, mais ne paraissait pas réticente. Nous sommes resté deux heures, Emily avait choisi un magnifique loup qui courait dans une forêt, et se l'était faite sur la hanche. Sam aurait une surprise pendant sa nuit de noce. Le mariage était demain !

Puis nous sommes allées dans un bon restaurant avions bien rigolé. Emily se posait des questions sur l'utilité de la scène dans le fond du restaurant. Avec les filles nous rigolions.

Puis la musique commença, et des mecs commencèrent à venir danser. Ce n'était pas des strip tease non, mais ils dansaient de manière très équivoque. Toutes les filles présentent hurlaient, nous étions toutes déchainées. Emily était rouge pivoine. Au bout de deux heures nous partîmes en boite. Nous avions choisi la seule à proximité de Forks.

A peine étions nous rentrés à l'intérieur que nous eûmes une grosse surprise, les garçons avaient eu la même idée !

**POV Jared**

Nous étions en boite depuis une heure à boire, malheureusement notre organisme légèrement modifié du à notre condition de loup ne nous permettait pas d'être saoul. Puis nous étions allés sur la piste. Nous avions mangés sur la plage tout en chahutant. Il n'y avait que Matt qui n'étais pas un loup, il était effrayé au moment ou nous chahutions, gentiment certes, mais assez brusquement.

Nous ne savions pas trop quoi faire pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Sam.

Au moment de nous diriger vers la piste nous eûmes un choc. Les filles venaient d'entrer dans la boite et rigolaient. Ma princesse était tellement belle quand elle rigolait. J'avais tellement de chance qu'elle veuille de moi. Son sourire était un cadeau. D'un seul coup la musique n'existait plus, je ne voyais qu'elle.

Elle tourna la tête et me sourit, puis parla aux filles en nous désignant. Elles se dirigèrent vers nous

**« Alors les mecs, on sait danser ? »**

Ca c'était de Claire tout craché !

Quil ne savais pas quoi dire.

**« Hey oui mon cœur, qu'est ce que tu crois ?**

**Très bien, on va voir cela ! »**

Elles se concertèrent en silence, nous n'arrivions pas à entendre ce qu'elles disaient. Puis elles explosèrent de rire en nous lançant des regards aguicheurs.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, et commencèrent à faire les yeux doux aux deux barmans. Je sentis la jalousie monter en moi.

Je les vis hocher de la tête en souriant aux filles. Instinctivement nous nous sommes approchés au moment ou elles montèrent sur le comptoir du bar. Nous comprîmes instantanément.

Elles commencèrent à chanter tout en se déhanchant.

Lucky you were born that far away so  
><em>Heureusement que tu es né aussi loin<em>  
>We could both make fun of distance<br>_Nous avons pu ainsi nous moquer de la distance_  
>Lucky that I love a foreign land for<br>_Heureusement que j'aime un pays étranger pour_  
>The lucky fact of your existence<br>_L'heureux fait de ton existence_  
>Baby I would climb the Andes solely<br>_Bébé j'escaladerai les Andes toute seule_  
>To count the freckles on your body<br>_Pour compter les taches de rousseur sur ton corps_  
>Never could imagine there were only<br>_Je n'ai jamais pu imaginer qu'il y avait seulement_  
>Ten million ways to love somebody<br>_Dix millions de manières d'aimer quelqu'un_  
>Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le<br>_Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le_  
>Can't you see<br>_Ne vois-tu pas_  
>I'm at your feet<br>_Je suis à tes pieds_

Whenever, wherever  
><em>N'importe quand, n'importe où<em>  
>We're meant to be together<br>_Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble_  
>I'll be there and you'll be near<br>_Je serai là et tu seras à mes cotés_  
>And that's the deal my dear<br>_Et ce sera notre marché mon chéri_

_Kim a collé son corps contre celui de Claire, elles bougèrent en rythme et de manières très sexy. Claire caressa les fesses de mon imprégné, tandis que Kim faisait la même chose à Claire. Je commençais sérieusement à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Quil lui avait les yeux noirs de désirs, la bouche ouverte, limite il bavait. Je ne devais pas forcément être mieux !__  
><em>  
>Thereover, hereunder<br>_Par dessus tout, ici bas_  
>You'll never have to wonder<br>_Tu n'auras jamais à t'interroger_  
>We can always play by ear<br>_Nous pourrons toujours improviser le moment venu_  
>But that's the deal my dear<br>_Mais ce sera notre marché mon chéri_

Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
><em>Heureusement que mes lèvres ne font pas que marmonner<em>  
>They spill kisses like a fountain<br>_Elles déversent des baisers comme une fontaine_

_Kim embrassa Claire à ce moment la._

Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
><em>Heureusement que mes seins sont petits et modestes<em>

_Claire caressa la poitrine de min imprégné, mon dieu, je vais la rejoindre et la prendre sauvagement maintenant. Les deux filles nous regardaient, et se moquaient bien de nous. Je ne pouvais même voir ce que faisaient les autres imprégnés, et Leah, ou même l'état de mes frères tellement j'étais obnubilé par Kim à cet instant précis._

So you don't confuse them with mountains  
><em>Ainsi tu ne les confonds pas avec des montagnes<em>  
>Lucky I have strong legs like my mother<br>_Heureusement que j'ai les jambes solides de ma mère_  
>To run for cover when I need it<br>_Pour courir et me mettre à l'abri quand j'en ai besoin_  
>And these two eyes that for no other<br>_Et ces deux yeux, que pour aucun autre_  
>The day you leave will cry a river<br>_Le jour où tu partiras, déverseraient une rivière_  
>Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le<br>_Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le_  
>At your feet<br>_A tes pieds_  
>I'm at your feet<br>_Je suis à tes pieds_

Whenever, wherever  
><em>N'importe quand, n'importe où<em>  
>We're meant to be together<br>_Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble_  
>I'll be there and you'll be near<br>_Je serai là et tu seras à mes cotés_  
>And that's the deal my dear<br>_Et ce sera notre marché mon chéri_

Thereover, hereunder  
><em>Par dessus tout, ici bas<em>  
>You'll never have to wonder<br>_Tu n'auras jamais à t'interroger_  
>We can always play by ear<br>_Nous pourrons toujours improviser le moment venu_  
>And that's the deal my dear<br>_Et ce sera notre marché mon chéri_

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
><em>Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le<em>  
>Think out loud<br>_Penses-y très fort_  
>Say it again<br>_Dis-le encore_

Le do le le le le  
><em>Le do le le le le<em>  
>Tell me one more time<br>_Dis-le moi encore une fois_  
>That you'll live<br>_Que tu vivras_  
>Lost in my eyes<br>_Perdu dans mon regard_

Whenever, wherever  
><em>N'importe quand, n'importe où<em>  
>We're meant to be together<br>_Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble_  
>I'll be there and you'll be near<br>_Je serai là et tu seras à mes cotés_  
>And that's the deal my dear<br>_Et ce sera notre marché mon chéri_

Thereover, hereunder  
><em>Par dessus tout, ici bas<em>  
>You've got me head over heals<br>_Je suis éperdument amoureuse_

_Kim me lança un regard amoureux, je l'aimais un peu plus chaque jours._

There's nothing left to fear  
><em>Il n'y a plus rien à craindre<em>  
>If you really feel the way I feel<br>_Si tu ressens vraiment les choses comme je les ressens_

Avec les mecs nous nous sommes regardés, nous mettant d'accord silencieusement sur notre riposte.

Nous sommes montés sur les quelques tables au alentour en priant le ciel que nous ayons également obtenus la grâce des loups avec notre mutation. Nous commencions à nous mouvoir sur une musique d'Usher. 

**A foreign beauty so exotic**  
><em>Une beauté étrangère si exotique,<em>  
><strong>When she smiled at me<strong>  
><em>Quand elle ma souri<em>  
><strong>She took my breath away<strong>  
><em>Elle mea coupé le souffle<em>  
><strong>She's reminiscent of a goddess<strong>  
><em>Elle fait penser a une déesse<em>  
><strong>It's a shame that we could not communicate<strong>  
><em>C'est une honte qu'on ne puisse pas communiquer<em>  
><strong>How do I say<strong>  
><em>Comment dis-je<em>

**How do I say hello ?**  
><em>Comment pui-je dire bonjour ?<em>  
><strong>I just wanna talk to you<strong>  
><em>Je veux juste te parler<em>  
><strong>How do I say you're beautiful<strong>  
><em>Comment puis je dire que tu es belle ?<em>  
><strong>When I can't take my eyes of you<strong>  
><em>Quand je ne peux pas te quitter du regard<em>  
><strong>I don't wanna say the wrong thing<strong>  
><em>Je ne veux pas te dire quelque chose de faux<em>  
><strong>I want just the right words to impress you<strong>  
><em>Je veux juste utiliser les bons mots pour t'impressionner<em>  
><strong>Mujer bonita, how do I say, how do I say ?<strong>  
><em>Jolie femme, comment puis-je dire, comment puis-je dire ?<em>

Je vis Kim se lécher les lèvres en me reluquant de haut en bas. J'adorais son regard sur moi je dois bien l'avouer.

**How do I say ?**  
><em>Comment je peux dire ?<em>  
><strong>The room was filled with a sweet arom<strong>  
><em>La pièce s'est remplie d'un arôme doux,<em>  
><strong>When she danced her hips moved oh so sensuous<strong>  
><em>Quand elle a dansé, ses hanches bougaient, oh c'était si sensuel<em>  
><strong>She speaks with her body, so united<strong>  
><em>Elle parle avec son corps, si harmonieux<em>  
><strong>In the language that I never will forget<strong>  
><em>Dans un langage que je n'oublierai jamais…<em>

**I hear her calling**  
><em>J'entends son appel<em>  
><strong>Spinning around in the crowd cause she found me<strong>  
><em>Tournant dans la foule parcqu'elle m'as trouvé<em>  
><strong>And when she started moving closer and closer<strong>  
><em>Et quand elle a commencé a se raprocher de plus en plus« plus étroitement et plus étroitement »<em>  
><strong>Does she know that I want her, I want her<strong>  
><em>Est-ce qu'elle sait que je la veux, je la veux<em>  
><strong>I wanna be with her tonight<strong>  
><em>J'aimerais etre avec elle ce soir<em>  
><strong>So I caressed her face, kissed her lips<strong>  
><em>Alors j'ai caressé son visage, embrassé ses lèvres<em>  
><strong>In my life, I've never felt like this<strong>  
><em>Dans ma vie, je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça<em>  
><strong>I've never had a lost for words<strong>  
><em>Je n'ai jamais perdu pour des mots<em>  
><strong>One kiss from her has got me feenin'<strong>  
><em>Un baiser d'elle m'a fait sentir<em> 

Les filles descendirent du comptoir et se rapprochèrent de nous. Une nouvelle musique débuta.

Kim monta sur la table, et se colla près de moi. Elle se mit à onduler près de moi, me rendant dur comme la pierre.

Hey, yeah,  
><em>Hey, ouais,<em>  
>Hey, yeah.<br>_Hey, ouais._

When I'm walkin' down the street, they say "hey sexy ! " (Hey sexy),  
><em>Lorsque je marche dans la rue, ils disent "hey sexy ! <em>_" (Hey sexy),_  
>When I'm dancin' in the club, they say "hey sexy ! " (Hey sexy),<br>_Lorsque je danse dans le club, ils disent "hey sexy ! __" (Hey sexy),_  
>When I'm drivin' in my car, or I'm standin' at the bar,<br>_Lorsque je conduis ma voiture ou que je me pose au bar,_  
>It don't matter where I are, they say "hey sexy ! " (Hey sexy).<br>_Peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve, ils disent "hey sexy ! __" (Hey sexy)._

Silly boys, they lovin' me so much,  
><em>Stupides garçons, ils m'aiment tellement,<em>  
>Silly boys, you can look but you can't touch,<br>_Stupides garçons, vous pouvez regarder mais pas toucher,_

_Kim repoussa mes mains, que j'avais pose sur ces hanches._

Silly boys, I ain't got no time to talk,  
><em>Stupides garçons, je n'ai pas le temps de parler,<em>  
>Silly boys, just shut up and watch me walk !<br>_Stupides garçons, fermez-la et regardez-moi marcher !_

'Cause I'm too sexy in this club, too sexy in this club,  
><em>Car je suis trop sexy dans ce club, trop sexy dans ce club,<em>  
>So sexy it hurts !<br>_Tellement sexy, ça fait mal !_  
>If you feel sexy in this club, then go head toast it up, and get down, let's get sexy right now !<br>_Si toi aussi tu te sens sexy dans ce club, alors va de l'avant et grille tous ces mecs, sois sexy maintenant !_  
>Get sexy right now (X3)<br>_Sois sexy maintenant (X3)_

_J'avais tellement envie d'elle. C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur enterrement de vie de garçon auquel je participais. C'est vrai que c'étais le premier mais bon ! Je posais mes mains sur les hanches de Kim, la rapprochant de moi. Je jetais un coup d œil vers le reste de la meute. Ils étaient sans doute tous, dans le même état que moi. Je le vérifiais. Quil embrassait Claire d'une manière assez érotique. __Paul, était limite en train de déshabiller Rachel._

When I'm shoppin' with my girls, they say "hey sexy ! " (Hey sexy),  
><em>Quand je fais du shopping avec les copines, ils disent "hey sexy ! <em>_" (Hey sexy),_  
>In a two-piece at the beach, they say "hey sexy ! " (Hey sexy),<br>_Dans un bikini à la plage, ils disent "hey sexy ! " (Hey sexy),_  
>Wanna put me on they arms, so they maximise the charms,<br>_Ils veulent me prendre dans leurs bras, donc ils font du mieux qu'ils peuvent,_  
>'Cause I'm shinin' like a star, yeah I'm so sexy.<br>_Car je brille comme une star, ouais je suis si sexy._

If I had a dime,  
><em>Si j'avais dix centimes,<em>  
>For every single time,<br>_Pour toutes les fois_  
>These boys stop and stare,<br>_Où ces garçons s'arrêtent et me regardent_  
>I'd be a billionaire !<br>_Je serais milliardaire !_

Le duel continua. Je voulais absolument avoir les suppliques de ma belle pour rentrer immédiatement et la prendre, l'aimer, la baiser. Hors de question qu'elle gagne. A priori tous les mecs étaient d'accord, car nous avons enchainé sur une autre musique.

I've been looking at you  
><em>Je t'ai regardé<em>  
>Turning brothers down<br>_Dire non à des mecs_  
>Some got their song<br>_Certain ont obtenu leur chanson_  
>Well its time for me to holla now<br>_Le temps est venu pour moi de tenter ma chance_  
>(Your body is calling, don't fight it)<br>_(Ton corps m'appelle, tu n'y peux rien)_  
>Ooh I like it<br>_Ooh j'aime ça_

You're dancing all alone  
><em>Tu danses seule<em>  
>What's that all about ?<br>_Comment ça se peut ?_  
>You're so fine<br>_Tu es si belle_  
>But it's time for me to call you out<br>_Mais c'est le temps que je t'appelle dehors_  
>(Watch out, I'll straight run up on ya)<br>_(Attention, je vais sauter sur toi)_  
>Girl I want ya<br>_Chérie, je te veux_

You're the hottest thing  
><em>Tu es la plus sexy<em>  
>In the club tonight<br>_Dans le club ce soir_  
>Having visions of making love tonight<br>_J'ai des visions de nous faisant l'amour ce soir_  
>With you constantly<br>_Avec toi constamment_  
>To the break dawn<br>_Jusqu'à l'aube_  
>We can shake the spot<br>_Nous pourrons nous bouger_  
>If you say it's on<br>_Si tu me dit oui_

Dancing so close  
><em>On danse collés<em>  
>Got me up like whoa<br>_Tu me fais faire whoa_  
>We're doing the most<br>_Nous sommes les meilleurs_  
>Is living with you possible ?<br>_Est-ce que vivre avec toi est possible ?_  
>(Your body is saying you want to)<br>_(Ton corps me dit que oui)_  
>And I want you, oh baby<br>_Et je te veux, oh bébé_  
>More than you know sugar<br>_Plus que tu ne le crois chérie_  
>If only for one night<br>_Même si ce n'est que pour un soir_  
>I'll make you feel<br>_Je te ferai ressentir_  
>Like you've been to paradise<br>_Ce qu'est le paradis_  
>It's all up to you - tell me something baby<br>_C'est à toi de décider, dis-moi quelque chose bébé_  
>I know one thing<br>_Je sais une chose cependant_

_Mon amour était toujours près de moi, je la faisais onduler doucement contre moi, juste assez pour qu'elle sente mon envie d'elle._

Baby tell me  
><em>Bébé dis-moi<em>  
>Hat's on your mind ?<br>_Qu'as-tu en tête ?_  
>Do you think that I'm being too forward<br>_Est-ce que tu penses que je précipite trop les choses ?_  
>Oh baby by coming at you, this way<br>_Oh bébé en venant vers toi, comme ça_  
>I can't help myself, you're...<br>_Je n'y peux rien, tu es..._

Les filles enchainèrent et retournèrent sur le bar.

Loca  
><em>Folle<em>  
>Loca<br>_Folle_  
>Dance or die<br>_Danse ou meurs_  
>Loca<br>_Folle_  
>Loca<br>_Folle_

Les filles étaient déchainées, elles balançaient leurs cheveux, sautaient partout, rigolaient.

She's gettin' high all the time  
><em>Elle plane tout le temps<em>  
>Just to keep you from me<br>_Pour t'éloigner de moi_  
>She get's you on like (ahh ! )<br>_Elle apprends à être (ahh ! )_  
>Be careful amigo<br>_Fais attention ami_  
>She talks in the morning just to wake you up<br>_Elle parle le matin simplement pour te réveiller_  
>She's tied to your love<br>_Elle est liée à ton amour_  
>But your love's only mine, boy<br>_Mais ton amour n'est qu'à moi, mec_  
>Sigo tranquila<br>_Je suis tranquille_  
>Like I'm on a beach in Anguilla<br>_Comme si j'étais une plage d'Anguilla_  
>Sippin' on Corona<br>_Sirotant une Corona_  
>Like it's nothin' goin' on<br>_Cela n'est rien, passons_  
>I ain't leavin' you alone<br>_Je ne te laisse pas seul_  
>Texting other girls<br>_A envoyer des SMS à d'autres filles_  
>What's it gonna take just to keep them off<br>_Qu'est-ce que cela te coûte de les maintenir à distance_

And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
><em>Et je suis folle, mais tu aimes ça (folle, folle, folle)<em>  
>You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)<br>_Tu aimes que ce ne soit pas facile (folle, folle, folle)_  
>I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)<br>_Et je suis folle, mais tu aimes ça (folle, folle, folle)_  
>And I'm crazy but you like it<br>_Et je suis folle, mais tu aimes ça_

That girl is a nutter  
><em>Cette fille est barjo<em>  
>Hot though, I heat up when I touch her<br>_Chaude cependant, je me réchauffe quand je la touche_  
>Chica caliente<br>_Fille coquine_  
>Got me rapping to merengue<br>_Elle me transforme en meringue_  
>I feel so el presidente<br>_Je me sens comme le président_  
>I'm runnin' shit and I'm lovin' it<br>_Je cherche les problèmes et j'aime ça_  
>She's got a mean lil' butt,<br>_Elle a un pouvoir, son petit derrière_  
>But you should see what she does with it<br>_Mais tu devrais voir ce qu'elle fait avec_  
>She keeps it down low (down low, down low)<br>_Elle le garde secret (secret, secret)_  
>I can never get enough (oh no, oh no)<br>_Je ne peux jamais en avoir marre (oh non, oh non)_  
>She gives me the runaround<br>_Elle me donne le tournis_  
>But I stay chasin'<br>_Mais je reste à sa merci_  
>But I mean, I'm in love<br>_Mais je veux dire, je suis amoureux_  
>With a crazy girl<br>_D'une fille tarée_  
>But it's all good<br>_Mais c'est trop bon_  
>And it's fine by me<br>_Et c'est bien pour moi_  
>Just as long as I hear her say, "Ay, papi"<br>_Aussi longtemps que je l'entends dire "Oui, papa"_

You're the one for me  
><em>Tu es le seul pour moi<em>

_Je vis ma Kim me regarder langoureusement, en se léchant les lèvres. Elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?_

And for her no more  
><em>Et pas pour elle<em>  
>Now you think she's got it all<br>_Tu penses qu'elle a tout ce qu'il faut_  
>I got one kiki<br>_J'ai de l'argent_

You're the one for me  
><em>Tu es le seul pour moi<em>  
>And for her no more<br>_Et pas pour elle_  
>Now you think she's got it all<br>_Tu penses qu'elle a tout ce qu'il faut_  
>I got my kiki<br>_J'ai mon argent_

I guess she doesn't know the things  
><em>J'imagine qu'elle ne sait pas les choses<em>  
>That I did to please ya<br>_Que j'ai faites pour te faire plaisir_  
>Take you to the medico por el caminito<br>_T'emmener chez le médecin par un petit chemin_  
>Cause we were dancin' Mambo<br>_Car nous avons dancé le Mambo_  
>Oh, what she do in the Laui ?<br>_Oh, que fait-elle à Laui ?_

I really can't help it  
><em>Je n'y peux rien<em>  
>If I make the lady loca<br>_Si je fais la fille folle_  
>I don't want no trouble<br>_Je ne veux aucun problème_  
>I just wanna hit the (Ooh ! )<br>_Je veux juste réussir le (Ooh ! )_

And I'm crazy, but you like it  
><em>Et je suis folle, mais tu aimes ça<em>  
>'Cause the kinda girl like me<br>_Car une fille comme moi_  
>Is never far from the market<br>_N'est jamais loin du marché_

That girl is (loca)  
><em>Cette fille est (folle)<em>  
>That girl is (loca)<br>_Cette fille est (folle)_  
>That girl is (loca)<br>_Cette fille est (folle)_  
>Loca<br>_Folle_  
>That girl is (loca)<br>_Cette fille est (folle)_  
>That girl is (loca)<br>_Cette fille est (folle)_

Ces filles étaient réellement folles. Elles sautaient se déchainaient, se balançaient dans tout les sens sur le bar, si bien qu'on avait peur qu'elles ne tombent et se fassent mal.

You're the one for me  
><em>Tu es le seul pour moi<em>  
>And for her no more<br>_Et pas pour elle_  
>Now you think she's got it all<br>_Tu penses qu'elle a tout ce qu'il faut_  
>I got my kiki<br>_J'ai mon argent_

And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
><em>Et je suis folle, mais tu aimes ça (folle, folle, folle)<em>  
>You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)<br>_Tu aimes que ce ne soit pas facile (folle, folle, folle)_  
>La loca, la loca (loca), la loca (loca)<br>_La folle, la folle (folle), la folle (folle)_  
>Loca (loca)<br>_Folle (folle)_

Nous enchainâmes en nous rapprochant d'elles tel des prédateurs.

I'm crazy, so crazy  
><em>Je suis fou, tellement fou<em>  
>I'm crazy about you<br>_Je suis fou de toi_  
>I'm crazy so crazy, about you<br>_Je suis fou, tellement fou de toi_  
>(Crazy 'bout you baby)<br>_(Fou de toi bébé)_

_Je regardais Kim droit dans les yeux en lui faisant passer tout mon amour pour elle._

What kind of love is this  
><em>Quelle sorte d'amour est-ce ?<em>  
>That keeps me hypnotized - can't get you off<br>_Cela m' hypnotise - je ne peux pas t'éffacer_  
>My mind<br>_De mon esprit_  
>Don't ever let it end - let it go on and on and on<br>_Ne le laisse jamais finir - laisse le continuer et continuer et continuer_  
>Cause you know it turns me on<br>_Car tu sais que ça m'allume_

Whisper in my ear, just what I want to hear  
><em>Un chuchotement dans mon oreille, c'est la seule chose que je veux entendre<em>  
>Cause no one can love me like you do<br>_Car personne ne peux m'aimer comme tu le fais_  
>Ooh that's why I am<br>_Ooh c'est pour ça que je suis_  
>Crazy...<br>_Fou..._

I'd like to take this time  
><em>J'aurais voulu prendre ce moment<em>  
>To tell you how I feel - to let you know the deal<br>_Pour te dire comment je me sens - Pour te faire savoir comment vont les affaires_  
>So baby, let's make plans<br>_Alors bébé, prévoyons quelque chose_  
>I want you to be my only girl<br>_Je veux que tu sois la seule fille dans ma vie_  
>Cause you know I'll be your man<br>_Car tu sais que je serai ton homme_

I'm crazy - about you  
><em>Je suis fou - de toi<em> 

Les filles nous regardaient avec un mélange de désir, d'amour et de provocation. J'étais sur le point de craquer. Je désirais tellement mon imprégné à ce moment que c'en était douloureux.

Please don't stop the music (4x)  
><em>N'arrête pas la musique(4x)<em>

It's gettin late  
><em>Il se fait tard<em>  
>I'm making my way over to my favorite place<br>_Je me fais un chemin pour rentrer dans mon endroit préferé_  
>I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away<br>_Je dois bouger mon corps pour me détendre_  
>I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way<br>_Je ne chercher personne quand tu ma regardé_  
>Possible candidate (yeah)<br>_Une candidate possible (ouais)_  
>Who knew<br>_Qui savait_  
>That you'd be up here lookin like you do<br>_Que tu serais ici entrain de regarder comme que tu le fais_  
>You're making staying over here impossible<br>_Tu me fais attendre_  
>Baby I must say your aura is incredible<br>_Bébé je dois dire que ton aura est incroyable_  
>If you dont have to go don't<br>_Si tu ne dois pas partir reste_

Do you know what you started  
><em>Est-ce que tu sais que-est-ce que tu as commencé<em>  
>I just came here to party<br>_Je suis juste venue pour faire la fête_  
>But now we're rockin on the dancefloor<br>_Maintenant que tu bouge sur la piste de danse_  
>Acting naughty<br>_Agissant osément_  
>Your hands around my waist<br>_Tes mains autour de ma taille_  
>Just let the music play<br>_Laisse la musique jouer_  
>We're hand in hand<br>_Nos mains l'une dans l'autre_

_Kim et Claire se rapprochèrent, Claire prit les mains de Kim dans les siennes._

Chest to chest  
><em>Poitrine à torse<em>

Elles se rapprochèrent, leurs poitrines se frôlèrent.

And now we're face to face  
><em>Et maintenant face à face<em>

_Elles commencèrent à s'embrasser à pleine bouche, j'étais estomaqué, incapable de bouger, profitant juste du spectacle. Puis elles se séparèrent et se mirent à onduler leur corps, tout en se caressant sensuellement._

_A ce moment la je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de la prendre sur le champs._

I wanna take you away  
><em>Je veux t'ammener ailleurs<em>  
>Lets escape into the music<br>_Échappons nous dans la musique_  
>DJ let it play<br>_DJ laisse là jouer_  
>I just can't refuse it<br>_Je ne peux pas refusé_  
>Like the way you do this<br>_De la manière que tu le fais_  
>Keep on rockin to it<br>_Garde ça comme ça_  
>Please don't stop the<br>_Svp n'arrête pas la_  
>Please don't stop the<br>_Svp n'arrête pas la_  
>Please don't stop the music<br>_Svp n'arrête pas la musique_  
>(Repeat)<br>_(Repeté)_

Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
><em>Bébé t'es près ? parce que c'est proche<em>  
>Don't you feel the passion ready to explode<br>_Ne sens-tu pas la passion qui est prête à exploser ?_  
>What goes on between us no one has to know<br>_Que-est-ce qui se passe entre nous deux personne n'est obliger de savoir_  
>This is a private show (oh)<br>_C'est un spectacle privé_

Please don't stop the music (3x)  
><em>Svp n'arrête pas la musique (3x)<em>

C'était officiel, elles avaient gagné, elles étaient les meilleures. Nous nous approchâmes doucement de nos imprégnés que nous primes dans nos bras. J'embrassais Kim avec passion.

J'entendis une chanson en même temps.

Je continuais à l'embrasser en laissant mes mains voyager dans son dos, passant sous son haut. Je la sentis essoufflée, je laissais donc ma bouche dérivé vers son cou, je la dévorais, j'avais faim de sa peau, de sa douceur, de ses mains sur mon corps. Tout d'un coup, sans que je ne voie rien venir, Kim n'était plus dans mes bras. Je la vis dans les bras de Claire qui prit la parole.

**« Bon allé les mecs on va vous laissez, il est 4h donc a dans 6h pour le mariage ! Bye !»**

Elles étaient toute mortes de rire, et s'éloignaient. Elles ne pouvaient pas nous laisser comme ca, ce n'était pas possible. Mais elles partaient réellement. Nous leur avons couru après. Quil fut plus rapide.

**« Attend Claire, vous allez ou ?**

**Mais mon chéri, un enterrement de vie de jeune fille se fait entre filles ! alors à tout à l'heure ! »**

Elles sortirent de la boite, nous laissant la. Nous partîmes peu de temps après rentré à la push, en espérant les trouver chez Sam.

Malheureusement elles n'étaient nulle part, nous finîmes par allé nous coucher, après avoir pris une bonne douche froide.

Nous avions tous dormi chez Sam, et le lendemain en se réveillant vers 8h30, il n'y avait toujours personne. D'un coté j'étais inquiet mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il n'était rien arrivé a Kim. Tout le monde semblait asse cool, donc chacun ressentait la même chose pour son imprégné. J'allais dans la chambre qu'occupait Kim, et me rendis compte que ses affaires pour le mariage n'étaient pas la. Elles avaient donc décidé de dormir autre part. Pourquoi Kim ne m'avait rien dit.

Nous nous apprêtions tranquillement, et partîmes sur la plage. Sam et Emily désirait un mariage selon les traditions quileutes. A vrai dire tous les loups en rêvaient, c'était magique, et cela nous rappelait nos origines de façon extraordinaire.

Billy Black allait présider la cérémonie. J'étais le témoin de Sam, Kim la demoiselle d'honneur d Emily.

Les filles arrivèrent, Emily était radieuse dans sa robe de mariée. Kim, elle, était sublime. Elle portait une magnifique robe turquoise, bustier qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux.

Après la cérémonie, nous avons fait la fête, danser…Je voyais le bonheur de ma Kim, j'étais comblé.

Qui aurait cru que Kim sortirait avec moi en début d'année. C'était l'été, et elle était dans mes bras. J'étais tellement heureux. J'allais l'accompagner pour qu'elle fasse ses études, veillez sur elle la protéger et continuer à l'aimer.

J'étais aussi ravie pour Sam et Emily, leur bonheur. Ils étaient rayonnants. 

Note

Alors ce chapitre ? cet enterrement de vie de garcons, et de fille ? ce mariage ?lol

Une petite review ? passez un bon réveillon, amusez vous bien !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour a tous !

Désolée du retard, les partiels…grrr !

Mais maintenant c fini !

Snif, j ai eu moins de review pour le chapitre précédent, vous ne l avez pas aimé ?

Voici la suite !

**POV Kim**

Trois ans, cela faisait trois ans que nous avions quitté la Push. Nous revenions pour les vacances, Leah et Jared eux rentraient plus souvent dès que la meute avaient besoin d'aide.

Cependant nous n'avions plus rencontré aucun problème avec les vampires. Nessie grandissait et elle était adorable.

Dans quinze jours j'allais recevoir mon diplôme d'assistante sociale, j'avais même fait quelques matières en plus de psychologie, notamment psychologie infantile. Matt quand à lui avait fait comptabilité.

Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry et Jacob avaient fait des études de mécanique sur voiture et moto. Leah avait suivi une formation de gérance, elle voulait ouvrir un hôtel restaurant, le restaurant lui serait tenu par Emily qui avait des stages chez les plus grands restaurants présents aux états unis, de spécialité culinaire française, italienne, chinoise, japonaise, anglaise, américaine, mexicaine, indienne…... Elle est vraiment passionnée par la cuisine. Sam Seth Brady et Collin allait ouvrir une entreprise de construction. Matt ferait la comptabilité de l'ensemble des sociétés. Rachel a réussi à se faire embaucher à l'hôpital, elle ne va pas tarder à finir son internat en chirurgie générale. On allait réserver une salle dans l'hôtel pour garder nos enfants, et ceux des clients, nous proposerons donc une garderie, et Rebecca voulait s'occuper des enfants. Marie et Kathy avaient suivi une formation dans l'hôtellerie. Elles feraient donc le service au restaurant et seconderaient Leah pour l'hôtel. Elora, voulait elle, depuis toute petite faire décoratrice d'intérieur, Seth l'avait encouragée à suivre sa voie. Il l'avait suivi pendant ses études. Elle avait finalement tout d'abord fait architecture, avant de se spécialisé dans la décoration d'intérieur. Ainsi elle pourrait travailler avec Sam Seth Collin et Brady. Brady avait suivi une spécialisation en plomberie, Collin en électricité, Sam en maçonnerie et avait également appris à conduire les engins de chantier. Seth avait préféré se diriger dans charpenterie et couvreur. Nous nous étions tous financé nos études en travaillant et grâce aux bourses. Ainsi l'argent touché pendant le procès nous permettrait d'ouvrir l'entreprise de construction, le garage, l'hôtel restaurant. Tous les autres loups de la meute, étaient encore au lycée, et les projet d'avenir étaient assez variés. Il y avait pompier, policier, dans la mécanique ou la construction, prof….Tout les loups sans exception étaient imprégnés. Parmis les jeunes loups, il y avait, surprise, une louve, Andréa qui s'était imprégné d'un de ces profs, Miles. Cela avait posé des problèmes, donc ils faisaient attention tous les deux à ce que personne ne soit au courant au lycée, à part la meute. Ensuite Dave, un sculpteur hors pair qui faisait des choses absolument sublimes s'était imprégné de Sarah qui voulait faire artiste peintre, et peut être travailler dans l'entreprise de construction pour aider à la décoration. Tom, futur pompier s'était imprégné de sa copine de toujours, Kate qui était passionnée de flore et de faune. Elle avait pour projet de créer des groupes de randonnées, à partir de l'hôtel, afin de faire découvrir des merveilles entourant la Push. Damien, futur policier s'était imprégné de la sœur d'Emily, Nora, qui du coup avait déménagé à la réserve. Elle était également passionnée de cuisine, donc avait rejoint Emily au restaurant. Taylor, futur mécanicien comme mon cher et tendre, s'était imprégné de la sœur aînée de Kate, Emma, qui faisait des études sur le comportement animalier ? Elle avait pour projet d'ouvrir un zoo particulier, ou elle voulait créer une véritable interaction entre les animaux et les gens, qu'ils ne se contentent pas uniquement de les regarder, mais les comprendre aussi. Enfin Hugo s'était imprégné d'une de ces camarades de lycée, Ashley alors qu'elle faisait une promenade en forêt. Cette imprégnation a provoqué sa mutation à son tour ! Ces deux la étaient enthousiasmés par l'idée d'Emma, et voulaient à tout prix travailler avec elle, ce qu'elle s'était empressée d'accepter.

Il y a six mois Paul et Emily s'était mis à la recherche de locaux pour le garage. Ils avaient appris que celui de Forks allait vendre. Le propriétaire partait à la retraite. Ils avaient donc vu avec lui et il leur avait vendu avec tout le matériel déjà présent à bon prix. J'avais débloqué les fonds pour qu'ils puissent l'acquérir.

Jared était parti pour la signature il y cinq mois. Il me manquait énormément, je n'en pouvais plus. Leah était partie peut de temps après, elle voulait chercher l'hôtel restaurant avec Emily, Rebecca Marie et Kathy. Elles avaient finalement trouvé, de superbes locaux à la Push qui avaient une vue splendide sur la mer, sur la plage. J'avais de nouveau débloqué les fonds, tout comme pour Sam qui avait alors pu se procurer des engins de chantier, ainsi que passer des partenariats avec de nombreux fournisseurs de matériaux. Il me restait encore assez d'argent pour aider Emma à ouvrir son zoo, sans emprunter auprès des banques, et peut être aussi pour une maison avec Jared. Enfin il fallait que je lui en parle, mais j'espérais qu'il accepterait de s'installer avec moi. Je l'aime tellement.

Cela faisait quatre mois et demi que je n'avais pas vu Jared, et j'avais hâte. Il devait arriver demain avec Leah Sam et Emily pour la remise de nos diplômes. La famille était conviée, et ils étaient ma famille. J'aurais aimé que tout le monde soit la, mais la Push ne devait pas rester sans surveillance. Ils me manquaient tous.

Nous avions finis nos examens aujourd'hui et ce soir c'était la fête, sans nos âmes sœurs mais entre amis. Il était heureux avec Leah, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. J'étais heureuse de son bonheur avec Leah.

Nous devions tous sortir en boîte avec nos amis après un bon restaurant. Ces trois années avaient été courtes, on ne les avait pas vu passer, mais on y avait rencontrés des gens supers, des amitiés incroyables s'étaient liées.

Comme à chaque fois que Jared n'était pas avec nous, Matt se montrait très protecteur envers moi. Et je suis sur que ce soir ne ferait pas exception. Nous allâmes nous préparer, je mis une jupe bleu marine qui m'arrivait en dessous des genoux, fendue sur le côté, avec un dos nu beige. Matt lui avait un jean assez moulant avec une chemise noir.

**« Très élégant. Leah aurait eu une crise cardiaque si elle avait été la !**

**Remarque Jared aussi, tu es splendide. Allé viens allons faire la fête future diplômée !**

**J'ai hâte d'être à demain ! Jared me manque tu n'as pas idée !**

**Si j'ai une petite idée ! Leah me manque aussi ! Demain ! Allé c'est parti ! Allons-nous amuser ! »**

Nous partîmes vers le restaurant rejoindre nos amis. Le repas fini nous sommes partis danser, pour une nuit de folie !

Dès qu'un mec s'approchait trop de moi, Matt venait me rejoindre. Il avait peur pour moi. Nous en avions parlé il y a environ un mois, j'avais été choquée par sa réponse.

_Flash back_

_Je venais de rentrer dans la chambre de Matt après avoir frappé. Hier soir, Matt avait encore été très protecteur envers moi. Pourtant il aimait Leah, enfin c'était son imprégné._

_**« On peut parler Matt ?**_

_**Oui bien sur, quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

_**Oui, en quelques sorte. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si protecteur des que Jared n'est pas la. On n'est plus ensemble Matt, pense à Leah, tu ne crois pas qu'elle en souffre ?**_

_**Leah connait mes sentiments pour toi, elle sait aussi pourquoi je me conduis comme ca avec toi. Je suis désolé Kim si tu l'as mal pris. **_

_**Tu m'expliques ?**_

_**Je suis sorti pendant deux ans avec toi Kim, et je n'ai rien vu de ce que ton père te faisait endurer. Je me doutais pour les coups, mais si j'avais pu imaginer le reste. Je m'en veux tellement ma Kim. J'ai peur pour toi, dès que Jared n'est pas la pour te protéger, je me sens comme un devoir de te protéger à sa place. Mais surtout n'imagine pas que je le fais parce que j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime oui, mais comme une petite sœur. Avec Leah c'est tellement fort que je n'imagine même pas pouvoir aimer un jour quelqu'un d'autre. »**_

_Je m'assis sur son lit. J'étais abasourdie par son aveu. Pourquoi je n'avais rien vu plus tôt. Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable. Rien n'était de sa faute enfin._

_**« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. J'aurais pu choisir de t'en parler Matt.**_

_**Oui mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ?**_

_**Si mais j'avais honte.**_

_**Et moi donc, j'aurais pu t'aider si j'avais compris. J'ai honte de ne pas avoir su être la pour toi. Tu comptes énormément pour moi. »**_

_Il me prit dans ses bras_

_**« Regarde moi, arrête de t'en vouloir, tu n'y es pour rien ! Mais je veux bien avoir un autre frère !**_

_**Sans problème ma belle, et je ne pourrais pas arrêter de me montrer protecteur avec ma sœur alors !**_

_**D'accord, mais promets moi d'arrêter de t'en vouloir ! Tu es un mec génial. »**_

_Fin du flash back_

La soirée s'était hyper bien déroulée, la nuit aussi !

En rentrant nous sommes allés nous coucher, et en me réveillant, je sentis un corps chaud contre moi. Je reconnus aussitôt l'odeur de mon loup. Je me levais vivement pour le regarder, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il me regardait tendrement, puis m'embrassa. Ses lèvres m'avaient manqué. Et à en croire les bruits qui provenaient de la chambre d'à côté je n'étais pas la seule à être en manque de ma moitié.

Je me mis à califourchon sur Jared, et commençais à l'embrasser tout en lui caressant le torse. Je le sentais durcir de minute en minute, et je commençais moi-même à me sentir très excitée. Je lui ôtais ses vêtements, et il fit de même avec les miens. Une fois nus tout les deux, je m'empalais doucement sur lui. Dieu que ca m'avait manqué. Je commençais à faire de doux va et viens, avant d'accélérer la cadence. J'en voulais plus, je voulais tout de mon loup. Nous atteignîmes le 7e ciel ensemble. Je m'écroulais sur lui, et il me serra dans ses bras chauds et réconfortants.

Il me reposa sur le côté avant de se lever. Je le regardais intriguée.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi mon amour.**

**Ah bon, quoi, tu m'intrigues la !**

**Tiens. »**

Il me tendit une petite boîte. Je l'ouvris, en sachant que je dirais oui. Je voulais l'épouser, j'en étais sur et certaine.

A la place de la bague que je pensais découvrir, je découvris une petite clé.

Je relevais la tête vers Jared, confuse.

**« Je t'ai menti un petit peu, enfin par omission.**

**Quoi, tu me fais peur la, menti sur quoi ?**

**Quand mes grands parents sont morts, nous avons tous hérités d'une somme assez conséquente. J'avais mis en plus de l'argent de côté pendant que je bossais, et enfin je veux dire, j'ose espérer que, enfin j'aimerais que, ça serait vraiment un immense bonheur si tu acceptais d'emménager avec moi. C'est la clé de la maison que j'ai acheté, Elora m'ai aidé pour la décoration, je suis sur qu'elle te plaira, mon amour s'il te plait, dis oui, tu ne peux pas savoir quel grand bonheur tu me ferais ! »**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Je voyais toute sorte d'émotion passé sur le visage de celui que j'aimais, amour, tendresse attente, impatience, angoisse, mais quand je vis la peur apparaitre sur son visage, je lui pris le visage et l'embrassais.

**« Oui, je veux vivre avec toi**

**Tu m'as fait peur à ne pas répondre, tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? jamais je ne te forcerais la main, tu le sais, si tu n'es pas prête, on attend.**

**En fait, pour être honnête, vu la taille de la boîte, j'avais pensé à autre chose, et j'ai été surprise en l'ouvrant !**

**Tu avais prévu d'avoir une bague dans ce style la ? »**

Il sortit de derrière son dos, un deuxième écrin ouvert, ou se trouvait une magnifique bague de fiançailles. Je pleurais de joie.

**« Oui pour tout mon amour, la maison, le mariage, les bébés tout ce que tu veux, je veux passer ma vie avec toi. »**

Il nous allongea sur le lit, et me fit l'amour tendrement. Je pouvais ressentir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi.

Nous passâmes les deux semaines suivantes à ranger, faire les cartons, préparer le retour à la Push, et surtout profiter de nos âmes sœurs, de nos moitiés.

Aujourd'hui Sam et Emily devaient arriver, ce soir c'était la remise des diplômes suivi d'une fiesta, et demain nous rentrons. En ouvrant, nous eûmes la surprise de voir Paul également. Je lui sautais dans les bras. Il rigola, en me serrant fort contre lui. Il était bien plus qu'un ami, si j'avais eu un frère un jour, j'aurais adoré avoir Paul pour frère.

J'étais sortie major de ma promo, Matt était troisième de la sienne.

La soirée qui suivit fut magique, j'étais diplômée, dans les bras de mon amour, entourée par ma famille, des personnes qui m'aimaient, et de nos amis, nous rigolions tant que je ne voudrais ne jamais avoir à partir. Peut être avais je un peu peur de ce qui arriverait, des vampires, des catastrophes encore….

Je décidais de laisser mes sombres pensées de côté et de profiter du moment présent.

Emily évitait de danser trop, elle devait accoucher dans deux mois, et son ventre était déjà proéminent !

Le lendemain, pendant que Leah, Matt Sam, Paul et Jared chargeaient le camion loué pour l'occasion de nos meubles et cartons, je faisais le ménage tandis qu'Emily préparait de délicieux sandwichs pour la route.

Demain une nouvelle vie commencerait. J'avais obtenu un emploi d'assistante sociale à Forks, j'aiderais à l'hôtel restaurant. J'allais me marier, habiter avec l'homme de ma vie. Je montais dans la voiture de Jared. Paul Sam et Emily étaient dans le camion, et Matt et Leah dans la voiture que nous avions ici, pour nous déplacer. Je regardais mon loup, en lui disant combien je l'aimais.

**POV Jared**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer mon imprégnée. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour j'aurais la chance de vivre un tel bonheur. Même Sam, quand il m'en parlait, ça ne ressemblait pas à cela, rien n'égalait ce que je vivais en ce moment. Elle m'avait accepté, nous allions nous dire oui, habiter ensemble. J'allais pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras tout les jours en l'appelant ma femme.

Nous étions dans la voiture, prêt à partir. Je regardais mon amour, qui me sourit en me murmurant qu'elle m'aimait. Je me penchais doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle était rayonnante.

Note

Alors ? review ?

Plus que cinq chapitre, sans compter celui la !

Bonne soirée !


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour a tous, toutes !

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

J ai de moins en moins de review, la fic ne vous plait plus ?

Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !

**POV Jared**

Nous venions juste de rentrer à la Push, que nous avions du appeler Carlisle en urgence. Emily avait eu des contractions sur le trajet. Elle ne devait accoucher pas avant un mois et demi. Nous étions tous terriblement inquiet.

Carlisle est arrivé, et a procéder à l'accouchement. Son col était tellement dilaté qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de faire une péridurale. Toute la meute était à l'extérieur, seul Sam était à l'intérieur. Nous entendions Emily hurler de douleur, j'en avais des frissons.

**« Autant te le dire maintenant Jared, avant j'étais pour, avoir des enfants, mais maintenant je ne suis plus très sur !**

**Tu changeras d'avis mon amour, et puis tu auras 9mois pour te faire à l'idée !**

**Bas écoute Emily ! Et le jour où tu voudras des enfants, bas tu n'auras qu'à les porter, et surtout accoucher ! Fais-toi greffer un vagin ! »**

J'entendais Paul exploser de rire. Il se prit une petite baffe à l'arrière de la tête par Rachel.

**« Mais euh pourquoi tu as fais ça mon amour ?**

**Parce que je suis du côté de Kim là ! Toi aussi, tu veux des enfants, tu les fais, les porte, et accouche. »**

A ce moment là, Sam sortit de la maison en tenant un petit dans ses bras.

**« Je vous présente Nashoba, notre fils à Emily et moi ! Et même si il est un peu prématuré, il est en parfaite santé. »**

Je m'approchais doucement, et regardais le petit bout. Il était splendide.

**« Il est magnifique ! Comment va Emily ?**

**Bien, en fait on voudrait te parler à toi et Jared, vous venez ? Le diner c'est chez moi ce soir, pour fêter la nouvelle ! »**

Nous l'avons suivi à l'intérieur. Emily était dans la chambre, Carlisle venait de lui prodiguer les derniers soins.

**« Emily va bien, juste besoin de repos maintenant, félicitation Papa ! »**

Il partit en nous souhaitant une bonne soirée.

**« Tu voulais nous voir Emily ?**

**Oui en fait, avec Sam on aurait aimé que vous soyez parrain et marraine de notre fils ? Alors vous en pensez quoi ? »**

Sam tenait tendrement la main de sa femme. Je tenais celle de Kim, nous nous sommes regardés. A présent, nous nous comprenions en un regard.

**« Avec plaisir ! »**

Kim avait un superbe sourire.

**« Tu vas bien toi ?**

**Oui, je suis désolée d'avoir accouché maintenant !**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Bas vous n'avez pas eu votre soirée romantique à cause de moi ! »**

Je lui faisais de grands signes de tête, il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle. Soudain Kim se retourna vers moi et compris. Emily, elle était confuse Sam se retenait de rire.

**« Je suis vraiment désolée, je croyais que Jared t'en avait parlé.**

Je m'approchais de l'oreille de ma douce.

**« Je te ferais la soirée romantique plus tard. Je te le promets, et elle sera mémorable !**

**Tu as intérêt ! Emily, on va te laisser te reposer avec Nashoba ! Je prends ta cuisine, Sam a invité toute la meute à diner ici !**

**D'accord ma chérie ! »**

Kim serra Emily dans ses bras avant de descendre. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine ou se trouvaient déjà les filles. Les mecs bougeaient les meubles pour installer une grande table.

La soirée se passa très bien, Emily était descendu avec le petit Nashoba dans les bras, Sam était ému, il avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa femme et son fils.

Avec la route Kim était épuisée, et s'est endormie sur mes genoux durant la soirée. Je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux. Quand tout le monde rentra chez soit, je la montais dans la chambre d'ami après avoir demandé à Sam.

Je m'endormis rapidement aux côtés de la femme de ma vie. Elle m'avait manqué ces derniers mois.

Le lendemain matin, je partis en patrouille, nous nous étions mis d'accord avec les mecs et Leah, Sam serait dispensé de patrouille pendant un mois, pour profiter de sa famille. Nous étions assez nombreux pour nous le permettre. A midi je rentrais chez Sam et Emily, et partis parler à Sam.

**« Je me doute que tu voudrais passer du temps seul avec ta famille, mais j'aurais aimé passé dans notre nouvelle maison, faire un peu de ménage, et préparer une petite soirée, Kim peut rester la, au moins pour le début de l'après midi ?**

**Bas en fait, les filles sont passées ce matin, et Kim n'est plus là !**

**Euh pourquoi elles sont allés où ?**

**Faire les boutiques ! **

**Tu sais quand elles vont rentrées ?**

**Elles m'ont dit qu'elles ramèneraient Kim dans l'après midi ici, je t'appelle dès qu'elle arrive.**

**Ok, bon bas j'y vais ! Bonne après midi, et dit bonjour à Emily ! »**

Je partis pour notre nouvelle maison.

**POV Kim**

Ce matin les filles étaient venues me chercher pour aller faire du shopping. Nous avons écumé les boutiques, il me fallait des tenues qui font très professionnelle, je commençais en septembre, donc dans deux mois. Peut être allions nous nous marier pendant ces deux mois.

Nous avions fini dans une boutique de lingerie. J'avais décidé de taquiner Jared. J'avais donc opté pour des ensembles très osés et coquins.

Nous étions rentrées en fin d'après midi. Sam avait appelé Jared, et je m'étais changé, enfin j'avais changé de sous vêtements en l'attendant.

J'avais hâte de voir Jared, et notre nouvelle maison.

Jared arriva et je me ruais sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres m'avaient manqué.

**« Que me vaut cet accueil et enthousiasme ? Pas que ça me dérange loin de là, mais tu m'expliques ?**

**Tu es parti sans m'embrasser ce matin !**

**Faux, je t'ai embrassé, mais tu dormais, tu crois que j'aurais pu partir sinon ? Je t'aime ! Allez, on va y allé, Sam bonne soirée, repose toi ! »**

Il m'entraîna vers notre nouvelle maison. Elle était un peu éloignée des autres, en bordure de la forêt. Nous sommes entrés, l'intérieur était magnifique, décoré avec beaucoup de gout, un mélange de moderne et de typiquement quileute, tout en restant très convivial, familial, un vrai cocon ou il ferait bon vivre. J'étais enchanté. Cela devait se voir sur mon visage, car Jared avait un immense sourire. Nous allâmes dans la cuisine, c'étais l'heure de dîner et je sentais une odeur délicieuse. La cuisine était aussi belle, magnifique, et de nombreuses bougies avaient été allumées, rendant l'atmosphère très romantique. Il me dirigea vers la table, recula la chaise pour me permettre de m'asseoir en parfait gentleman.

Le dîner fut parfait. Jared pouvait se montrer très romantique quand il voulait. Il était absolument parfait. Une fois la vaisselle faîte, Jared m'emmena dans notre chambre, arrivé là, je me dégageais de son étreinte tendre sous son regard blessé ahuri rempli d'incompréhension. Je poussais légèrement Jared pour qu'il s'assoit sur le lit. Je me mis à me déhanché doucement, lentement et le plus sensuellement possible, tout en retirant mes vêtements. Dès que je fus en sous vêtement je vis le regard de Jared s'assombrir. Je m'approchais alors tel un prédateur vers lui, et m'installa à califourchon sur lui. Je commençais à l'embrasser en y mettant toute la passion possible. Je me frottais contre lui, contre son érection. Il se mit à grogner et m'attrapa les hanches pour me coller davantage contre lui. Puis il nous fit balancer sur le lit, en se positionnant sur moi. Il me retira doucement mes derniers vêtements en effleurant tendrement ma peau. Je fis de même. Une fois nu, il poussa doucement en moi. Il me fit l'amour et quand l'orgasme me submergea, j'hurlais le prénom de mon loup. Jared se déversa en moi dans un grognement. Puis il roula sur le côté en m'entraînant avec lui. Je me calais contre son torse en souriant. Faire l'amour avec mon loup était à chaque fois plus sensationnel.

**« Tu te rends compte, il va falloir baptiser toutes les pièces de la maison !**

**Alors une de faîte, prête pour un second round ? »**

Nous avons baptisé la deuxième chambre puis la cuisine en voulant nous restaurer un peu, et enfin la salle de bain en prenant une douche.

**« Décidément je ne connais rien de mieux que de faire l'amour avec un beau Quileute bien chaud !**

**Si tu savais à quel point j'adore te faire l'amour ! »**

Nous étions allongés dans notre chambre. Je voulais lui parler de quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur, avant de nous endormir.

**« Euh Jared ? **

**Oui ?**

**Tu sais que je ne commence à travailler qu'en septembre ?**

**Euh oui, mais tu veux en venir où ?**

**Bas en fait je me disais que l'on pourrait se marier durant l'été ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?**

**Que c'est une idée géniale ! Je t'aime, et l'idée d'être uni à toi pour l'éternité me fait bouillir d'impatience. » **

Il m'embrassa. Puis nous nous sommes endormis.

Une semaine était passée, nous étions dimanche et nous allions baptiser le petit Nashoba aujourd'hui.

A la fin de la journée, nous avons annoncé que nous avions prévu de nous marier dans cinq semaines. J'avais hâte.

Toute la meute était ravie. Jared avait demandé à Paul d'être son témoin, moi j'avais demandé à Emily et Leah d'être mes demoiselles d'honneur. Nous nous étions énormément rapprochés avec Leah durant nos études.

Un mois plus tard, les filles avaient organisé mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Elles étaient impatientes, et Jared depuis deux ou trois jours était énervé. Je devais rejoindre les filles chez les Clearweather, mais avant je voulais avoir une discussion avec lui avant de partir.

**« Hey mon amour, tu vas bien ?**

**Oui pourquoi ? »**

Il était énervé, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi.

**« Il y a un problème avec des vampires ?**

**Non pourquoi tu penses cela ?**

**Bas depuis quelques jours tu es sur les nerfs, et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.**

**Tu te poses vraiment la question ? »**

Il partit brusquement dans la cuisine, me laissant la, complètement ébahie.

Je le rejoignis rapidement.

**« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

**Non, arrête s'il te plaît, on n'a pas besoin de parler.**

**Dis moi, Jared dans une semaine tu vas me dire oui pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, alors sois honnête avec moi maintenant.**

**J'ai peur, je suis jaloux, enfin il y a plein de choses qui se bousculent.**

**Tu me fais peur, tu ne veux plus te marier ?**

**Non bien sur que non, t'épouser j'en rêve, je crois que j'ai peur de ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ce soir. Tu ne me referas pas, je suis hyper jaloux, et pendant la patrouille j'ai vu, enfin on a tous pu voir l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Emily. Je n'ai pas envie de t'imaginer entrain de reluquer un mec qui se déshabille devant toi.**

**Arrête de t'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi, et qui te dit que l'on va assister à un strip tease ? Et puis, aucun homme ne t'arrive à la cheville. Arrête d'être jaloux et embrasse-moi. »**

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Il me demanda l'entrée que je lui accordais immédiatement. Nos langues dansaient ensemble. Son baiser reflétait sa jalousie, et je dois avouer que le savoir jaloux me plaisait et m'excitait au plus haut point.

**« Je dois y allé, les filles m'attendent. »**

Il se mit à grogner.

**« Tu me fais confiance ? Tu sais que je ne te tromperais jamais ?**

**Je sais, je te fais confiance, mais je t'aime, et je sais que je ne devrais pas être aussi possessif envers toi, tu ne m'as jamais donné de raisons de douter, et cela n'a pas de prix.**

**Profite de ta soirée, amuse-toi ! C'est ta dernière soirée de célibataire !**

**Je ne suis plus célibataire depuis le jour ou je me suis imprégné de toi, et je suis heureux de ne plus l'être, crois moi !**

**Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te connaître, et que tu m'aimes, jamais je n'aurais pu connaître de plus grand bonheur que celui de t'aimer. Mais je veux que tu me fasses confiance Jared.**

**D'accord.**

**Et je veux que tu t'amuses ce soir, oublies que je sors ce soir.**

**D'accord, mais embrasses moi avant de partir.**

**Au fait, si tu tiens vraiment a ce que j'assiste a un bon strip tease, entraîne toi pour tout à l'heure ! J'ai hate de te voir a l'œuvre mon loup !**

**Tu sais très bien que je ne saurais jamais les faire aussi bien que toi, et en plus tu me sauterais dessus avant même que j'ai fini !**

**Tu n'auras qu'à m'attacher ! »**

Je l'embrassais, lui fis un clin d'œil suggestif et partis rejoindre les filles. En arrivant, j'eus la surprise de voir une limousine garée devant chez Leah et Seth. Sue avait emménagé depuis un an chez Charlie Swan.

Les filles m'attendaient et elles étaient surexcitées. Elles me firent monter de force dans la limousine. La musique était mise à fond, nous étions complètement folles. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant chez le tatoueur ou nous étions allés pour Emily, et je fis un tatouage d'un beau loup hurlant, devant une pleine lune.

Ensuite nous sommes allés nous poser sur une petite place, en fait une des rares places présentes dans le centre ville de Forks. Nous avons bu en rigolant, en nous déhanchant sur la musique qui s'échappait de la limousine. Tout d'un coup je sentis deux bras me tirer vers l'arrière, mais ils n'étaient ni chauds, ni puissants. Je supposais que c'était une des filles, mais elles étaient toutes devant moi. Je me retournais alors brusquement pour faire face à Mike Newton. Il venait souvent à la plage de la Push, et nous a dragués à de nombreuses reprises. Les filles s'approchèrent de moi en le voyant.

**« Hey Newton, je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce que t'as dit Jared la dernière fois ! On est toujours ensemble, et la c'est mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille, donc c'est une soirée juste entre filles !**

**Mais chérie, si c'est une soirée entre filles, ton copain ne le saura pas et vous pouvez profiter de mon corps autant que vous le voulez mesdemoiselles. D'ailleurs si vous avez besoin d'un bon strip teaser, je suis tout à vous mesdemoiselles, profitez donc de mon corps autant que vous le voudrez !**

**Tu ne t'étais pas marié avec Jessica ? Donc si tu as envie de trucs pervers va donc voir ta femme, il me semble que c'est pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Dans le cas de Jessica, ça ne doit être que pour le pire à voir ta tête. »**

Ca c'était du Leah avec son répondant. Mike était vexé.

**« Jessica m'a largué ok ? Et je ne dirais pas non contre un peu de compagnie féminine.**

**Mais qu'est ce qu'il n a pas compris dans « soirée entre filles » ? Allé tchao Mike, nous on va s'amuser ! »**

Nous sommes remontées en voiture, mis la musique à fond, ouvert les fenêtres en hurlant…. Nous avons roulé comme ça en voiture pendant des heures.

A un moment, nous nous sommes arrêtées, et à ma grande surprise il y a eu distribution de cadeaux. Ces cadeaux se composant essentiellement de lingerie, c'était magnifique, et très provoquant !

La sœur de Jared, Jasmine n'a pas pu refouler une grimace, en nous imaginant avec son frère, et je la comprends !

**POV Jared**

Peu de temps après que Kim soit partie, les mecs sont arrivés avec l'alcool et la vingtaine de pizzas. Nous sommes restés chez moi, mes frères nous ont rejoints, tout comme ma sœur était avec Kim.

Après avoir mangé et bien bu nous sommes allés aux falaises, faire quelques sauts, avant d'aller allumer un feu sur la plage. En arrivant sur la plage, nous avons vu Mike Newton assis, le regard perdu. Paul ne pouvait pas le voir.

**« Yeah Newton, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Ca peut être dangereux pour toi, ce soir c'est une soirée entre vrai mecs, fait gaffe.**

**Bas j'y ai ma place alors ! Je me suis bien éclaté avec les filles tout à l'heure, et je peux vous garantir qu'à leurs yeux je suis un vrai mec.**

**Connard. »**

Je me précipitais vers lui, furieux comme jamais. Quil et Paul m'ont suivi de très près, d'après ce que je voyais. Le reste de la meute suivait peut être…. Sam me maintînt comme il pouvait, car lui aussi avait envie de se précipiter vers ce mioche.

**« Kim est toujours aussi bonne d'ailleurs, Jared ! »**

Là, il était impossible de me retenir physiquement. Paul cria méchamment à Mike de courir, et rapidement. Sam lui, m'ordonna de me calmer, et je ne pouvais pas aller contre un ordre de l'alpha.

Nous avons passés le reste de la nuit à courir, surtout pour nous détendre, j'étais inquiet pour Kim. Nous avons néanmoins continué à rire, puis nous avons fini par courir sous notre forme de loup dans les bois, enfin ceux qui pouvaient se transformer.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, je rentrais, Kim arriva peu après.

**« Mon amour, j'étais inquiet.**

**Je t'avais dit de t'amuser, tu n'as pas profité de ta soirée ?**

**Si, mais j'ai vu Mike sur la plage, il vous a embêté ?**

**Non, et même si ca avait été le cas, nous étions plusieurs, et Leah était là ! tu crois qu'elle l'aurait laissé nous embêter sans intervenir ? Et tu as vu Mike, on était largement de taille, ne t'en fais pas approche, mon beau loup, et au lieu de t'en faire pour moi, si tu t'occupais de moi ?**

**C'est une bonne idée ! »**

Je m'approchais de ma douce, et l'embrassais. Quand je la sentis à bout de souffle, je m'écartais un peu d'elle.

**« Je vais prendre une douche.**

**Ok, je viens d'en prendre une, je t'attends dans la chambre. »**

Je partis dans la chambre, attendre ma belle. En entendant l'eau couler, je ne pus m'empêcher de fantasmer sur le corps de Kim, nue sous la douche. Puis, je la vis enfin rentrer dans notre chambre.

Savoir qu'elle était mienne était une chose. La voirporter mon vieux polo à manches longues du lycée, avec mon nom écrit dessus était en fait une chose entièrement différente. Ça faisait des miracles pour mon égo. Et ma queue.

Pour quelques raisons, elle avait changé ses vêtements et bougeait sensuellement ses hanches, tout en chantant la chanson simplement dans ça et une culotte de dentelle vert foncé. Nous étions dans notre chambre, il faisait jour, et je pouvais admirer toutes les courbes de son corps.

Ses longs cheveux bougeaient quand elle se balançait sur la musique. J'entendis finalement les paroles de «when you kiss me» (quand tu m'embrasses) de Shania Twain et je ne pouvais pas l'admirer plus.

_This could be it, I think I'm in love (Ça pourrait être ça, je pense être amoureuse)_

_It's love this time (C'est de l'amour cette fois)_

_It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love (ça semble simplement coller, je pense être amoureuse)_

_This love is mine (cet amour est mien)_

_I can see you with me when I'm older (je peux te voir avec moi quand je suis plus vieille)_

_All my lonely nights are finally over (toutes mes nuits seule sont enfin terminées)_

_You took the weight of the world off my (tu retires le poids du monde de mes)_

_shoulders…oh the world just goes away (épaules…oh le monde s'en va simplement)_

Quand je pensais ne pas pouvoir aimer encore plus cette adorable créature, elle me prouvait simplement que j'avais tort. Je pense que je tombe toujours plus amoureux d'elle à chaque moment éveillé, ou endormi.

_« Oh, when you kiss me (Oh, quand tu m'embrasses)_

_I know you missed me (Je sais que je t'ai manquée- -) _

_And when you're with me (Et quand tu es avec moi)_

_The world just goes away (Le monde s'en va simplement) ." _

Kim recommença à chanter les paroles, ses joues prirent cette adorable teinte de rouge. Je marchai vers elle et elle avança vers moi, le côté gauche de mon polo glissa, dénudant son épaule. Je m'efforçai de respirer quand je vis la forme de ses seins pointer à travers.

_The way you hold me (la façon dont tu me tiens)_

_The way you show me that you (la façon dont tu me montres que tu)_

_Adore me - - oh, when you kiss me (m' adores - - oh, quand tu m'embrasses)_

_Oh, yeah_

_You are the one, I think I'm in love (Tu es l'unique, je pense que je suis amoureuse)_

_Life has begun (La vie a commencée)_

_I can see the two of us together (je peux nous voir tous les deux ensemble)_

_I know I'm gonna be with you forever (Je sais que je vais être avec toi pour toujours) _

_Love couldn't be any better (La vie ne pourrait pas être meilleure)_

Je m'arrêtai juste en face d'elle, plaçant mes paumes de chaque côté de son visage, et attirai ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser affectueux. Je bougeai mes lèvres tendrement avec les siennes. Nos lèvres s'écartèrent et nos langues bougèrent doucement ensemble. Nous nous séparâmes et je posai mon front contre le sien. Elle souriait, son magnifique sourire qui éclairait ma journée. Elle recommença à se déhancher sensuellement tout en chantant.

_I can see you with me when I'm older (je peux te voir avec moi quand je suis plus vieille)_

_All my lonely nigts are finally over (toutes mes nuits seule sont enfin terminées) _

_You took the weight of the world off my (tu retires le poids du monde de mes)_

_Shoulders oh the world just goes away (épaules oh le monde s'en va simplement)_

_And when you kiss me (et quand tu m'embrasses) _

_I know you miss me (je sais que je te manque) _

_Oh, the world just goes away (oh, le monde s'en va simplement) _

_When you kiss me (quand tu m'embrasses) _

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me pencher et de l'embrasser encore. Le baiser commença doucement, mais je savais que je ne pouvais simplement pas en avoir assez d'elle. Je me mis à renforcer le baiser, elle l'approfondit et je léchai sa lèvre supérieure, demandant l'accès. Elle déplaça ses mains dans mes cheveux et les tirait un peu. Un gémissement m'échappa. Nos langues bataillèrent pour avoir le contrôle jusqu'à ce que je pousse la mienne dans sa bouche, appréciant le stupéfiant goût de son souffle chaud. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses nues.

Nous étions collés autant que nous le pouvions, je sentais la chaleur émaner de son corps. Je voulais sentir cette chaleur autour de ma queue.

Mes mains allèrent sur ses cuisses pour prendre ses fesses en coupe, la soulevant pour qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de moi. Je rapprochai sa tête de moi, savourant son goût tandis que nous bougions nos bouches en rythme. Son corps au même niveau que le mien, son ventre entrant en contact avec mon érection.

**« J'ai tellement envie de toi, mon amour. » **

Je déplaçai mes baisers vers son cou. Elle me regarda tendrement.

**« Alors prends-moi. » **

Ses mains descendirent vers ma boucle de ceinture où elle défit le bouton de mon jean avant de glisser le jean vers mes hanches et le long de mes jambes d'où j'étais capable de m'en dégager et le repousser du pied. Je glissai mes mains sous sa culotte, traçant la peau douce de ses fesses. Je fis courir deux doigts le long de sa fente et y sentis son humidité.

**« Jared! » **

Elle gémissait mon nom, s'accrochant à moi.

Je nous amenais sur le lit, ou je l'allongeais. Je lui retirais ses vêtements, avant de les jeter au loin. Puis je l'admirais, dieu qu'elle était belle. Je descendis mes lèvres sur sa poitrine.

**« Oh…c'est siii bon. » **

Son souffle s'accélérait.

Je déplaçai mes baisers vers son ventre, léchant son nombril et allant vers son clitoris.

**« Mhhhmmm tu as un goût exquis mon amour. » **

Je plongeai ma langue en elle, ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux alors que ses jambes se posèrent sur ses épaules. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches pendant que je suçai, léchai et plongeai ma langue en elle, goûtant son doux nectar.

**« Oh…Seigneur! Ugh. » **

Sa voix était confuse. Je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de ma langue et je me mis à bouger mes doigts plus vite.

**« Je-Je vais… JARED! » **

Son orgasme venait de la frapper. Je suçai avidement la moindre petite goutte d'elle.

Ce n'étais pas la première fois que je la gouttais ainsi, j'adorais la voir jouir ainsi.

Je déposai quelques baisers sur son clitoris gonflé, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses hanches, son ventre, sa poitrine. Je donnai quelques coups de langue à chacun de ses tétons et installai ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

J'ai besoin de Kim, seulement elle. J'ai besoin de plonger en elle, maintenant.

**« Kim…bébé j'ai besoin de toi. » **

Ma voix était enrouée.

Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai à en perde haleine. Elle souleva sa jambe contre moi, frottant ma queue, l'action m'envoya une décharge et mon j'étais de plus en plus dur. Je m'allongeais de nouveau sur elle, sans peser de tout mon poids.

J'attirai son visage près du mien, léchai sa lèvre inférieure pour que je puisse gagner l'entrée de sa bouche. Nous bougeâmes nos langues sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Je sentis ses tétons se durcir contre mon torse, nous gémîmes tous deux à la sensation.

Je sentis mon sexe approché de son centre trempé.

**« Jared… S'il te plaît, viens. » **

Je poussais alors en elle, doucement. Elle gémit.

J'accrochai ses hanches et me glissai en elle. J'attendis un moment, essayant de ne pas me laisser aller à mes instincts animals.

**« J'aime être aussi profondément en toi… » **

Doucement, je sortis et replongeai à l'intérieur.

Chaque coup, chaque poussée accentuaient nos gémissements.

**« Je t'aime tellement Jared. » **

**Je t'aime aussi, bébé. **

**Jared! Je vais…merde… Je…Oh **_**Seigneur »**_

Elle grogna alors que je sentais ses parois se resserrer autour de moi. Avec un fort gémissement bas, Kim s'arqua et cela m'emporta vers ma propre jouissance.

Je me retirai, et me décalai sur le côté. Je pris mon imprégné dans mes bras.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, posant son menton sur mon torse, me souriant bêtement, et je savais que mon sourire était aussi idiot que le sien.

**« C'était…Je ne sais même pas…Mais oh Seigneur! Je ne me lasserai jamais de ton corps, mon loup. » **

Je pris son visage en coupe.

**« Je comprends complètement, c'était juste…Je n'ai pas de mots. Et moi aussi, je pourrais passer ma vie à te faire l'amour. »**

Tout d'un coup quelque chose accrocha mon regard. Un tatouage représentant un loup était à présent sur la hanche de Kim.

**« C'est nouveau ça ?**

**Oui, cadeau de mariage !**

**Il est magnifique !**

**Tout comme toi mon loup.**

**Oui ton loup à toi, et à toi seule.**

**Tout comme je suis tienne, pour toujours.**

**J'ai hâte de t'épouser.**

**Moi aussi, dans une semaine. Mais je n'oublie pas que tu me dois un strip tease !**

**Tu sais très bien que je t'en ferais mille pour te contenter, je ferais tout pour toi, tes désirs sont des ordres ! mais dors maintenant, tu en as besoin. »**

Je l'embrassais, avant que l'on finisse par s'endormir.

Note

Alors ce chapitre ? j ai essayer de faire un bon lemon, c'est réussi ?


	30. Chapter 30

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard, j ai commencer à écrire une fic sur Paul, et j ai été prise par ca !

D'ailleurs je l'ai quasiment finie, le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à écrire le début….snif ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez vous pour cette nouvelle fic !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas ! Le mariage de Kim et Jared !

Réponse aux anonymes

Reporterlight : Merci pour ton roman ! En tout cas je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ces chapitres ! J'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira ! Oui, je voulais rester dans les prénoms indiens, et la sonorité me plaisait bien !

**POV Kim**

Aujourd'hui c'était le mariage. Ce matin, Jared était parti chez Sam, pour se préparer tandis que les filles étaient venues chez moi, pour m'aider. Elles m'avaient aidé à me coiffer, me maquiller, m'habiller, et surtout me détendre.

J'avais choisi une robe bustier blanche, ce qui mettait ma taille en valeur, accompagné d'un maquillage léger, qui faisait ressortir mes yeux. Pour mes cheveux, j'avais opté pour un chignon relâché. J'avais également mis les seuls bijoux qui me restaient de ma mère, je les avais emmené avec moi quand j'étais partie de chez moi. C'était une manière pour moi d'avoir ma mère présente avec moi le jour de mon mariage. Il s'agissait d'un collier de perles de culture avec le bracelet et les boucles d'oreille assortis.

La cérémonie ainsi que la réception qui suivait devaient avoir lieu sur la plage. Vers onze heure moins dix, nous nous sommes dirigées vers la plage. Elle avait été décorée pour l'occasion, une grande estrade en bois, nous devions nous dire oui, près d'une arche décorée de nombreuses petites fleurs blanches. C'était magnifique. Les filles partirent se mettent en place. N'ayant plus de famille, et personne pour me conduire à l'autel, j'avais demandé à Sam de m'y conduire. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi. En arrivant, je rejoignis Sam à l'écart en attendant le début de la musique, et donc notre entrée. Je pris Sam dans mes bras.

**« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Sam, et surtout merci d'être là !**

**De rien ma belle, on est une famille, c'est tout à fait normal. Et tu es quelqu un d extraordinaire ! »**

J'entendis la musique.

**« Je crois que c'est le signal pour qu'on y aille ! »**

Je pris son bras, et il nous entraîna. Je croisais le regard de Jared, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi éclatant de bonheur.

Nous avions opté pour une cérémonie quileute, Billy Black devait nous marier.

Au moment où j'entendis Jared répondre Oui, mon cœur se remplit d'une joie intense, si bien que j'eus du mal à répondre moi-même. Jared ne me lâcha pas du regard durant toute la cérémonie.

Après l'échange des vœux, nous nous rendîmes près des tables pour le repas. Nos témoins ont fait leur discours, et je crois que jamais je ne serais aussi rouge dans ma vie.

Au bout d'un moment, j'eus envie de danser, j'entraînais donc mon mari sur la piste. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, et me rapprochais de mon loup. Il passa ses bras autour de moi, et nous commençâmes à valser sur la musique.

Là, je sentis que c'était le bon moment de lui annoncer une autre grande nouvelle. Je m'approchais doucement de son oreille, et je commençais à chuchoter.

**« Alors ça fait quoi d'être marié mon amour ?**

**C'est euphorisant.**

**Et dans huit mois tu pourras me dire ce que ça fait d'être papa ! »**

Il se recula et arrêta de danser, stupéfait.

**« C'est vrai ?**

**De ? »**

Je faisais l'innocente. Tout le monde nous regardait en se demandant ce qui se passait, pourquoi nous avions arrêté de danser.

**« Oui tu vas être papa, je suis enceinte ! **

**Oh mon dieu, c'est génial ! »**

Il me prit dans ses bras, et me fit tournoyer, sous le regard ahuri de nos invités. Il me reposa, et colla mon dos contre son torse, en faisant face à tout le monde. Jared les regarda, heureux comme jamais, son regard pétillait.

**« Hey oh, nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Nous allons être parents ! »**

Il me retourna contre lui, et m'embrassa passionnément. L'annonce de ma grossesse semblait lui avoir fait plaisir, c'était le principal. J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction, mais maintenant j'étais rassurée.

**« Ca fait combien de temps que tu le sais ?**

**En fait trois jours ! Mais je voulais te le dire aujourd'hui. Ca va ?**

**Bas oui ca va pourquoi ?**

**En fait, j'avais peur que tu me dises que c'était trop tôt, ou que tu n'étais pas prêt, j'avais un peur de ta réaction.**

**Maintenant c'est toi ma famille, et je veux la construire avec toi, mais c'est vrai que pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Mais à ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille, tu avais bu non ? Ce n'est pas dangereux pour le bébé ?**

**Non, je suis allé voir mon gynécologue, il y a trois jours, je lui en ai parlé, et il m'a assuré que c'était sans danger, mais il ne fallait comme même pas que ca se reproduise…**

**Donc, pas de champagne pour toi aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?**

**Oui, mais je ne doute pas que tu seras solidaire avec moi, donc pas d'alcool pour toi aussi pendant les huit prochains mois, je me trompe ?**

**Tout ce qui peut te faire plaisir mon amour !**

**Je rigole, trinque à ma santé !**

**Ca va tu n'es pas trop fatigué, on peut aller se rasseoir si tu veux, tu dois te préserver maintenant.**

**Je suis enceinte, pas mourante ! Et il s'agit aussi de mon mariage je te signale ! »**

Je l'aimais encore plus quand il se montrait aussi protecteur envers moi, aussi attentionné.

C'est fou, il fait deux mètres de haut, possède une force hors du commun, peut se transformer en loup, poursuit des vampires et les détruit, mais à côté de moi il pouvait se montrer aussi fragile qu'un enfant.

Le mariage se termina tard dans la nuit, tout le monde nous félicita pour notre mariage ainsi que pour le bébé. La meute était ravie pour nous.

Nous sommes rentrés chez nous et nous sommes endormis rapidement.

Les huit mois qui suivirent, Jared se montra au petit soin. Des qu'il le pouvait, j'avais mon petit déjeuner au lit le matin, il faisait la cuisine, le ménage, s'occupait de tout. Dès que j'avais un petit vertige, il s'inquiétait énormément.

J'avais commencé mon travail d'assistante sociale deux semaines après notre mariage.

J'avais été confrontée à des situations pénibles, j'avais même du séparer un enfant de sa mère car elle refusait de lui donner quoique ce soit à manger, comme punition.

Je me souvenais de mon premier cas, il m'avait choqué.

_Flash back_

_Cela faisait cinq jours que j'avais commencé à travailler. Un dossier était arrivé sur mon bureau ce matin. Un petit garçon de trois ans, sa mère voulait le déclarer fou. Il ne parlait pas, ne marchait pas, n'était pas propre, ne rigolait pas, ne pleurait pas. Il restait amorphe dans son lit toute la journée. Avant de faire quoique ce soit, j'avais confié l'enfant à une assistante maternelle qui avait déjà travaillé avec des enfants ayant divers problèmes._

_Au bout des deux mois, j'avais été abasourdie par les progrès de l'enfant. Il marchait, mangeait des aliments solides, rigolait, pleurait, jouait, il arrivait même à emboiter des cubes au bout de ces deux mois. C'était un tout autre enfant. J'avais donc mené une enquête auprès de la mère et avait découvert que ce petit passait ses journées allongés dans son lit à barreau, sa mère lui amenait régulièrement des biberons, et le laissait la. J'étais écœurée. Sa mère ne désirait qu'une chose, récupéré davantage d'allocation, celles réservés aux parents ayant un enfant ayant des problèmes mentaux reconnus. Son enfant lui avait été retiré, en fait quand on lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucun problème particulier, elle nous avait simplement répondu qu'elle n'en voulait donc plus._

_Fin du flash back_

Ce matin je ne travaillais pas, je devais passer une échographie. Je me trouvais vraiment énorme, mais Jared n'étais pas du même avis, il me répétait constamment que la grossesse m'allait à merveille.

J'avais eu droit au petit déjeuner au lit. Une fois fini, il avait posé tendrement sa tête contre mon ventre en parlant au bébé. Il était vraiment adorable avec moi. Je suis certaine qu'il ferait un père formidable.

**POV Jared**

J'avais hâte de voir mon bébé à l'échographie. Kim était magnifique, la grossesse lui allait si bien. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi rayonnante.

Nous nous sommes préparés, et nous sommes partis chez le gynécologue de ma femme.

Nous avons attendu un peu dans la salle d'attente, puis nous sommes rentrés dans le bureau. Le médecin nous a posé quelques questions, puis nous sommes allés sur une table pour faire l'échographie.

Le médecin tout à coup s'arrêta de parler, se figea. Je paniquais aussitôt.

**« Il y a un problème docteur ?**

**Non, non bien au contraire.**

**Je ne comprends pas.**

**Kim, Jared vous allé avoir deux beaux petits garçons. Ce sont des jumeaux ! Toutes mes félicitations ! »**

Kim et moi étions figés, nous ne savions plus quoi dire. Des jumeaux ! Ma Kim et moi allions être parents de jumeaux.

J'embrassais mon amour tendrement.

**« Tu es formidable ! des jumeaux ! »**

Les mois suivants, nous avons beaucoup parlé des prénoms, nous avions finalement opté pour Mahkah qui signifiait la terre et Mingan qui signifiait loup gris en quileute.

Toute la meute avait été enchanté d'avoir pas un mes deux petits louveteaux qui allaient arriver prochainement.

Kim était maintenant à plus de huit mois de grossesse. Cela faisait trois semaines que le médecin avait arrêté Kim. Elle continuait néanmoins à s'occuper de choses et d'autres. Elle restait allongée, et s'occupait de papier de son travail, mais aussi pour le restaurant, le garage et l'entreprise de construction.

Je venais de rentrer pour préparer à manger pour ma femme quand je l'entendis hurler. Paniqué, j'allais le plus rapidement possible dans notre chambre.

Elle se tenait le ventre, une expression de souffrance intense était sur son visage.

J'attrapais le téléphone, et téléphonais à Carlisle pour qu'il vienne immédiatement. Il arriva trente secondes plus tard. Je souffrais énormément de voir Kim souffrir comme cela.

Carlisle me demanda de sortir. Emily et Sam arrivèrent au moment ou je sortais de la chambre. Emily alla dans la chambre, en ressortit, alla chercher de l'eau chaude ainsi que des linges propres.

**« Pitié Emily dis moi qu'elle va s'en sortir. »**

J'étais effondré, je ne veux pas vivre sans mon imprégné.

**« Jared, soit fort s'il te plaît. »**

Elle rentra rapidement dans la chambre. J'entendais les cris de Kim. Sam me soutenait. Leah, Paul, Embry Jacob et Elora arrivèrent.

J'avais l'impression de mourir à chaque cri de Kim.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut interminable, les cris s'arrêtèrent. Je me mis à trembler. J'entendais des voix, qui me disaient de me calmer, mais elles étaient lointaines.

Tout d'un coup, j'entendis des cris de bébés. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Carlisle apparut avec Kim dans les bras, et disparut aussitôt.

Emily arriva et me prit dans ses bras.

**« Dis mois qu'elle n'est pas morte, pitié dis moi qu'elle est vivante Emily. »**

Je criais, commençait à trembler de douleur.

Note

Alors ? Je suis sure que vous voulez voir la suite rapidement ! C'est la première fois que je suis sadique ! Je mérite comme même des reviews ?

A bientôt pour la suite !


	31. Chapter 31

Coucou !

Désolée d avoir été sadique !

Voici la suite tant attendue ! j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

C'est bientôt la fin, encore un chapitre et l'épilogue !

On se retrouve en bas !

**POV Jared**

Emily me prit dans ses bras.

**« Kim est toujours en vie, dans un état critique, mais elle vit. Elle fait une hémorragie interne, Carlisle l'a emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital pour l'opérer. Jared, regarde moi, elle va se battre, tu m'entends, elle va se battre. Tu la reverras, mais tu dois y croire.**

**J'ai peur Emily.**

**Tu veux aller à l'hôpital, ou tu veux voir tes enfants ?**

**Non, je veux voir Kim, je veux voir mes enfants avec elle à mes côtés.**

**Alors va à l'hôpital, je reste ici avec tes enfants, emmenez le, vite. »**

Nous partîmes pour l'hôpital, en arrivant à l'accueil, la secrétaire nous annonça que Kim était en salle d'opération. Elle nous donnera des nouvelles dès qu'elle en saurait plus.

Je fis les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, quand j'aperçus Alice qui s'approchait de moi.

**« Jared ?**

**Oui, des nouvelles de Kim ? Dis-moi qu'elle va bien.**

**J'ai eu une vision, Kim va se retrouver dans le coma… »**

Je perdis connaissance à ce moment la.

Quand je revins à moi, j'étais dans une chambre, entouré de mes amis. Jasper nous avait également rejoints, et je sentis une vague d'apaisement m'envahir.

Alice me regarda, et reprit la parole.

**« Je n'avais pas fini Jared. Oui Kim va tomber dans le coma, pendant un mois, mais dans un mois, elle se réveillera, et elle n'aura aucune séquelle.**

**Tu es sure ? On m'a dit que tes visions ne se réalisaient pas toujours.**

**Sauf problème grave, Kim s'en sortira. Aie confiance. »**

Durant le mois qui suivit, je restais au chevet de Kim. Je ne dormais plus, ne mangeais plus, je n'avais pas encore vu mes enfants. Emily les gardait.

Ce matin, Alice était passée me dire qu'aujourd'hui Kim se réveillerait. J'avais appelé Emily, et elle arrivait avec Mahkah et Mingan.

Je tenais la main de ma femme, quand je la vis ouvrir les yeux doucement. Je me sentis revivre. Kim tourna la tête me regarda et me sourit.

**« Mon amour, tu es réveillé, oh mon dieu, j'étais tellement inquiet. »**

Je posais ma tête sur son ventre, elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, et me massa tendrement la tête.

**« Tout va bien Jared, je vais bien, tu m'as promis de toujours revenir, je ne t'aurais pas laissé ! »**

Je pleurai.

**« Chut, tout va bien, je suis là. »**

Je me redressais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**« Ne me refais jamais ça, je t'aime trop pour te perdre.**

**Tu me ferais plaisir ?**

**Oui, tout ce que tu veux.**

**Manges, dors, et parle moi de mes chéris !**

**Emily arrive avec nos enfants, je ne les ai pas encore vus…**

**QUOI ?**

**Je ne voulais les voir qu'avec toi. »**

Emily rentra à ce moment là. Kim se redressa. Elle prit Mahkah dans ses bras, et je pris Mingan, tout en m'asseyant près d'elle. Kim pleurait de joie. Emily était rassurée, son visage était plus serein, et elle souriait tendrement en voyant Kim.

**« Je suis rassurée de voir tu vas bien Kim.**

**Oui tout va bien ! »**

Je me penchais pour embrasser tendrement son front.

**« Je t'aime. »**

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et m'embrassa.

**« Moi aussi je t'aime mon mari ! »**

Nous étions une famille, Kim était revenue vers moi, nos enfants étaient magnifiques, rien ne pouvait être aussi bien.

Note

Alors ce chapitre ? Kim va bien !

Des reviews svp, c'est mon seul salaire !

A bientôt pour la suite, des rebondissements prévus dans le prochain chapitre !... des suppositions ?


	32. Chapter 32

Bonsoir a tous, toutes !

Désolée de mon retard, j ai été très prise par mes cours, et d'avance désolée de ne pas répondre au review, je ne fais que passer en coup de vent ! mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur, elles me font a chaque fois une joie immense !

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets également l'épilogue juste après !

**POV Kim**

Cela faisait sept ans que nous nous étions mariés ave Jared, Mahkah et Mingan allaient sur leur sept ans. Je vivais un véritable rêve éveillé.

Le restaurant hôtel marchait bien, nous avions même commencé à organiser des randonnées, les garçons et Kate s'en chargeaient. Nous faisions découvrir la région aux touristes.

L'entreprise de Sam était reconnue dans la région, il avait beaucoup de travail, dans la construction autant que dans la rénovation, chez des particuliers ou entreprises. Sam avait même réussi à obtenir un contrat avec la mairie, pour reconstruire bon nombre de bâtiments municipaux.

Le garage aussi marchait très bien. Leurs prix étaient compétitifs, du coup de nombreuses personnes, extérieurs à la Push ou Forks venaient.

Le zoo était une vraie réussite, et attirait des gens venus du monde entier pour pouvoir comprendre ces animaux, et les comprendre. Ce parc attirait aussi des chercheurs ainsi que des étudiants d'université.

Quand à mon travail, il me plaisait toujours autant. J'avais l'impression de me sentir utile.

Il n'y avait plus de problème de vampire, un à l'occasion, un nomade, mais la meute s'en chargeait très rapidement, et je m'inquiétais toujours pour mon amour, mais plus autant.

Depuis cinq jours, Seth Jared, Kate et Quil était parti en randonnée avec un groupe scolaire. Ils devaient leur montrer des techniques de survie, ainsi que la faune et la flore de la forêt. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela, j'espérais que ca se passerait bien. Lorsque la classe est arrivée à l'hôtel, j'étais à l'accueil avec Emily, Elora, Claire, Kate, Seth, Jared et Quil. Nous voulions leur dire au revoir, et profité de la présence de nos âmes sœurs, après tout ils partaient pendant cinq jours. J'allais vivre l'horreur pendant cinq jours. Les lycéennes s'étaient mises à draguer nos maris, et oui nous étions désormais toutes mariées à l'exception de Collin, prévue dans pas longtemps et de Jacob. Nessie avait depuis peu la morphologie du corps d'une jeune femme de 18ans. Toutes trois nous avions sorties les griffes, ma jalousie et mon côté possessif était ressorti, en faisant rire Jared. Tout compte fait, je ne voulais plus qu'il parte. Il rigola, m'embrassa tout en me serrant dans ses bras et en me murmurant des je t'aime.

Mais il devait revenir dans la journée, ouf !

J'étais revenu chez moi, pour me faire à manger. Mes enfants mangeaient à la cantine le midi, je ne savais jamais quand j'aurais le temps de rentrer manger ou non.

Mais ce midi j'avais du temps, j'étais donc rentrée pour préparer des brownies pour mes chéris, pour leur gouter. J'avais mangé, fait un peu de ménage, j'étais aussi allé prendre le courrier. J'avais oublié de le regarder la veille.

A ce moment là, je vis une lettre venant du ministère de la justice. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Je l'ouvris et la lu.

_Mme Muraco_

_Nous tenons à vous avertir que votre père, Mr Conweller a été libéré, sa remise de peine a été acceptée. Il a fait preuve d'un comportement exemplaire tout le long de son incarcération, a su aider, et se rendre utile. Son repentir et son sentiment de culpabilité semble réellement sincère._

_Si vous avez des questions nous nous tenons à votre disposition._

Mon dieu, mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible, ils n'ont pas pu le libérer. Mes enfants, je ne veux pas qu'il leur fasse du mal. Je me ruais dehors, et en ouvrant la porte, le choc, mon père se tenait devant moi.

Contrairement à ce qui était noté dans la lettre, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en vouloir, mais de m'en vouloir à moi. Son visage reflétait une telle haine que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Tu veux quoi ?**

**Toi, et ma vengeance. Tu as gâché dix ans de ma vie, sale pute. »**

Il me gifla en y mettant le plus de force possible. Je décollais, et fus projeté pour atterrir contre la table. Ma tête heurta violemment la table. A ce moment là, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'est mes enfants. Je ne voulais pas que mon géniteur les touche, leur fasse du mal. Je pensais aussi à Jared, je l'aimais tant, il m'avait apporté tant de bonheur, j'espérais tellement que même si il m'arrivait quelque chose, il continuerait sa vie, pour nos enfants, et rencontrerait quelqu'un d'autre. Puis je perdis connaissance.

**POV Jared**

Cinq jours que nous étions là. En forêt, avec une classe de lycéens. Ils étaient la uniquement pour s'amuser, et ne retenait rien de ce que nous tentions de leur apprendre. Au bout de deux jours nous avons laissé tomber. Nous avions tout fait nous-mêmes, chercher la nourriture, du bois pour le feu…. Le prof qui les accompagnait était démoralisé. Nous essayions de lui remonter le moral, mais à voir comment se conduisaient ces sales petits cons, je comprenais parfaitement son manque d'enthousiasme face à cette classe. Les filles nous courraient après, nous aguichaient en permanence. Les garçons étaient tous après Kate, du coup, nous ne la lâchions pas d'une seule semelle. Un matin, j'en avais même découvert une collée à moi dans ma tente. Les gars et Kate aussi avaient eu droit à leurs problèmes, eux aussi en avait trouvé à leur réveil, près d'eux. Ma Kim me manquait à un point inimaginable.

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, et j'étais pressé, à midi j'avais ressenti une telle peur, qui venait de Kim. Puis je m'étais écroulé à terre suite à une intense douleur à la tête. Les gars m'avaient aidé à me relevé, mais je gardais un mauvais pressentiment.

En arrivant à l'hôtel ou la classe devait passer la nuit, avant de repartir demain, Elora et Claire étaient la mais pas Kim. Pourtant je savais qu'elle avait pris son après midi pour être la quand j'arriverais.

**« Claire, Elora vous savez ou est Kim ?**

**Bas non, on est passé chez vous pour la prendre, mais elle n'était pas la, donc on a supposé qu'elle était déjà la, ou qu'elle avait un boulot urgent à finir. T'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'elle va bien. » **

J'avais de plus en plus un mauvais pressentiment. Je partis rapidement à la Push chercher mes enfants rapidement. Normalement Kim devait aller les chercher, mais je voulais vérifier.

Et j'avais bien fait, les garçons étaient à l'étude. Mais ou était Kim. Toujours avec ce mauvais pressentiment, je partis rapidement à l'hôtel, pour confier mes enfants à Rebecca. Puis je m'enfonçais dans la forêt, me transformais et me rendis le plus vite possible à son travail. Sa collègue me rappela que Kim avait son après midi, elle était partie à midi, et n'était pas revenue. Je partis chez nous, en arrivant mon sang se glaça, il y avait des traces de bagarres, et des traces de sang. Je savais d'après l'odeur que c'était le sang de Kim. Je fis rapidement le tour de la maison avant de me rendre à l'évidence, Kim n'était pas là. Je sortis me transforma, et hurla afin d'appelé le reste de la meute. Rapidement, tout le monde fut la, je passais les derniers évènements dans ma tête avant de leur assurer qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à mon imprégné. Sam réfléchis avant de prendre la parole.

**« Il n'y a pas d'odeur de vampire, donc si Kim a disparu, c'est du à un humain. Seth dis à Elora d'aller à l'hôtel, ramener tous vos enfants à l'hôtel on regroupe tout le monde. Leah Seth Paul allez à l'hôtel les protéger. Avant rentrer dans la maison, et repérer toutes les odeurs présentes. Si vous en sentez une, vous nous appelez. Jacob tu vas chez les Cullen et tu leur demande s'ils savent quelque chose. Quil, Embry Brady vous fouillez la forêt. Jared tu appelles tout les endroits ou elle pourrait être, coiffeur, amis…. Collin et moi on va fouiller la maison pour trouver un indice. Les autres, patrouille. »**

Je rentrais, pris le carnet d'adresse et commençais à passer des coups de fils. Kim n'était chez aucune de ses amies, pas plus que chez le coiffeur ou son esthéticienne. A un moment j'entendis Sam m'appeler, je courus les rejoindre. Sam avait un papier dans les mains, il me le tendit. Je lis rapidement la lettre, mon beau père était sorti de prison, pourquoi on n'avait pas été prévenu avant, c'était impensable. Je paniquais, Sam le sentit et me calma.

**« Viens on va dans leur ancienne maison.**

**Elle a été vendue, ils ne seront pas la bas. Ou est ce qu'il l'a emmené Sam ?**

**Du calme, nous ne sommes mêmes pas sur que ce soit lui. Collin retient l'odeur de Kim, on va parcourir la Push, il a peut être acheté une maison dans le coin. Ensuite nous ferons Forks. »**

Le téléphone de Sam se mit à sonner. Il répondit.

**« Oui Leah, que se passe t il ?**

…

**Tu es sure ?**

…**..**

**On arrive, vous ne bougez pas, vous les surveillez. »**

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers nous.

**« Leah Seth et Paul ont senti l'odeur de Kim et une odeur présente chez vous.**

**Mais Kim se rend tout les jours là bas, tu es sure de toi ? C'est normal qu'ils sentent son odeur.**

**Non son odeur est très présente, elle est dans une des chambres. A priori il y a deux autres personnes avec elle.**

**Vite, ils vont lui faire du mal, Sam.**

**Non, attend, Collin, tu joins Quil Embry Brady Jacob, qu'ils nous rejoignent. On les attend dans le hall. »**

Nous partîmes vers l'hôtel.

J'étais terrifié qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Kim. Emily nous attendait dans le hall.

**« Il n'y a plus de client ni dans les chambres, ni dans le restaurant. Il n'y avait que la classe et deux hommes, qui sont dans la chambre ou ils sentent Kim. La classe est parti manger, et un ciné ensuite. Paul Leah et Seth sont dans leur étage, ils surveillent la chambre, qu'ils ne sortent pas.**

**D'accord, évacuez l'hôtel, prenez les enfants, et tu vas chez nous Emily. »**

A ce moment la Collin Quil Embry Brady et Jacob entrèrent. Rebecca sortit avec les enfants, suivit de tout les imprégnés. Mahkah et Mingan coururent vers moi, je les pris dans mes bras, tout en m'agenouillant.

**« Nous aussi papa on veut sauver maman, on veut la protéger des méchants.**

**Qui vous a dit que maman était en danger ?**

**Tata Rebecca. Pourquoi ? Papa on veut venir Papi est méchant avec Maman, on va lui montrer nous ce que l'on sait faire.**

**Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez mes chéris, je vous ramène Maman, d'accord ? Je vous le promets. Maintenant vous allez suivre tata Emily et vous allez jouer avec Nashoba, d'accord ?**

**Mais et maman ? On veut la voir maintenant.**

**Non pas de caprice, Papa a toujours tenu ses promesses, et la je vous promets que vous verrez maman avant ce soir, vous me faîtes confiance ?**

**Oui papa, on t'aime.**

**Je vous aime aussi. »**

Les garçons rejoignirent Rebecca qui en prit un contre elle, Elora prit l'autre et tout le monde partit rapidement suivit d'Andréa, Dave, Damien et Taylor, qui veilleraient sur tout le monde. Sam reprit la parole.

**« Quil Collin Brady vous accompagnez les filles et les enfants. Vous allez chez moi. Vous patrouillerez autour de la Push ensuite, tandis que Andrea, Dave, Damien et Taylor, vous restez chez moi. **

**Ils sont surement armés la haut, donc attention. Maintenant on monte et en silence. »**

Nous sommes montés, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de perdre mon amour. Et si son père lui avait fait du mal, je ne promettais rien quand à mes réactions. Sam s'arrêta, se retourna et me regarda.

**« Bien entendu Jared, dès que nous serons rentrés, tu vas aider Kim, je ne veux pas te voir près des deux hommes. Tu vas directement près de ton imprégné et tu l'aides, tu la soutiens et la calmes ok ?**

**Ok. »**

C'était un ordre de l'alpha, je n'avais pas le choix.

Nous avons rejoins Seth, Leah et Paul dans le couloir. Et nous sommes rentrés rapidement. Nous avions convenus que l'effet de surprise serait notre avantage. Je me précipitais sur Kim pendant que les autres désarmaient les deux hommes présents, l'un d'entre eux étant le père de Kim.

Je me précipitais au pied du lit, ou était Kim. Ces salauds l'avaient attachée. Je la détachais rapidement et la pris dans mes bras. Je la berçais en murmurant son nom. Elle se réveilla doucement, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je posais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**« Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur pout toi mon amour, ne me refais plus jamais ça.**

**Arrête de t'en faire, tout va bien ! Je t'aime tant, je reviendrais toujours vers toi, il n'y a qu'à tes côtés que je me sens complète.**

**Oh mon amour. »**

Je la serrais dans mes bras, j'aimais cette femme. Si je ne l'avais pas déjà épousé, je l'aurais fait sur l'heure.

**POV Kim**

Je l'aimais tant mon loup. Je savais qu'il viendrait me chercher. J'espérais juste que mon père ne m'aurait pas tuée avant.

Puis je fis attention aux bruits qui m'encouraient. Un des hommes était mal en point inconscient à terre et il continuait à prendre des coups. Sam ordonna à tous de se calmer et d'arrêter immédiatement. Tout le monde se figea sauf Paul qui était bien trop énervé. Il continuait à se déchaîner contre mon père qui le suppliait.

Je me levais brusquement et me dirigeais vers Paul. Je fus arrêter dans mon élan, Jared me tenait fermement le bras. Je me retournais vers lui.

**« Laisse-moi, je vais parler à Paul.**

**Non dans cet état, il pourrait te frapper.**

**Et si je ne fais rien pour l'arrêter il finira en taule pour avoir tué mon père, et ça tu ne le veux pas, n'est ce pas ?**

**Fais attention à toi. »**

Je me dirigeais vers Paul, doucement, en l'appelant.

**« Paul calme toi s'il te plaît. **

**Non ce salaud mérite de crever pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait.**

**Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »**

Tout le monde était sur le qui vive, prêt à intervenir si jamais Paul, trop en colère se transformait et me blessait au passage.

Je m'approchais encore plus près de Paul, et me mis face à lui puis pris sa tête entre mes mains pour le forcer à me regarder.

**« Regarde moi, je vais bien, tout va bien. Je sais que mon père est un salaud qui mériterait de mourir de la plus horrible des façons, mais toi Paul, toi tu es un mec bien qui ne mérite pas d'aller en prison pour un salaud.**

**Il t'a violé, battu pendant des années et maintenant il t'enlève et séquestre. Qu'est ce qu'il avait prévu de te faire ? Je vais te le dire, il voulait te tuer. Si on ne le tue pas maintenant il pourrait recommencer, et la prochaine fois, on arrivera peut être trop tard. »**

Jared grognait et tremblait.

Je me retournais vers lui.

**« Jared calme toi s'il te plaît mon amour. »**

Il me regarda tendrement.

**« Paul, mon géniteur a eu sans doute beaucoup plus peur que vous, et je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il ne retentera rien du tout. On va appeler la police, et mettre en place une interdiction pour lui de m'approcher, et de vivre dans la région. »**

J'avais toujours les yeux plongés dans les siens, il commençait maintenant à pleurer. Il me serra dans ses bras

**« J'ai eu peur pour toi, tu es comme ma sœur, s'il t'avait fait quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai été capable de faire.**

**Je sais, je tiens à toi aussi, calme toi. »**

Une fois Paul calmé, je me tournais vers mon géniteur.

**« A toi maintenant.**

**Tu vas aussi me serrer dans tes bras, autant te dire que je ne me satisferais pas uniquement de ça. » **

Sans que je ne voie rien venir Sam lui mit son poing dans la figure et Jared, lui préféra utiliser ses pieds. Mon géniteur est tombé dans l'inconscience.

**« Stop tout le monde. »**

Ils se figèrent tous.

**« Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit, c'est immonde. C'est un être abject.**

**Je sais tout ça, je le sais depuis que je suis petite, mais je ne veux pas qu'il puisse porter plainte contre vous. Il est capable de tout. Et au risque de paraître très égoïste, je vous veux près de moi.**

**Tu es tout sauf égoïste. **

**On a appelé Charlie.**

**Il ne va pas tarder, c'est Jacob qui va parler avec lui, il l'a toujours adoré. »**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le shérif Swan.

**« Bonjour Charlie.**

**Bonjour Jacob, que se passe-t-il. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir vite et seul ici ?**

**Charlie, je te présente le père de Kim, la femme de Jared. Il sort de prison.**

**Pourquoi était-il incarcérer ?**

**Pour avoir violé et battu sa fille pendant des années. Elle a parlé lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte. **

**Ok, c'est vrai, je m'en souviens, désolé. Et qu'est ce que je fais ici ?**

**Il a enlevé et séquestré Kim depuis ce midi.**

**Et vous l'avez retrouvé et donné une correction à ce que je vois.**

**Oui, tu pourrais faire quelque chose ?**

**Je l'embarque si vous voulez, mais il risque porter plainte pour coup et blessure. »**

Je pris alors la parole.

**« Et si je porte la responsabilité des coups et blessures ? ça sera sa parole contre la mienne, il sort de prison….**

**Mais ca va pas, tu ne vas trinquer pour nos actes.**

**Sauf que dans mon cas, Jared, c'est de la légitime défense. Est-ce que je crains quelque chose ? On a qu'à dire que je me suis débattu, les gars et Leah sont arrivés et m'ont empêché de le tuer puis vous ont appelé. Ca serait possible Charlie ?**

**Oui, mais ça serait un faux témoignage. Vous êtes conscient que s'ils trouvent des preuves, cette histoire pourrait aller très loin.**

**Et demander une interdiction de séjour dans cet état ainsi qu'une interdiction de m'approcher ? Je dis juste que j'ai peur de lui, et on ne parle pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer. **

**Mais votre père pourrait très bien porter plainte.**

**Et donc admettre qu'il m'a enlevée, frappée et séquestrée. Il ne le fera pas.**

**Oui c'est vrai. Bon je m'arrange pour vous avoir ce papier le plus rapidement possible. Et les mecs, même si je comprends parfaitement votre réaction, ne refaites jamais cela. »**

Mon père reprit connaissance à ce moment la. Je m'approchais de lui, tandis que Charlie partait.

**« Ca y est, tu te réveilles enfin ? Le shérif Swan est passé. Tu vas recevoir dans quelques jours une interdiction de résider dans l'état ainsi qu'une interdiction de m'approcher, moi et ma famille. Nous ne porterons pas plainte contre toi, pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Si jamais tu essayes de me revoir, moi ou ma famille, sache que je ne pourrais pas les retenir une deuxième fois. Sache également qu'ils connaissent la forêt mieux que personne, et que ton corps ne serait probablement jamais retrouvé. Ce que je t'offre là, c'est une chance de vivre, et j'espère que tu la saisiras. Si non, tu sais ce qui t'attend, et crois moi, personne ici ne te porte dans son cœur. Alors maintenant va-t-en et emmène ton ami.**

**Il paraît que tu as deux enfants, tu as une photo ?**

**Non, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, je ne suis plus ta fille, tu n'es plus mon père, et je ne te laisserais jamais toucher à mes enfants. Approche d'eux, et je te promets que je te tuerais moi-même, et sans aucun remords. Tu peux me faire confiance là. »**

Mon mari s'approcha de lui. La haine était si visible dans son regard, même à moi, il me faisait peur à cet instant précis.

**« J'ai eu toute les peines du monde à ne pas te tuer aujourd'hui espèce d'ordure, et je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Ici, on est tous solidaire, alors touche encore à un cheveu de ma femme ou de mes enfants, et je ne ferais pas que te tuer, tu souffriras longuement avant de mourir, je t'en fais la promesse. Et physiquement, tu peux venir avec tout les copains que tu veux, tu ne feras jamais le poids, nous sommes bien plus nombreux que tu ne peux le penser. »**

Il avait peur et cela se voyait. Il se leva s'efforça de réveiller son acolyte et ils partirent en courant. Jared accourut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

**« Je t'aime mon amour, ne me refait jamais cela. J'ai tellement eu peur.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime ! Ou sont les garçons ? **

**Ils vont bien, ils sont chez moi avec tout le monde.**

**Viens on va les voir. »**

Nous partîmes tous direction la maison des Uley.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, mes enfants me coururent dans les bras.

**« Maman, tu vas bien ? Papi a pas été trop méchant avec toi ? Tu repars plus, hein, on veut rester avec toi tout le temps.**

**Je vais très bien mes chéris, on rentre à la maison ?**

**Oui Maman !**

**Et vous savez ce qui vous attend ?**

**Non quoi ?**

**Je vous ai fait des brownies !**

**Trop bien, merci ma Maman adorée !**

**Je vais dire bonjour à tout le monde et on y va dac o dac ?**

**Ouais ! **

**Vous restez avec Papa ici, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »**

Je me redressais, embrassais rapidement Jared.

**« Je reviens. »**

Je suis rentrée à l'intérieur, rassurée tout le monde. Ils furent tous soulagé de me voir, je repartis rapidement. Je voulais à tout prix passer du temps avec ma famille. Avant de partir Emily m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte, j'étais aux anges pour elle.

Nous passâmes une agréable soirée, nous avons mangés ensemble, puis fait une partie de petits chevaux. Demain les garçons n'avaient pas école, nous étions samedi, et je ne travaillais pas. Jared s'était arrangé avec les gars pour ne pas bosser demain. Donc si on se couchait un peu plus tard ce n'était pas trop grave.

Mes chéris semblaient allés mieux que tout à l'heure, ils étaient moins inquiets, ils nous voyaient rire et sourire Jared et moi, ca les rassuraient.

Lorsque je les vis bailler, je leur dit d'aller se laver les dents et se mettre en pyjama. Je viendrais leur chanter une chanson avant de se mettre au lit.

Je partis me coller dans les bras de mon mari sur le canapé. Nous sommes restés en silence, j'étais si bien dans ses bras. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur aujourd'hui. Essentiellement pour mes enfants, mon mari, la meute, et en dernier pour moi. Je donnerais tout pour eux.

Soudain j'entendis Mahkah m'appeler. Je me levais donc et allais dans sa chambre, en passant devant celle de Mingan. Je lui dis en passant que je viendrais après. Mahkah me demanda de chanter l'amour sous les étoiles du roi lion. Je pris mon petit garçon dans mes bras et chantait la chanson tout en le berçant doucement. Il commença à s'endormir, à la fin de la chanson, je me levais, et l'installais confortablement dans son lit. Je commençais à me diriger vers la porte lorsque j'entendis une petite voix.

**« Maman, tu seras la demain matin ? »**

Jamais je ne pardonnerais à mon père d'avoir fait peur ainsi à mes amours. Je revins vers mon fils.

**« Oui mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas, je te ferais même des crêpes si tu veux. Je te promets que demain matin je serais là, tu me crois ?**

**Oui maman, je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur, mon amour. Je serais toujours là pour toi et ton frère.**

**Et papa ?**

**Papa aussi sera la pour vous, nous vous aimons plus que tout. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ce n'est pas grave, et ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Maman restera toujours avec vous. Mais maintenant il faut dormir mon chéri. »**

J'embrassais tendrement son front, remonta la couette pour qu'il soit bien au chaud, et partis voir Mingan.

J'entrais, et Mingan me demanda la même chanson que son frère.

Il me demanda la même chose, ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien. Je le rassurais également, et lui fis un gros câlin.

Je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeais vers le salon retrouver mon époux, lorsque deux bras chauds me tirèrent en arrière. Je reconnus Jared, et me retournais.

**« Tu vas ou comme ça ?**

**J'allais dans le salon rejoindre mon mari.**

**Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'un mari, moi qui croyais être le seul.**

**Oui, j'ai un autre mari et de nombreux amants, mais si tu y tiens, je suis toute à toi pour la nuit. »**

Je savais qu'il me faisait confiance, et qu'il ne me croirait pas. Il était mon seul mari, mon seul amant. Et pour rien au monde je n'en voudrais d'autres, tant il me comblait sur tout les points.

**« Fais attention, je vais te punir pour me tromper avec autant d'hommes !**

**Mmmm oui, punis-moi ! Mais qui te dis qu'il n'y a que des hommes ?**

**Tu me mets de ces images en tête là…. »**

Il me rapprocha de son corps, et je pus sentir son impressionnante érection. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. J'étais déjà trempée, tellement j'étais excitée.

Il me souleva et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. En faisant cela, je sentis encore plus son imposante érection. Il courut vers notre chambre, ferma la porte et me déposa sur notre lit.

Il s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Il se débarrassa rapidement de mes vêtements, tandis que j'appliquais le même traitement à ses vêtements.

Il commença à déplacer sa bouche sur mon menton, dans mon cou, ma clavicule, il descendit encore, pour s'arrêter au niveau de ma poitrine. Il lécha, aspira mes seins l'un après l'autre, me tortura. Je gémissais, suppliais. J'avais besoin qu'il me prenne maintenant. Mais il en avait décidé autrement visiblement.

Après m'avoir torturé durant de longues, de très longues minutes, il descendit encore plus bas. Il introduisit un doigt, puis un autre en moi, et commença à pomper de plus en plus vite. Puis il passa sa langue sur mon clitoris, ce simple geste me fit hurler de plaisir, et mon orgasme me frappa de plein fouet. Il remonta vers moi, tout en se léchant les doigts. Cette vision m'excita instantanément.

**« Viens la toi. »**

Je l'embrassais et me goutais en même temps.

**« Je ne me lasserais jamais de te gouter mon amour, tu as si bon gout. **

**Et tu sais que mon corps t'appartient, tu peux en profiter autant que tu veux. »**

Il m'embrassa tendrement, ses mains repartirent à la découverte de mon corps, puis elles se firent plus empressées. Ses gestes furent plus brusques, puis il plaça son sexe à mon entrée et poussa en moi. Ses va et viens furent rapides, je sentis mon mari pleurer contre mon cou. J'entendais ses sanglots.

Il avait eu peur de me perdre aujourd'hui, et essayait de se rassurer à sa manière. Je le laissais faire, il en avait besoin, même si ça me faisait mal de le sentir si mal.

Il déversa sa semence très rapidement en moi. Je ne pouvais pas avoir d'orgasme dans cet état d'esprit, il fallait que je le rassure.

**« Ca va mieux ?**

**Désolé, j'ai été brusque, je n'aurais pas du. Désolé mon amour.**

**Je ne parlais pas de ça, si tu en avais besoin alors ok. Mais je sens bien que tu as eu peur, et que tu n'es toujours pas rassuré, même maintenant. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour te rassuré ?**

**Oui, j'ai eu peur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je t'aime tellement, tu es ma vie Kim, et au risque de me répéter, je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi.**

**Nous avons nos enfants Jared, et c'est cela que je te reproche, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu devras le surmonter, et vivre auprès de nos enfants, tu devras les aider, Jared. Promets le moi. Et je veux que tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre, que tu fasses ta vie. **

**Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre Kim, tu me demandes l'impossible là, tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes. Pour nos enfants, je te promets de m'accrocher s'il t'arrivait quelque chose Kim. Mais toi promets moi de ne pas risquer ta vie, de m'appeler au moindre danger, pitié.**

**Je te promets, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis la, et je vais parfaitement** **bien.**

**Je n'aurais pas supporté s'il t'avait touché. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pourrait te faire du mal, je suis terrifié. »**

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Je le regardais avec toute la tendresse que j'éprouvais pour lui. Ensuite je pris une de ses mains et la plaça sur mon cœur.

**« Il ne bat uniquement parce que tu m'aimes. Jared, n'aies pas peur, et vous avez suffisamment fait peur à mon père, il ne reviendra pas, tu peux me croire.**

**Je t'aime, je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point.**

**Je t'aime aussi à un point impensable. Tu veux me faire plaisir maintenant ?**

**Oui, je ferai tout pour te faire plaisir, que puis-je pour ton bonheur ?**

**Fais-moi l'amour tendrement, sans peur, et sans angoisse, prouve-moi que tu as suffisamment confiance en moi pour me croire quand je te dis que je resterais avec toi, encore de longues années.**

**Je te crois mon amour, je t'aime. »**

Il me fit l'amour tendrement, m'aima comme une reine, tout en me murmurant des mots doux.

Je m'endormis paisiblement, sur le dos, la tête de mon loup, posée sur ma poitrine, une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, tandis que les doigts de ma deuxième main étaient emmêlés à ceux de mon époux. Je savais que j'étais en sécurité, que je le serais toujours. Mon père ne reviendrait jamais. J'en étais persuadée. C'était un être lâche. Je n'avais rien à craindre, et pourrais être heureuse avec ma famille, toute ma famille.


	33. Chapter 33

Et voici l'épilogue !

POV Kim

Cela faisait six mois que mon père était sorti de prison. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle et tan mieux. Charlie m'avait remis les deux papiers demandés, je me sentais mieux, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour mes enfants.

Emily avait accouché d'un petit garçon, un petit Nayati, elle était rayonnante. Sam était aux anges.

J'étais en train de faire le repas, nous étions jeudi soir, et ce week end, nous avions le mariage de Collin et Kathy.

Je faisais un pot au feu, lorsque j'entendis le téléphone. Jared était parti chercher les enfants, ils prenaient des leçons de natation, je serais plus rassuré si je savais qu'ils savaient nager en allant à la plage.

J'allais donc vers le téléphone. C'était un notaire. Il m'annonçait que mon père était mort, et qu'il voudrait me voir, si possible le lendemain pour réglé la succession étant donné que j'étais la plus proche famille. Savoir que mon père était mort, me faisait mal, mais moins que de me savoir moi et ma famille en sécurité maintenant… J'étais rassurée.

J'appelais ma collègue pour lui en parler, savoir s'il était éventuellement possible de prendre ma journée du lendemain, pour allé voir le notaire. Elle me répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et me présenta ses condoléance.

Puis j'appelais Rebecca, pour lui expliquer, savoir s'il était possible qu'elle aille chercher mes enfants à l'école, au cas où je ne serais pas rendu à temps. Je lui assurais que Jared l'appellerais si jamais il y allait.

Puis Jared arriva avec les enfants, à table nous en avons parlé, mes fils étaient soulagés, ils avaient vraiment eu peur, mais j'avais réussi à leur faire rependre une vie normale.

Le lendemain, j'avais rendez vous avec le notaire en début d'après midi. Nous avons réglé quelque détail. Mon père s'était fait plaisir comme jamais, il s'était acheté une immense villa avec jacuzzi, piscine, plusieurs chambres ayant chacune leur salle de bain, un grand dressing…. Les papiers qu'il avait signé stipulait que l'assurance de la banque ou il avait fait son crédit, prendrait en charge toute les mensualités, si jamais il venait à mourir. Etant sa parente la plus proche, j'héritais de la maison, des meubles, de ses économies…. Nous pourrions aller en vacance là bas, ca serait le grand luxe. En voyant le montant des économies de mon père j'eu un haut le cœur.

**« Cinq millions de dollars ? Vous m'expliquez ? Comment il a autant d'économie de coté, et pourquoi il a acheté sa maison à crédit ?**

**Il a gagné au loto il y a deux semaines, et n'a pas eu le temps de passer à la banque rembourser le crédit.**

**D'accord. Je signe ou sur les papiers ? Juste une question, mon père est mort de quoi ?**

**Crise cardiaque. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Personne ne vous l'avait dit ?**

**Bas non, donc les papiers ?**

**Voila, vous signez ici et la, et ca sera bon.**

**Merci beaucoup ! »**

Je partis voir notre nouvelle maison. Elle était splendide, mon père voulait vivre, et bien.

Je voulais rentrer rapidement voir ma famille. J'avais pris quelque photo de la maison.

Mahkah et Mingan étaient ravis de voir notre nouvelle maison. Bien entendu on avait invité toute la meute, ils pouvaient tous y allé, elle appartenait à tout le monde cette maison. Je l'avais proposé à Collin et Kathy pour leur lune de miel, ils avaient accepté avec beaucoup d'effusions, ils étaient ravis.

Vers minuit, tout le monde partit, et je partis coucher mes fils.

Je rejoignis Jared dans la cuisine pour finir la vaisselle, et le rangement. Une fois tout finit, je pris Jared dans mes bras, il me souleva, m'assis sur la table et m'embrassa.

Je me décalais légèrement.

**« J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi mon amour.**

**A oui ?**

**Oui en fait plusieurs !**

**Tu me fais peur la**

**Mon père est mort d'une crise cardiaque, j'avais un peu peur que ca soit un meurtre, et que ca mettre en danger nos enfants.**

**Tant mieux, crise cardiaque….**

**J'ai aussi hérité de cinq millions de dollars !**

**Ouah, mais comment ?**

**Il a gagné au loto il y a deux semaines.**

**Je vais te gâté comme le mérite une princesse telle que toi, tu es formidable, d'avoir mis la maison à disposition de toute la meute !**

**C'est normal, ils ont tous été la quand j'avais besoin d'aide.**

**Et toi tu as été la pour les aider à monter leurs affaires, tu es la pour les écouter dès qu'ils en ont besoin, tu es une vraie maman pour tout le monde !**

**C est bien de parler de maman, mon amour !**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Je suis enceinte Jared.**

**Quoi ? Non, il ne faut pas, la dernière fois tu as failli y laisser la vie, je ne veux pas te perdre, et puis on a déjà deux enfants !**

**Jared tout se passera très bien, combien de fois devrais je te prouver que je serais toujours près de toi ?, la grossesse et l'accouchement se passeront très bien. **

**Tu es enceinte de combien ?**

**Trois mois.**

**Mais tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte avant ?**

**Bas avec ce qui c'est passé avec mon père, je pensais que c'était normal de ne pas avoir ses règles. Mais quand j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées, je suis allé voir Carlisle. Et d'après l'échographie, j'attends des triplés !**

**Tu les fais toujours en plusieurs exemplaires ! Et tu sais filles ou garçons ?**

**Trois filles, le futur papa est il heureux ?**

**Aux anges, du moment, que tu restes avec moi, et que l'accouchement se passera bien…..**

**J'en suis sur, je t'aime ! Mais dis-toi, qu'on va mettre Sam au travail !**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Bas, il va nous falloir trois chambres de plus ! Et on a six mois ! »**

Durant le week end nous avons fêté dignement le mariage de Collin et Kathy. Le prochain serait Jacob, il commençait tout juste à fréquenter Nessie, ils formaient un couple. Ils étaient mignon tout les deux.

Tout le monde avait compris que j'étais enceinte, lorsque j'avais refusé le verre de champagne, et nous avions eu toutes les félicitations.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Sam fit en priorité nos trois chambres, Elora en fit des vraies chambres de princesse. Si bien que Mahkah et Mingan en furent terriblement jaloux, ils voulaient changer leur décoration, Elora se fit un devoir de répondre à leur demande, nous avions bien rigolé. A sept mois de grossesse, mon ventre était tellement gros, que j'ai du de nouveau m'arrêter de travailler.

Ce matin, je fêtais mes huit mois de grossesse. Jared était parti en patrouille, il devait repasser après, avant de se rendre au travail. Les garçons avaient eu du mal à comprendre que je ne vienne plus les chercher à l'école, mais ils étaient rassurés de me voir chaque soir. Je leur avais expliqué qu'ils allaient avoir trois petites sœurs, et que j'étais très fatigué. Ils ne m'avaient jamais fait autant de câlin, ils étaient ravis d'avoir bientôt des petites sœurs.

Jared étaient aux petits soins pour moi depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, il s'était même mis à préparer le repas, pour me soulager.

Ce matin, j'avais commencé à avoir des contractions, mais elles n'étaient pas très fortes, donc je n'avais rien dit, mais à présent que je venais de perdre les eaux, je commençais à regretter ma décision. Mes contractions étaient de plus en plus fortes. J'hurlais de douleur.

J'entendis la porte en bas s'ouvrir. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Paul et Jared.

**« Mon dieu mon amour, le travail a commencé ?**

**Oui appelle Carlisle, VVVVVIIIIITTTTTTTTEEEEE.**

**Il n'est pas dans la région, ils sont partis en famille en France pendant une semaine.**

**D'accord, alors Paul, tu vas en bas, tu prends des linges propres et une bassine avec de l'eau chaude, tu prends des ciseaux que tu va stériliser. Jared, tu regardes, et tu vas m'accoucher mon chéri. Alors évite de tourner de l'œil, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »**

Paul partit en bas.

**« Je suis dilaté à combien de cm ?**

**Je ne sais pas moi, comment je vois ca ?**

**Tu AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH….. ok plus la peine ils arrivent. Ma dernière échographie montre que les enfants sont bien positionnés, il n'y aura donc pas de problème particulier. Tu vas tenir nos enfants, couper le cordon, et les passer a Paul qui les nettoiera, n'oubliez pas de leur faire faire un cri.**

**D'accord, j'ai peur la.**

**Jared ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »**

Je sentis une autre contraction arriver, et poussais. Jared fut une parfaite sage femme. Je fatiguais de plus en plus, ma troisième fille fut la plus difficile à sortir tellement j'étais fatiguée.

Je m'endormis de suite après, sans avoir le temps de prendre mes filles dans mes bras.

Trois heures plus tard je me réveillais. Jared était près de moi, avec un bébé sur lui en train de lui donner un biberon. Paul était assis dans le fauteuil, avec une deuxième fille. Rebecca était sur une chaise avec la troisième, Mahkah et Mingan les regardait émerveillé.

**« Vous êtes tous si mignon !**

**Oh mon amour, tu es réveillée, ca va mieux ?**

**Oui, j'étais épuisée !**

**J'ai vu, regarde ta fille. Elle est magnifique tout comme toi !**

**Oh oui, tu leur as donné leur prénom ?**

**Oui, on les avait déjà choisi, regarde voici Nokomis. Paul a Aiyana et Rebecca a Tala.**

**Elles sont splendides. »**

Mahkah et Mingan se calèrent contre moi, en me disant combien ils m'aimaient.

La vie était si belle, nous avions parcouru du chemin, et je voyais désormais l'avenir comme un soleil radieux. J'avais un mari que j'aimais plus que tout, et qui m'aimait, deux garçons et trois filles, ainsi que des amis fidèles sur lesquels je pouvais compter.

Je regardais Jared, qui me regardait tendrement. Je l'embrassais, en lui faisant passer tout mon amour.

La vie serait belle, elle ne pouvait que l'être, j'en étais sure.

Note

Alors ? un petit mot final pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fic ?

Je tiens à rappelé que les personnages sont la propriété de , je n'ai fait qu'imaginer une histoire !

En tout cas, je me suis régaler à l'écrire, et à avoir vos avis, merci à vous ! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ma fic, que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !

Je posterais prochainement une nouvelle fic, sur Paul cette fois ! J'espère vous voir au rendez vous !


End file.
